


One Love

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: One Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU human, Alec is not dead, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Lightwood parents (only briefly mentioned), Bodyguard Sebastian, Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ex-Military Alec, Ex-Military Isabelle, F/M, Inventor Magnus, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redeemed Lightwood parents, Sebastian Verlac is nice, Security Specialist Alec, Slow Burn, more tags to come as story progresses, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 149,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Magnus and Alec were high school sweethearts and Camille is Magnus's best friend. But Camille has a plan, she wants Magnus and Alec gets sent away.Thirteen years later and someone is stalking Magnus.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot





	1. Thirteen Years ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I would love to know people's comments and thoughts.
> 
> Wasn't sure about rating but has some bad language and not sure what else will come. There are more tags to come as the chapters progress.
> 
> Also Alec is based on the book Alec so has blue eyes.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it and thanks for reading!
> 
> PS not beta'd - all mistakes are my own and I in no way own the characters. Also I'm English so most likely English spellings!

_Thirteen years ago._

 

 

‘Here you go.’ Magnus glanced distractedly to the drink Camille placed in his hand and sighed despondently. He usually loved these parties, but not tonight. The school year was coming to an end and he would soon be graduating. As would his boyfriend. Alec wasn’t quite eighteen yet, but Magnus already was.  Not legal to drink, but when had that ever stopped teenagers throwing parties with copious amounts of alcohol? He should be out there enjoying his life and everything that the future could hold, after all, as his teachers constantly reminded them “ _the world was your oyster, make of it what you will”_. But something was missing.

He wished Alec was here.

‘I wish Alexander was here.’ He slurred, ignoring the loud party going on behind them in the house.

‘Yes. You’ve said.’ Came Camille’s clipped tone. His gaze flicked up to her and he caught the strange look on her face, possibly hatred, maybe jealously, before she forced a smile onto her face and the frown on her forehead disappeared.

‘Why don’t you like my boyfriend?’ He sighed. He didn’t know what had happened between them, or if anything had happened, but neither of them seemed to like each other.

She looked startled for a moment, before a careful blankness covered her face and a fake smile was plastered onto her mouth. ‘Of course I like Alec.’

He snorted at her.

‘Drink up.’ She told him cheerfully, nudging his arm pointedly.

He looked down at the drink in his hand and blinked slowly. How was it still full? He was sure he’d finished it. How many of these had he had? He was sure it was a lot, more than he usually drank. He slowly lifted it up to lips and took a healthy gulp, hiding his surprise at the strength of it. Magnus Bane could outdrink anyone and was damn proud of it. He forced himself to swallow without wincing.

He squinted at the glass as he slowly looked back to Camille. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow so he took another gulp, spilling half of it in the process. She took a sip of her own drink, but there was no colour to it that he could see.

She smiled, pleased, and reached out for his empty hand. ‘Now then, shall we go find your boytoy?’

‘Don’t be mean.’ Magnus pouted before her words made sense and settled in his fuzzy mind. He glanced back into the house where the music was still blaring and he could see people dancing away. To his left, a girl was throwing up noisily in the bushes while another girl gagged behind her as she tried to keep her friends hair vomit free. ‘Alec? Is he here?’

Camille’s lips thinned as she pressed them together, a hard expression in her eyes as she tugged at his wrist to get him to stand up from the front steps they had claimed. ‘Yes, let’s go find Alec.’

Magnus grinned happily for a moment before sighing mournfully. ‘We can’t. He’s at home with his family.’

‘So?’ Camille asked, a sly smile covering her face. ‘Let’s go to his home then.’

Magnus shook his head, feeling his whole body wobble with the movement. He blinked. ‘No. Can’t.’

‘And why not?’ She asked silkily, leading Magnus away from the party and to her car, keeping a firm grip on his wrist but he happily followed her. He loved talking about Alec.

‘His parents don’t know about us.’

She raised an amused eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips. ‘Is he ashamed of you?’

‘No.’ He shook his head adamantly as a spike of fear shot through him.

‘Sounds like he’s ashamed of you.’ She opened the passenger door and shoved him in.

‘No.’ He said more forcefully, a frown forming on his face. ‘Alec loves me.’

She slammed the door shut and strode around to the driver’s side. He winced as her door slammed shut as well.

‘And yet he won’t tell his parents about you?’ She snorted in disbelief as the engine started. ‘Doesn’t sound like love to me.’

‘Yes, he does.’ Magnus growled at her, frowning.

‘Well then,’ She smirked at him as she pulled away. He didn’t think to ask her if she was safe to drive, he was too drunk and was now worried about Alec’s feelings for him. ‘Let’s go ask him.’

 

‘Alec!’ Magnus yelled before a particularly vicious hiccup made him stumble on the Lightwood’s perfectly manicured front lawn. He couldn’t even blame a stone – there were none. Camille had handed him an orange juice in the car to help sober him up, but it had had a bitter taste and just made him worse. ‘Alexander!’

A tear slipped down his face as he wondered why Alec was ignoring him. Was Camille right? Was he just a dirty little secret?  He didn’t want to look back at her and see her knowing smirk as she waited by her car for him. ‘Alexander! Why don’t you love me?’

After what felt like an eternity, Alec finally opened the front door and looked at him in alarm. He had obviously been in bed, wearing his sleep shirt and a pair of old joggers, his eyes blurry. Magnus promptly burst into tears, that look of alarm enough proof in his drunken state for him to believe that every nasty thing Camille had said was true.

’Magnus?’ Alec’s voice was hoarse with sleep as he quickly jogged down the front steps and approached him. He started to put an arm out to comfort him. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘You don’t love me.’ Magnus jerked away from him as he hiccupped through his tears, his words slurring. ‘I’m just a dirty little secret to you.’

‘What?’ Alec asked, his face scrunched in confusion and possibly pain. His arms falling to his sides. ‘What are you talking about? Are you drunk?’

‘You don’t love me.’ He whispered as more tears leaked from his eyes. ‘And I love you so much it hurts sometimes.’

Alec winced and stepped up close to him, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his head into Magnus’s neck and Magnus automatically sighed and melted into the embrace without a second thought. ‘Magnus, of course I love you. Why are you saying this? Where is all this coming from?’

‘Alec?’ Came a stern voice back from the house. ’What is going on?’

Alec closed his eyes and breathed out noisily, tickling Magnus’s neck.

Magnus glanced blearily up to the house and recognised Alec’s mother, Maryse Lightwood, outlined in the doorway, watching them.

‘Oh.’ Magnus whispered inadequately. His worry slowly beginning to cut through the alcohol running through his veins. This was why Alec’s parents didn’t know about them, they didn’t know Alec was gay. He knew how homophobic Alec’s parents were, and how scared Alec was of their reaction.

Alec smiled sadly. ‘It’s ok. I’ll deal with her. You go home, sober up. And remember I love you.’ He gave Magnus a quick kiss before he glanced over to Camille, a hard expression skimming over his face before his emotions were blanked.

‘I’m sorry.’ Magnus told him, still whispering.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Alec hesitated and squeezed his arms reassuringly. ‘Just, just be careful. Okay? Please.’

Magnus nodded, leaning into Alec once more, positive that that wasn’t what he was originally going to say, but he knew that Alec didn’t like Camille. He only put up with her because she’s Magnus’s friend. And he was now beginning to wonder if maybe Alec had a point, maybe Alec was a better judge of character than he was.

               

Magnus groaned as he felt his stomach somersault and a more persistent thudding in his head made itself known, he knew instantly that he was going to be sick. He rolled over to rush to the bathroom but his bedroom started to spin. He grabbed his head moaning pitifully, he didn’t normally drink that much, hadn’t drunk that much since he’d dated Camille for those couple of months before he met Alec.

He stumbled to the bathroom, knocking into the walls, not caring about the noise he was making and made it just in time. When he emerged with his face scrubbed clean and teeth freshly brushed, his foster carer was standing there with a large glass of water in her hand and an amused expression on her face.

‘Good night?’

He groaned again. ‘What happened? I don’t remember.’

She winced and passed him the water that he automatically accepted. ‘Drink this and come downstairs. I’ll put the kettle on.’

He stared after her in amusement wondering where this sudden caring attitude came from. They got on quite well, but Annalise was not the type to put the kettle on for you just because you drank too much and had a hangover. She had so many foster kids there weren’t enough hours in the day for her and she was often found yelling at one of them to hurry up, to remember to cook dinner or screaming at the washing machine or whatever appliance she was struggling with to work.

By the time he’d had a quick shower and thrown on some of Alec’s clothes that he’d left there. He realised it was actually evening. He must have slept the entire day. Annalise already had his coffee waiting. He took a hesitant sip, surprised to find it was just the way he liked it.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked instantly. None of this was normal behaviour and he could see Annalise fidgeting. She didn’t fidget. Ever. Not when she was telling him he’d been kicked out of another school, or when she had to tell one of the other foster kids that their last remaining parent hadn’t made it and they would be staying with her indefinitely.

‘Camille brought you home last night.’ She began and he nodded, he could remember going to the party with her. ‘She was quite worried about you.’

‘Why?’ He asked slowly. He could remember not really enjoying the party, missing Alec and Camille handing him drink after drink.

‘Apparently you got very drunk, went to Alec’s house and outed him in front of his parents.’

Magnus stared at her, his jaw slack as he felt all the blood drain from his face. ‘No.’ He whispered. His hands started shaking and she pried the full coffee out of them and set it down, taking his hands in her own.

‘Magnus, shh, it’s okay.’ She soothed. ‘Have you heard from him?’

‘My phone!’ He gasped and ran upstairs to get it. He finally found it under the bed, the battery almost dead but he had a load of missed calls from Isabelle, Alec’s twin. And twelve text messages. He quickly opened them. The first few where from Alec.

_I love you Magnus, never doubt that. You are not my dirty little secret. Don’t ever think that._ Magnus smiled, Alec always thought of him first, but why was he saying he wasn’t his dirty little secret? He knew he wasn’t, why did Alec think he thought that?

_It’s okay, they took it better than I expected. Lots of shouting but they didn’t kick me out._

_Are you okay? You seemed really drunk._

_Text me as soon as you’re home, I need to know you’re okay._

That had been last night, there were none from him this morning, but plenty from Isabelle.

_R U alr8? What the hell was th@ about last night?_

_U no how much Alec loves u_

_U son of a bitch! U outed him!_

_MAGNUS PICK UP THE PHONE!_

_FUCKS SAKE MAGNUS ANSWER ME!_

_DO U HAVE ANY IDEA THE DAMAGE U AND TH@ BITCH HAVE DONE!?!?!?_

_MAGNUS!!!_

_FOR FUCKS SAKE MAGNUS HES GONE CALL ME_

Magnus stared at her messages, not understanding them. What did she mean he’s gone?

A call came in, it was Isabelle, but the ringtone didn’t sound and he realised his phone was on silent, not that he remembered doing that. No wonder he didn’t hear Alec’s messages last night.

‘Isabelle?’ Magnus rushed. ’I’ve just woken up and got your messages. What’s going on?’

He could hear her crying on the line. She sounded almost hysterical. ‘He’s gone Magnus. They sent him off to the army. They barely let him pack and wouldn’t let him take his phone!’

‘What? They can’t do that!’ Magnus shouted, fear shooting through him and sticking in his heart.

Isabelle sniffed down the line. ’He’s under eighteen. They can and they have.’

‘But only for two more weeks.’ He denied, shaking his head even though she couldn’t see. ‘There’s got to be something we can do.’

‘What do you think I’ve been doing all day!’ She snapped.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m coming over.’

‘No, don’t. You won’t be welcome. And anyway, I’m not at home.’

‘What? Where are you?’ He closed his eyes, unsure if could handle any more information.

‘I’m at Katie’s. I couldn’t stay at home.’ He could hear the desolation in her voice.

‘I’m on my way.’ Alec couldn’t be gone. There was no way.

 

 

 


	2. Ten years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally see's the real Camille

_Ten years ago_

 

Magnus sighed as he shouldered open the door to his apartment. College was kicking his arse, it was his third year and the professors not only expected them to know the material they went over in class, and know it off by heart, but to have read around the subject as well. He just didn’t have the time. He was lucky he’d got a full scholarship, especially with the two high schools he’d been expelled from, but it had never affected his grades. He had always found school easy, and he enjoyed his subjects. He still didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life, but he loved his design class, and mechanical engineering was quite straight forward and easy but his minor in computer engineering was a lot harder than he had anticipated.

He might have to drop that last class. He’d been debating it for some time and had even arranged a talk with his tutor. He really didn’t want to but no other students were taking as many classes as he was, and he was more afraid of failing because of his work load. He was beginning to think he should just concentrate of his best two subjects and get a decent grade then just do ok at all three. It wouldn’t be so bad if he had time to study, but Camille had said he’d been neglecting her. He hadn’t thought he had been, but she’d been crying and she never cried.

A wave of guilt ran through him, he didn’t mean to ignore her or not have enough time for her, but she always seemed to be partying or drinking. And he was Magnus Bane, he loved partying and drinking. But he also wanted a career once college was over, he wanted and needed to have prospects. It was something he had dreamed of as a kid; he had envied the adults who used to run around here and there looking all important and powerful, while he was just an orphan kid thrown around from foster house to foster house.

He froze in the doorway as a thud emanated from his bedroom swiftly followed by some sort of groan.

‘Camille?’ He called hesitantly and slightly quieter than he’d intended. He was sure that he hadn’t been intending to meet up with Camille. He’d told her he had lectures all day in order to spend some time studying without hurting her feelings. She hadn’t taken it well, if her incensed and narrow eyed look was anything to go by. For a moment he’d wondered if she’d memorised his class schedule before dismissing it as paranoia and stupidity caused by lack of sleep.

He glanced back to the door and instead of closing it, left it open in case he needed to make a quick exit. It wasn’t unheard of for a student to get burgled, but he didn’t exactly own anything valuable, and money he did have was instantly spent on his girlfriend. Not that he minded, she had been so good to him, had been there for him through Alec being sent away to the army, let him cry on her shoulder for months after and took him on days out to cheer him up when he never heard anything. It had taken him a long time to accept that Alec wasn’t going to call him, didn’t want to speak to him, no longer wanted him. And Camille had been there for him through it all.

He hadn’t really been ready to start a relationship again and certainly not with her, but they’d woken up in bed together after a drunken night, which again he didn’t really remember the events of. It had felt natural though and they had been together ever since. Only he no longer spoke about Alec, the few times he had tried it after that night, she had gotten a strange hard expression over her face and had said a few cutting remarks. He’d learnt not to speak of Alec to her after that, but it had never stopped him from thinking of him.

He stilled, a frown covering his face as several more thuds and thumping sounds made themselves known followed by several louder moans.

He slowly crept to his bedroom, holding his satchel closer to his body. He wondered if he had anything in his apartment that could double as a weapon, maybe he should detour to the kitchen and grab a knife, when something clicked and with surprise, he suddenly recognised the sounds coming from his bedroom.

Someone was having sex in his bedroom. What kind of burglar breaks in to have sex? He glanced back to his door with a frown, remembering that it hadn’t actually been broken, he had unlocked it just like normal, just like he did every day. That meant whoever was in there had a key. And only one other person had a key.

He waited for the denial, but it never came. Without meaning to be, he silently walked to the bedroom, the old ratty carpet soaking up his footsteps. Which was ironic with how often the tenant below complained about the noise, he hesitated before opening the door. Did he knock? Was there a set protocol? What did one do in these sorts of situations, apart from calling the TV show _Cheaters_?

Deciding on caution, and possibly wanting visual proof, he pushed the door open a fraction and got a clear view of the bed. And of his girlfriend having very energetic sex with another man in his bed. She was making even more noises than he had originally heard and looked to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Magnus couldn’t really say the same for the man underneath her, he looked rather unsure.

He stared for a moment, feeling slightly sick watching, but found that was his only emotion. He wondered where the anger was, the hurt and betrayal he should be feeling, but found he felt nothing. Just empty, and slightly cold, as if all the blood had deserted his body along with his belief in Camille’s faithfulness.

He debated leaving, feeling a bit of a voyeur watching them, only without the enjoyment, before remembering that this was his apartment and they were the ones intruding. Instead he pushed the door open further. ‘Well I hate to interrupt but I’m afraid I need peace and quiet to study and you two are a little too loud for me to accomplish that.’

The pair stopped and he could see the man’s shocked expression before his face turned red.

‘Magnus darling.’ Camille purred, still on top of the man, with him inside her. She didn’t look surprised at his presence or by being caught. ‘Care to join us?’

‘What?’ The other man exclaimed with a mortified expression, then he blinked and glanced to Magnus. ‘Magnus? Your ex-Magnus?’

‘As of this very second, I’m her ex, and I would like the pair of you out of my apartment in the next sixty seconds. I don’t care if your dressed or not.’ Magnus told the man and watched him go pale. He had an accent that Magnus was finding hard to place, not quite Spanish but similar.

‘You told me you’d broken up!’ He hissed, glaring at Camille. ‘You’ve been shagging other men for months!’

Camille shrugged elegantly and rolled her hips. ‘Yes, well, he just wasn’t giving me what I needed.’

‘Get off me.’ The man pushed her off and scrambled off the bed, grabbing what he could to protect his modesty. Magnus leant against the doorjamb in amusement. ‘This is your apartment? I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.’

‘Quite alright, but please leave. You too Camille.’

She arched an amused eyebrow. ‘I’m not leaving.’

‘Yes, you are. If you think I want anything to do with you after this? You’re deluded. And leave the key by the door.’

Her expression turned hard, a feral look coming into her eyes. ‘You are mine Magnus, after everything I’ve done to get you, after all I’ve put up with from you. I own you Magnus Bane.’

Magnus stared at her in shock, not fully understanding her words. A small tendril of fear slowly crept up his spine before he could completely comprehend the meaning of her words. ‘Are you insane? What are you talking about?’

‘After everything I did to get rid of your precious Alexander and then all the moping and moaning I put up with. You don’t get to throw me away. You need me and I will never let you go.’ She stalked towards Magnus with her hand raised back as if to slap him.

Magnus automatically went to take a step back, forgetting he was already against the doorjamb, fear properly shooting through him as he stared at her wide eyed. He opened his mouth without anything to say, and simply gaped at her before an arm snaked around her neck and muscles bulged. She gasped and went rigid for a moment before her eyes rolled up and closed and she lost consciousness.

The man gently laid her down on the ground and the two of them stared at her for a moment.

‘She’s certifiably insane. I can’t believe I never saw it before.’ Magnus rushed the words out staring at his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, as if he’d never seen her before. And he hadn’t. Not this version of her, he’d heard rumours. Who hadn’t? Of her wild ways and harsh outlook, but had always dismissed them as Chinese whispers, completely exaggerated. She had always been a sweetheart to him.

‘I don’t think she wanted you to see it.’ The other man said and Magnus raised his eyes to properly take the man in. He was shorter than Magnus, but that wasn’t hard to accomplish, had dark curly hair, dark eyes, possibly black, and he clearly took care of his physique. He looked rather young to be in college and Magnus absently wondered if he was a freshman.

‘But I’ve known her since we were fifteen.’

The man shrugged. ‘What do we do now?’ He hesitated a moment, his eyes slightly regretful. ‘The move I used on her wasn’t exactly for self-defence.’

‘I think I need to find a new apartment.’ Magnus said faintly, finding it slightly surreal that the man who had just been shagging his girlfriend had just saved him from her. Although what she’d been about to do, he was slightly unsure of, but he could still feel the remnant of fear that had crept up his spine and settled in his heart. He knew with absolute certainty that he’d been wrong about her, that he had should have listened to those whispers against her that told of malice and coldness. He certainly wouldn’t be in this predicament now if he had.

‘I’ve got a spare room.’

Magnus blinked at him. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Raphael Santiago.’ He was still staring down at Camille, naked and unconscious. His expression the same as Magnus’s last week when he’d found he’d trodden in dog poo.

‘Magnus Bane.’

‘I know.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow in question.

Raphael shrugged unconcerned. ‘Everyone knows you.’

He half nodded, not really sure of how to respond, usually he would have retorted with a witty _“well of course they do, I’m me,”_ but today was not a usual day, not with the recent revelations and he just settled for changing the subject. ‘Nice to meet you Raphael, and I would like to take you up on your offer, at least until I can find somewhere more permanent.’

Raphael nodded. ‘I wish it was under nicer circumstances, but we should go soon. She won’t stay asleep for long.’

‘I can come back later. Once she’s gone.’ Magnus agreed, tightening his grip on his satchel and followed the now dressed man from his apartment. He opened his mouth to question when the man had dressed, but then thought better of it and closed the door to his apartment gently behind them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so for much reading this and i'm thrilled with the kudos!
> 
> I will try and reply to comments/questions but I'm away for a few days with no internet or mobile reception.
> 
> The third chapter should be up next weekend - its all written just needs editing.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own!


	3. Nine years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapheal is hurt and Magnus comes to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the law and how it works so I'm afraid I've made it up to suit my needs for the story.
> 
> Meant to have this up last night but life got in the way! Hope you all like it, this wasn't the chapter I had planned, but while I was away this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away till i'd written down.

_Nine years ago_

 

Magnus stared at Raphael, he looked pale and lifeless in the hospital bed. The whiteness of the hospital gown only making him look worse, his dark hair standing out against everything, the entire room seemed to be decorated in shades of white. Even Raphael’s grumpy face was replaced by peaceful slumber. At least, Magnus hoped it was peaceful; his face looked serene, which was slightly strange and off putting without his permanent scowl but it was comforting.

He kept expecting his friend to open his eyes, glare at him and say something insulting. Any second now. He was still struggling to believe this had happened, even two weeks later.

‘Mr Bane?’ A now familiar voice called as the owner knocked politely on the hospital door.

Magnus looked up and saw the policeman he’d been dealing with for the past two weeks, smiling at him patiently. He realised it probably wasn’t the first time he’d called him, but the detective understood. He’d gotten to know him and his partner quite well in the two weeks since he’d received the phone call that his flatmate had been attacked and was in the hospital undergoing surgery.

He still couldn’t believe this had happened, and it had only gotten worse after that first phone call. Raphael was innocent in this. And even though the police knew who had attacked him, there wasn’t much they could do about it. It was all hearsay. There was no evidence, no witnesses and no proof. And Raphael wasn’t awake to defend himself.

‘Any change?’ Detective Garroway asked. Magnus knew it wasn’t out of duty but more of concern, and just like it did the first time, it made him feel a little better. That the police were actually on their side. Even if the law wasn’t.

He shook his head. Raphael hadn’t woken up after his initial surgery. He’d had two more since, once due to excessive bleeding, and the final surgery to correct a leak in his intestines they hadn’t originally found.

He sighed. ‘I’m so sorry Magnus. Ms Belcourt is still claiming self-defence. That she didn’t know who attacked her.’

Magnus closed his eyes, desperately trying to reign in his emotions and not jump down the detective’s throat. He knew it wasn’t him; he had been the one to discover Camille’s presence and her stalking of Magnus. But it wasn’t enough, there hadn’t been any camera’s in the alleyway Raphael had been attacked in. Only one further up the street that had caught Camille walking in closely after Raphael. Too closely for it to be a coincidence. ‘Raphael is asexual. How does an asexual man try and rape someone?’

‘I’m sorry Magnus, but the circumstances in which you two met go against him.’

Magnus winced, he could understand his point. It had been the only time Raphael had ever had sex, but not many understood the nature of asexuality and what it meant. Especially when that person had a sexual history with the opponent, even if it was only a one-time occurrence.

Detective Garroway shrugged, a helpless expression covering his face. ‘There’s nothing legally we can do.’

‘He’ll wake up. Then he’ll tell us.’ Magnus knew how bad it looked for his friend. He had grown up on the wrong side of the fence, whereas Camille had everything going for her. And him attempting to prove he was what society had deemed _normal_ while trying to come to terms with his sexuality went severely against him. He hadn’t even realised asexuality was a thing until Magnus had asked him. Raphael had locked himself away with his laptop for the entire evening, when he emerged he simply agreed with Magnus and rarely brought it up again. It was accepted, a fact, just like hair colour.

It was the detective’s turn to wince. ‘Even then, it will be his word against hers and the evidence is already against him.’

‘Shit.’ Magnus knew that with Camille’s parents influence, Raphael wouldn’t stand a chance, especially as Camille was claiming to be the victim. That Raphael had attacked her in the alleyway. All the police could prove was that she had willingly followed him in and that she had walked out unharmed while he hadn’t. It had taken a passer-by to find him over thirty minutes later when he had almost bled out. The doctors had been hard pushed to save his life.

‘Why didn’t she call the police?’ He demanded trying to prove their point. ‘Why leave him there?’

‘She was scared.’ Detective Garroway ran a hand through his hand. ‘Unfortunately, it happens. And there’s statistics to back her up.’

‘What about the fact that she had a knife?’ Magnus knew he was grasping at straws.

‘She has to walk through a dangerous part of town to get to work.’ The detective sighed, his tone dubious and mocking before he changed the subject. They both knew she lived nowhere near that alleyway. ‘I still advise that you get a restraining order against her. And when Mr Santiago wakes up, that he also does the same.’

‘Even with the evidence against him?’ Magnus asked dubiously, his brows furrowed.

He nodded. ‘It works differently in that scenario. She attacked him, stabbed him. If anything, God forbid, happens again, it will hold him in better stead. He will be in a stronger position having a restraining order out against her.’

Magnus nodded, not really following. ‘And do you think she was targeting him?’

Detective Garroway fixed his gaze on him. ‘It’s hard to say, but I honestly believe her ultimate target was you.’

‘But there’s no evidence.’

‘No.’ He huffed. ‘We know the excuse about the knife is bullshit and that there was no reason for her to be in that part of town, let alone that alley with Raphael. But we can’t prove it.’

Magnus broke the gaze and glanced at his friend, lying still and pale with the machine rhythmically beeping his heartbeats. While Raphael had embarrassed her that first time they had met, he knew it was him Camille was after. This may just have been to settle her pride, but it was also a message to him that she was still out there and would be coming for him. ‘She was after me. And Raphael wouldn’t let her get to me.’

‘I’m sorry Magnus, but you need to be careful and we can’t provide you with police protection.’

He nodded, it had all been explained to him before. ‘I’ll get the restraining order.’ 

‘Good. I’ll get the paperwork started.’ He dug around in his pocket and gave him a slim card. ‘This has my personal cell on it, and my partners. If something happens, you call either me or Detective Wilson and we’ll be straight there.’

Magnus blinked at him, taken aback. ‘Th-thank you. I know this is above and beyond.’

He smiled sadly. ‘Unfortunately, the law is flawed and doesn’t always protect those who need protecting.’

‘Hi, there!’ Raphael’s nurse smiled at them as she entered the room. ‘How is he doing today?’

‘I’ll leave you to it.’ Detective Garroway said as he turned to leave. ‘Keep those numbers on you.’

Magnus nodded. ‘Thank you, Detective. I will.’

He smiled as he left, but it wasn’t a happy smile. He was worried and frustrated. Magnus knew the feeling but turned back around to see the nurse who had been caring for Raphael for the last two weeks copying figures from the machine onto a chart and checking his vitals.

‘Any change?’ He asked redundantly. He knew the answer, but it never stopped him from asking.

‘His vitals are still good. He’s healthy, his wounds are healing as they should. It’s still only a matter of time, he has only just come out of ICU.’ Her positive attitude never changed and never failed to give him hope. It had been touch and go at first, his vitals had been all over the place and Magnus had never been so scared in his life when Raphael had coded the first time he’d visited. It hadn’t been the only time, but luckily Raphael had slowly and steadily gotten stronger until they had been able to bring him out of the ICU.

‘Thank you, Catarina.’

She smiled at him. ‘I wish I could give you more, but his wounds, while severe, will heal. It’s the head wound that’s keeping him from waking. Come on Magnus, I’m due a break, you can buy me lunch.’

Magnus nodded, it wasn’t the first time she had subtly manoeuvred him into a situation where he had to eat and take care of himself. ‘Lunch sounds good, but we’re not eating in the cafeteria.’

She nodded and fifteen minutes later had led him into a little sandwich shop around the corner from the hospital. It wasn’t the first time she had dragged him there so he knew the food was good and the portions decent.

‘So, what did Luke say?’ Catarina asked before taking a massive chunk out of her stuffed baguette. He still wondered where on earth she put it, she ate like there was no tomorrow and had the energy of an endless battery.

He raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re on a first name basis with Detective Garroway?’

She rolled her eyes and continued chewing, unable to answer.

‘That I should get a restraining order.’

She nodded as she frantically chewed before swallowing. ‘Makes sense, especially as Raphael as can’t get one himself, so, whenever you’re with him, she can’t legally be near him.’

Magnus paled, ignoring the small sandwich on his own plate. ‘I hadn’t thought of it like that.’

‘Of course you didn’t. Why on earth would you?’ Cat winked at him. ‘That’s why you’ve got me.’

‘And what would I do without you?’ He smiled warmly at her. She was the only good thing to happen to him out of this.

‘I honestly wouldn’t know.’ Magnus admitted, finally taking a small bite out of his own sandwich which was half the size of hers.

‘Luke and I go way back.’ Catarina deftly changed the subject. ‘Whenever he has a delicate case, he requests me.’

Magnus looked at her dubiously. ‘Are you calling me delicate?’

She laughed, her eyes twinkling. ‘You? Delicate? Puh-lease.’

He smiled back at her. It seemed that recently, she was the only person who could get him to smile. It wasn’t his normal bright smile, but it was still a smile. It reminded him of when Alec had left and Camille was the only one who could get a smile out of him. The thought brought a sharp pain to his heart as he remembered Camille describing in detail how pliable and gullible he had been the night she had manipulated him into outing Alec, the last night he had seen Alec. He thought back to Raphael, lying comatose in bed, hooked up to machines, the only thing keeping him alive. Camille had brought him into his life, by accident, and she had almost succeeded in taking him out of it. He wasn’t going to let her destroy anything else in his life.

‘I’ve found somewhere new for us to live.’ Magnus finally said in an attempt to force thoughts of Camille from his mind. Unfortunately, she dominated most of his daily life nowadays, but he was beginning to feel awash with determination. He was not going to let her win. He was going to fight back.

‘You think she knows where you live?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s a possibility, where she attacked him was only around the corner.’

She nodded. ‘I’ll think he’ll appreciate it. It’s important to feel safe.’

He frowned and took a deep breath before forcing himself to voice his fear and wished, not for the first time, that he hadn’t been taken in by Camille. ‘Do you think he’ll still want to live with me?’

‘Oh Magnus, of course he will.’ Catarina said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. ‘This is not your fault.’

He flipped his hand over and entwined their fingers, he wished he could believe her.

 

 

 


	4. Three years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, this is the last flashback the rest of the chapters will all be present day.

_Three years ago_

 

Magnus stared at the invite in his hand and read the words again.

He’d just arrived home, had carelessly tossed his keys on the side table as he riffled through his mail frowning at the letter marked with his last high school emblem: the one he’d actually graduated from and not the two he’d been expelled from. He’d made himself a cocktail, dubiously eyeing the letter.

Curiosity finally outweighed his pessimism and he had opened it, wondering what on earth they were writing to him about. Surely, they weren’t complaining about those books he hadn’t returned. Or telling him he still owed them a few detentions. Or maybe there had been a mistake and he hadn’t actually graduated, not enough credits or some such nonsense. Taking a deep breath, he’d ripped the envelope open, eyes skimming the letter and had frozen in his tracks. His heart stuttering as he tried to remember how to breathe.

He blinked, barely noticing that his hand holding the invite was shaking. He read it again sitting down abruptly, thankful he’d had the unconscious foresight to position the sofa behind him, hoping against hope that the words somehow changed. But they stayed the same and only three of them seemed to be registering in his brain. He took a shaky breath, feeling his chest waver.

_Ten-year reunion._

He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. Had it really been ten years? He took another healthy gulp of the cocktail in his other hand, swallowing almost half of it. He felt the tears burn at the back of his eyes and tossed back the rest of the drink, quickly getting up to make another. He adeptly ignored the unsteady quiver of his hands as he poured it out, deliberately making it too strong.

Too many memories. There were too many memories that he’d tried to forget, to push to the back of his mind and would only bring forth on certain days when he knew he could break down. One day, every year and he always made sure he was alone. His best friends knew of course, didn’t like it but allowed it. Ragnor would grouch but coddled him like an old woman, Raphael snarked and glared and got impatient with him and Catarina would inevitably chuck Raphael out if he hadn’t already left on his own accord. And Catarina just let him deal with it, doing whatever it was she thought he needed, whether it was holding his hand, allowing him to cuddle into her as they watched a movie in silence, cry, hide in his bed, or drink until he couldn’t remember his own name. She never judged, but then she understood, she knew the pain. Not that it stopped any of them from watching him like a hawk in the run up and aftermath. They were always there for him. Even Raphael, he always came back; a bit like a boomerang.

The sharp shrill of his phone cut through his thoughts and without looking to see who it was, he cut them off and turned it off. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t want any interruptions tonight. He knew he would feel guilty later, even more so if it was Etta trying to call him, or worse the hospital. But tonight, tonight he wanted to drown in his sorrows. All because of that invite and the memories it invoked.

 He downed the cocktail and made another, sipping it this time and went to stare out the window, watching the skyline. It wasn’t really a skyline but he was high enough for the view to be disguised as one: while there were buildings smaller than his, there were plenty taller. He was lucky enough not to have any invasive neighbours able to peer in. But he still had a good view, especially at night when the city was lit up in a myriad of colours and he could see the people below rushing about their lives. It was something that never failed to centre him. To enable him to find a bigger picture and put his problems into perspective. And that was what he now needed, to feel grounded as he fought the emotions running rampant through him. Trying desperately not to remember the dark-haired boy he’d met in high school and whose life he’d accidentally destroyed.

He wondered whether or not to call Catarina, he knew that with one phone call, she would be on her way, but decided against it. She had enough on her plate without him adding to it. And he felt like being alone. Deserved to be alone.

He was suddenly glad that Etta was in hospital and not here. Wasn’t here to see this, to see him fall apart over his first love, to see him debate going to someone else for comfort. His heart clenched in guilt, it had been doing that a lot lately. Who was pleased their loved one was in hospital? He hadn’t been able to give her much, not nearly enough and nowhere near what she deserved.  She hadn’t asked for a lot: his love and a family, and he hadn’t been able to do either.

He did love her, but not in the same way she loved him, not in the encompassing and absolute way he had loved Alec. He knew he had given his heart away and never gotten it back, and he had never lied to Etta about that. She had been so understanding, and he knew if she was here, she would hold him while he cried and tell him it was okay to grieve, to feel this way.

Etta was too good for him, he had never understood why she loved him. Why she wanted a family and to spend the rest of her life with him. He had been able to do the latter, they both knew she wasn’t coming home, that it would only be matter of time until the cancer took her. But he had failed at the former: to give her a family, he had just been unable to agree. He didn’t deserve a family, not without Alec. So, she had waited, waited for him to see sense and agree. Waited for him to forgive himself and accept that he could have a life, a family, with someone else, with her. But he hadn’t. And now, for her, it was impossible.

_"Inoperable_ ," the doctors said, _"aggressive_ , _months_." Those were the words that he could remember from that fateful meeting, could still hear echoing in his head, and the two other words that he never allowed himself to speak or even think of: _"tumour_ , _malignant"_. That meeting had changed his life once again. Once again, a loved one was leaving him, dying, but this time, he hadn’t been the cause. This time he hadn’t done something stupid. Or had he? If he had loved her more, would this still be happening? If he had given her a family, would she still be dying? Or would it have been caught earlier? When there was still a chance to save her life? But it didn’t stop the outcome. She was still dying, would still be leaving him. And he hadn’t given her enough, hadn’t given her what she wanted, what she needed.

He had often thought, in the dead of the night, when he lay alone in bed with Etta in the hospital, if he should give her what she wanted. If he should propose. But then they would both know that it wasn’t because he had accepted, or that he had forgiven himself; that he wanted to have a family with her and spend the rest of his life with her. He knew the pain that it would cause her. By now giving her what she wanted, it would be a slap in the face. And while he may not love her as much as she deserved, he did still love her.

Glancing back into the loft, his eyes strayed to the bottom drawer of the corner cabinet secreted away at the end of the room. With a sigh he headed over and pulled out the album he kept hidden. He placed it on his sofa and stared at it, biting his lip, taking slow sips of his drink. Did he want to look in it? Did he want to remember? Of course he did. He never wanted to forget. Never wanted to forget the one person he could always be himself around, who never judged and whose face would light up in happiness whenever he looked at him. The encompassing safeness and contentment he had only ever really felt around Alec.

He drained his drink and picked up a bottle of whiskey, taking it with him as he settled down on the sofa and pulled the album onto his lap. If he was reminiscing his heartbreak tonight, there was no way he was doing it sober. He looked down and opened the album. The face of the only man he would ever truly love laughed out at him. The bright blue eyes sparkling up at him. His breath caught in his throat and he felt the tears burn as he fumbled for the bottle.

‘Oh God, Alexander.’ He whispered staring at the young man that he had thought he would spend the rest of his life with, that he had planned on spending the rest of his life with, the man he had unwittingly sent to his death.

He knew he wouldn’t be going to the reunion. There was no way he could go back to that school, full of memories of the one person he truly loved and who had unconditionally loved him back. There was no way he could face Alexanders family, his twin sister and adopted brother, both who would surely go. No, he couldn’t face them, not knowing that his actions had led to Alexanders death.

And what if Camille was there? He still had the restraining order against her. She wasn’t allowed within 150 yards of him. Which, while that may have been amusing to witness, and to explain, he knew he would most likely lose his temper if he saw her. He still struggled with how completely she had taken him in, manipulated him and everyone would know. He would make sure that they all knew, no matter how embarrassed he was, he would tell them all how ruthless and evil she was. After all, it wasn’t just his life, or Alexanders, that her actions had affected.

Isabelle had moved in with Katie for the two weeks until she had turned eighteen. It had been the first time she’d been away from Alec for so long, she hadn’t taken it well and had point blank refused to speak to her parents or go home. Her eighteenth birthday had found her enlisting as well. As had Jace’s several months later. They’d both cut off communication with their parents.

Alec had only managed one phone call, after he’d been enlisted, to Izzy, telling her he was okay, that he loved her, to tell Magnus that he loved him and not to blame himself. Magnus had never heard from any of them after that. He’d gone to college as planned, waiting, praying to hear something from his boyfriend, but he never did. And still, to this day, he couldn’t remember his last words to Alexander.

He can remember the day google alert had popped up with Alexander’s name. It still gave him nightmares. He couldn’t remember what he thought it would be alerting him too, but he had been so nervous clicking on the article. Maybe he’d thought it had been his discharge, or some brave deed, the medal of honour, it definitely wouldn’t surprise him. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to find himself reading Alexanders obituary.

 

 


	5. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a stalker and gets a bodyguard

_Present Day_

 

‘This is getting preposterous Magnus.’ Ragnor exclaimed angrily, throwing several bits of paper down onto the work station in front of him. The workstation that Magnus was currently sat at. He had decided to forego working in his office, wanting the feel and the noisiness of the large tech lab to help his creative mind flow. The silence of his office didn’t seem to be cutting it for this particular project, nor any music he played. He was too worked up and angsty from the previous night and needed company, just without distractions. He needed to hear the mindless hum of people working around him, to feel safe, he needed to stop his thoughts and hear some noise to blank out the over pressing silence crowding his mind.

There were a few other people in the room, even at this time of the morning. Unable to sleep, Magnus had given up and come into work, a place he had always felt safe and secure in. Music played quietly throughout the entire room and it was well lit, not just with artificial lighting but also the many large windows along one wall, allowing natural daylight to seep in and warm the room’s environment.

To many it would look a strange room, the tables weren’t placed in any sort of order and were all very large. Some were bare, with nothing on them, others had computers, others had stacks of paper with drawers full of pencils, pens were not used in this room, and in some places, there were just empty spaces. There looked to be two printers in separate areas, one much larger than the other, but it was actually a 3-D printer while the smaller one was the paper printer. The 3-D printer wasn’t used to build the designs, there were several other rooms for that, the 3-D printer was purely used for a mock-up of a design, to get an idea of size and how the design would look and possibly work.

One woman was using an empty space currently, she sat cross legged surrounded by papers, her long hair tied back in a complicated elegant French braid as she leant forward, elbows on the floor, drawing with quick urgent movements and a concentrated look on her face. A man sat a computer glaring at it viciously, his hair all mused with several half-drunk cold coffees surrounding him. Another man sat at a different computer further away with large headphones on, his head bobbing in time to music only he could hear. A couple stood at the coffee station, coffee abandoned as they looked over a gadget the woman had in her hands, contemplating it while the man with her waited and occasionally explained something or pointed something out.

More people would trickle in throughout the morning, although many had their own offices like Magnus and like Magnus, wanted the company but without conversation, or they came to bounce ideas around or ask for a second opinion.

‘Hmmm?’ Magnus largely ignored his friend in favour of focusing on his latest experiment. His tactics seemed to be working and he felt on a roll. While he still wasn’t sure what finishing touches were needed, the design seemed to be leading him and he was avidly following. He squinted at the computer, glanced at his design and frowned a moment longer before quickly typing in some more details. After a sleepless night, he was tired and cranky and just wanted to get on with his work in peace.

It wasn’t uncommon for Ragnor to storm into his office, throw a hissy fit about something, toss information on whatever he was pissed about around, then leave. Of course, sometimes Magnus actually listened, if he thought the problem was interesting, and then it ended with them opening the bottle of scotch Magnus kept in his bottom desk drawer for such occasions. This was not such an occasion. And, of course, they were in the main lab and had an audience. Although he would have grasped at that opportunity with both hands.

‘Are you listening to me?’

‘Erm,’ Magnus squinted at his design this time and tilted his head slightly before concentrating on the computer again. He wanted this design perfected by the end of the day and knew there was something still slightly off about it, but what he couldn’t pinpoint. He knew the doctor who had outlined what he needed the prototype to do would be pleased, but he wasn’t.  ‘What was the question?’

Ragnor glared at his friend, throwing his hands into the air. ‘Fine. If you’re not going to listen to me, I’ll take it as agreement to getting yourself a bodyguard.’

‘Umhmm. Okay then.’ Magnus muttered, frowning again at his work as he took a pencil and quickly scribbled on the design before the words registered in his brain. His head whipped up and he stared at his friend and colleague. ‘Wait, what?’

‘Those are death threats, Magnus.’ Ragnor practically growled at his friend, pointing at the letters he’d thrown on the desk dramatically, as if he had just discovered something heinous.

Recognition flowed into Magnus’s eyes as he peered at the letters and he raised an unconcerned eyebrow. He hadn’t hidden the letters from Ragnor, he kept him informed about them. Well, he might not have explicitly detailed what was written in the last few but he couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about suddenly. He could see Ragnor’s anger, but there was something more, something else lurking in his eyes and posture that Magnus was unsure of. Ragnor was usually an open book to read: grumpy. Oh, he’d seen the man schmooze clients like nobody’s business, but between the two of them all pretences were usually dropped, although, he supposed, they weren’t exactly in the privacy of one of their offices or alone.

‘And don’t think I missed the silent alarm going off in your loft last night.’ Ragnor continued, his eyes still flashing fiercely.

Magnus winced, holding his breath for a moment. He had hoped to get that one past Ragnor, without the older man’s knowledge. That explained why Ragnor was throwing a hissy fit. He knew he’d react badly to it, which was why he’d handled it alone last night. He’d been up most of the night, either waiting for the police, explaining to the police, waiting for them to finish searching his house and checking for fingerprints outside, then trying to rationalise it to himself and try to feel safe enough in his own home to fall asleep. He’d largely failed and only managed a twenty-minute power nap in the not so early hours. He’d debated calling Luke but didn’t feel it was urgent enough to warrant a phone call in the middle of the night. The situation had already been dealt with and there was nothing the man could do.

‘How did you find out about that?’ He muttered sullenly, finally giving Ragnor his full attention and crossed his arms. He debated going back to his office and bringing out the scotch but decided that drinking on the job would most likely piss Ragnor off even more in his current mood.

Ragnor raised an eyebrow. ‘Seriously Magnus? That’s all you have to say? Not “How did this pyscho find out where I live?”’

Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘Well, yes. I did have that thought, right before I thought “If Ragnor finds out about this he’ll force a bloody bodyguard on me”. And maybe we should have this conversation in my office.’

Ragnor stared at his friend and business partner as if he was crazy. He ignored Magnus’s awful impersonation of him and stayed on topic but followed Magnus back to his office and closed the door to keep their conversation private. He started again as soon as Magnus was seated. He remained standing. ‘Magnus, this pyscho is sending you death threats, knows where you live and tried to break in.’

‘Exactly. Tried and failed. I have the best security system.’ Magnus informed him smugly, leaning back in his leather chair. He knew he looked unconcerned and relaxed and kept the smile on his face even though he knew Ragnor could see right through his façade.

‘Debateable. And I want it updated.’

‘What updated?’ Magnus frowned.

‘Your security system. I’ve already contacted a few companies. And I’ve found the best one going, with the highest credentials and impeccable reviews. I’ve called around and the reports aren’t just good, for security they’re bloody amazing. They also provide security services such as bodyguards.’ Ragnor pursed his lips, knowing how much Magnus was going to argue this. ‘And yours will be here in a few hours.’

‘What? Ragnor! No!’ Magnus jumped up from his desk, as if to emphasis his refusal.

‘Not debateable Magnus.’ Ragnor shot right back at him, his tone acidic and cutting. ‘What if Cat and Madzie were staying at yours when that happened? No, you will take this situation seriously and that is final.’

‘Ragnor! We’ve already got the police on this, I do not need a babysitter.’ Magnus attempted, hiding his panic and gentling his voice as he tried to talk Ragnor out of his decision.

He had no desire to have his life invaded by a stranger. To have to run his every want and thought past someone else, to have his every excursion either curbed or accompanied by some brooding dark hulk of a man who would stick out like a sore thumb and most likely had no personality to boot. Magnus didn’t want a constant companion overdosing on testosterone who would most likely judge his flamboyant fashion sense and his penchant for wearing makeup and find him wanting. Who would most likely blame his sexuality and believe him a weakling, unable to take care of himself. He didn’t want to have his privacy and life dissected by an unknown person. Well, another unknown person.

‘And they have no clue who is doing this to you!’ Ragnor finally shouted, his temper finally lost.  ‘They didn’t stop the break in and are still swimming in circles! They have no leads.’

Magnus’s eyes widened at his friends sudden outburst. Ragnor was grumpy and stoic, not prone to outbursts and hardly ever emotional. ‘O-Okay.’

‘Okay?’ He demanded, staring Magnus down.

Magnus nodded, his gaze never leaving his friends face, still unsure of his footing around an emotional Ragnor. He had known the man for many years and they had been business partners for the last six. But this was a side of Ragnor he had never before seen. ‘Okay.’

‘Good.’ Ragnor grunted before he turned on his heel and left, Magnus stared after him, eyes still wide, not entirely sure of what had happened. He knew that Ragnor was protective of the people he loved, Cat and Madzie were proof of that, but this angry protective outburst was new.

He sighed, knowing that Ragnor was right, but he still didn’t want a stranger upsetting his life, dictating where he went and when, and following him around everywhere. He shuddered at the thought of them following him to bathroom or waiting while he showered. There would definitely be ground rules and he would stand firm on them. He would also have to be careful about having his friends over and visiting them. At least until this person was caught.

 

Several hours had gone by before Magnus deemed it was safe to seek out Ragnor, finding him in his office with a man Magnus had never seen before. He frowned at the guy, wondering if he’d missed a meeting but he knew almost all the employees and people his firm did business with. The suit was nice, but not ridiculously expensive like their lawyers or representatives would wear. Maybe a new prospective client or a job interviewee. Only he knew of no job vacancies or interviews scheduled, and he was usually always involved with those decisions. He liked to know the people he worked with.

‘Ah Magnus, perfect timing.’ Ragnor welcomed him in with a smile.

Magnus frowned, freezing just inside the office as the door closed behind him, immediately on the defensive. ‘You’re smiling. You actually know how to smile?’

Ragnor glared at him. ‘This is Sebastian Verlac, your bodyguard.’

‘Ragnor.’ Magnus sighed having forgotten the man was meant to start that very day, he’d assumed the man would be started at the end of the day, imagined it to be tomorrow and had been hoping to have some time to talk Ragnor out of it. To discuss this with the police first if necessary, to invite Luke over to troubleshoot, anything to avoid having his daily routine and privacy overrun and dictated to him.

‘Magnus.’ Ragnor sniped back, his eyes glaring sharply.

Magnus winced and slightly inclined his head in begrudging acceptance. He held his hand out to his new bodyguard. At least he looked the part, he was tall, blonde, and looked like he could easily hold his own in a fight. Even in the suit, Magnus could tell he worked out. ‘Well Mr Verlac, I wish it could be under more pleasurable circumstances.’

‘Pleasure to meet you Mr Bane, and please call me Sebastian.’ Sebastian politely shook his hand and maintained eye contact. The bodyguard didn’t seem at all fazed that Magnus was wearing make-up, had dyed red streaks in his hair, matching his shirt underneath his waistcoat, and was covered in glitter. He was already a better version of a bodyguard than the one Magnus had thought up in his head.

‘Magnus.’ He replied, noting the strong hand shake and callused fingers. He had expected the strong handshake but not the calloused fingers, although, he supposed, at least they weren’t pampered and manicured hands. The man was a bodyguard after all.

‘I understand you’ve had death threats and somebody attempted to, and failed, to break into your loft last night whilst you were home.’

Magnus winced again and pursed his lips. While it was this mans job, quite literally, he didn’t like strangers knowing about his personal business. ‘That’s about the long and short of it.’

‘I would quite like to inspect your security system. If the perpetrator has any intelligence, they’ll have taken note of which system it is and be trying to find a way around it.’ Sebastian seemed to ignore the sharp, bitter undertone of Magnus’s response.

‘That’s possible?’ Magnus asked faintly, the thought having never crossed his mind. His bodyguard knew his stuff and Magnus was reluctantly impressed at that new train of thought. And with this person having evaded the police, as Sebastian had suggested, they most likely had some intelligence.

‘Depends on the system. The company I work for have designed several and every year we hold a competition to see who can break it. The who’s who of security and of the criminal world turn up. The prize fund is quite an incentive.’ Sebastian kept his voice mild but anyone could hear how proud he was.

‘And?’ Ragnor asked curiously, obviously having not discovered this in his research.

Sebastian grinned, showing a row of pearly white teeth. ‘It’s never been won.’

‘Impressive.’ Magnus admitted, assuming the man was telling the truth. He would wait and reserve judgement, after he’d completed his own research. He still wasn’t sure this whole bodyguard business was nonsense, although last night had given him quite a severe fright. Not that he would ever admit that to Ragnor. And this Sebastian Verlac gave off a good impression. ‘Well I’ve still got a few hours of work left to do.’

‘No, you don’t.’ Ragnor cut in and Magnus glared at him but he was ignored. ‘It can wait, your safety on the other hand cannot.’

Magnus clenched his jaw. While he had finished his design, he now wanted to investigate this man and do his own background check, and also speak to Luke.

‘I agree with Mr Fell, the sooner I can examine your security system, the more equipped we are to deal with this person. And if it needs upgrading, the sooner that happens, the better for all of us concerned. Especially as I understand it, your address is not easy to come by.’

‘Ragnor.’ Magnus muttered but Ragnor was looking at the blonde bodyguard impressed.

‘I didn’t tell him that.’ Ragnor admitted with a slight shake of his head.

‘Of course not, I _am_ a trained professional. This is not my first job.’ Sebastian smiled politely.

‘So, what exactly are your credentials?’ Magnus asked, realising he should have asked this from the start. He took a seat and stared up at the blonde man. He supposed he could always fire him later. At least this way, Ragnor would be placated for the time being.

‘Six years in the army. Infantry and weapons specialist. On discharge I was hired by A&L security and I’ve been with them ever since. That’s coming on for three years, they’ve been up and running for five years.’

‘Five years and no ones ever broken their security?’ Magnus asked surprised.

‘Oh, plenty have tried.’ Sebastian grinned again and Magnus found himself returning the smile involuntarily. ‘So, are we going to check out your security system or are you going to try and delay us some more?’

Ragnor burst out laughing.

‘Hmm.’ Magnus pursed his lips. ‘Observant, aren’t you?’

‘It’s why my boss hired me.’ Sebastian grinned, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement.

Magnus sighed in resignation. ‘Let’s go.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're up to the present day! I'm so excited!
> 
> Unfortunately there's still no Alec as this is a slow burn and after the last chapter Magnus still believes him to be dead but please bear with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Magnus's Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about security systems or being stalked so its all made up and most likely completely inaccurate! Anyway I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.
> 
> And any mistakes are my own, nor do I own any of the characters.

_Magnus’s Bodyguard_

 

‘Well?’ Ragnor demanded with raised eyebrows the second Magnus walked into his office to find him already there. He had quite clearly been waiting for him. And impatiently it seemed. Although if his full and still steaming coffee was anything to go by, he hadn’t been waiting long, but patience had never been Ragnor’s forte.

Sebastian had escorted Magnus up to his office that morning in what was becoming their new routine. Not that Magnus could call anything about it routine. Sebastian had changed everything about Magnus’ morning commute. He was happier about the evenings as Magnus varied when he left work, sometimes he would leave early and work from home, some evenings he would be there till gone midnight working on a project, it all varied depending on what he was working on and how well it was going. Mornings however were an entirely different matter, Magnus usually left his loft at the same time, took the same route, and arrived to work around the same time every day. Sebastian had wanted to change that. So now some days he would be early, Magnus hated those days, some days he would be around his usual time, and some days he would be incredibly late. And each time the route and mode of transport would vary and it was never pre-planned. Today was an early day. Magnus had never been so pleased in his life when Sebastian has declared he had a cab waiting.

Sebastian had left till this evening with his customary strict instructions that if Magnus changed his mind and wanted to go out for lunch, he was to call him so he could escort him. He would be taking him home as well when he returned that evening, just like he did every night. Since Sebastian had arrived, the only places Magnus seemed to go were home and work.

It helped that the building his company was in had quite decent security, and that they owned that building as well, so they were in fact the only company in the building. Due to the nature of their business and the high value contracts they acquired, security had to be top notch. You had to buzzed in through the doors and there were security guards on the front desk twenty-four seven and the ground floor basically consisted of the front desk, guards, elevators and a few tables and chairs. You could only get the elevators to work with key cards and you only had a key card if you were an employee. While they had quite a few employees, there weren’t hundreds and most would notice if a stranger was wondering around unescorted. All prospective and current clients were thoroughly vetted before being allowed in. Depending on what department you worked at, depended on what elevator you used or what floor you could access. Not many employees had access to everywhere. Only Ragnor and Magnus and a few others who had been with them from the start, the security guards and cleaners. And the cleaners were under the guard’s supervision, unlocking the office doors as and when needed. Unsurprisingly Sebastian had been happy with the company’s security.

The centre of the building was dome shaped and hollow, it covered every single floor leading up to a massive skylight. Every floor circled it and looked out onto it. It was the reason Magnus had fallen in love with it and insisted it was perfect. There was a car park underneath for anyone who wished to drive, but those elevators would only go to the ground floor and back. There was no getting past the security guards and not showing your badge and identification. There was no cafeteria, but a kitchen on every floor and a sandwich cart came every lunch time but was only allowed access to the ground floor, hence the few tables and chairs. Most staff would make use of the kitchens but they had the option to go out for lunch, order in and pop down to the ground floor to collect it or wait for the sandwich cart.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he proceeded into his office. Ragnor was sat at his desk in his chair, looking extremely pleased with himself and it instantly grated on his nerves.

‘Well what?’ He asked petulantly and got a glare for his efforts.

‘How are you enjoying your new bodyguard?’ Ragnor sounded put upon for being forced to voice the words.

Magnus refrained from sighing and debated whether to sit in his guest chair or not but decided against it. If Ragnor was going to be smug, he didn’t want to prolong his own torture.

He had spent enough time with his new bodyguard to begin to get used to him and so far, Sebastian had given him a lot more leeway than he had expected. He’d never once been followed to the bathroom.

It had been a little over a week since he’d acquired his bodyguard and he had to admit the man hadn’t driven him round the bend like he’d been worried. Sebastian Verlac respected his boundaries and thankfully didn’t stay the night. He was always accompanied whenever he went outside and seeing as he’d effectively given up having a social life thanks to his stalker, that only meant when he left either his home or work, meaning even shopping had to be done in the man’s presence. Luckily, he worked out at home, otherwise the bodyguard would be escorting him to the gym and Magnus did not want to debate what would happen with his after-workout shower.

‘He’s not a complete pain in my arse.’ He relented.

‘I would hope not, he’s married.’ Ragnor was quick to retort but his eyes were twinkling. If Ragnor was making innuendo’s, he must be in a good mood.

‘Oh, believe me, I know.’ Magnus had been reticent in opening up to the man, but after four days of uncomfortable silence that Sebastian appeared either not to notice or mind, Magnus had broken. Sebastian was happy to talk about the most important things in his life, which appeared to be his wife and work, but namely his wife.

‘Talks a lot about her?’ Ragnor asked with an amused smile. It was clear he was pleased that Magnus had accepted this decision and mostly, accepted Sebastian. Truth be told, Magnus was beginning to like the man. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted Ragnor to know that just yet or not. It was hard to disrespect a man who took pride in his job and so obviously thought the world of his wife, but he did wonder if she knew she’d been put on a rather high pedestal. It also helped that Sebastian wasn’t fazed by Magnus’s eccentric and flamboyant fashion sense.

‘Oh yes, he seems to think we would get on like a house on fire.’ Magnus raised his eyebrows before smirking at his friend and business partner. ‘Apparently she also has a fabulous sense of fashion.’

Magnus had initially humoured the man when he’d said that, but when Sebastian had mentioned an obscure designer that his wife had been heavily hinting about for her birthday, Magnus realised he was serious and more than likely correct, seeing as he also admired that particular designer.

Ragnor groaned as he closed his eyes. ‘No. Nope. Don’t want to know.’

‘Although it is possible he’s wearing rose coloured glasses when it comes to her.’ Magnus scrunched his nose up. ‘She’s also the most beautiful woman to ever have existed.’

‘Now did he really say that?’ Ragnor had a knowing tone to his voice, after all they had been friends for over seven years, so of course he could tell when Magnus exaggerated.

Magnus rolled his eyes, admitting that Ragnor had him there. ‘Might as well have. He told me pretty much their entire history.’

‘I don’t want to know.’ Ragnor rose from his seat, intending to leave.

‘Oh no. You’re the one who insisted I get a bodyguard, you now have to listen to everything I have to put up with because of that.’

‘That isn’t how this works Magnus.’ Ragnor glared at him, but Magnus was standing in front of the door, blocking his only exit, as he tried to hide the gleeful look on his face. He knew he was failing.

‘Then I’ll just tell him that his services are no longer required.’ Magnus said smugly and quickly continued before Ragnor could protest. ‘They met in the army, she ended up transferring to become a medic and was top of her class becoming the army’s best coroner, also excelled in crime scene analysis. Sebastian preferred this, her being a coroner that is, as it mostly kept her off the front line. She left the army two years before him and became a coroner at the local police precinct, which she still does but she also consults as required at the security firm because of the crime scene analysis stuff and it was her brother who started up the company. Sebastian left the army to be with her and she got him the interview with the company. But he got in on his own merits, apparently her brother is a hard arse and a perfectionist. I get the impression Sebastian is quite intimidated by him.’

‘Oh dear lord, please stop.’ Ragnor groaned, banging his head repeatedly against Magnus’s desk.

‘But that’s only a fragment of what I know.’ Magnus smirked, enjoying his friends discomfort.

‘I can’t take anymore.’ Ragnor grumbled. ‘Thank God this lunatic chose you to stalk.’

‘Thanks.’ Magnus shot at him with narrowed eyes but acquiesced and changed the subject. ‘At least the new security system is up and running.’

‘Any problems?’

Magnus shook his head. His old system, while decent, could apparently be bypassed by those with experience or knowledge of the system. Sebastian had offered him various systems that his company offered, and eventually Magnus, thoroughly in over his head, had insisted that Sebastian get whatever system he thought best and to leave him out of it.

Sebastian had gotten it all done and installed while he’d been at work. He’d escorted him home three days earlier, told him about the improved security system, explained how it worked, given him the code, checked the loft for intruders and the system for any bugs or errors, then left for the evening. Magnus had reluctantly been incredibly impressed at the service. He couldn’t find fault with Sebastian’s proficiency, ability to blend in and act inconspicuous. He was also relieved that he’d had someone from his security firm help him fit the new system and had been there the entire time overseeing every step. While Magnus no longer liked having strangers in his home, he was relieved it was someone Sebastian knew and trusted.

‘Sleeping any better?’

Magnus sighed. ‘No. Because now I know just how easy it could have been for this lunatic to break in. Thankfully they weren’t trained by the army.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Sebastian. Apparently if they had been, they would have known how to circumnavigate the previous security system and trick it into letting them in. So, we cross off anyone in or ex-military.’

‘I suppose that’s something.’ Ragnor sighed and rubbed his eyes. Magnus blinked, suddenly realising that this hadn’t exactly been a picnic for his friend either. He knew he was worried about him, but there was nothing he could do to alleviate that stress or worry. ‘I had hoped he would have known more by now.’

‘It’s still more than the police know and he’s only been working a week. Also, the stalker hasn’t tried to break in again.’ Magnus pointed out, hiding his frown when he realised he was defending his bodyguard. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

‘True. Does he have a plan in case he does try to break in again?’

Magnus nodded. ‘The alarm also goes straight to his cell and the police station. He says he can be there in ten minutes. He also told me about these panic rooms you can have installed but I’ve told him no.’

Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

‘It doesn’t fit my décor.’ Magnus shrugged casually but knew that his friend wasn’t convinced. ‘I think it’s a bit overkill at the moment but I’ll reconsider if there’s an actual break in.’

‘At least you’re taking this seriously.’ Ragnor visibly deflated, whether it was with relief or resignation though, Magnus didn’t know.

Magnus snorted. ‘Are you kidding me? Sebastian wants to introduce me to his wife. I’m sure its just so that he can double up on shopping trips instead of having to go with his wife and then with me.’

‘Smart man. I can see why the army hired him.’ Ragnor smirked at him.

‘Unfair.’ Magnus replied, pleased to have relieved his friends mind and perked him up slightly. ‘I do believe we are paying the man an exorbitant sum to escort me everywhere.’

‘We are. Well, you are.’

‘What? I thought it was a company expense?’ Magnus stared at him wide-eyed. He had no idea how much this was costing, but with the service they were receiving he knew it would be a lot.

Ragnor pretended to umm and ahh. ‘I suppose that way we could get the tax break.’

Magnus huffed. ‘Why am I friends with you?’

‘Because I don’t take your shit.’ Ragnor grinned. ‘And you better have that new design flawless, we’re meeting the reps today to roll it out.’

‘Really? I had no idea, it’s not like I have anything to do with this company or the inventions.’ He snarked back.

Ragnor nodded, then paused, as if unsure, before starting to walk out the room.

‘Ragnor.’ Magnus demanded, his eyes narrowed as he watched his friend. ‘What aren’t you telling me?’

The other man bit his lip, looking slightly shifty before sighing. ‘You got another letter.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow. ‘And?’

‘It references the attempted break in.’ He paused. ‘And Sebastian.’

‘Sebastian?’ His voice showed his surprise.

‘Yes, it seems your stalker thinks you have a new boyfriend. They also mentioned how Sebastian is not well-intentioned, seeing as he is cheating on you and married.’

‘Oh.’ His eyes were wide and he didn’t know what else to say. It seemed his stalker knew a lot about him, along with the fact that he was bisexual, seeing as in a previous letter they had referenced an ex-girlfriend.

‘The only thing we can be thankful for, is that this idiot doesn’t know Sebastian is your bodyguard.’

‘Thankful?’ Magnus repeated faintly. ‘I’ve put his family in danger, his wife.’

‘Magnus.’ Ragnar groaned. ‘It is quite literally his job. Being put in these situations are par for the course and after everything you’ve just twittered on about his wife I think she can handle it.’

‘Well, I’m going to make sure, I can’t in good conscience ignore the fact that I’ve put this woman I’ve never met, in harms way.’

‘You haven’t done any such this. This psycho has.’

But Magnus was narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friend. ‘How exactly did you get this letter?’

Ragnar winced. ‘I may have had all your mail redirected to me.’

‘You had no right!’ He clenched his jaw in anger, his eyes narrow with fury. He didn’t feel in control of his own life. Ragnor was in charge, deciding what was best for him, forcing a bodyguard on him, redirecting his mail. What would happen next? Magnus didn’t want to think of it, couldn’t picture it. Ragnor was his friend and he could feel the hate, anger and fear bubble up from him, all directed at Ragnor. He knew Ragnor wasn’t the cause of any of these emotions but knowing that wasn’t stopping him from feeling it. Guilt reared up. He couldn’t feel like this. He took a deep breath and forcibly reminded himself that Ragnor was nothing like Camille, his friend was not trying to control him, was only thinking of the best for him, for his safety.

‘I had every right! And Mr Verlac agreed with me.’

‘How, exactly, does redirecting my mail help anything?’ Magnus demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously at the reminder. His emotions still spiralling as he desperately tried to reign them in.

‘It stops you from hiding it from me.’ The older man shot back.

‘You’re controlling me!’

Ragnor rolled his eyes. ‘Of course I’m not, I’m helping you.’

‘Yeah I’m sure Camille thought that as well.’ Magnus hissed at him, covering his eyes as he tried to reign in his emotions before he said something he knew he would regret.

He felt rather than saw Ragnor pause. He could probably guess what was going through his friend’s mind. While Ragnor hadn’t been there and hadn’t witnessed the fallout first hand, he had been told plenty. What with being a close friend to not only Magnus, but Catarina and Raphael as well. ‘Oh Magnus, that’s not what I’m doing.’

‘Well it sure as hell feels like it.’ Magnus said, turning away from his friend. He hated that powerless feeling and hated even more the fact that it always ended up being about Camille. Would he be feeling this vulnerable about having a bodyguard foisted on him and his mail redirected if she had never manipulated him and controlled him so well for those years?

‘Magnus I’m sorry, but you hid this from me. How can I help if you don’t tell me?’ Magnus could hear the helplessness in his friend’s voice.

‘I told you about the letters!’ Magnus almost shouted as he turned back. He didn’t like hearing that vulnerability in Ragnor’s voice. His friend had always been there for him, grumbling at him, teasing him, getting him to push himself, to exceed and be happy. While Ragnor may have, on rare occasions, voiced doubts, he had never sounded so vulnerable. The sound was deflating and he could feel his anger draining away. Without him, he would never have started this company, he had been lost after college and stuck in a job that he hated. Ragnor had pulled him from it and look at them now. He knew he owed Ragnor a lot, and that he actually owed the man, there relationship was nothing like his and Camille’s.

‘But not how bad it had gotten!’

Magnus ran a hand through his hair distractedly, accidentally ruining the half hour he’d spent styling it that morning. ‘Because I knew that you’d make me get a bloody bodyguard. And oh look, you did. Now that I have one, what else will you make me do?’

‘No need for sarcasm.’ Ragnor glared at him, but the slight twitch of his lips let him know he knew his friend was joking.

‘Says the king of sarcasm.’ He muttered in reply. His anger had left, leaving a horrible empty feeling rolling around unpleasantly in his gut.

 

 


	7. Sebastian's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Sebastian's wife - was there any doubt as to who it would be?!

_Sebastian's Wife_

 

 ‘Magnus, where the hell are you?’ Sebastian demanded, almost shouting as soon as Magnus answered his phone. He sounded breathless and more than a little angry but Magnus decided to ignore that seeing as Sebastian did actually have a rather good reason for it.

‘At the coffee shop where we agreed to meet your wife, at the time we agreed to meet your wife.’ Magnus pointed out, trying to keep the smugness from his voice. He was very almost late having waited for Sebastian, only to receive a text informing him that Sebastian was running late and to stay put. Which with the no doubt long and roundabout route Sebastian had devised, left Magnus just enough time to walk directly there and arrive at the designated meeting time.

He knew he would risk his bodyguard’s ire by ignoring his orders but, after all, he paid the man. Or rather, his company did. Although he was not looking forward to Ragnor’s reaction when he found out, and he was sure he would find out. In an ear drum bursting manner. Magnus was beginning to realise that while Sebastian was protecting him, he reported to Ragnor seeing as it was Ragnor who had hired him. It still rankled. Quite a lot. But Magnus was a pro at ignoring the things he didn’t like nor want to acknowledge. Nor did he want to acknowledge that that line of thinking could quite well have gotten him his stalker. But he refused to think that way or even deliberate that sort of scenario.

‘I told you to wait for me.’

‘But then both of us would have been late and I refuse to make a bad impression.’ Magnus knew what he was doing, and that it could end badly. Very badly. For him. But his stalker, even thinking that Sebastian was a boyfriend and not a bodyguard had still never approached him or tried to harm him. Therefore, he rationalised, he would be quite safe departing on his own, but he did make sure to stick to heavily populated areas just in case. After all this was Magnus’s idea, he wanted to meet Sebastian’s wife and apologize for unintentionally putting her in the firing line. And, of course he was interested in meeting the woman who Sebastian never stopped going on and on about.

He quite conveniently ignored what the stalkers intentions might have been when they had tried to break into his loft. It wasn’t something that Magnus liked thinking about, and ever since he had not only Sebastian on speed dial, but his old friend and police detective, now Sergeant Luke Garroway.

‘Magnus.’ Sebastian snarled down the phone, but his heavy panting ruined the effect. Magnus could only assume he was running. Most likely to the coffee shop, in which case he shouldn’t be too much longer, which seeing as Magnus had no clue what Sebastian’s wife looked like, he was rather relieved about. He really hadn’t thought this through. ‘You know you can’t go walking about alone. You agreed to this.’

‘Yes I did, but on the proviso that I live my life the way I want to. It doesn’t mean I have to curtail how I live my life, or what I want to do. I only agreed to this bodyguard business as long as it didn’t impact the way I live my life. And while I do not mind being late to some things, this is not one of them.’ Truth be told, Magnus was quite impressed how easily Sebastian managed to not act like a bodyguard, to such an extent that at times Magnus was beginning to forget that it was Sebastian’s job to keep him safe.

‘Magnus!’ Sebastian growled through the phone.

‘I made it here safe and sound, now hurry yourself up before both your wife and I get fed up waiting for you.’ Magnus clicked the call off as he waited in line for coffee. He had no clue how he was going to identify Sebastian’s wife, he didn’t even know her name and couldn’t exactly go up to every woman sitting alone and ask if she was married to Sebastian Verlac. Well, he supposed he could, but he wasn’t going to. He was just making his way to an empty table, resigned to wait and people watch when he was stopped.

‘Magnus?!’

He frowned hearing his name called in a female’s voice, her tone full of disbelief. The voice was familiar but not one he could place. He had a moment of fear and panic where he wondered if his stalker was female, known to him and had finally decided to approach him, but he pushed down his insecurities and turned around. And promptly stared, his mouth gaping open until he finally blinked himself free of the trance. ‘Isabelle?’

Isabelle Lightwood smiled at him, not the beaming smile he remembered from school, but it was still a genuine heartfelt smile. Nothing like the scowl he had last seen on her face. His still froze though, at the thought of her brother and the pain he had cost her and her family. He instantly blanked his face, she had always been too good at guessing his emotions.

‘What are you doing here?’ She asked genuinely, there was no malice in her voice or words and he rather thought that there should be. He couldn’t imagine being half so forgiving in her shoes. Not that he, for a single second, thought that she might have forgiven him, but she had never seemed to hold it against him, apart from the first day when she blamed him for outing her brother. Which he had. But, dear, sweet, Isabelle had never once entertained the thought aloud that it was Magnus’s fault that Alec had been sent away. But Jace had. Jace had voiced a lot of his thoughts as to what Magnus was at fault for, and Magnus agreed with every one of them.

‘Meeting a friend and his wife for coffee.’ Magnus smiled half-heartedly. After a lot of arguing, Magnus had finally convinced Sebastian to introduce him to his wife in a public setting. While what they had to discuss was very private and Magnus didn’t want them overheard, he wanted his stalker to see him in public with Sebastian and his wife. He fervently hoped that that would deter his psychotic stalker from harming the Verlac’s. Therefore, they had picked a coffee shop in between Magnus’s loft and the police morgue where Sebastian’s wife still worked.

Isabelle smiled softly and Magnus couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she’d become. He forced himself not to wonder how handsome Alec would have become. But glancing over Isabelle’s fashionable outfit, he knew that Alec would never have learnt to dress that well, it had never been important to him. But him and Isabelle had stayed up late countless times talking about clothes, Alec usually snoring on his shoulder or in his lap. They had once discussed designing their own clothes and opening their own boutique. Their countless shopping trips had always been an adventure and usually lasted an entire day, days that Alec had avoided or just met them for meals. ‘Well, do you fancy keeping me company until then?’

‘Of course.’ He hoped his smile wasn’t strained. Seeing her again was bringing up a lot of memories he had buried and did not want resurfacing. ‘Were you meeting anyone?’

Her smile broadened and her eye softened. ‘My husband and his client, but I’m early.’

She followed him to the table he’d picked out and they sat down. He forced himself to keep the smile on his face and to not make it awkward. But after she’d followed her brother into the army, he hadn’t heard from her after either, even though she had promised to call him as soon as she had any news. ‘You’re married, congratulations.’

‘Thanks.’ She momentarily beamed at him. ‘How about you?’

He shook his head. ‘No.’ He momentarily thought about Etta, but the guilt instantly reared up and he just smiled sadly instead.

‘So, what have you been up to since school?’ She asked taking an elegant sip of her coffee.

Magnus smiled at the safe topic as they settled into the age-old conversation of catching up, asking each other all the classic questions and avoiding all the invasive personal ones. ‘Went to college, now its work, same as everyone.’

Isabelle nodded. ‘You did mechanical engineering and design at college, didn’t you?’

He nodded, surprised that she remembered but then this was Isabelle. ‘Yes. I did. How was the army? Are you still in?’

She shook her head. ‘It was fine, got me my qualifications, but I’m a civilian now. What do you do?’

‘I run a company with a friend of mine designing and rolling out new products.’ It was the simplest way of explaining what he did.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she thought over his words. Magnus wondered how she managed to make it look cute rather than wrinkly. ‘So, you’re basically an inventor?’

He chuckled. That was exactly what he was. ‘I suppose you could say that, yes.’

She smiled. ‘And you like it?’

‘Yes.’ He nodded playing with his coffee mug. ‘Yes, I do. How about you?’

‘There you two are!’ Sebastian interrupted them, as he swopped in to kiss Isabelle on the cheek and dropped into the seat next to her. He smiled broadly at Magnus, his anger seemingly forgotten in their presence and Magnus’s obvious safety. He was breathing slightly heavily but Magnus noticed that he hadn’t even broken into a sweat after running there until it clicked.

Magnus stared at them in shock for a moment and blinked as realisation hit him quite forcefully. ‘Wait, you’re Sebastian’s wife?’

Isabelle frowned at him nodding before her eyes turned wide. ‘Yes. You’re not? Oh God! You’re his client!’ She hit her husband, hard if his flinch was anything to go by. ‘Why didn’t you tell me it was Magnus?’

‘How would he know we knew each other?’ Magnus asked confused as Sebastian grimaced at wife’s reaction.

‘It would have come up in the background check that we went to school together.’ Isabelle explained still glaring at her husband. She hit him again for good measure but not as forcefully this time.

‘I’m not allowed to talk about my clients!’ Sebastian tried to absolve himself of blame, giving his wife puppy dog eyes. ‘You know the rules Iz.’

‘Screw the rules. I’m your wife.’ Isabelle stated, eyeballing him fiercely before raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Magnus had thought she had perfected that look back in high school, he was wrong. ‘And you know I can keep secrets. I still work there occasionally.’

‘And what exactly do you think your brother would do to me if he found out I was ignoring the confidentiality clause to keep you up to date on gossip?’ Sebastian grumbled but the wind had fully been taken out of his sails.

Magnus felt the breath leach out of his lungs as he was reminded that the company they’d hired was founded and run by Sebastian’s brother in law, Isabelle’s brother. Jace.

‘Like he’d risk angering me. And I know exactly how frequently he breaks the law. I have leverage.’ Isabelle smiled smugly as if she’d won the argument while Sebastian just sighed in resignation. Magnus was impressed that he’d thought he had a leg to stand on and had actually tried to defend himself.

‘Was she like this in school?’ Sebastian asked Magnus, bringing him back to the conversation and away from the path that led him down the dark rabbit hole and to sickening thoughts.

‘Worse.’ He tried to smile but if Isabelle’s narrowed gaze was anything to go by, he wasn’t as successful as he hoped. ‘She was the queen bee, knew all the gossip before it happened.’

‘I had to.’ She replied lightly, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. ‘I was head cheerleader.’

Sebastian openly ogled her, his face incredulous. ‘You were a cheerleader? How did I not know this? Do you still have the uniform?’

‘No.’ Her smiled dimmed slightly. ‘I don’t have anything from back then.’

An uncomfortable silence filled the air and Sebastian awkwardly excused himself to get a coffee. It didn’t get any better once he’d left. All either of them could think about was the horrible ending to their high school days. Magnus knew he had to bring up the one subject he dreaded and refused to even think of but he wasn’t even sure if he could. In fact, he knew he couldn’t.

‘I’m sorry for involving you in this.’ Magnus finally broke the uneasiness that Isabelle seemed fine with as she watched him. He didn’t want to know what she could read in his expression.

‘This isn’t your fault Magnus, having a stalker isn’t something you ask for.’ A small smile graced her face.

Magnus sighed forcing himself to bring up another person he didn’t want to talk or think about. ‘Sebastian thinks it’s Camille.’

Her smile disappeared replace by a cold hardness. ‘Well, she always was a bitch.’

He barked a laugh. ‘And I never saw it, not until it was too late.’

‘Hmmm. You did move on pretty fast.’ She raised her coffee to her lips, as she avoided looking at him.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked with a frown, thoroughly confused. How could over a year be seen as fast? Or was she talking about something else?

She shrugged gracefully. ‘From Alec.’

He blinked at her. ‘It took me over a year to get over your brother even a little bit.’

She laughed. ‘Oh, please Magnus, Camille sent us all pictures a couple weeks later of the two of you together.’

He stared at her. ‘What are you talking about? Camille and I didn’t get together until over a year after that night, and even then, I still wasn’t completely over him.’

Isabelle carefully sat her coffee down as Sebastian returned. ‘She sent us all pictures, most of them to Alec, basically telling him to stay away from you, that you didn’t want him anymore, you had her.’ She closed her eyes and breathed out through her mouth. ‘We all believed her.’

‘You did say she was manipulative.’ Sebastian said kindly, squeezing his wife’s knee as he looked at Magnus. ‘And you did say she manipulated you into destroying a relationship back in school.’

‘Shit.’ Magnus breathed inadequately, feeling as if he’d just been hit by freight train. Again. Would he ever stop finding out new ways in which she had thoroughly screwed up his life for him?

‘It sounds to me as if she was obsessed with you and would do just about anything to get you. The question is, is she still?’ Sebastian continued with a half shrug as he looked at Magnus as if trying to gauge his reaction.

‘It’s been eight years since I saw her last.’ Magnus said helplessly. He really didn’t want it to be her. She had done such a thorough job of wrecking his life the last time, he didn’t want to see what she was now capable of now.

‘But you had to get a restraining order.’ Sebastian said deliberately.

‘What?’ Isabelle asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Magnus as if asking him to refute it.

‘She’s married now.’ Magnus said feebly.

Sebastian nodded and winked at his wife. ‘To her fourth husband. In eight years.’

Isabelle choked, before a loud joyous laugh escaped her. Magnus couldn’t help but smile, he had missed her laugh. He had missed Isabelle.

‘Only one of which she divorced.’ Sebastian confided in his wife in a fake whisper. Isabelle’s mouth gaped open but she still managed to look attractive. It was a Lightwood trait he remembered well, one that he had often found captivating.

‘Two of her husbands have died?’ Isabelle clarified, a mixture of shock and horror clouding her voice. ‘Suspiciously?

Sebastian shrugged. ‘Nothing proven.’

Her eyes narrowed. ‘But she was investigated?’

‘On the second husband but it was all above board.’

Isabelle snorted. ‘Don’t tell me she killed off the first two, got investigated so divorced the third.’

‘Bingo baby.’ Sebastian beamed at his wife.

Magnus shook his head, chuckling. ‘No wonder there’s a confidentiality clause, you’re a gossip.’

‘I’m sorry, that was…’ Sebastian winced looking one part scared and two parts terrified at his insensitive words but Magnus was smiling.

‘Absolutely fine.’ Magnus cut in. ‘I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. It just took me by surprise. The only time you ever seem to be a normal man is when you’ve been telling me how amazing your wife is. And now that I know that it’s Isabelle… Well I can understand why.’

Sebastian mock glared at him. ‘Do I need to watch you around my wife. Is there anything I need to know?’

Magnus laughed and looked at Isabelle who was kissing her husband’s cheek affectionately. ‘No. She wasn’t the Lightwood I was in love with.’

‘Good. I’m glad.’ Sebastian huffed a fake laugh of relief. ‘I have to admit, I don’t think I could have competed. Not with the fashion and definitely not with the glitter.’

‘What about the makeup?’ Isabelle grinned as she teased him.

‘No.’ He shook his head with sigh. ‘It’s just not me.’

‘I have to admit though Seb.’ Izzy bit her lip as she looked at him guilty. ‘I have always loved Magnus.’ She paused before continuing, enjoying the thunderstruck look on her husbands face. ‘As a brother. I always thought he was going to be my brother-in-law.’

Magnus smiled sadly wondering why the hell he had brought this subject up or why he thought a public place was a good idea.  A coffee shop was not the place to be speaking of this, nor was it the time. This was the first time in thirteen years he had seen or spoken to her. To any Lightwood in fact. ‘So did I.’

‘Oh Magnus, I’m sorry.’ Isabelle bit her lip, most likely thinking along the same lines.

‘Well, if we’re going to be dredging up the past, maybe we should go somewhere more private?’ Sebastian decided, standing up and draining his coffee. Magnus still didn’t know how he could do that. While he enjoyed coffee and drank rather a lot of it, he could not just down it so easily. Although he did prefer tea, but he couldn’t down that either.

Magnus looked at him. ‘You know this letter lunatic has never approached me.’

‘Not that you know of.’ Sebastian retorted quickly. ‘And there’s a first time for everything.’

Magnus huffed at the reminder. ‘I thought you were under the impression it was Camille.’

‘It’s a theory, but not one I’m willing to bet your life on. Come on, let’s go.’

‘Where were you thinking?’ Isabelle asked as she joined her husband and slipped her hand easily into his. Magnus left the remainder of his coffee, wondering just when Isabelle had managed to drink all of hers.

‘Magnus’s loft is closer. But we can always go to ours.’ Sebastian offered looking at Magnus questioningly.

‘No, lets go to mine.’ Magnus agreed. He wanted to be on home ground for the conversation that was coming. He knew if he had any hope of getting through it, he needed to have his creature comforts and familiarity surrounding him. He would bottle it if he went to their house and would most likely end up doing something stupid like running off and into the arms of his stalker.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to meeting Alec! But still not there just yet I'm afraid.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the emotions! So many emotions! And we're getting close to Alec! 
> 
> Spoiler alert - He's in the next chapter!
> 
> Speaking of which - i'm away next weekend - i usually post on a friday evening but I'm leaving straight from work so the next chapter will be either a little earlier or a lot later. I'm trying for earlier otherwise I don't know when it'll be up...
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I love all your comments!

_Revelations_

 

‘Izzy, I wanted to apologise.’ Magnus began, relieved that his voice hadn’t wavered, once they were safely settled in his loft.

Isabelle had raised a single eyebrow in what looked like amusement at his security system but hadn’t commented and had easily settled herself in one of his comfy sofa’s. Sebastian had done his normal routine of checking all the rooms, even though the security system said everything was fine, before settling himself opposite his wife. Preferring to remain standing, Magnus had awkwardly stood in front of the balcony windows, fiddling with his rings as he gathered up all his courage.

Magnus knew if he didn’t say anything now, he never would and the guilt was eating away at him. Nor was he sure if he would ever get another chance to speak about this to Isabelle. But apologising for being the cause of a loved one’s death was never easy. Nor was finding words that would adequately convey his feelings. And while he had apologised before, well, that was before Alec had died. That was when none of them knew the dire results of what that night would mean.

None of them had initially believed that they couldn’t get Alec out of the army. But when it became clear, Izzy had been adamant in following, as had Jace. And it hadn’t only been Alec’s relationship with his parents that had been destroyed. Not only that but in following Alec, they’d been forced to leave behind their younger brother Max. Magnus didn’t know what had happened to him, but knew that none of the siblings would have abandoned him. No matter what their parents did or threw at them, the Lightwood siblings would stick together. He also knew that their parents would have used their youngest to their advantage to keep their older children under as much control as they could.

Isabelle may not have blamed him then, having completely blamed her parents, but the consequences of his actions hadn’t been fatal then. And she hadn’t lived with those consequences for the past thirteen years. While his actions had resulted in ripping a family apart, everyone had still been alive. And although he knew he had been drunk and manipulated, he still blamed himself. Now, however, they knew the consequences, had lived through them and with them.

She smiled softly at him. ‘There’s nothing to apologise for.’

‘How can you say that?’ Magnus tried to laugh but ended it with a hiccup. He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs slowly fill as dread pooled at the bottom of his gut. ‘There is. That night. Alec.’ He sighed struggling to say the necessary words, to find them. To bring the feelings he had tried so hard to bury forward and verbalise them. ‘I know I was drunk but that doesn’t excuse my actions.’

‘Magnus.’ Isabelle cut in with a sharp glare. ‘I don’t blame you for that night, I never have.’

‘But what I did…’ He trailed off with a shrug. He still couldn’t understand where she was coming from. It was quite clearly his fault. No matter how drunk he’d been, he had outed Alec to his strict, catholic, and very homophobic parents. He knew Alec was terrified of what their reaction would be. They’d had a plan, and he had ruined it. ‘You should blame me.’

Isabelle sighed loudly, sounding quite put upon. ‘Of course I don’t. That would be hypocritical. Do you think I’ve never done something drunk that I wish I hadn’t and if sober I would never have done?’

Magnus looked at her sceptically. There were drunken mistakes and a line, but miles later there was what he’d done.

She rolled her eyes. He half smiled, it was so reminiscent of Alec. ‘Remember when I drunkenly informed everyone that Meliorn cheated on me?’

Magnus frowned, he remembered that night quite clearly, every night that involved Alec he remembered clearly. And Isabelle had been distraught that night, Alec had been furious and ready to beat the crap out of Meliorn. Jace had the next day when he’d found out. This was nothing along the lines of what he’d done. Magnus blinked. ‘Isabelle, he did cheat on you.’

Sebastian gaped at his wife before his expression hardened. Magnus had to stifle his laugh at how indignant the body guard looked on his wife’s behalf. He clearly couldn’t fathom how anyone could do such a thing and why someone would not want to cherish his wife. Even if it had been years before he’d met her.

She groaned exasperated, half hiding her face with one hand. ‘But I didn’t want anyone to know that! God, it was embarrassing.’

‘And if I remember correctly, the boy did tattoo his face.’ Magnus grimaced. What self-respecting sixteen-year-old tattooed flowers onto his face?

‘He what?’ Sebastian asked horrified. He glanced at his wife as if to ask what had she been thinking, dating such an idiot? The way how he was looking at his wife, as if she was completely crazy but he loved her anyway, made Magnus want to smile even with how he was feeling and what he was about to dredge up.

Isabelle giggled, either ignoring her husband’s looks or used to them. ‘Did you hear he joined a cult?’

Magnus raised his eyebrows. ‘I really wish that surprised me.’

She smiled again and nodded. She looked like she did back in high school, when she’d just found out about some juicy gossip that she simply had to tell him about. ‘They worship the plants and mother nature. They have their own Queen.’

‘O-okay.’ Magnus blinked, forgetting to use his poker face, his jaw almost dropping open in his surprise. That would take some time to digest that information.

‘They also don’t believe in monogamy.’ She snorted, somehow looking elegant and malevolent while she did so. ‘He’s quite happy.’

‘Well that explains a lot.’

Isabelle grimaced. ‘No one cheats on a Lightwood.’

‘Careful dear, you’re sounding like your parents.’ Magnus chastised her gently but smiled so she knew he wasn’t serious.

She glared at him. ‘Anyway. My point is, I do not blame you for what happened that night. It was not your fault.’

Magnus sighed.  ‘That’s different. I knew how homophobic your parents were. I knew how important it was to keep our relationship secret.’

‘Exactly.’ Isabelle smiled at him, as if he had just proven her point. If anything, he thought he had just bulldozed her point out of the park, but with Isabelle, anything was possible. ‘You would never hurt Alec. You loved him just as much as he loved you. He’s never blamed you either.’

While they had spoken about that night thirteen years ago, it had mainly centred around their worry for Alec. But he didn’t know that Alec had never blamed him either. That stuck in his throat, would Alec still not have blamed him knowing it had led him to his death? And not blaming was different from forgiveness. Especially as now Magnus had more information, given to him by the master manipulator herself, Camille. ‘I still don’t remember that night. But from what I’ve heard since, Camille played with my insecurities to get me to do it. I still feel like such an idiot for trusting her.’

 ‘Tell me.’ Isabelle said, her voice gentle as she reached out for him. He went over to her and she pulled him into her side on the settee, just like how they used to sit in high school. But it was different, back then if she thought the knowledge was going to be painful, she hadn’t wanted to know. Now she did. And it was Alec’s thing. It was what Alec used to do with her. Magnus remembered when she’d had a bad day at school or with her parents or had been in a bad mood. Alec would pull her down onto the sofa, hug her to him and say in his patient and gentle voice “tell me” and Isabelle would. She’d pour out everything that was bugging her or hurting her and Alec would listen. Magnus could remember the first time Alec had done it to him. He had never felt so accepted and knew instantly what it meant. Even though they hadn’t said it yet, it meant Alec loved him.

He tried to laugh but it came as a sob instead. ‘I spent months crying on her over Alec. I couldn’t understand why he hadn’t contacted me.’

‘She played all of us.’ Isabelle said softly, soothing his back as she lent her head on top of his. None of the Lightwoods had ever liked Camille and Magnus had once wondered at the time if that was why Isabelle had forgiven him of any blame that night, because Camille had been the one with him and in the run up to it. ‘I’m sorry we believed her.’

Magnus felt safe cuddled into her side, something he hadn’t realised he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Enveloping him into her side, Isabelle had provided Magnus with a security he hadn’t realised he needed. It gave him to the courage to keep talking. ‘I spent over a year muttering on about Alec, wondering why he didn’t love me, and she let me. I’ve never understood that. Why did she let me? If it was me she wanted why put up with that?’

‘From everything I’ve learnt about her. Power. She was the one to put you in that misery. It made her feel in control of you.’ Sebastian said quietly, watching them both with a lopsided smile. His expression was open and caring and completely centred on Isabelle. It wasn’t a look Magnus was used to seeing on the body guard.

Seeing his smile Magnus absently understood that Sebastian was completely at ease with his wife allowing another man to cuddle her. There was no jealously in his glance, only love, affection and trust. A small spear of pain lanced its way through his heart as he realised how desperately he craved that sort of relationship. And he had once had it, with Alec. He could have had it with Etta, it was there, on her side, and while he did love and trust her, it wasn’t in the same absolute way. He hadn’t dated anyone since her death.

Seeing the look pass between Isabelle and Sebastian, Magnus was glad that even though he had lost that, Isabelle had not only found that sort of love and acceptance but had embraced it.

‘She said she owned me.’ Magnus muttered remembering that night he’d seen Camille for what she truly was. He used to wish he never had, that he’d gone to the library to study instead of back home, but then he may never have found out the truth. Or found it out much later and never have met Raphael and have the friends he did now.

‘She what?’ Isabelle asked aghast. He felt her tense up beside him but didn’t move to see her expression.

‘And in her mind, she did. She manipulated you constantly. Unfortunately,’ Sebastian winced at his wife. ‘Your parents played right into her hands, sending Alec off to the military. I take it, it was common knowledge how homophobic they were?’

Izzy nodded, the tenseness draining from her body.

‘And it cost Alec his life.’ Magnus murmured feeling the old heartbreak as if it were yesterday. He never had really gotten over Alexander Lightwood. He knew he never would. He had compared every relationship to Alec and they had always come up wanting. That was the problem with finding and losing the love of your life so young. Nothing compared. And he would never want that changed.

‘What?’ Isabelle and Sebastian asked, staring at him in confusion.

‘Magnus,’ Isabelle began hesitantly, unsure of her footing. ‘Alec isn’t dead.’

He blinked twice before he shifted and stared up at her, uncomprehending of her words. He opened and closed his mouth until he eventually found the words. There was a strange pressure forming in his chest that he didn’t understand. ‘But I saw the obituary. He died in the line of duty.’

Isabelle winced and unknowingly tightened her grip on him. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. ‘That goddamn obit.’

Sebastian came over and grabbed her hand, crouching beside her. Magnus watched as Isabelle held on tightly, the tips of her fingers turned white but Sebastian didn’t even flinch or move his hand. He felt her take a deep breath as she looked at her husband. ‘He was captured, his whole unit was. The Army believed them to be dead. Only Alec and one other survived.’

Isabelle’s voice was tightly controlled but Magnus could hear the strain and heartache that laced her words. He didn’t want to force her to speak of it but he needed to know. There was a lump in the back of his throat and he felt hollow. ‘Why did the army believe them to be dead? Why not missing?’

Isabelle let out a strained sigh and Magnus could see her fighting for control of her emotions. Sebastian squeezed her hand and kept eye contact with her. She sounded as if she was reading a report. ‘They were captured and most of his team slaughtered. The army found the remains of the slaughtered and all of their tags. Believed them all to be dead. They didn’t know the ones the insurgents hadn’t killed, they tortured for information. For months. It took Alec and Lilly months to escape. To get word to the army that they were still alive. And even longer to get home.’

‘He’s alive.’ Magnus said blankly, staring straight ahead as the magnitude of it slowly hit him. He didn’t think of everything Isabelle had just said, he ignored one word, too horrific for him to contemplate and instead concentrated on the most important. He started trembling. ‘I didn’t… I didn’t kill him?’

He could feel himself shaking as he lost control of his emotions. He hadn’t killed the love of his life. He may have destroyed their relationship but he hadn’t destroyed Alexander. He was still alive. Alec was still alive. It didn’t feel real.

‘What?’ Isabelle asked horrified. ‘Of course you didn’t.’

She pulled him into her and moulded her body to his, tucking his head into her and she stroked his hair as the tears overwhelmed him and he cried into her. ‘Magnus, listen to me. Even if Alec had died, it would not have been your fault. You are not to blame for any this. Our parents are the ones who sent him to the Army. The Army sent him there. And the insurgents were the ones who hurt him. Not you. None of what happened over there was your fault or could ever have been your fault. Are you listening to me Magnus Bane?’

He managed a short jerky nod, but it didn’t stop the tears from flowing or the shudders from wracking his body as the relief swept through him. He hadn’t killed Alexander and Isabelle didn’t blame him. Alec was alive. It was like a mantra, running on repeat through his head. Alec was alive.

It took him a while to calm down but once he did, mortification set in. He didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he wrapped them around himself. Not an easy task with Isabelle already wrapped around him. ‘Oh God Isabelle. I’m so sorry. I’ve just cried all over you and probably ruined your shirt. I’m such an idiot.’

‘Magnus Bane. You stop right there.’ She released him and grabbed his chin in a startingly strong grip. ‘You are not an idiot. You think I didn’t cry like a baby when I thought Alec died, or when I found out he was still alive?’

He looked up at her and saw the fierce honesty in her eyes.

‘Seb, can you make us some tea?’ Magnus could feel her shift slightly to look at her husband and he must have agreed because then he heard Sebastian’s footsteps disappearing. He felt Isabelle sigh. ‘I think we need to have a serious talk, but maybe now isn’t the time.’

‘I’m sorry for all this Isabelle.’ He began not knowing what it was he wanted to say but knowing that was what he felt.

Isabelle shifting back so she could look him in the eyes. ‘You need to stop apologising Magnus, none of this is your fault.’

‘I feel like it is.’ He mumbled, disentangling himself from her and getting up to find some tissues.

‘Well then, we’ll need to work on that.’ Her voice was mellow and gentle and very un-Isabelle.

He frowned. He’d heard those words before, when Etta had been in the hospital and they’d been coming to terms with her prognosis. ‘I thought you were a coroner, not a shrink.’

She laughed, a small smile gracing her features. ‘I am. But with everything that’s happened, well, you pick things up along the way.’

He stared at her, his forehead furrowed, confusion in his eyes. There was something he couldn’t read in the depths of her eyes and hidden behind a mask in her expression. ‘What happened?’

Her smile turned sad. Magnus didn’t know what she had been through in the last thirteen years and he now wasn’t sure that he wanted to. But he’d already asked, and if it would help her, he would listen to anything she wanted to tell him. ‘Just shit that happens in the army. Serving and all that.’

He hid his wince, having forgotten that she had also served and going into her profession would have seen plenty of gruesome things. She would have had to deal with bodies and torture victims, things that her brother, who she had changed her entire life for, would have been put through. Things that she wouldn’t be allowed to talk about. Things that in all likelihood, she didn’t want to talk about and would forget if she could.

It wasn’t just Alec’s life that had changed after that night.


	9. Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet for the first time in thirteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So carrying on pretty much straight after the previous chapter...
> 
> Please don't hate me, I did say slow burn and angst in the tags didn't I?

_Alexander_

               

Isabelle’s cell phone chimed, it wasn’t a noise Magnus would have guessed she would have on her phone. He would have guessed that she’d have gone for something melodious and pleasing to the ears or some current song in the charts rather than the loud male voice shouting out “A-ten- _hut_!”.

He wondered if she missed the army, and this was a small reminder of it, of what she’d left. While it hadn’t surprised him that she had followed her brother, it had surprised him that she had enlisted into the army. When she had first told him that she was going to join Alec, he had assumed she meant moving to where he was going through training and would be stationed and applying to the local college or nearest university. He had thought she would still be following her dream of studying fashion and design. Isabelle Lightwood did not scream Army candidate. He was wrong.

She reached over to read the message, not noticing his surprise at the ringtone, and grinned broadly. ‘He’s here.’

‘Who’s here?’ Magnus asked confused. He hadn’t seen her use her phone so didn’t know when she had contacted this person and given him his address. But then he had disappeared to the bathroom after his emotional breakdown to try and sort himself out. Although nor did he know who she was giving out his private address to. The one he had worked hard to keep out of any public domain and was extremely hard to get a hold of. As she was married to his bodyguard, he was assuming it was someone trustworthy but it still surprised him that she hadn’t checked with him first. After all, he was the one with the stalker.

He ignored the worried fluttering sitting in his belly as he reassured himself that she’d have had her reasons, he was simply over reacting and she had been in the army as well as Sebastian had and would have been taught how to be discreet. Magnus wondered if he’d forgotten how to trust people who weren’t Luke, Ragnor, Raphael or Catarina.

‘Someone I think you need to meet.’ Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she beamed at him. It was a look he had seen on her face before, a long time ago, and he remembered from when he’d first met the Lightwoods. She had schemed then and it had gotten him together with Alexander. Apparently, it wasn’t something she had grown out of, he knew instinctively that smile meant she was scheming again. He was no longer in any doubt as to who she had been texting and had given his address to. At least he knew it was someone trustworthy and that she had definitely had her reasons.

‘Isabelle you didn’t!’ He demanded with growing horror. His emotions were still all over the place and while he was managing to look as if he’d pulled himself together, he felt anything but.

He’d spent ten minutes in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face and redoing his makeup, hiding his red and swollen eyes. He’d calmed his breathing as he had tried to sort through his emotions before he’d given up on trying to compartmentalise his feelings and decided to go back to Isabelle and Sebastian and play the responsible host.

But it had all been a front and now she was throwing him to the wolves. Not literally of course, but he had dreamt of this moment so many times and this scenario had never entered his mind. He was completely unprepared for it and could feel himself freezing, his mind going blank. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry. Not this time.

‘Of course I did.’ She grinned broadly, it was her beaming smile from high school, as she got up and left the apartment. He could hear her yelling down the stairs from the hallway outside while he mentally prayed he had guessed wrong. That they weren’t talking about the same person. Maybe she had called her shrink instead. ‘Hey, come on up.’

He didn’t hear a reply but instead Izzy yelled again. ‘Just come up Alec.’

No such luck then, he highly doubted she also had a shrink that went by Alec or one that she would treat so familiarly. He went to the door to hear better, unsurprised to find Sebastian hot on his heels. The man had obviously known all along that him and Alec had been an item in high school and that he used to be best friends with his wife. Magnus wondered if it had affected the way Sebastian had treated him or if he treated all his clients the same way. Although it did explain why the bodyguard had hinted so often about meeting his wife.

‘Iz! Come on, hurry the hell up!’ He heard Alexanders voice yell up the stairs. His voice hadn’t changed that much in thirteen years, it was a bit gruffer and deeper than he remembered, but it was so obviously Alec. He wondered what Isabelle had told Alec, what excuse she had used to get him here. He didn’t seem to be either willing to come upstairs or aware that he was meant to.

‘Yeah come on Iz, little Alec wants some action!’ An unfamiliar female voice yelled up after him and Magnus felt his heart stutter. There was no misinterpretation of what she had meant. But the voice had been female. Alec was gay. At least he had been thirteen years ago. Magnus could remember Alec telling him that he didn’t find women attractive, just men. So, who was this woman? And why was she talking about Alec wanting to have sex? Was he bi? Or pan? No, he had definitely been sure he was gay but, Magnus supposed, that was thirteen years ago and he’d only been seventeen. A lot could change since then. A lot had changed.

‘Why am I friends with you?’ He heard Alec ask, but through the exasperation, Magnus could hear the affection. Whoever this woman was, Alec cared a lot about her. He remembered how hard Alec found it to make friends and let people in. He wondered if that was still true, or if he had changed and now made friends easily.

‘Is Alec getting laid?’ Sebastian yelled down before the woman had a chance to reply. Apparently, a lot of people felt at ease teasing Alec about his love life.

Magnus felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart. Alec had a love life. And it didn’t involve him. He hadn’t expected Alec to be celibate, to not have relationships but he had thought Alec dead, and was now getting his love life thrown in his face.

He knew today wouldn’t have been easy, but he had never expected this to happen. He’d met Isabelle, who was his body guard’s wife, had found out Alec was alive and was about to come face to face with him, all in a short amount of time.

Magnus was struggling to know what to do, how to react. He was the one caught unawares, no one else, but did Alec know he was here? He kept his expression blank while his mind ran in circles and chased its tail. It was the one useful thing Camille had taught him; how to hide his emotions.

‘He’s trying to but his sister is cockblocking him.’ The woman yelled up, the amusement in her voice evident.

Magnus was surprised that Alec had allowed all this teasing, he had hated it at school, always blushing bright red and changing the subject or glaring at the culprit, usually Isabelle or Jace. Alec had definitely changed in some aspects at least and Magnus realised that the knowledge made things a little easier.

The man he was about to meet was different than the boy he had been in love with. Maybe he could differentiate between the two and come out of this relatively unscarred with his dignity intact. Although after his breakdown earlier, he was unsure if he still had any dignity left.

‘I hate you all.’ Alec retorted with an affectionate grumble before raising his voice. ‘Izzy if you don’t hurry up I’m leaving you here.’

‘Alec quit yelling and come up here!’ Izzy yelled. Magnus recognised her no nonsense voice and obviously so did Alec as his reply was slightly closer.

‘Ethan’s plane gets in in forty minutes Iz, I’m already late!’ Alec yelled back but must have started up the stairs.

‘It’s important!’ Izzy insisted, Magnus had been impressed with how long Alec had argued with her for, but stubbornness had always been a Lightwood trait.

‘Fine.’ Alec grumbled as the sound of his footsteps quickened and he began to run up the stairs, taking three at a time.

He arrived at the doorway before Magnus had quite realised how quickly it would take him. He thought he had prepared himself for meeting Alec again, but had only prepared himself for talking to him, not seeing him. Magnus felt himself stare as Alec nodded him at with a gentle smile.

He was still beautiful. His dark hair still just as mussy and falling all over the place and his blue eyes just as vibrant and piercing as he remembered. He’d thought the army would have made him cut his hair in the standard crew cut, but it was slightly shaggier than it had been in school. His muscles were certainly new though. That was something Magnus hadn’t expected but should have, even though they were mostly covered by his awful clothes. He didn’t know why but his awful choice in clothing was reassuring to Magnus. It was something familiar, something that was still the same.

‘Magnus.’ Alec nodded at him as a smile graced his lips. There was no sign of any animosity in his expression or stance, it took Magnus by surprise.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but not knowing what to say shut it again. With a raised eyebrow Alec turned to his sister. Absently, Magnus realised that Alec wasn’t surprised at seeing him here. Had Isabelle already warned him? Did he know this was his loft?

‘Magnus thought you were dead.’ Izzy supplied seeing Magnus’s dilemma.

‘What?’ Alec frowned and quickly turned back to him. Confusion written in his eyes, his smile gone. ‘Why would you think I was dead?’

Magnus again opened his mouth before again shutting it without saying anything and shrugged helplessly. He wasn’t sure if he’d lost control of voice. This Alec was so different but still so similar, he didn’t know what to do.

‘He saw the obituary the Army posted when you were captured.’ Izzy informed him, her expression and tone serious, her eyes hard and unemotional. Completely different to the Izzy Magnus had spent the afternoon with, apart from the brief moment she had explained about the Army’s mistake and the obituary. It seemed her parents weren’t the only ones Isabelle blamed. ‘He blamed himself.’

‘You blamed yourself for Iraqi insurgents kidnapping me and the army believing me to be dead?’ Alec questioned with equal amounts of disbelief and confusion lacing his voice.

The tone of his voice answering one of Magnus’s question, although he knew he would still have trouble trying to fathom out why. Alec didn’t blame him. There was no possible way he could ask that question, in that tone of voice, if he did.

Magnus shrugged again, knowing he couldn’t answer that question, because yes, he did, no matter how ridiculous Alec made it sound. It had been his actions that had put Alec in that situation, so yes, he did blame himself. Magnus crossed his arms over his body defensively, feeling as if he was holding himself together before he disintegrated. Where was a big black gaping hole when you needed one?

‘Magnus.’ Alec sighed and stepped forward, gripping his elbows. His touch was warm and firm and Magnus had to stop the shivers Alec’s actions had unknowingly instigated. ‘What happened to me was not your fault.’

Magnus had his eyes trained on the wall, knowing that he couldn’t look at him, not when Alec was speaking to him so gently and earnestly. He knew it was his fault, if only he had respected Alexanders wishes. If only he had kept to the plan, or that Camille had waited a couple weeks till Alec’s birthday. Then this would never have happened.

‘Hey, look at me.’ Alec said, gently raising Magnus’s chin so that their eyes met. Magnus was instantly lost in the blue ocean. He had missed those eyes, the vibrant colour, the emotion that used to be full of love and was now a guarded concern. He felt the warmth emanating from the fingers holding his chin. ‘It was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You cannot be blamed for a war, and it was my parents who shipped me off, not you.’

Magnus closed his eyes and shuddered in a breath. In his head he knew all of this, had been told it countless times, but in his heart, he had never truly believed it. Knowing it and feeling it were two very different things. ‘But if I hadn’t said anything…’

‘It doesn’t matter Magnus.’ Alec cut in. His voice was still gentle but now held a hint of a commanding tone forcing Magnus to listen to him and not allowing him to dismiss or ignore what he was saying. ‘It was not your fault.’

‘Hey Alec, did you want to meet your boyfriend at the airport or what?’ The female voice from earlier yelled up, interrupting them.

Magnus had never hated someone he’d never met so much in his life. His heart clenched at the reminder that Alec wasn’t his, but belonged to someone else while his head reminded him to be grateful, that Alec was alive. How many times had he prayed for that?

‘Shit.’ Alec hissed, letting go of Magnus to check the time on his watch, oblivious to Magnus’s inner turmoil. Magnus instantly felt the lack of warmth and couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran throughout his body. He hadn’t realised how cold he was. ‘Magnus, I need to go, but we still need to talk about this.’

‘No, Alex-Alec, it’s fine.’ Magnus hurried to interrupt. He had a lot he needed to deal with, to think through and come to terms with. Alec was alive and looked happy. That was the most important. Alec held no ill-will or resentment towards him either. He hadn’t realised how much that thought had worried and scared him.

‘You clearly don’t believe me, so it’s not fine.’ Alec retorted, his blue eyes flashing with some emotion that Magnus couldn’t decipher. Alec certainly had changed, Magnus thought that he’d be relieved about that but instead the knowledge only hurt. ‘I’ll check with Seb when the best time to come ‘round and talk to you is, but now I really need to go.’

He turned to leave but paused and glanced at his sister, an eyebrow raised in question.

‘Right behind you big brother.’ She grinned. Magnus couldn’t help but smile when he saw how happy she looked. It was her beaming, vibrant smile that he remembered from high school. One that was reserved for people she loved. It was the same smile that she used to give them thirteen years ago.

‘I’ll see you at home.’ Sebastian murmured to her, pecking at her lips affectionately before he closed the door after them.

Magnus watched them go. All the while the words “ _Alec has a boyfriend, Alec is happy with his boyfriend, Alec is happy without you, Alec moved on”_ repeated through his head on a continuous loop, preventing him from doing anything else but watch the spot where Alec had disappeared out of his apartment.

He didn’t see Sebastian watching him carefully or fully realise that Sebastian hadn’t left with them, but had stayed with him. He allowed Sebastian to manoeuvre him back onto the sofa all the while listening the mantra in his head.

He kept trying to override it with “ _Alec was alive, Alec hadn’t died, it wasn’t your fault, Alec doesn’t and has never blamed you”_. It worked for a bit, until all the words starting mixing together, but the message was still there. And maybe soon, he would start to believe it, that it wasn’t his fault. Maybe he would blame Alec’s parents, or the Army, but his heart was finally starting to learn that he wasn’t entirely at fault.

When the thought _“it’s been thirteen years, of course Alec has a boyfriend”_ ran through his head, Magnus realised that he’d actually began to decipher the enormous amounts of revelations this day had provided him with.

His breathing started to even out from the short, shallow breaths he’d been taking and his body began to relax as the adrenaline wore off. He felt strangely drained and extremely tired, as if he hadn’t slept for days.

He smiled as the shock wore off and the realisation finally set in. Alec was alive. He hadn’t killed him. Alec was alive. And he didn’t blame him. What did it matter if Alec had a boyfriend and had moved on, it had been thirteen years. He was surprised that Alec wasn’t married with kids.

Until a new thought entered his head, it could have minutes later or hours, he honestly didn’t know but it gave him hope and he felt, for the first time in ages, something flicker back to life in his heart. _Alec said he’d come back._

He started when he felt a warm cup placed into his hands. He stared at it surprised, blinked, then looked up to see Sebastian watching him.

‘Thank you.’ He wasn’t entirely sure just what exactly he was thanking Sebastian for, there seemed to be so much. And while the cup of tea was the last in that long list, it was the least important.

If Sebastian wasn’t his bodyguard, he’d never have been reintroduced to Isabelle, he’d never have found out that Alec was actually alive, he would have taken this blame with him to his grave. He’d never have been given the chance to make things right, to earn forgiveness, to be friends to the Lightwoods once more. To have Alec back in his life.


	10. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is frustrated but meets up with several friends and keeps his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments on the last chapter! I loved them! I'm sorry it took me so long to reply, I was away with no mobile reception and no internet. But to make up for it this chapters a bit longer than usual!
> 
> Unfortunately not really any Alec in this chapter but the next chapter there will be lots! (They finally get the long talk.)
> 
> Also I'm working on a few chapters from Alec's POV to be added as a second part if anyone would like that? It would only be added once it has already happened in this story so there wouldn't be any spoilers but it would show someone else's POV - so far only Alec's.
> 
> Please let me know if this is something anyone would like.

_Friendships_

 

 

‘Luke?’ Magnus called as he stepped out of the elevator onto the ground floor. The girl from the front desk had called him informing him that he had a Detective Luke Garroway waiting to speak to him. He’d briefly wondered about calling Sebastian but then would have had to wait for the man to arrive. And he could easily relate the conversation back to him, but it would most likely be beneficial for the two to meet and compare notes sometime, hopefully soon.

Magnus grinned at him as he walked over, unsurprised to be pulled into a bearhug by the man. He’d grown close to the detective nine years ago when everything with Camille had blown up and the friendship had emerged. Possibly as there had been no evidence to convict Camille with and she had gotten away scot free, but Luke had still stuck around, checking up on Magnus and their friendship had stayed. They might go months without seeing each other but they always managed to keep in touch.

Luke was the first-person Magnus had called when he’d received the first letter. Unfortunately, as Luke was now a homicide detective, he wasn’t officially allowed onto his case, so when Magnus reported the letters, he was assigned to two police officers he didn’t know and wasn’t entirely sure he trusted to organise a piss up in a brewery. Or to find the actual entrance. But Luke had assured him they were good detectives even if they didn’t look it. Neither were they rookies like Magnus had initially thought. And seeing as how Sebastian hadn’t gotten much further than them, Magnus couldn’t really complain.

‘Magnus.’ Luke grinned at him, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. ‘How’s the bodyguard?’

Magnus hit him in the shoulder as he turned around and headed back to the elevators. ‘Come on up, you eaten? I can order us in some food.’

Luke just grinned, not bothering to voice his agreement as he followed Magnus into the lift. He’d been here quite a few times so knew the drill as to how everything worked.

‘I’m assuming your visit is about my stalker otherwise you’d have popped by my loft instead.’

Luke smiled sheepishly. ‘Yeah, although I did pop by, you were out. Snazzy security system though.’

Magnus frowned. ‘I wasn’t aware you could see it from the outside.’

Luke chuckled. ‘You can’t. I recognised the sensors. A&L Security? Don’t tell me your bodyguards from there as well.’

‘Yeah. He’s the one who got me to update the system.’

Luke shook his head, his eyes wide and his jaw slightly ajar. ‘How the hell did you manage to persuade them to take you on?’

‘What do you mean? Ragnor organised it. Said they were the best.’ Magnus frowned in confusion. A&L Security was a security company that provided a variety of security systems, advice on how best to protect whatever it was you wanted protecting be it a building, an object, paperwork or a person. And they also provided personal protection. It was what they did so he couldn’t understand why Luke was so awed by it.

‘They are. They’re also notorious for taking on the hardest of cases. Only. They don’t usually bother with stalker cases. The top bosses only take on cases where there’s a seventy five percent chance or more of pain or death. They work all over the country not just this state.’

‘What the hell?’ Magnus asked horrified. Sebastian was working for adrenaline junkies with a death wish.

Luke shrugged seemingly unperturbed to the idea. ‘They’re all ex-military. It’s what they get off on. Danger.’

‘Nutters. The lot of them.’ Magnus shook his head as they exited the elevator and walked down to his office. Sebastian had worked there for a while, so he must know what his bosses were like and was fine with it. And as for his current situation it could only be a positive. ‘What are you in the mood for. Italian?’

‘Sure.’ Luke made himself comfortable on the sofa in the office. It was where he usually ended up.

Once Magnus had made the call. He looked over to his friend. ‘Okay. Spill.’

‘I’m not giving up on this Magnus, I swear to you.’ Luke said sitting up, tension running through his body and his voice serious as he looked Magnus in the eye.

Magnus stared at him bewildered. ‘I know.’ And then it clicked. He sighed. ‘But the police are.’

‘No, but there aren’t any suspects and no leads. We’re inundated with other cases.’ He shrugged helplessly. Magnus knew they had been unable to trace anything from the letters, they were printed in generic printer ink, on generic paper and they had had no luck in tracing where they’d been posted from, they were always posted from varying areas within the city. The stamps were always common, there was never any fingerprints or saliva anywhere on the stamp or the envelope. The enclosed photos were always printed from standard printers that could be bought for home or printed from millions of different stores. ‘It’s being put on the back burner. The detectives have been given higher priority cases that they’re concentrating on.’

Magnus knew that Luke wasn’t the one who’d been put in charge of his case, and he also knew just how busy Luke was with his own case load, not including looking into Magnus’s stalker on his own time. Magnus didn’t like knowing he was taking up time that Luke would normally be spending with his family but he also knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He nodded slowly. ‘You’re still looking into things though?’

‘Of course.’ Luke glared at him.

‘Well, with you and Sebastian… I have complete faith.’ He smiled at Luke and relaxed back in his chair. It was only after he’d said it that he realised it was true. He trusted Sebastian, not as much as he trusted Luke, but certainly with his life. And of course, to find his stalker.

‘How’s the family?’ Magnus smiled changing the subject. He could do with some light conversation, it seemed all he spoke about recently was his stalker or his safety.

Luke smiled, it lit up his face. His body completely relaxing at Magnus’s acceptance and change of subject. ‘Good, Clary’s organising another gallery showing. You should come, it’s for charity.’

‘Of course. What charity?’ Magnus asked interested. She’d had a lot of showings when she’d started to get her name around fresh out of college, but now she had her own gallery and got her own commissions so rarely needed any showings. He had been to the last few of her showings but they had been years ago.

‘It’s for PTSD for military and ex-military. She’s got a couple charities in mind that she’s going to split the donations between.’

Magnus blinked before slowly nodding. It wasn’t really a subject he’d thought much on, but after seeing Isabelle and her comment about picking things up from a shrink, well, it was something he was looking into and found himself eager to support.

‘How did she decide on that subject?’

Luke groaned, hiding behind his hands. ‘Her current beau is ex-forces.’

Magnus chuckled. ‘Not a fan?’

‘He’s alright, just don’t tell him I said that.’

 

 

Magnus knew he’d been stewing and his mood steadily decreasing. Not just because of his conversation with Luke, which although depressing, it hadn’t been entirely unexpected. Work was fine, if his annoying clients that Ragnor had insisted he take on could be described as fine. He had completed the design they had asked for but he didn’t like them, it had nothing to do with the history he shared with one of them. Absolutely nothing. And it had been nine days and Magnus still hadn’t heard from Alec. Not directly anyway. Nine days of Magnus burying himself in work, trying not to guess when he would make contact or agonising over why he hadn’t. What could possibly be taking him so long?

He had heard from Alec via Sebastian and Isabelle though and someone, somewhere along the line was very apologetic, according to the Verlac’s it was Alec. Isabelle seemed determined to keep him in her life this time and he was glad. Apparently, Alec was spending time with his boyfriend who had been away the last couple of weeks for work. Alec had a job out of town that lasted five days. Alec was again spending time with said boyfriend who was leaving again soon for work. Magnus never enquired about Alec’s boyfriend, the less he knew him about the better as far as he was concerned.

He couldn’t blame Alec for wanting to spend time with his boyfriend, for living his life, for moving on. He hadn’t been expecting Alec to be waiting for him, hell he hadn’t even been expecting Alec to be alive. But he couldn’t exactly say that he was overjoyed at the knowledge that Alec had someone else. He knew the bloke would be nice, Alec wouldn’t date an arsehole and the very little that Isabelle and Sebastian let slip about him was all very positive. For two gossips, they were extremely tight lipped, although it was clear that they both liked and approved of him.

Several sayings came to mind, but he was determined to make the best of this situation. So what if he and Alec weren’t together, or weren’t meant to be. The important thing was that Alec was alive. And even though Magnus may blame himself, Alec didn’t. Nor did his family. Maybe in time, he would stop blaming himself. He felt as if he was already on the road to it.

On Magnus’s optimistic side, he recognised that it had provided a nice distraction from his stalker. He’d barely cared at the additional letter he’d received acknowledging that Sebastian wasn’t competing for his affections but had been horrified at the implications of the photo that had shown him, Isabelle and Sebastian sitting together in the coffee shop. Isabelle laughing happily, all three of them completely oblivious to the camera photographing them. Even his bodyguard. He couldn’t help but wonder at the implications of that, that Sebastian hadn’t noticed them being watched and photographed.

He knew Sebastian was good at his job, watching him as he currently took him home, he could easily see just how proficient he was, he seemed to be aware of everything and everyone around them all the time and Magnus didn’t perceive the pictures as a slight against him. It made Magnus rethink just how clever and cunning his stalker actually was and realised how stupid he had been walking to that coffee shop without Sebastian. Sebastian, as professional as ever, hadn’t even brought that up but Magnus had still been compelled to apologise. Sebastian had found that rather amusing and Magnus was unsure if he’d have preferred an “I told you so” instead.

With Sebastian’s encouragement, Magnus had even started debating having his friends around again. He didn’t want to go around to their houses, knowing that he was being followed which could put them in possible danger. Especially as his stalker was adamantly proving just skilled they were.

Magnus knew, in his head, that his stalker most likely had the names and addresses and quite possibly the next of kin of all of his friends and most likely even his acquaintances. But Magnus didn’t want to hand everything about the most important people in his life to them just in case they didn’t.

It helped that Ragnor and Raphael both had decent security systems, Ragnor was even contemplating changing to A&L’s security. However, Catarina just had the standard security and with having a young child to take of, Magnus was paranoid about putting either of them in danger. And he had fervently missed his friends, although Catarina was the only one he would possibly admit that to.

Sebastian had just walked him up to his loft when he indicated with his hand for Magnus to stop. They’d gone over scenarios and hand signals just in case when Sebastian had first started but Magnus hadn’t expected the use of them to arise, luckily, he had memorised them all.

Magnus froze as Sebastian pulled his gun out of its holster, his head cocked to one side as he listened intently. Magnus was already impressed, although wondering what the immediate danger was. He had spent a long time debating whether Sebastian had a gun, and if so where, until concluding that maybe he didn’t have the license to carry a concealed weapon. It seemed he was wrong, and Magnus was still trying to figure out where he had pulled the gun from.

Sebastian waved his hand in a ‘back away’ motion as he crept up to Magnus’s front door. He listened for another moment, pulled out his copy of Magnus’s key, but tried the handle first. It was locked.

Magnus’s eyes went wide, as he heard something from the inside of his loft. The faint murmur of voices. He complied and backed away until Sebastian used the key and opened the door. The volume of the voices automatically increased and Magnus instantly recognised them.

‘Wait!’ Magnus yelled, leaping forward in his haste. His heart beating furiously as it threatened to crash out of his chest and up his throat. Panic overriding anything Sebastian had told him to do in this sort of situation.

‘Magnus stay back.’ Sebastian hissed, trying to block Magnus with his body. There was movement at the door and Sebastian aimed his gun.

Ragnor stood in the doorway, looking at Sebastian’s gun aimed unerringly straight at his chest, eyes wide and face pale.

‘Ragnor?’ Sebastian asked in exasperation, lowering his gun.

‘What the hell Ragnor?’ Magnus demanded, breathing heavily not bothering to try to calm his wild heartbeat. He wanted to glare at his friend but still felt scared stiff at what could have happened, he just managed to stare at him instead. ‘What are you playing at?’

‘I know you’ve been avoiding your friends, so they came to you.’ Ragnor said, his voice unsteady, still slightly wide eyed. Magnus felt a tiny amount of vindictive pleasure at seeing Ragnor so discombobulated.

‘So, you let them in? I gave you the code for emergencies.’ Magnus sighed, covering his eyes with his hand as he felt his heartrate gradually return to normal. He was certain his friend had just taken several years off of his life. ‘You were the one who insisted on a bodyguard. Sebastian could have shot you!’

Ragnor cleared his throat. ‘Err, yes I had quite forgotten that he had a gun and might react in this way.’

‘Next time.’ Sebastian said, his gun already away in its holster and out of sight, he looked at Ragnor pointedly but was still handling the situation calmer than either of them. ‘Warn me.’

‘Magnus!’ Catarina exclaimed, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. Seemingly unaware of what could have almost happened. Closing his eyes, he melted into her embrace, suddenly desperate for the reassurance. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘We should take this inside.’ Sebastian gently herded them into the loft where Magnus promptly got mugged by his goddaughter.

‘Un’le Agnus!’ Madzie exclaimed excitedly, wrapping herself around his leg before opening her arms in a silent plea to be picked up.

‘Hello, my dear little sweat pea.’ He swung her up into his arms and pressed kiss after kiss onto her face causing her to giggle endlessly.

‘I missed you.’ Madzie told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. ‘Mummy said we couldn’t come see you coz someone bad is being mean to you.’

Magnus smiled at Catarina. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed these two, and Madzie looked as if she might have grown in the weeks he hadn’t seen her. It left a sharp pain in his chest at what he had missed out on. ‘Well your mummy is right. There is a bad person being mean to me.’

‘Why can’t you tell the bad person to stop?’ Madzie asked him, her eyes wide and innocent.

‘Because I don’t know who this person is.’ Magnus told her honestly. It was a policy Catarina and her husband had decided upon, and after his death Catarina had kept it up even though Madzie had asked question after question.

‘Why not?’

‘Because they keep hiding.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know sweat pea. Maybe because what they are doing is very bad?’ He looked at her questioningly to see if she had accepted his reasoning. He really hoped so as he had no idea how else to explain a stalker to a six-year-old too innocent to understand the evils that lurked in the shadows.

‘Okay.’ She nodded seemingly happy with everything she’d been told. She snuggled into his shoulder contentedly but kept her eyes on Sebastian.

‘I take it the boy wonder hasn’t found your stalker then?’ Raphael glanced disdainfully at Sebastian, before turning his back to him and going back into Magnus’s loft, effectively dismissing Sebastian.

Magnus was too delighted at seeing his friends to attempt to explain Raphael to his bodyguard. However, Sebastian didn’t seem bothered.

‘I’ll double check the loft, then leave you to your friends.’  Sebastian said easily as he disappeared into the loft.

‘I wanna go too.’ Madzie squealed, squirming to be put down and ran after Sebastian.

‘What, does he think we smuggled your stalker in?’ Raphael huffed scowling. It was hard to know if he approved of the idea of a bodyguard; one moment dismissing it, the next advocating it.

‘Oh, shush you. He’s just doing his job.’ Magnus told him with a smile as he quickly hugged him. Raphael wasn’t always big on emotional displays but Magnus knew that he would allow this hug after having not seen him for so long after Magnus’s self-imposed exile.

‘And he’s paid enough to do it properly.’ Ragnor grouched as he settled himself into his preferred seat in the corner.

‘Ragnor said he thinks the bitch is back?’ Raphael asked Magnus bluntly with a quirked eyebrow.

‘Raphael! Language.’ Catarina immediately reprimanded as she glared at him, forgetting that Madzie wasn’t in the room while Magnus snorted.

 ‘Eloquently put, but yes.’ Magnus smiled in reply to Raphael as Catarina whacked Raphael for good measure before enveloping Magnus into another one of her famous hugs. He could feel himself melting into her embrace. He really had missed them all.

‘Uncle Rafa said a bad word.’ Madzie informed everyone seriously as she walked back into the room hand in hand with Sebastian.

‘Right, all clear, I’m off Magnus unless you need anything else?’ Sebastian asked as he knelt down to say a serious goodbye to Madzie. She nodded solemnly, shaking his hand before kissing his cheek.

‘No. I’m all good.’ Magnus smiled in amusement.

‘Good. If you need to go anywhere, call me. Don’t leave this loft without me.’

‘Aye aye Captain.’ Magnus knew the spiel, Sebastian gave it to him every time he left. He was to call, no matter the time if he needed to go anywhere, even if it was to just pop to the shops for milk or to grab a coffee. Even if it was 4am.

‘Is he a captain?’ Madzie asked seriously, her expression open and guileless in the way only young children can be. ‘Mummy said he was a guard.’

Sebastian grinned at him as he disappeared out the door while Magnus wondered how he was going to explain that Sebastian was there to protect him from this unknown stranger doing mean things to him. And why Magnus couldn’t do it himself.

 

 

‘How are you getting on with the pitch for tomorrow?’ Ragnor asked him the following day at work. Having them all over the night before had restored Magnus’s good humour and he felt lighter than he had been in ages. It had helped that Sebastian had texted him shortly after leaving him with his friends that he would pick him late that morning and he could have a lie in. Magnus had treated them both to extra-large, extra sugary coffees on their way in. Even going so far as to ignore Sebastian’s grouching when they had to wait ten minutes in the queue.

Magnus scowled. Ragnor had wanted these clients and they had both met with them a few months ago before Ragnor had insisted, in front of the clients, that Magnus “was their man”. He’d had a couple more meetings with them to get a more detailed view of what exactly they wanted so he could come up with a blueprint of a design. He still hadn’t forgiven Ragnor. Not even after an all-inclusive night out and an extremely expensive bottle of scotch. He’d been working on the finishing touches all morning, and while unusual and as much as he hated to admit it, interesting, the job wasn’t impossible but he’d been putting them off for long enough. ‘The pitch is fine.’

‘Then what’s your problem?’

Magnus sighed and debated for a moment. ‘I know one of the clients. We were in foster care together for a while.’

Ragnor raised an eyebrow. ‘And?’

‘I don’t trust him.’ Magnus said cautiously.

Ragnor huffed. ‘I’m not asking you to date him Magnus, or even befriend him. This is a business deal.’

‘I’m well aware of that.’ Magnus glared at him. He sighed when Ragnor made a continue sign with his hands. He was going to have forgo subtly and be a little more blunt. ‘He was an evil little shit.’

‘Explain.’

Magnus got up and started pacing. ‘You know those kids that people used to look at and say “he’s going to grow up to be a serial killer?” The kids that got their kicks from torturing animals?’

Ragnor nodded.

‘That was Jonathan.’

‘People do change Magnus.’ Ragnor said gently after a brief pause. ‘And I’ve done the standard background checks. Nothing out of the ordinary, they both check out.’

Magnus pursed his lips. He knew their standard background checks were more thorough than most and compared to the police. The only thing they couldn’t find or access, were sealed juvenile records. ‘I still don’t trust him.’

Ragnor nodded again, accepting Magnus’s instincts. ‘I’ll do a more thorough search. Maybe we could suggest just working with the woman then?’

‘Thank you.’ Magnus nodded at him before scrunching up his nose. ‘While I’m sure Ms Talto would be thrilled, I think I’ll stick with the both of them.’

Ragnor frowned. ‘You get a bad feeling from her as well?’

Magnus grimaced. ‘Not really, she’s just very, err, friendly.’

Ragnor chuckled as he interpreted what Magnus wasn’t saying. ‘Just remember though, that this contract is better than any other, they would be an amazing asset to our company.’

Magnus nodded again. He knew that, but he still wasn’t convinced. Something didn’t feel quite right, not exactly off, just not right. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it couldn’t hurt to speculate. However, none of his speculations made any sense. Everything seemed to be above board.

Ragnor gave him another scrutinising look before leaving his office. Magnus decided to do some more research on the device they wanted him to make while he was waiting for Sebastian to arrive, he still wasn’t due for at least another ten minutes. Maybe it would give him a little more insight into the man his old foster brother had become. He made a mental note to double check that Ragnor’s background check included the company they’d been hired by as well.

He wondered if he would be pushing it to ask if Sebastian’s background checks were more thorough than his company’s and if Sebastian might be able to do one on his new clients. He shook his head, deciding he was seeing things that simply weren’t there. Just because Jonathan had been an evil little prick when they were children, didn’t mean there was something fishy going on now. And while it might be seen as strange that Jonathan had approached his company, it was easily explained, they were the best in their field after all.

‘Hey, you ready to go?’ That wasn’t the voice he was expecting. Magnus’s head whipped up from his computer and he stared, wide-eyed at Alec. Alec leaning casually against the doorjamb smiling at him.

‘A-Alec?’

 

 


	11. Second Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally have the talk they've been waiting for. Questions are answered and Magnus finally finds out exactly how much Camille interfered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The talk! It's been a long time coming. Hopefully this answers a lot of questions!
> 
> Not everything has been discussed here and some things have been left deliberately vague and will be cleared up at a later date once the two become closer but any questions or confusion please ask.
> 
> My laptop doesn't seem to like the letter g so there may be errors - especially as it recognizes Manus as a word or a name. But if you see any please let me know. And I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading.

_Second beginnings_

 

 

‘What, what are you doing here?’ Magnus asked, completely wrong-footed.

He blinked but Alec was still stood there looking unfairly sexy in his black combats and shirt. And completely relaxed with an amused smile on his face. Most likely at Magnus’s dumbfounded expression on his own face, but then Alec had planned to be here. Magnus was still waiting to hear when he was available for them to catch up. He refused to call it anything else.

Alec was leant casually against the doorframe as if without any cares in the world but Magnus could see the bags under his eyes. The paleness of his already pale skin. He’d been told Alec was with his boyfriend before Ethan had to leave again, surely that shouldn’t have given Alec sleepless nights. Magnus had to force his mind to stop thinking before it went down possible scenarios that he most certainly did not want to think about.

‘I’m sorry I’ve been so busy and it’s taken us so long to talk.’ Alec’s voice was soft and honest making Magnus believe he did truly regret having taken so long. It wasn’t helping Magnus to metaphorically get his feet underneath him. He felt as if any reason and coherency had been swept away by rapids and was happily waving back at him while he just stood and watched. He was sure he still had the same dumbfounded look on his face.

‘Oh. Okay.’ Magnus blinked again.

Their last encounter had been so brief, he wasn’t sure what to expect out of this one. Did Alec have prior commitments again and was only able to spare him a few minutes. Or did he plan it this way? Did Alec not want to spend much time with him?

Magnus couldn’t blame him after everything that Camille had done. And he was learning to blame her now, especially with the knowledge of the email she had sent to Alec and his sibling warning them to keep away from him. That Magnus had moved on from Alec and didn’t want anything to do with them.

He still couldn’t quite believe it, or rather he believed it, he just couldn’t understand how they had believed it. That had hurt when Isabelle told him and it still did. Even more so that Alec had never tried to contact him to verify it. What exactly had happened that night? Their last night. Had he done more than out Alec to his parents. Had Camille done more? Surely after speaking to Isabelle Alec would have at least tried to call him.

‘Sebastian’s due here soon to take me home.’

Alec grinned. His old smile that lit up his eyes. ‘No, he’s not. I’m here in his place.’

Magnus frowned, so Alec did want to spend time with him. And as relieved as he was, there was a slightly more pressing issue that he was worried about. ‘But what if my stalker is following?’

Alec huffed a laugh, somehow even more amused. ‘Magnus, I started up the security company, I’m sure I can walk you home.’

Magnus’s eyes widened and he had to stop his jaw from falling open. ‘Wait, _you_ started the company?’

Alec furrowed one brow at him. ‘Yeah, why do you find that so surprising?’

‘I thought it was Jace.’ Magnus half whispered, staring at Alec’s collar bone, unable to meet his eyes.

It hadn’t once entered his mind since he had found out that Alec was alive, that he was the brother who had started this company. He’d simply assumed that Alec was… Well he didn’t know what he’d assumed. Still in the army? On leave? Working for Jace? He hadn’t even thought to ask what Alec did when he’d been told he had to go away for work. He’d been too absorbed sulking about the time Alec had been spending with Ethan. When had he become such a self-absorbed child?

‘When Izzy said it was her brother’s company, I thought she meant Jace.’ Magnus was relieved when his voice came out steady and only a little quieter than normal.

Alec bit his lip, a half smile on his face. ‘Is that because you thought I was dead?’

‘Please don’t remind me.’ Magnus asked him closing his eyes, his body tensing at the reminder of all that he was to blame for. No, all that he had blamed himself for. Camille was the one to blame, or Alec’s parents. Or even the army, they were the one who had posted the obituary.

‘As soon as my contract was up, I left. Of course, my parents had enlisted me for the full eight years so…’ Alec chuckled sadly, before changing the subject. He plastered a smile on his face and if Magnus hadn’t been so close to him once, he would have believed it, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. ‘So, where do you want to go?’

‘Go?’ Manus repeated confused, wondering if he always going to feel left out the loop when Alec turned up. He didn’t understand what Alec meant. The only places he went nowadays was work, home or the shops for food, although he usually lived off of takeaway. And he was already at work so that meant limited options.

‘Yeah, go. Your place, mine, a coffee shop, park. Wherever you want.’ Alec offered with an easy shrug.

He was smiling at Magnus again, but this time it was genuine and his eyes were soft, making Magnus’s heart do little somersaults in pleasure. Stupid heart.

‘Anywhere?’ He hadn’t really thought of going anywhere else. He had never fancied it on his own knowing he was being followed by a complete stranger hiding in the shadows wanting to remain unknown to him. Nor had he wanted to have pictures sent to him by his stalker of him meeting up with his friends, all of them completely oblivious to the danger. And Magnus knew that when Sebastian left him in the evenings, he went home to his wife.

He certainly hadn’t enjoyed it when he had received the photos of him, Isabelle and Sebastian. That they all had been oblivious to his stalker, even though it had been the point. To make the stalker aware that Sebastian was not his lover, but friend. But Magnus had rather hoped that one of them would have noticed being followed, or at least photographed.

‘Yeah, anywhere. You’re not a prisoner Magnus, don’t tell me Sebastian has been keeping you locked up?’ He could hear the teasing tone in Alec’s voice, but he was taking the words to heart. He had never thought about it that way, and yes, he had effectively turned himself into a prisoner.

‘No.’ Magnus bit his lip.

‘But?’ Alec pushed, keeping his eyes on Magnus.

‘’I didn’t like asking him.’

Alec properly laughed this time. It shook his whole body, his head thrown back a little bit. ‘Magnus, this is what you are paying us for.’ He gave Magnus a look that seemed to dissect his very soul. It would be a relief to spend some time somewhere other than home or work. ‘Come on, let’s get you some fresh air and go to the park.’

‘Hey,’ Magnus stopped in his tracks as his suddenly realised that Alec was standing in his office. A place Alec had never been before and didn’t have access to. ‘How did you get up here?’

‘Sebastian.’ Alec said as if it was obvious.

‘Sebastian?’

‘Yeah, both me and Lily have ID cards for here in case of an emergency.’ Alec frowned at him. ‘Didn’t Seb explain all of this to you?’

Magnus sighed. ‘He probably did at the beginning and I didn’t listen.’

Alec chuckled. ‘Yeah I take it you weren’t a fan of having a bodyguard.’

‘You could say that.’ Magnus said dryly, then winced. ‘Shit. Sebastian did tell me. He told me the two bosses had the same access he did for emergencies and gave me a bunch of scenarios.’

‘And let me guess, you never bothered asking who the two bosses were?’ Magnus could hear the laugh Alec was holding back.

‘Oh shut up.’

 

 

As they sat on the bench overlooking the pond, Magnus couldn’t believe how much he had missed fresh air and hadn’t even realised. It was a warm day with the sun beating down on them, but there was a nice breeze so the day didn’t feel stilted or the heat too overbearing.

Magnus didn’t understand how Alec could look so relaxed and unfazed by the heat in his dark, heavy clothes but he managed it with ease. Magnus himself was glad he wasn’t wearing many layers and that he’d picked light airy clothes that morning.

He leant back and raised his face to the sky, relaxing at how good it felt to be outside again. Even with the risk of his stalker following him, Alec made him feel safe, more so than Sebastian had. But that was probably due to their shared history.

‘Magnus.’ Alec said, resting his arm along the back of the bench and angling his body to face him. ‘Why did you blame yourself?’

Magnus blinked up at the sky for a moment before lowering his head. Alec’s straightforwardness hadn’t changed. He went straight to the heart of the matter and shattered Magnus’s false sense of peace. It took him a while before he found the courage and the words to say anything.

‘That night… Our last night. I don’t remember it.’

Alec frowned. ‘You don’t?’

Magnus shook his head. ‘I don’t know what I said. The last thing I remember is Camille handing me drink after drink at Joe’s party. I don’t remember leaving, I don’t remember talking to you. I don’t remember the last words I said to you.’

‘I’m sorry.’

Magnus forced out a laugh, but it came out broken. ‘What are you sorry about?’

‘No.’ Alec smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile and didn’t reach his eyes. It was more of a painful wince. ‘Those were your last words to me.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus whispered, blinking back the sudden tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn’t help but think how apt and prophetic those words were. ‘Apt.’

‘I told you not to worry and to be safe.’ Alec smiled at him and moved his hand to squeeze his arm. ‘Izzy told me that it was Camille. That she was behind it all.’

Magnus nodded. He knew this conversation was going to be hard, so why did he agree to have it in such a public place as the park? He felt Alec’s hand slide down his arm and slip easily into his own. He automatically entwined their fingers without thinking about it. He realised too late, but couldn’t bring himself to take his hand away.

‘I’m sorry for believing the pictures she sent.’ Alec said softly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s face.

Magnus let out a breath slowly, the words hitting him deeply. He knew how much that had hurt him, but he hadn’t realised how much he needed to hear those words and the sincerity in them.

‘I’m sorry I ever trusted her.’ Magnus said hoarsely.

Alec squeezed his hand before removing his own, Magnus felt the loss immediately.

‘You always did see the good in people.’ Alec’s voice was gentle and genuine, as if it was something he admired.

Magnus snorted. ‘Well, Camille has certainly beaten that out of me.’

‘What did she do to you?’ Alec asked quietly.

‘Haven’t you read the reports?’ Magnus chuckled coldly. He had no doubt that as the boss, Alec had been reading the reports Magnus assumed Sebastian had been sending in.

‘I have.’ Alec replied in a soft voice. ‘But a report is just words on paper, it doesn’t tell me how you felt.’

‘Like an idiot.’ Magnus said darkly. ‘I can’t believe how completely she took me in. I still don’t understand why she did all of it. I mean, I talked about you for months afterwards and she, she let me.’

‘You did?’ Alec asked surprised, his eyebrows raised.

Magnus internally winced that Alec had felt that he, Magnus, had cared so little for him. ‘Of course. You were the love of my life Alec, I was heartbroken.’

Alec smiled sadly, his eyes focussing on the ground. ‘So was I.’

Magnus hesitated, then forced himself to plough forwards. ‘What did she send you? That stopped you from contacting me?’

Alec sighed. ‘Pictures of the two of you. You two entwined, sleeping together. Cuddling up on the couch, days out holding hands. Nothing indecent but the context said you were together, as well as her words.’

Magnus closed his eyes. No wonder Alec hadn’t contacted him, in the face of that, how could someone not believe it? Especially under the circumstances. ‘What words? What did she say?’

‘Do you really want to know?’

Magnus nodded, not at all convinced that he did but needing to know. It was the only way he could move forward and heal.

‘That you two were together. That I was easily replaced.’

‘Oh God Alec.’ Magnus clenched his jaw his hate for Camille spiking even further. But it still didn’t answer why Alec had never tried to contact him.

‘I did try calling.’ Alec said quietly as if reading his thoughts. Magnus’s head whipped up but Alec wasn’t looking at him, instead his gaze centred on the people surrounding the play park. Watching the mums with prams as their children played together.

‘What?’ Magnus whispered, his eyes wide, praying that Alec would look at him. He’d never received any call from Alec, not even a missed call or text.

Alec nodded. ‘I’d been blocked. Izzy and Jace too.’

Magnus opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to say anything. His mouth gaped like a fish.

‘I- I never…’ He finally stuttered, he could feel the panic as he looked at Alec.

Alec smiled softly. ‘I know. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Camille had access to your phone.’

Magnus shook his head, huffing darkly forcing himself to breathe past the large lump stuck in his throat. ‘What else did she do that I still don’t know about?’

‘I’m sorry Magnus, you didn’t deserve any of this.’

‘Neither did you.’

Alec half nodded. ‘I tried from a couple other numbers but they were never answered.’

‘I never answer numbers I don’t recognise.’ Magnus whispered, mentally kicking his past self for being so stupid. But he knew that Alec didn’t have his own phone, Isabelle had told him, he’d kept his phone on him constantly, always charged, just in case, hoping that Alec might contact him, from any number.

Alec shrugged, finally looking up at him. ‘I never knew what I wanted to say, so I never left a message. Figured that the email and being blocked was message enough and that I was just torturing myself.’

‘No, it wasn’t.’ Magnus winced, knowing exactly what Alec had been through. He’d done exactly the same. ‘I never had any calls from unknown numbers, not in the first few months.’

‘It took me months to be able to call you. Initial training. We weren’t technically allowed phones, break you down and build you back up and all that crap. But everyone easily snuck their own in, only my parents had already confiscated mine. And it took Izzy and Jace ages to find me and give it back.’ Alec frowned as he remembered.

‘It took me years to get over you. In some aspects, I don’t know if I ever did. I blamed myself for your death and refused to believe that I deserved that sort of happiness.’ Magnus’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Alec winced. ‘Magnus, of course you do. Camille was a bitch, is still a bitch, and orchestrated everything. You were not the reason I was sent off to the army, my parents bigotry was. You cannot blame yourself and I won’t allow you to blame yourself.’

‘How are your parents?’ Magnus asked, desperate to change the subject. He was learning not to blame others, but still wasn’t at ease hearing it said.

Alec shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I don’t speak to them.’

‘You don’t?’ Magnus had assumed that they would still be in contact for the sake of his little brother no matter how broken the relationship.

Alec shook his head. ‘That following morning, was the last time I spoke to them.’

Magnus opened his mouth in shock, and unknowing of what to say, closed it again.

Alec smiled sadly. ‘Jace kept them updated for a while. Felt he owed them for taking him in. Izzy didn’t. Only spoke to them twice.’

‘Twice?’ Magnus repeated faintly.

Alec nodded. ‘When they thought I died. And when Max graduated. That was the last time I saw them.’

‘How is Max?’ Magnus asked remembering the young boy fondly. He’d always had his head buried in a comic book and had idolised his older siblings. They’d spend many evenings babysitting him. He’d been the spitting image of Alec’s baby pictures and had them all twisted around his little finger.

Alec nodded. ‘Good, he’s studying at MIT. Computers.’

‘MIT?’ Magnus raised his eyebrows, impressed and surprised. Max had never seemed interested in computers, but he had only been nine at the time.

Alec smiled, the love he held for his brother lighting up face. ‘Yeah, he loves it. Comes home for the holidays.’

Magnus paused. ‘Home? Here or with your parents?’

‘Here mostly. He does have a relationship with them. It’s strained but better than ours.’

‘Do, do they know you’re alive?’

Alec nodded. ‘Yeah, Max told them. They know he works for me in his holidays.’

‘Have they never tried to get in contact with you?’ Magnus’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Alec nodded, his eyes distant as he averted his gaze, choosing to watch the ground this time. ‘Yeah. Once. I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to speak to them though.’

‘No?’ Magnus asked quietly wondering how many boundaries he was pushing by asking that question. They were no longer close, no longer friends, but he hoped to be. Once upon a time, Alec had confided everything in him. But it had been thirteen years now and he was not going to waste this second chance he had been given.

‘No.’ Alec shook his head. ‘But I saw them at Max’s graduation. Izzy had a few choice words for them. I think Max threatened them if they dared speak to me.’

Magnus smiled sadly. A graduation was supposed to be a joyous occasion. His wasn’t, and Alec missed his. Izzy had cried throughout it and Jace hadn’t controlled his anger very well, picking fights with as many people as he could. While Max’s didn’t appear to be that bad, it sounded tense and uncomfortable at best.

‘What did she say?’

‘Oh, you know the usual.’ Alec chuckled. ‘How rubbish they were at parenting, they’d lost three children and they better hope to God that Max didn’t take after them.’

‘Damn.’ Magnus whispered, his respect for her increasing even further. It wasn’t easy to stand up to anyone, let alone family.

‘Apparently she said a lot worse when she showed them my obituary.’

Magnus winced at how matter of fact he sounded about his own mis-reported death. ‘What happened?’

‘Said she screamed and railed at them. Max was hysterical. She told them they were monsters for sending me away and that they were the reason I had died.’

Magnus widened his eyes, impressed. ‘She always was a bad ass.’

‘Still is. Max didn’t want to stay there. Begged Izzy to take him with her, not to leave him there with them.’ Alec was staring off into the distance.

Magnus made a choked sound, wondering if he should take Alec’s hand, like he had done for him earlier. Purely for comfort.

‘I think that may have been a turning point for my parents.’ Alec huffed loudly. ‘I wish I’d been there. Izzy, Jace, Max, I hate they had to go through that.’

Magnus could hear his love and regret in his words. This was his Alexander, the Alec he had fallen in love with, who would move heaven and earth for his loved ones. ‘You can’t blame yourself.’

‘And neither can you.’ Alec replied instantly. His hand twitched, as if maybe, he wanted to take hold of Magnus’s hand in his again. Or, Magnus wondered, was that just wishful thinking on his part?

Magnus chuckled sadly as he pulled his wondering thoughts away from holding Alec’s hand and realised how easily he’d walked into that.

‘Touché.’

 

 

 


	12. Back to Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a meeting with some clients and receives another letter from his stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there's no Alec in this chapter but I promise he's in the next one.
> 
> There's more about Magnus's job which to be honest I've completely made up. No idea if that's how it actually works, but it does in this fic!
> 
> And I forgot to say for the last chapter I have no idea what the maximum length of term the military sign up is (I think it might be actually be six but I thought it was eight) and I have no idea how training works and made most of it up from TV shows! So apologies if it's wrong.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_Back to_ _Square one_

 

 

Magnus had woken up feeling rested and serene from one of the most peaceful nights sleep he had ever had. He even took a moment to luxuriate in the comfort of his silk sheets, idly stroking his cat, Chairman Meow, who insistently headbutted and nuzzled at him, his loud purr better than any alarm. He knew his current serenity was because he had spoken to Alec yesterday, and while his heart ached that Alec had moved on and had found someone else to love and live his life with, maybe, just maybe, Magnus could start to do the same.

Although he knew that having a partner did not have to mean that you had moved on, he was the prime example of that. How many people had he slept with or dated and tried to live his life with when he was still so firmly hung up on a man he had believed unavailable and then dead? Too many. And he’d known it wasn’t fair to them, that was why he had always been upfront when they started to get serious, like with Etta. He knew he had wronged her, but he had always been truthful with her. She knew exactly how broken he was and had still refused to give up on him. He would have stayed with her for as long as she would have put up with him, but her body gave out before that could happen.

He groaned and stretched, it was about time he took a good hard look at his life and started to live for himself, not what he thought he deserved. Maybe, just maybe he could actually find happiness this time around, maybe even love and not just companionship.

Alec was right. It was annoying, Magnus was used to being the one who was right, but he did deserve love and happiness. Neither he, nor Alec, deserved what Camille had put them through. It was about time that Magnus forgave himself and started to enjoy his life, rather than simply going through the motions.

He made his way through to the kitchen and got the coffee going. How did Alec do this to him? How, after just one conversation and evening together, did he get Magnus feeling this calm? He didn’t know if he could forgive himself as easily as Alec had, or had seemed to, but it was about time he tried.

It was astonishing how Alec held no blame for him in the matter at all, and while he had understood that Alec blamed his parents, Magnus did as well, he still felt that he was owed a portion of the blame. Maybe not as much as he had given himself, but there was no way he was completely blameless in the situation. But with Alec alive and healthy and kicking, Magnus was able to make amends. He could already feel a weight beginning to lift from his shoulders.

Even Izzy didn’t seem to hold any blame or ill will towards him. But Magnus hadn’t seen Jace yet. He had no idea how Jace felt about the entire situation, and looking back on it, Magnus realised that he’d barely been mentioned. Did that mean that Jace did hold him to blame? He knew he shouldn’t think like that, Alec didn’t and that was all that mattered. But it was hard not to the let the bad thoughts enter his mind and run rampant. He knew how much damage they could do. He remembered how protective Jace was of Alec, although to be fair, all three siblings were just as protective of each other and the ones they loved. And Magnus used to be a part of that. It was one of the few times in his life that he’d felt as if he’d truly belonged.

He absently wondered what Jace was doing nowadays, now that he knew that Jace wasn’t Sebastian’s boss, he could still be in the army. Out of the three siblings he would have thought that Jace would have been most suited to it, although with his penchant for breaking the rules, there was a possibility that he hadn’t gotten on all that well.

Alec, Magnus knew, would succeed at whatever he put his mind to. It was, unfortunately, something his parents had ingrained in him, the belief that he wasn’t good enough and a strive to be the best.

Alec had walked him home, after their talk in the park, and it had been so reminiscent of old times. He could have persuaded himself the last thirteen years had never happened, but then one of them would say something, or move in a slightly different manner and it would bring it all back.

 After reading up on PTSD for Clary’s charity gallery show, it had crossed his mind if Alec had it, especially with Izzy’s comment of picking things up from shrinks and the fact that Alec had been captured and tortured, but he seemed to be fine. Alec hadn’t shied away from any sort of physical contact, even initiating some with him. Magnus wouldn’t have been against some more contact, but he kept reminding himself that Alec wasn’t a free agent. And while Alec had appeared to be hyperaware of his surroundings, even more so than Sebastian, that made sense considering his occupation and Magnus’s current predicament with a stalker.

The only time Magnus had been unsure was when a car horn had blared when they were around the corner from his loft. Alec had flinched and seemed momentarily alarmed, but from what he had read of PTSD, the symptoms were much worse than a flinch and a second of distraction.

He recognised Sebastian’s knock at his door just as he finished putting a few extra treats out for Chairman Meow. He quickly let Sebastian in, going to the kitchen to get their coffee’s as the Chairman wolfed down the treats then stared at Magnus as if trying to persuade him he hadn’t given him any. Placing the two coffees into travel mugs he handed Sebastian’s over.

‘So how did it go with Alec?’ Sebastian asked, taking an appreciative sip.

Magnus smiled, pleased that Sebastian couldn’t hear his heartrate speeding up as he thought of Alec. Then wondered if Alec’s bluntness had rubbed off on Sebastian or if it was Sebastian’s nosiness that had made him so pertinent that morning. Although Magnus would like to believe they were or were beginning to be friends.

‘Good, it was,’ He searched for the right word. ‘Cathartic.’

‘Get a lot of stuff off your chest?’ Sebastian seemed pleased about something.

Magnus nodded, still smiling as he locked up his loft and set the alarm. ‘Hey, Sebastian?’

‘Yeah?’

‘How come you never take me to the park?’

Sebastian stared at him and began stuttering. Magnus battered his eyelashes at him.

‘Fuck Magnus, I thought you were serious.’ Sebastian exclaimed, a nervous chuckle making itself known. He shook his head, a smile still on his face as they took the stairs down.

Magnus laughed, feeling a slight freedom by being able to laugh and joke with his bodyguard but still got his arm punched lightly in retaliation. Even the millions of flights of stairs they were descending weren’t dampening his mood. He felt lighter and happier than he had done in years, quite possibly in thirteen years.

 

 

‘So, in conclusion this chip is easily inserted, can be used similarly to a security card to gain access to a building for example and has enough data and the requirements for you to be able to upload and download information on it wirelessly without it ever having to be removed.’ Magnus said, finishing up his pitch to the two people sat in front of him.

He was pleased with his work on this one. It had been an interesting concept and after consulting with his biomedical engineer colleague, he had found it not as hard as he initially feared. He knew all of the client’s requirements and had easily complied with them all. He couldn’t blame the clients for himself disliking them, even if they had been exasperating about including a biomedical engineer. And in the meetings, Jonathan had taken a back seat during most of them. Just dictating the specifics, he hadn’t been at all interested in any of the fine details.

And they had signed a disclaimer in their initial meeting meaning that Magnus would own the full patent on the designs while they would own the full patent on the actual finished product. While Magnus hadn’t been enthralled with that plan as he usually shared patency during every stage, especially the final product, he could see no harm in it. And Magnus could see it being a big hit with the military, he would just have to tweak it so that he wasn’t infringing on any copyright laws. But it protected him if he decided to pull out of the deal at any stage.

Jonathan nodded at him. ‘I like it. Just one problem though.’

Magnus frowned and looked back over at his presentation. He hadn’t missed anything and had complied with everything they had asked for. ‘What’s that?’

‘I want to be able to remove the chip and replant it.’ Jonathan said blithely as he smiled innocently.

Magnus blinked, thinking he had misheard. ‘I’m sorry?’

‘I want to be able to remove the chip and replant it.’ Jonathan repeated easily his tone calm but his eyes seemed to sneer at him.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at his client’s audacity. He already didn’t trust him, but this was now heading in a direction he didn’t like. ‘That has not been requested or discussed at any previous meetings.’

Jonathan shrugged and spread his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture. ‘I changed my mind.’

‘Umhmm.’ Magnus said allowing his disbelief to show. He wondered about showing any of his anger but decided against it. ‘I will have to think about this and if it is possible, decide if it is viable or ethical to continue.’

‘Of course, Mr Bane.’ Ms Talto smiled winningly at him before turning a slight glare onto her partner. ‘Mr Morgenstern should not have broadsided you with his request. But we are very pleased and impressed with your design.’

Magnus nodded, not at all fooled by her sucking up but willing to allow her to think that he was.

‘I will consult my partner about this and see if it is feasible but I cannot fathom why you would need to extract it. However,’ Magnus quickly continued before Jonathan could interrupt, seeing his eyes narrow. ‘That is not my concern, although you will require the participants express consent each and every time this chip is inserted and extracted from the body.’

‘Of course.’ Jonathan replied rolling his eyes, his tone thoroughly bored.

‘I shall also, again, be consulting my biomedical engineer about the extraction of the chip if we do agree to proceed.’ Magnus warned them again.

In their initial consult, they hadn’t been pleased when Magnus had explained he had very little to do with designing and making items for the human body and would be handing it over to their biomedical engineer. They had flat out refused, only eventually agreeing to allow her to consult. Magnus had been more than happy to allow them to walk but Ragnor had talked him into persisting with them until they came to a compromise.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes but was quickly interrupted.

‘Of course Mr Bane, and we also understand that this will add on to the billable hours. We have no concerns about that.’ Ms Talto simpered and Magnus had to repress a shudder. While attractive, the woman was old enough to be his mother.

Attempting to smile and unsure how well he succeeded, Magnus briskly indicated the door. ‘If you will excuse me, my workload just increased.’

Jonathan simply grunted as he pulled himself out of the chair and swept importantly from the room. Ms Talto followed him, walking so close to Magnus, he felt her shoulder brush against his chest and accidentally inhaled the scent of her perfume. He hated to admit it but it was a rather nice, rather expensive brand.

 

 

It was two days later that Sebastian turned up at his office midmorning unannounced with some papers in his hand. Magnus glanced at him in confusion, they hadn’t arranged for him to come in, although they had had dinner with Isabelle the previous night. Alec had been going to join them but something had come up with his business partner and he had cancelled at the last minute.

Not that Magnus was admitting to being the least bit disappointed and hadn’t been looking forward to seeing him again since their talk in the park. He’d been kicking himself for not thinking of exchanging phone numbers. And then doubting himself for being so presumptuous and looking into their conversation too much.

‘It isn’t Camille.’ Sebastian said with a scowl, covering his face with a hand as he threw down a photo of Magnus and Alec at the park with a letter that Magnus instantly recognised as from his stalker.

Magnus sighed, it seemed his mail was still being re-directed before it came to him. He couldn’t seem to find the same anger that he had when he first found out though. In this instance, he was actually relieved that he hadn’t received them first.

He took a moment to breath deeply as he realised that just like Sebastian, Alec hadn’t realised they were being followed or photographed. That wasn’t good. He had researched Alec and his career in the army, knowing how to read between the lines it was easy to deduce that Alec had been recruited by at least one clandestine unit. Most of his career was classified or redacted. So just how good was his stalker if a covert military operative couldn’t spot him?

‘What do you mean?’ Magnus asked, satisfied that his voice didn’t waiver as he reached for the photo rather than the letter. Was Sebastian thinking along the same lines as him, that Alec would have easily spotted Camille, assuming that she hadn’t hired someone to do her dirty work.

Magnus looked at Alec sitting next to him on the bench looking relaxed and at ease but Magnus could remember exactly when this photo had been taken. He remembered everything from that conversation and in the photograph Magnus had his body and attention completely focussed on Alec, Alec was looking directly at him, his expression earnest and genuine, his concentration looked to be fully on Magnus. And away from the camera. Alec’s hand was clasped around Magnus’s. There had only been one time when Alec had taken his hand; when he was apologising for believing Camille’s lies. And Magnus couldn’t find it in him to blame or even resent him for that, he had done the same. Hell, he had dated her.

‘Your stalker didn’t recognise Alec. And Alec would have mentioned if he’d recognised anyone. If it was Camille, they would have instantly have recognised each other. Even if Camille had hired someone else to take the pictures, she would have recognised him.’ Sebastian glared at the letter as if it had just personally beaten him.

‘Shit.’ Magnus sighed, his attention still on the photo as he wondered if he could keep it. Or somehow get a copy. Would Sebastian notice if he took a picture of it on his phone? ‘Back to the drawing board.’

‘At least we know its not someone from your past.’ Sebastian sighed. ‘Well, from your high school anyways.’

‘My third high school.’

Sebastian grinned at him.

After a moment of hesitation, Magnus asked him a question. ‘Should we tell Alec?’

Sebastian hummed noncommittally. ‘He’s away on a job again. Should be back in a few days.’

Magnus nodded silently, having to remind himself again that he wasn’t a part of Alec’s life anymore and he wasn’t under any obligation to inform him of his whereabouts. Still, it would have been nice to have been told that Alec had gone away. Although from the talk last night at dinner, it may have been last minute. Isabelle hadn’t acted as if she knew that Alec was going away so soon. Berating himself for being too soft, he could easily guess that Alec’s job most likely had to do with the reason why he had cancelled dinner so last minute.

‘Any leads on the letter?’ Magnus asked not really expecting there to be. The police had run that lead into the ground with every single letter and Sebastian had agreed with their outcome.

Sebastian shrugged. ‘Maybe.’

Magnus turned back to stare at him. ‘What?’

‘Mainly what they wrote. I’m sure the actual letter will be another dead end.’ Sebastian looked up to Magnus. ‘We’ll still have to turn the letter over to police as evidence, we’ll let them tire themselves out with that route.’

Magnus frowned and picked up the letter, ignoring the last of what Sebastian had said. His eyes widened as he read it. So, it appeared his stalker now knew that Sebastian was a bodyguard.

‘How does this help?’

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Isn’t it obvious?’

Magnus glared at him. ‘No.’

‘The context of the letter has changed.’ Sebastian said simply as if that explained everything.

‘Huh?’ Magnus reread the letter. ‘They still threaten me.’

‘Yes, but whoever this stalker is, doesn’t know you.’

Magnus stared at Sebastian, thinking he was crazy. He didn’t understand any of this. ‘How do you figure that?’

‘Because they want to know you.’ Sebastian said obviously.

Magnus glanced at the letter, reading again what his stalker had written. He frowned. ‘How does that mean that they want to get to know me?’

‘The death treat isn’t quite as severe or explicit as they have been.’ Sebastian grinned. ‘And how easily do you trust strangers?’

Magnus blinked. ‘I don’t.’ He said indignantly. Which may have been a lie, he actually befriended people quite easily. But not total strangers. And his stalker must think that Alec was a stranger. He had never been on a walk in the park with a total stranger before.

He may have had a few one-night stands, more than a few, but that had been years ago. After Camille, but before Etta. And he’d met a few people in coffee shops, but he had always made sure he was surrounded by people. Or that his friends knew where he was. Well, now he did. This stalker was insinuating he was an idiot. An easy idiot. He sighed. He was overthinking this. His stalker hadn’t even hinted of his past one-night stands.

‘And an “ _unoriginal walk in the park_ ”? Reeks of jealousy.’ Sebastian grinned at him, pulling his mind away from his indignation. ‘After all, who doesn’t love a walk in the park?’

Magnus stared at him. The words repeating in his head “ _Who doesn’t love a walk in the park?_ ” But that hadn’t been what they’d been doing. There was nothing romantic in it. He knew it and he knew Sebastian knew it, but the way he said it. It sounded romantic, as if there was more going on between them. And his stalker was jealous? He wasn’t convinced about that. His stalker hadn’t exactly been backwards in coming forward in what they wrote.

Although the more he thought about the content of the letters, there was never any hint of sexual overtures. And the more Magnus thought about it, the more he realised that Sebastian was right about one thing at least. Who didn’t love a walk in the park? Especially on a day as lovely as that had been.

 

 

 


	13. Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to Alec's work and home and meets Lily. And we meet another couple along the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one of those days so sorry if there are any errors, let me know and I'll correct them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, Magnus and Alec are finally beginning to interact! And we meet more people. I hope you like Lilly, we'll be seeing a lot more of her!

_Headquarters_

 

 

‘Where are we?’ Magnus asked, looking around the floor they had exited onto. It looked like offices but they somehow had a comfy, homey feel to them.

They were in a nice area of the city, the entire ground floor was taken up by a rather nice restaurant that Magnus had frequented a few times, the floors above it had looked to be owned by some lawyer firm that he hadn’t been paying any attention to and the remaining ones above them had no discerning company logo.

And the security was better than at his own company. Two discreet elevators in the foyer of the restaurant, one clearly labelled for the lawyer firm. The other not labelled with just a potted tree by the side of and required finger print access. The floors included the ones for the basement, the restaurant and the lawyer firm and went up.  Sebastian had used a key card and selected the top floor, they’d then needed finger print access again to take the stairs up to the following level. Magnus was waiting for the retina scan, he’d eyed Sebastian dubiously but been pleasantly ignored.

There were potted plants dotted ubiquitously but tastefully and serene landscape pictures on the walls. There was light everywhere, not just from the windows, but artificial lights as well. And space. Everything was organised and airy. Light, in every meaning of the word. Even the wood panelled walls, somehow felt light, but not in a way that invaded privacy. It felt like he’d entered a zen place of relaxation instead of offices.

Sebastian grinned at him, relaxed and at ease in his surroundings. Similar to how he looked when he was at home. ‘Headquarters.’

He set off down the corridor and Magnus, his interest instantly perked, followed leisurely as he peaked nosily into every room. He wasn’t at all embarrassed when a few occupants looked at him curiously. He stopped after the third person gave him a quizzical smile.

The floor was in the exact same design as the floor below, wood panels, squeaky clean floors, potted plants, landscape pictures. All the offices had large glass windows allowing people to look in. Every office had a large desk, a nice-looking chair and usually a sofa. One had an uncomfortable looking chaise, another had what looked to be a yoga ball.

Sebastian frowned when, a level higher, they were stood outside an office with all the light turned off and the door closed.

This one not only had the lights turned off but the blinds drawn, allowing little to no light in. Magnus could make out the outline of a desk in front of the large floor length window, what looked to be a few picture frames on it. And two large sofas. Possibly a coffee table.

‘What’s wrong?’ Magnus asked as they hovered outside.

Sebastian shrugged, his expression unhappy. ‘I thought they were back.’

He opened the door and flicked the light switch as Magnus followed him in, eyes instantly drawn to the couple asleep and entwined on the couch together. One large male, one small female, completely wrapped up in each other. The female groaned, half hidden and her head buried in the man’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. The man was obviously muscular in his dark clothes and had black shaggy hair, he grunted in annoyance, half turned and threw his arm out. The movement allowed Magnus to see his face. It was Alec.

‘Shit!’ Sebastian hissed as he ducked and the room went dark again. He grabbed Magnus’s arm, dragged him back out and closed the door hurriedly, but quietly, behind him.

‘What the hell was that?’ Magnus whispered furiously as he eagerly followed Sebastian away from the room. He had no idea what had just happened, but thought that Alec might have thrown something in his sleep. He was sure he’d heard a thud as whatever it was had hit the wall before the lights went out.

Although he was quite confused as to why Alec was curled up on a sofa fast asleep and entwined around a woman when he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend, from everything that Magnus had heard, was pretty close to perfect.

‘They’re asleep. Come on.’ Sebastian led him down the to the other end of the offices where they found a rather nice, homey looking kitchen. Also with no lights on, but the blinds were up allowing daylight to pour in through the windows.

And there were photos everywhere. All of people, people in combat gear, army uniform, parade uniform. Hundreds of them, artfully covering all the wall space. Magnus wasn’t close enough to identify anyone in them though. But he was sure once he did, he would recognise a few.

There was a tall blond man, standing in just a pair of trousers at the cooker with his back to them. He had no shirt and no shoes on, even though it was lunchtime, but he clearly worked out a great deal and had no qualms about showing off. He had a frying pan in front of him and a load of chopped fruit and sauce on the side.

‘You could have told me they were sleeping!’ Sebastian instantly started in on the man. His tone wasn’t quite angry, more irritated and resigned.

The blonde turned around with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. ‘Why the hell would I have done that?’ He grinned when his eyes fell on Magnus. ‘Magnus, Alec and Izzy said they’d run into you.’

‘Jace.’ Magnus smiled, hiding his surprise. Jace really hadn’t changed all that much from high school. Having been on the football team, he’d already been muscular and the girls had always been all over him. He hadn’t exactly beaten them off, but had delighted in the attention. He still had the same cheeky, shit eating grin. ‘Anyone care to tell me why the lights are all off?’

Jace laughed. It was clear, even through Sebastian’s scowls, that the two men were close. ‘You didn’t?!’

Sebastian flushed red. ‘I didn’t know! You didn’t say anything.’

‘Hey, it’s not my fault. And you’re the one calling the electrician again.’ Jace poured some of the pale mixture into the frying pan.

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah.’ Sebastian grumbled, but he already had his phone out and held up to his ear. ‘Yeah hey, it Sebastian from A and L. Again.’ He listened for a moment then breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thanks mate, see you soon.’

Jace laughed again. ‘Mates rates?’

‘Piss off!’

‘Again,’ Magnus interrupted, not having a clue what they were talking about. ‘Still in the dark?’

Jace laughed again. ‘Alec doesn’t take his beauty sleep being interrupted very well. He’ll have thrown his knife at the light switch and fucked the electrics again.’

‘Right.’ Magnus blinked, processing what Jace had just told him. Or at least attempting to, it wasn’t making much sense. ‘Again?’

‘Yeah, does it every time the idiot over there wakes him up.’ Jace grinned, plating his first pancake and starting on the next.

‘Hey.’ Sebastian attempted to defend himself but was beaten to it.

‘Jace, do you really want to insult my husband in front of me?’ Isabelle asked as she breezed into the room giving Magnus a smile and her husband a quick kiss. How they hadn’t heard her in her heels, Magnus had no idea.

‘I didn’t do anything!’ Jace denied as she stole a few pieces of fruit as he tried and failed to bat her hands away.

‘Yeah, he didn’t tell me they were sleeping.’ Sebastian instantly ratted him out, a smug smile on his face.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at her brother and went very still, her voice turned cold. ‘You know their reactions.’

‘He’s fine!’ Jace tried to defend himself. Accidentally giving her the pancake he had just made and yelping loudly when she smacked him upside the head. ‘He wouldn’t be very good at his job if he couldn’t dodge flying objects!’

‘Jonathan Christopher.’ She shouted, her eyes livid. Jace winced hearing his full name. ‘If I ever hear of you deliberately trying to get my husband killed again, you will regret the day you were born.’

‘I-I wasn’t!’ Jace stuttered, his eyes wide, hands up defensively. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, instantly calming her down, as he grinned smugly at Jace.

Magnus snorted. Somethings never changed it seemed. Jace was still playing pranks that had the potential to be taken a little too far. Although he now seemed to playing them on Sebastian rather than Alec. Magnus wondered if Alec knew he was being used as the root of Jace’s shenanigans.

Although Magnus couldn’t understand why Alec would react in that way. Alec had never been violent, and throwing a knife to turn out the lights was definitely classified as violent. And it appeared that they all knew that would be Alec’s reaction. It made no sense as to why Jace would make a game out of it. There was more to this than Magnus knew.

‘What’s with all the shouting?’ A young Asian woman yawned from the doorway, reaching up between her shoulders to scratch her back. Magnus recognised her as the woman who’d been asleep with Alec, curled up around him on the sofa.

‘Jace being a dick as usual.’ Isabelle supplied, but there was no bite in her tone. She sounded resigned and a little concerned. Magnus wasn’t sure if she was concerned about Sebastian still, or Jace still being a dick.

‘Umm hmm.’ The petite woman squinted, never properly opening her eyes and padded barefoot over to the table, pulling various weapons out of her clothes. ‘Is that why Alec’s knife is in the light switch again?’

Jace gaped at the weapons she was placing on the table, ignoring their conversation. ‘You did not get a gun through customs!’

She glanced at him, smirked, kissed Izzy on the cheek and padded out the kitchen, her long black hair flicked behind her ear. ‘We’re going home to sleep.’

Magnus watched her go nervously before he glanced back to the table where Jace was still ogling the gun. Had she really smuggled a gun through customs? If Jace’s awed expression was anything to go by, then Magnus didn’t doubt it. Magnus glanced at the table, picking out the gun and hid his own smile. Recognising it, he instantly knew how she’d managed it. He didn’t know how she’d managed to get hold of one though.

‘So, we’ll go see them in the morning.’ Sebastian said to Magnus once she’d gone. ‘Instead, we’ll enjoy the delicious lunch Jace is about to make us.’

‘What?’ Jace asked pouting, looking forlornly at the pancake mix. He was going to need a lot more.

Magnus certainly wasn’t going to complain if he was getting fed. He settled in, his eyes browsing the photos on the wall. It didn’t take him long to find one of Alec, Isabelle and Jace. All three in combat uniform, all three absolutely filthy, and all three with the biggest grins on their faces.

 

 

‘Where are we?’ Magnus asked as Sebastian led him into a rather large brownstone. He felt like a broken record, he’d asked this question yesterday when Sebastian had dragged him out for lunch. Although it had led to him seeing Jace again and finding out, to his surprise, that even Jace hadn’t blamed him. After all the spouting off Jace had said at the end of high school, he had never held that night against Magnus.

He couldn’t believe how none of the Lightwoods held any ill will towards him. It settled his mind though and he’d found himself smiling for no reason for the rest of the day, and at night falling easily into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately, today had been an early day, but not for getting Magnus to work, just for picking him up. Sebastian was letting them into a house he had never been in before, Magnus knew that it wasn’t his house, he had been round to Sebastian’s and Izzy’s before and while it wasn’t far from here, this was not it.

‘Alec and Lily’s.’ Sebastian told him, ushering Magnus in and closing the door behind them. Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything and silently followed Sebastian through to the kitchen where he found Izzy, Jace and a small red head he knew quite well.

‘Clary?’ Magnus asked, feeling his jaw drop so he quickly shut his mouth. He hadn’t realised that she knew Alec, although he supposed that it could be Lilly she knew.

‘Magnus!’ She looked startled for a moment before bounding over and hugging him tightly. He easily returned the hug. This was the last place he had expected to see her, but it felt good to have another friend here. A little like back-up, although he wasn’t sure what for.

Magnus saw Sebastian glance at Izzy suspiciously when she handed him a coffee, but he didn’t seem at all surprised that he and Clary knew each other.

‘I didn’t make it I swear.’ Isabelle held her hands up innocently.

‘I made it. You’re safe Seb.’ The small red head piped up before turning her attention back to Magnus.

‘I resent that.’ Isabelle muttered, a grumpy expression covering her face.

‘How do you know the Lightwoods?’ Magnus asked before light dawned in his eyes. ‘Oh god, don’t tell me the idiot your dad was telling me about is Jace?’

‘Hey!’ Jace huffed, sounding indignant as he crossed his arms. ‘I’m not an idiot.’

The door was pushed open and Alec walked in, looking half asleep. He grunted at them, rubbing his eyes tiredly, clad only in a pair of black boxers, his feet padding silently on the floor.

Magnus stared at him, his eyes almost popping out of his head and he had to stop his jaw from falling open. The scars that littered his body were quite impressive and Magnus did not want to think how he had got them. But Magnus had another problem to distract him, his eyes were drawn to the smooth ridged muscles that were his abs and he seemed unable to look anywhere else. He certainly hadn’t had muscles like those in high school. Of course, being an archery champion, Alec had still had muscles, and amazing shoulders. But this was something else. Magnus swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Luckily Alec hadn’t noticed but if their amused expressions were anything to go by, the others certainly had. He knew without a doubt, that Clary would tell her dad the first opportunity she had. He just hoped it didn’t get back to Ragnor or Raphael otherwise he would never hear the end of it. He’d be having words with Sebastian, and mentally groaned at the thought of how that conversation would go.

Alec yawned, accepting the mug of black coffee that Izzy pushed into his hands. He grunted again, possibly in thanks, as he took a sip. He sighed blissfully, smiled and took another sip. He walked forward and began pulling items and a mixing bowl and pan out of the surrounding cupboards. He still hadn’t spoken and Magnus was unsure if Alec was aware of his presence.

‘Are we having pancakes?’ Izzy finally broke the silence, although Magnus was quite sure he was he only one uncomfortable in it.

‘You want something else?’ Alec asked, his voice husky from sleep.

‘No.’ Four people chorused back at him.

‘There had better be coffee.’ A female voice mumbled as the Asian woman from the offices yesterday walked in wearing a mans shirt and what looked to be nothing else. She walked up to Alec, leaned into him and stole his coffee.

Magnus watched, shocked, as Alec kissed the top of her head and moved his arm around her, effectively trapping her in front of him and kept mixing ingredients in the bowl he’d produced.

‘I still want to know how you got a gun through customs.’ Jace crossed his arms staring at the petite woman pointedly.

Magnus guessed this was Lily. Alec’s partner in the security company and Sebastian’s other boss. She grinned at Jace, taking a large sip of coffee as her eyes laughed at him. ‘Want me to tell you where I hid it?’

‘No, he does not!’ Clary interrupted loudly making Jace pout and the girl laugh.

Sebastian quickly interrupted them. ‘Lily, this is Magnus, Magnus, my boss and co-founder of A and L security, Lily Chen.’

Lily turned in Alec’s embrace and stared at Magnus with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Alec had turned with her, surprise written over his face.

‘Magnus?’ He asked.

Magnus smiled weakly. ‘Good morning.’

‘What’s going on?’ Alec asked in confusion. His arms still wrapped comfortably around Lily, the pancake mix forgotten.

Sebastian sighed and drew out the latest photo and letter they’d received. ‘It seems Magnus’s stalker is not Camille Belcourt as she was. And whoever it is, was watching you take Magnus to the park.’

Alec frowned and stepped over, picking up the photo, completely ignoring the letter. He held it up, squinting at it. ‘They’re good, I’ll give them that.’ He murmured.

Lily reached up, lowering his arm so she could see the photo. Jace moved over to the counter and took over the pancake mix.

Alec automatically allowed Lily to manhandle him. ‘They knew exactly where to stand.’

‘You never saw them?’ Lily asked him in the same quiet, distracted tone Alec had used. Magnus watched them interact, their familiarity with each other glaringly obvious. Lily didn’t even bother looking at Alec when he shook his head and he had no need to voice the action. ‘Interesting.’

‘Hang on,’ Clary interrupted, clearly not at all bothered at what this new information meant regarding his stalker. ‘How do you guys know Magnus?’

Jace frowned. ‘How do you know Magnus?’

Clary looked at her boyfriend surprised. ‘My father helped Magnus when his friend was put in hospital.’

‘Luke’s the one who talked me into getting the restraining order against Camille.’ Magnus added. He knew that Alec and Sebastian knew everything about his past, but he wasn’t sure how much Isabelle, Jace or Lily knew. He guessed by their surprised expressions not that much, although he wasn’t sure if he could describe Lily’s expression so much as surprised  as acknowledging.

‘You have a restraining order against Camille?’ Jace looked shocked for a moment before bursting into loud raucous laughter.

‘You know Camille?’ Clary asked wide eyed but Jace was laughing too much, his arms around his waist, he could barely stand up let alone respond.

Magnus didn’t think it was that funny.

‘We went to school with Magnus and Camille.’ Isabelle answered for them as Clary’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

‘No way.’ Clary said astonished, before she laughed. ‘You guys are all high school friends?’

Magnus nodded. Jace was wiping the tears out of his eyes. Isabelle leant against her husband nodding her head. Alec was still pouring over the photo with Lily.

It sounded as if they were trying to figure out where the person who took the photo had been standing in the park.

‘With spy cams, it could have been anyone.’ Lily murmured. ‘Hidden in a purse or on a coat.’

‘There was no one standing around without a purpose for being there.’ Alec muttered.

Magnus gaped. ‘I’m sorry did you just say spy cams?’

Lily looked up at him, amusement dancing across her face. ‘Yeah, you can get them in most electronic stores for under a hundred bucks. The good ones will be more.’

‘And by the focus on this photo.’ Alec frowned at it. ‘I’m more inclined to think this was a high-quality camera taking photos rather than a video.’

Magnus paled. He had always assumed that his stalker would have been carrying an actual camera, maybe even one of those touristy ones with the really long lens. Hearing them discuss spy cams made it real and terrifying. ‘I- I could have been videoed?’

He didn’t know why, but that was somehow much worse than someone taking pictures. He was suddenly relieved and beyond overjoyed at Ragnor’s insistence that he get a bodyguard.

 

 

 


	14. The Gallery Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clary's art exhibition and everyone is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have PTSD or know anyone with it so have no idea how accurate or completely wrong my depictions of it are. This is all fiction so apologies for anyone who finds this wrong and/or insulting, it is not my intent.
> 
> Saying that I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it and loved getting everyone together!

_The Gallery Showing_

 

 

‘The mechanism that inserts the chips.’ Jonathan began idly as he lounged lazily in one of the conference chairs. His eyes seemed to take in everything disdainfully and he was constantly smirking. Magnus had to constantly remind himself he was a grown up and could handle this. ‘We need them to insert a variety of items and not just the chips.’

Magnus blinked, his jaw tightening as he refrained himself from telling Jonathan to go fuck himself. He hadn’t thought it possible to dislike the man even more, but he was wrong. He had gone past hate and was verging on detesting Jonathan, not an ideal business arrangement. ‘What other sort of items?’

He wished that Jonathan would stop calling the printed circuit boards “chips”. And for the life of him, he couldn’t fathom what else he or his company would or could want inserted into a person’s arm. Nor why he would wait for Magnus to have detailed the entirety of the new design before saying anything.

‘That doesn’t concern you.’

Magnus rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths before speaking in a calm and collected manner, not at all as if he was talking to a particularly stupid child. ‘I need to know what these other items are made of. Unless you’re willing to risk them being broken when inserted or extracted.’

Jonathan glared at him and began to rise out of his seat before his companion tightly gripped his arm, shoving him back into his seat with surprising strength.

‘I do apologise Mr Bane. Mr Morgenstern spoke out of turn. At present we are unsure what these other items would be made of. Perhaps, we could tell you the specifics and you could maybe design something for them?’

Magnus took a deep breath and attempted to reign in his temper. ‘I will have to think about this and see if my current work load would allow it. But by continuously changing what you require of this device, it is taking more time for me to complete the designs as I have to redo them each time. Perhaps you could be upfront and tell me if you are going to change it again or have we finally met all of your criteria?’

‘I do apologise Mr Bane.’ Ms Talto replied sweetly even though he could see the annoyance in her eyes and by the tightening of her mouth. ‘We will do everything we can to ensure you are kept informed, however we are paying for your time.’

‘It was you who came to me Ms Talto.’ Magnus reminded her. ‘We can easily cancel all negotiations and you can find yourself someone else.’

Her lips thinned. ‘That will not be necessary.’

‘I don’t know.’ Jonathan sneered. ‘I think he’s on to something.’

Magnus could see the anger visibly run across her face and watched as she took several deep breaths to calm herself. ‘Why don’t we all think about this and reconvene in a couple of days time?’

Magnus shrugged, quite happy to get out of there, even if it did mean coming back. But at least he’d have time to speak to Ragnor and convince him that they were better off losing these clients as quickly as possible. ‘As you said, it’s your money.’

 

 

‘So, we ready to rock this showing?’ Sebastian grinned, his eyes were lit up with excitement as Magnus opened the door. He was practically bouncing from foot to foot. It instantly brought a smile to Magnus’s face. The thought of this gallery showing had been the only thing that had kept him sane for the rest of the day after that infernal meeting.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, bemused by his bodyguard’s antics. ‘Have you ever been to art showing before?’

‘Nope. I cannot wait.’ Sebastian beamed at him.

‘You know they can be dull and boring? They’re usually full of pretentious snobs with more money than sense.’

‘Who needs sense when you have money?’ Sebastian grinned at him. ‘Just hire somebody with sense to make all your decisions for you.’

‘Oh dear God.’ Magnus groaned as he lightly skipped down the stairs and out his building. He then stopped as he caught sight of the car waiting by the curb with the engine running.

‘Yes, that is for us.’ Sebastian noticed his hesitancy and answered his question before he could even ask it.

Magnus mentally shrugged as Sebastian opened the door for him, Clary probably wanted a show put on and had done this for a few people. His eyes opened wide as he was about to get in and he noticed the limo wasn’t empty. Ragnor and Catarina sat inside, elegantly dressed. They were both grinning at him.

‘Raphael said he would rather die a slow agonising death than come, so…’ Ragnor explained with a grumble and a shrug but Catarina was smiling. Sebastian gave him a gentle shove and Magnus realised he was stood half crouched in the doorway of the car.

‘And Madzie?’ Magnus asked Catarina once they were settled in the car and it pulled away.

She grimaced. ‘I got her a babysitter. I didn’t want to explain what PTSD was or how people got it.’

‘Completely understandable. It’s not something that is easily explained or understood.’ Sebastian told her gently with a smile. ‘And Madzie is a smart girl, she would ask a lot of questions that she might not be ready to hear the answers to.’

Cat looked visibly relieved.

‘And she’d find it deathly boring.’ Magnus grinned unrepentantly. ‘I hope you three are ready to be bored rigid.’

Catarina glared at him. ‘You are not going to ruin this for me Magnus. I haven’t been to an adults only party for years.’

Magnus snorted. ‘Not that kind of party and please do not say you actually think this is going to be a party?’ He laughed but grabbed his shoulder when Cat walloped him. ‘Okay, okay. But this may not the best adult only party you’re envisioning.’

‘As long it has conversation that doesn’t end in _“but mum, five more minutes_ ” I’m good.’ Cat sighed, settling back in her seat and accepting the flute of champagne Sebastian handed her without raising an eyebrow.

Magnus shrugged and accepted his own flute with a smile of thanks. ‘Alright Cat, you win. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though. If it’s anything like the last one, full of boring stuffy old snobs who stare at each painting for half hour without saying a word. Or the arty types who try to look into the meaning of an apple placed on an applecart and have a two-hour discussion about it.’

‘I say.’ Ragnor interrupted, trying to get the drivers attention and not spill his own glass. ‘Could we turn around?’

‘ _But mum, five more minutes._ ’ Magnus whined.

Cat snorted, trying not to laugh. Her hand flying to cover her mouth, champagne shooting out of her nose.

 

Magnus paused and stared in fascination as he walked into Clary’s art gallery. He heard Cat’s small inhale of surprise and Ragnor’s hum of possible amusement. As he looked around, he realised just how long it had been since he’d last come here. It was a place he had always found as cathartic and peaceful and he couldn’t remember why he had stopped coming.

As he looked around smiling, he realised that every painting he could see so far was related to war, in complete contrast to the millions of fairy lights that were strung up everywhere, giving the place a childlike quality. None of the other lights were on, the fairy lights and the remaining vestiges of daylight being the only source of light. But the sheer quantity of them more than made up for it.

A massive life size oil painting met them a few steps in. It was impossible to avoid and had obviously been placed there to make a point, blocking everyone who walked in so they would have to manoeuvre around it. If Magnus could, he would stay in front of it and stare at it all day, as it was he was wondering how much Clary wanted for it.

It was the picture he had seen in the kitchen of A&L Security. Alec on the left, Izzy in the middle, Jace on the right. Arms slung around each other, covered head to toe in mud, massive grins on all their faces. All in combat gear and young. It had to have been taken early on in their military career.

Clary had somehow captured all of their personality’s in their faces. Jace’s handsomeness certainly, but also his cheekiness, that sly look in his eyes that screamed practical joker. Isabelle was somehow even more beautiful covered in mud and dirt, her eyes alive and sparkling showing her love of life. Alec’s love for his family shone out of his eyes, his wicked humour detailed in his smile and his protectiveness in his posture. He looked gorgeous. And at the bottom on the floor, in front of three sets of mud-covered combat boots, lay purple fairy lights in the shape of the infinity symbol.

‘The Lightwoods.’ Ragnor read from the little title plate. Magnus could hear the frown in his voice as he put the puzzle pieces together. ‘Your security company is owned by a Lightwood.’

While Ragnor, Cat and Raphael knew everything about him and Camille and the relationship Camille had destroyed. Magnus realised that he had never told them Alec’s full name. The album had been kept secret. He’d never shown it to any of them. And he’d always called Alec Alexander.

‘Yeah, Alec’s on the left. Clary, the artist is dating Jace on the right.’ Sebastian said from behind them, waking Magnus up from his reverie, startling him into moving. ‘Izzy, my wife is in the middle.’

Magnus allowed Cat to pull him around the painting and into the main exhibit. Where of course there were more paintings of Alec, but not just Alec, Magnus realised as he looked around. And not just the Lightwoods either. He recognised Sebastian in some and Lily in lots, along with people he had never seen before. Soldiers he corrected himself.

Ragnor nodded once, looking thoughtful. ‘Does your wife work at the security company as well?’

‘No.’ Sebastian shook his head. ‘She’s a coroner at the local police precinct.’

Magnus tuned them out, more interested in the paintings. This exhibition was completely different from the others he had attended and he found himself mesmerised by Clary’s work. Every single painting was of someone in the military, not just the army, but the navy and air force too, and not just in uniform. Some were depictions of combat, some of exhaustion, some of laughter, of love, and of family. An even mix throughout. Clary had even included a couple landscapes, a few ships, aircraft carriers and jeeps. And a surprisingly emotional one of an M16 rifle resting against a hay bale.

Towards the back of the gallery he found the ones representing the reason for tonight. Depicting the trauma, the anguish, the pain. None were graphic, no blood, no torture, just the expressions on soldiers faces. Showing the horror they had been through, had felt, still went through and still felt.

Magnus knew that Clary was an exceptionally talented artist. But this was something else. He’d never seen anything like this in her previous paintings. And she had batted the ball sailing right out of the park on her first try.

‘I am so glad I didn’t bring Madzie.’ Catarina muttered, gripping his hand tightly. He squeezed back, seeing the restrained tears in her eyes. She took a deep unsteady breath and drained her remaining champagne in one go. ‘God Magnus, where the hell are these art snobs?’

He pulled her into his side, resting his head on hers as she burrowed into him. Ragnor stood protectively on her other side, having taken her empty glass and had her other hand held securely in his. He’d been quiet the entire time but Magnus could see the interest in face as he looked at every painting. Magnus gave Cat a few minutes to compose herself before leading them away from that section.

‘Alec?’ Magnus asked in surprise as they re-entered the main room. He would recognise that figure anywhere. Even if it was now in a stiff army at rest position. The height and hair were also a major give away.

The man in question turned around at the sound of his name and Magnus felt his heart stop when Alec’s eyes lit up when he saw him. He grinned at him, immediately leaving the group of people surrounding him and walked over. He was wearing a suit, nothing fancy, just black with a white shirt but it was fitted. Magnus desperately looked around for a waiter to refill his glass, his mouth suddenly dry. ‘Magnus.’

‘Where’s Izzy? I thought she would be with you?’ Sebastian asked. He’d been quiet the entire time they’d been walking around, barely even looking at the paintings but the faces of everyone in the room with them. He was obviously worried Magnus’s stalker might put in an appearance, or have simply followed them.

Alec pulled a face. ‘She’s with Clary, trying to calm her down.’

Sebastian frowned. ‘I thought she’d done loads of these. She was fine earlier.’

‘Yeah, but Jace said something stupid and set her off.’ Alec shrugged as Sebastian sighed.

‘Where’s Lily?’

Alec grinned, it was a little evil. ‘Keeping Jace out of trouble.’

Sebastian raised a doubtful eyebrow. ‘She knows how to do that?’

Alec chuckled. ‘She does know more than just killing people.’

Sebastian grinned back at him. ‘If you say so.’

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Go find your wife. I’ll stay with Magnus.’

Sebastian’s eyes lit up. ‘Thanks boss.’

Alec winced. ‘Don’t call me boss.’

Sebastian thumped him on the shoulder but left, quickly disappearing as he searched out Isabelle.

‘You know each other?’ Cat and Ragnor both asked.

Magnus nodded sceptically. ‘Cat, Ragnor, Alec Lightwood. Alec, Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell. Ragnor is the one who hired your company.’

‘Pleasure.’ Alec nodded at them.

‘I was impressed with your companies’ reviews.’ Ragnor said, straight to business. He never changed and if Magnus ever had to admit it, he would never want him to.

‘Thank you, Lily and I worked hard to get where we are.’

‘Lily?’ Cat asked.

‘My business partner.’

‘A and L?’ Ragnor smiled.

Alec chuckled and nodded. ‘Alec and Lilly.’

‘I’m surprised that you’re here.’ Magnus told Alec changing the subject before his friends could ask how they knew each other. He wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. Although Alec’s suit was doing an admirable job of distracting him. Now was the wrong time to realise that he had never seen him in a suit, Alec having missed both prom and graduation.

‘Yeah well, being the co-guest of honour and all.’ Alec muttered, tugging at his collar. Magnus recognised the habit, he’d done it as a teenager as well, it was a sign he was anxious.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Oh.’ Alec turned a slight shade of pink as his lips tightened momentarily. ‘I have PTSD.’

‘We both do.’ Lily said from behind Alec. Alec turned slightly, automatically holding out his arm and she slipped into his side, easily leaning against him casually. He had a hard time correlating the woman in the paintings in combat gear to the one in front of him who looked beyond delicate and the epitome of feminine elegance.

‘Oh.’ Magnus responded and felt rather stupid. He’d met them both a couple times now and had never guessed. He’d even watched Alec for signs of it and come up with nothing. ‘I had no idea.’

Alec shrugged and looked to where Clary had emerged with Isabelle and Sebastian who split off in another direction. ‘It’s why Clary did this, to raise awareness and help those affected get treated.’

Catching sight of them, Clary beamed at them and immediately forged her way through the people trying to greet her.

‘You all made it!’ She exclaimed happily, grabbing Alec into a hug.

Alec stiffened slightly but immediately relaxed and wrapped an arm around Clary shoulders that barely came up his chest.

‘Alright short stuff.’

‘Hey Alec, while you’re here, think you change the lightbulbs for me? Do a bit of dusting?’

He rolled his eyes but squeezed her affectionately before she let go and wrapped Lily in her embrace as well.

Lily kissed her on the cheek before she looked brightly at Clary. ‘So, is there anyone here you don’t like?’

Clary rolled her eyes, making Magnus wonder how much time she actually spent around Alec. ‘No, you’re not allowed to kill anyone.’

‘Just torture then?’ Lily offered casually as Clary hugged him. Catarina and Ragnor gaped at them. Magnus could understand their reactions, in her elegant dress, Lily looked as if she one of the New York elite.

Clary glared at her.

‘Can we shoot anyone?’ Alec teased making Clary groan. ‘No? Mental warfare?’

‘Jace help!’ Clary called out, as Jace walked up to them.

‘No one is killing, maiming, injuring or hurting, either mentally or physically anyone tonight.’ Jace pronounced pulling Clary into him so that her back nestled comfortably into his chest.

‘When did you get to be such a buzzkill?’ Lily complained.

‘Used to be the life of the army.’ Alec agreed with her, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

‘Please excuse my friends.’ Clary said to Catarina and Ragnor. ‘I actually have no excuse for them.’

‘That’s quite alright.’ Ragnor said looking as if it was anything but.

‘Clary, these are my friends Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell.’  Magnus suddenly remembered that he hadn’t actually introduced them to anyone. He was surprised that Ragnor hadn’t butted in earlier with recriminations. ‘Ragnor, Cat, this is Clary Fray, Luke’s daughter, and artist and orchestrator of tonight. Her boyfriend Jace Herondale, who is Alec’s brother.’

Cat did a double take, ignoring how everyone seemed to have different surnames and zeroing in one comment. ‘Wait, Luke? You don’t mean Detective Luke Garroway?’

Clary nodded hesitantly. ‘You know my dad?’

Cat brightened immediately. ‘Yeah, I’ve known him for years, is he here tonight?’

Clary nodded quickly hiding her frown as she looked around for a second before she pointed over to the other side of the room. ‘There he is.’

Magnus turned to look and quickly stopped his jaw from falling open. ‘Well, no need to introduce them then.’ He muttered as he watched Luke laugh with his wife, Isabelle and Sebastian.

 

 

It was nearing the end of the evening when Magnus noticed a large painting being manoeuvred into the centre of the room. Closely followed by Clary and her guests of honour.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please.’ Clary called loudly and everyone obediently made their way over to her where she stood next to a large painting covered with a black silk sheet.

‘I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and for your donations.  PTSD is a worthy cause and ruins the lives of many, not just in the military.’ She took a deep breath and looked around. ‘As many of you already know, tonight was inspired by two friends of mine who battle with PTSD daily. They were both in the military for a long time and now that PTSD is recognised as a serious problem, the military have been wonderful trying to help. The aim of tonight is to help them and related charities raise awareness and the funds to keep doing so. Therefore, I have kept this painting for last. It is a silent auction, all proceeds to go a PTSD charity of Alec and Lily’s choosing. Please place your bid and contact details on the paper provided in the bowl by the painting.’

She turned to take the sheet off but paused and glanced back. ‘Oh, and this scene is real, it was after, for what to them was a normal PTSD episode from both sides. I witnessed this and with their permission, painted it and have it presented here tonight.’

With that she turned and swept the sheet off the painting. Magnus stared at it, his eyes widening in horror as he heard gasps emitted throughout the room followed by concerned murmurs.

It was Alec and Lily. They were standing in a kitchen which looked like it had just been bombed. Water was flying out of a broken faucet, broken plates and bowls were littered everywhere. Broken glass littered the floor with an overturned bin and several vegetables. A microwave lay upside down and the fridge door hung precariously on broken hinges, a smudged bloody handprint in the corner. A cupboard was missing its door which lay half in the sink, a bottle of washing up liquid lying on top of it.

Alec stood in jeans slung low on his hips, the scars littering his back on proud display, his face turned sideways in concentration. A trail of blood leaking from his lip. Cuts and grazes littered his body, many looked serious, a few had blood dripping or trailing down his body. He was barefoot and there were bloody footprints surrounding him and Lily. He had a needle and thread in his hand.

Lily was stood beside him, facing them in a sports bra and shorts, her own scars on full display. She was looking up at him, her lips quirked up in amusement but one eye closed in a wince. One of Alec’s hands was on her collarbone where he looked to be mid stitch of a rather large painful gash. Both of their knuckles were red, covered in blood. Her feet were oozing blood. Lily was cradling one arm to her waist.

‘God, we had the best pancakes that morning.’ Lily said loudly, as she stood in Alec’s embrace, looking fondly at the painting.

Isabelle choked on a laugh. But Magnus, unable to look away, found that he couldn’t speak, a large ball seemed to have lodged in his throat preventing him from even swallowing.

 

 


	15. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets an invitation and has a well overdue talk with Catarina

_An Invitation_

 

 

‘What are your plans for Independence Day?’ Sebastian asked around a mouthful of food. Isabelle was working late at the precinct. Something about an urgent case and the police needed the autopsy reports as soon as possible. Sebastian had shrugged when telling Magnus. Isabelle wasn’t allowed to give details and Sebastian wasn’t fazed. Magnus presumed they were both used to having cases they couldn’t talk about, but it meant Sebastian had been at loose ends for dinner. He’d insisted that instead of getting take-away, they eat in a local diner that Izzy wasn’t a fan of but Sebastian loved. Magnus, having not eaten out in while, instantly agreed.

Magnus shrugged, eating with a little more dignity than Sebastian, but not much. The food was delicious and the portions well sized. It was good to get out and chat with a friend. He had never been to this diner before and it wasn’t a place he would have thought to try, but he knew he would come back and with Cat and Madzie in tow. ‘I normally spend it with Catarina if she’s not working, although we usually end up at her in-laws with Madzie. Ragnor being English doesn’t celebrate it. Raphael hates anything that involves good cheer and drunkenness. What about you?’

‘We head up to the mountains. Alec and Lily have a cabin up there. All the Lightwoods go. You can come if want.’ Sebastian winced. ‘It wouldn’t be child friendly though so no Madzie.’

Magnus raised his eyebrows in question, wondering what exactly they got up to.

Sebastian huffed indignantly. ‘Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. We get Lily and Alec out of the city and away from the noise of any fireworks.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus stared at him for a moment before it clicked. ‘Oh. Their PTSD.’

No wonder it wouldn’t be child friendly. That last painting of Clary’s was still firmly etched in his mind. It had taken him ages to decide whether or not to bid. He certainly didn’t want the painting, but he did desperately want to support the cause.

Seeing how many other people had bid had helped him make his decision. He’d brought a smaller version of the opening painting instead. In fact, he’d commissioned Clary to make it for him. And had made several donations. He’d seen Ragnor trying to subtly do the same. Even Catarina had donated something and she was on a nurse’s wage.

Sebastian nodded. ‘Yeah, usually they’re fine with each other but they have episodes quite frequently and the noise of the fireworks would be sure to set them off.’

Magnus paused. ‘It’s that bad?’

He had wanted to ask Alec about it, but how on earth did you bring something like that up? It wasn’t just a personal question, it was an invasive, personal question and had to be done carefully. He’d wanted Alec to bring it up, but he never had.

He was desperate to know the story behind that painting. He’d actually had a nightmare about it, although in his nightmare, he’d been there as well and had watched helplessly as Lily had gutted Alec. He’d woken in a cold sweat and had not been able to sleep the rest of the night. And while he knew that the episodes were nothing like his dream, he was still deplorably curious. How the episodes hit, what Alec felt like, what happened, where he thought he was, how did he come out of them, could Magnus help? More than anything, he wanted to help.

Sebastian looked uncomfortable. ‘You should probably be talking to them about this. They were fine with inviting you so I’m sure they’d be fine answering any questions you have.’

Magnus nodded. He knew he would never be able to ask them the questions he wanted, possibly Alec, in the right circumstances, but there was no way in hell he would ever ask Lily.

‘I mean, we all have PTSD to an extent.’ Sebastian continued casually. ‘It’s just not as bad, but then again, none of us were captured and tortured.’

Magnus froze and swallowed painfully. He hadn’t even thought that the others might also have symptoms. They all seemed so normal about everything. But then he supposed, Magnus didn’t see them when they got home for the day. He didn’t know if nightmares woke them up or kept them from sleep. It was yet another reminder of how little he knew the people who were rapidly becoming good friends of his. It was disheartening to realise how little he knew about them until a new thought struck him. They were letting him in, this wasn’t something that they would discuss with anyone. This was something they would only tell friends, good friends, close friends. PTSD was personal, but they were easily sharing their troubles with him. Or, at least, telling him that they had troubles. They were opening the doorway for him to come through and be a part of their lives. It made him smile.

Magnus opened his mouth to tell Sebastian to go but then realisation hit. He kept having to remind himself that Sebastian was his bodyguard and needed to stay with him. Therefore, where he went Independence Day, so too would Sebastian. He did not relish having that conversation with Catarina’s in-laws. _Yes, I’m putting your granddaughter in danger because I’m selfish and didn’t want to be alone on Independence Day. But it’s fine, I have a bodyguard_. Easy. ‘I’ll speak to Cat, see what she’s doing and let you know?’

Independence Day wasn’t that far away and now that he thought about it, Magnus was surprised about the late enquiry. Seeing as Sebastian needed to escort him everywhere, shouldn’t he have found out earlier?

Sebastian nodded. ‘Don’t feel pressured. I don’t mind missing this year. Your safety is more important.’

Magnus smiled again, that was why he kept forgetting that Sebastian was his protection, because he had also become his friend. He already knew he wouldn’t be asking Cat.

 

 

‘Hey Cat.’ Magnus yawned as he answered his phone. It had been yet another early morning and he was truly beginning to hate them. It was now late morning and all he wanted was a nap. He didn’t care how old that made him. He needed his sleep. Lie ins were now the thing of dreams and he relished weekends or days when he didn’t have to go out or leave his loft.

‘Magnus?’ Cat asked, a catch in her voice.

‘Cat? Are you okay?’ Magnus sat up straight, instantly wide awake and on alert. ‘What’s wrong? Is it Madzie?’

No, no.’ He heard Cat take a deep breath. ‘Madzie’s fine, she’s at kindergarten.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus could feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

‘N-nothin’s wrong.’ Her voice was emotional, but he couldn’t determine the emotion.

‘Cat, you’re scaring me.’

She hiccupped. ‘Sebastian and Alec are here.’

‘Where? At your house?’ His heart stopped and he leapt out of his chair, heading for the door. Thoughts of needing a bodyguard to escort him didn’t even enter his head. If Cat needed him, he would be there. ‘What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?’

She sniffed. ‘They’re putting in a security system for me.’

He paused, his hand on the door handle as he listened to her. She wasn’t in any immediate danger. ‘Why? Did something happen?’

‘No, no. Nothing happened.’ She laughed. ‘I was talking to them at that art showing. Sebastian was telling Alec about Madzie. And I mentioned in passing that since this stalker business you’ve not come over.’ She hiccupped again, half crying, half laughing. ‘And here they are.’

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but found no words coming out. He was stood there, in his office, hand on the door handle, mouth gaping open. He hadn’t been over to hers because she had no security in place. He hadn’t wanted to risk it. And somehow Alec and Sebastian had guessed this. By her offhand comment of him no longer going around to see them.

‘Magnus, you still there?’

‘Y-yeah.’ He eventually managed. There was a strange tugging in his chest. ‘So, so… They’re putting in a security system for you?’

‘Yes.’ Cat laughed. ‘Completely free of charge.’

‘That’s.’ Magnus’s breath caught as he fought back tears. He smiled even though she couldn’t see him. It had been one of his biggest fears ever since he’d realised he had a stalker. And he knew it had scared Cat too. She had never once complained about him no longer coming around and spending time with her and Madzie. ‘That’s brilliant.’

She laughed again. ‘They muttered some cock and bull story about pro bono cases as if they were lawyers or something. I thought you’d paid them but you clearly didn’t know about it.’

‘N-no. I had no idea.’ He told her honestly.

‘Well I have no idea how or why, but I now have a state-of-the-art security system.’

Magnus walked back to his desk but couldn’t sit down. Instead he leant against the window and stared out at the park his window overlooked. Alec and Sebastian had given his best friend a very expensive security system so he could go visit her and her daughter.

‘I’ll come over tonight. We’ll have a night in and toast A&L security.’ His voice sounded detached, even to him. He knew Alec had done this for him. So he could visit her and Madzie, so that he didn’t isolate himself from his friends. He could hear Alec’s voice echoing in his mind. “ _You’re not a prisoner Magnus_.” He could feel himself smiling.

‘Oh, would you?’ He could hear the relief in her voice. ‘Madzie’s been going on and on about having you over for another sleepover.’

‘Of course my dearest.’ Magnus smiled for a completely different reason. He had no doubt that the reason she wanted him over had nothing to do with Madzie’s nagging, but more to do with settling in and living with a fancy state of the art security system when she was anything but technologically minded. ‘I’ve never been able to say no to my two favourite girls.’

 

 

‘Okay spill.’ Catarina said the instant she’d topped up their wine glasses.

He looked at her enquiringly. Sebastian had taken him home, where he’d fed Chairman, left out enough food for morning, packed an overnight bag and then been taken straight to Catarina’s. He hadn’t been able to thank the man enough, neither had Cat. Annoyingly, but to Magnus’s relief, Alec hadn’t been there. He had no idea how he would have reacted if he had. Probably snogged him. As it was, Sebastian got some rather enthusiastic hugs.

They’d finally got Madzie off to bed, after only a couple of tantrums when she’d tried to stay awake with them. They had spent hours playing almost every single game Madzie had. And when they’d run out, Madzie had simply recycled her favourites. Magnus counted it as a win, even if Catarina did not.

Cat glared at him exasperated. ‘I can tell when you want to tell me something Magnus.’

He smiled sadly but nodded. He’d delayed this long enough. Magnus didn’t know why he hadn’t told her earlier but something had kept stopping him. Fear probably, but he hated breaking down and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get through this without a few tears. And he had no idea how on earth he was going to tell Ragnor or Raphael. Well Ragnor would be alright, but he needed to tell Cat first. She was the one he always went to first, the understanding one. They’d always been there for each other, ever since they’d met.

‘You’re right I do.’ He took a deep breath. ‘You know about my high school sweetheart. What Camille did. How he… How he died.’

Cat nodded but stayed quiet. She’d witnessed first-hand the after effects of his heartbreak. She’d been the one to find him after he had read the obituary. She’d been the one to comfort him, to force him to get dressed, to eat something. And she had been the one to pull him together afterwards. He’d done the same for her when her husband had died.

Magnus was grateful for her silence, unsure if he could continue if she interrupted. He bit his lip, trying to keep back his tears.

‘Well I recently found out he didn’t die.’ He rushed the words out, relieved when his voice didn’t waver or crack. He should have called Cat the second he’d found out. Or rather the second he was alone after he’d found out. But he’d been so shocked. So relieved. So… dazed from seeing Alec. Part of him wanted to keep it all to himself. Keep Alec all to himself. Even if Alec was with someone else, maybe because Alec was with someone else.

Catarina stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth open. ‘What? But you said…. The obituary?’

‘Was wrong. The army got it wrong. He was captured. They thought he had died with the rest of his unit.’

‘How, how do you know? How did you find out?’ Cat asked, shuffling closer to him on the sofa, her voice low and urgent.

‘Isabelle.’ Magnus took a gulp of his wine, before setting the glass down unsteadily. ‘I was recently re-introduced to him.’

‘Oh Magnus.’ Cat pulled him her embrace, wrapping herself around him. ‘I take it Isabelle knows him?’

Magnus nodded unable to say anything. There was a lump in his throat, stopping him from speaking.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

Magnus looked up at her, his eyes watering and took a deep breath. ‘Its… He’s… Alexander.’ He slumped, feeling helpless, knowing he wasn’t making sense. ‘Alexander Lightwood.’

She blinked, putting his ramblings together to make some sort of sense. ‘You mean? Alec? Alec Lightwood?’

Magnus nodded. She stared at him, Magnus could almost see the clogs turning as he awkwardly waited for her to say something.

‘Oh Magnus.’ She hugged him closer. ‘Why didn’t you say something?’

Magnus shrugged, still huddled in her embrace and finally allowed the tears to fall freely as he blurted everything out.

That Alec had been captured and tortured. That he now had a boyfriend. How relieved Magnus was he was alive. How much he wanted to stay in Alec’s life. How no one blamed him. How sincere Alec had been. How nice and sweet. How Alec had moved on and had a boyfriend. The effort they were all going to, to make him realise that no one blamed him. That the weight on his shoulders was lifting. That he was finally learning not to blame himself.

‘About damn time.’ Cat muttered, downing the rest of her wine.

 

 

‘So, who all will be there? At your Independence Day getaway weekend?’ Magnus clarified as Sebastian walked him to work from Catarina’s house. He had one hell of hangover. Emotional and physical. He hadn’t realised that he had been keeping this from his friends and now that he had told Cat, more of the weight on his shoulders had lifted. If only it had taken his hangover with it.

Sebastian glanced up, surprise written over his features.

‘Alec and Lily obviously, Isabelle, Jace and Clary, and Ethan. Lily and Alec will be away in the run up. They leave soon.’ Sebastian had somehow sensed that Magnus liked to know if Alec was away or not, but he never divulged much information. ‘Another job but this one’s out of the country.’

Magnus hid his wince. Ethan. He had hoped he wouldn’t be going, wishful thinking on his part. But if he was going to be friends with Alec, he’d have to put up with and meet his boyfriend. And he’d have preferred not to do so at a cabin in the middle of god knows where, where he couldn’t escape for an entire weekend. And while he would have preferred meeting the boyfriend over an evening, well he was just going to have to suck it up. Although, if Magnus were completely honest, he would rather never having to meet Ethan.

He tried not to feel sour as he remembered Sebastian’s words. “ _All the Lightwoods go”_. So that meant that Ethan was classed as a Lightwood then. He breathed in, trying not to show what he was feeling. Cat often said he was like an open book and she could read his feelings as clear as writing on his face. He prayed that Sebastian couldn’t.

‘So, it’s all couples?’ Magnus deflected, but could see hope hidden in Sebastian’s smile. Sebastian wanted him to come. Or rather, if he went, that meant that Sebastian could go too.

Sebastian chuckled. ‘Lily’s single.’

‘Lily’s scary.’

‘But still single.’

‘I don’t date women who can kill me and make it look like an accident.’

Sebastian gave him a sly look. ‘But you would date a man who could kill you and make it look like an accident?’

Magnus glared at him but didn’t respond.

If he said he wouldn’t, he was saying that he wouldn’t date Alexander, and he so totally and completely would. Which was not the point though.

Sebastian was still waiting for an answer.

Magnus kept glaring at him. ‘Not the point Sebastian.’

Did Sebastian know why he avoided answering that question? Was he that obvious? Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, he needed to stop overthinking this. It was not obvious that he was still in love with Alec, still in love with a man who had moved on and was in a committed relationship. He could do this.

 ‘She doesn’t have to make it look like an accident.’ Sebastian grinned, thankfully accepting that answer. ‘She can make it look like your stalker did it.’

‘Thanks, that’s so much better.’ Magnus replied with a frown.

‘Don’t worry.’ Sebastian grinned again. It was a little evil. ‘Lily doesn’t sleep with clients. She’ll wait until your stalkers caught and then sleep with you. Although I don’t know if she’d sleep with someone prettier than her.’

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Thanks. You know you just called me pretty?’

‘Don’t tell anyone.’ His eyes widened in horror. ‘Especially Lily.’

‘You’re scared of her!’ Magnus realised gleefully. And more than grateful that he wasn’t the only one. Lily’s aloofness along with her easy declarations of hurting or killing people were more than a little alarming. Even if Alec did care greatly for her and trust her, and he must think a lot of her if he’d gone into business with her.

He often wondered about their relationship. It was clear that they were more than close. From what Magnus had seen and heard, they effectively lived in each other’s pockets, and happily so. The only thing Magnus could figure that they didn’t do was have sex. And the only reason he was sure of that was because Alec was gay and had a boyfriend. If Alec had been straight or even bi, Magnus would have bet his last dollar that they were in sexual relationship.

Magnus thought of that painting again. And their quiet admission of both of them having PTSD, of rather Lily’s blunt and easy declaration. The look on Lily’s face that Clary had captured in that painting while Alec was stitching her up. Magnus knew Clary well enough to know that she hadn’t fabricated that look. Lily loved Alec, whether it was platonically or not, but she obviously helped him through his PTSD. Alec most likely did the same for her. It was no wonder that they’d stuck together.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. ‘D’uh, have you met her?’

Magnus raised an eyebrow. He had, and had already admitted that she scared him as well.

 ‘Well.’ Magnus nodded slowly, not really coming to a decision, but accepting the decision he’d come to the moment it had been offered. He knew he’d never really had a choice, after all Alec was going to be there. And while Ethan would be with him, so would Isabelle, Sebastian, Clary, Jace and Lily. ‘I’m in.’

 

 


	16. Independence Day Weekend Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to the Lightwood cabin for Independence Day weekend and ends up with information overload. He also meets Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of PTDS and violence. Please don't read if either are triggers

_Independence Day Part 1_

 

 

‘What happened?’ Magnus asked, staring at the room and the sheer disarray. He had no idea what he and Sebastian had just walked into, although by the resigned expression on Sebastian’s face, he knew exactly what it was. And it wasn’t the first time he had witnessed something like this.

Not wanting to give Magnus’s stalker a heads up, Sebastian had picked Magnus up that morning at some God-awful hour that Magnus only knew existed when he stayed up all night. It was not a time suitable or inducive to waking up. And as much as he had tried to nap in the car, he just couldn’t seem to relax enough to slip back into sleep. Everyone else had arrived the day before at, Magnus was sure, a decent and respectable time. They were arriving just in time for breakfast, a very early breakfast, and Magnus was starving.

And they’d arrive to utter devastation. It looked as if they’d been burgled or ransacked. And that Lily and Alec had taken on the perpetrators single handed. And that they’d lost. However, there were no perpetrators to be seen, nor was anyone acting as if there were any. Even though they were awake this early in the morning on a Saturday. Lily was sat up on the counter in shorts and a sports bra. Alec stood in front of her. Neither of them even looked alarmed at the damage surrounding them.

It was reminiscent of Clary’s painting of them, the one she had auctioned off at the end of her gallery showing depicting the after effect of their PTSD. Clary hadn’t disclosed how much she had sold it for, but she had hinted that it was an obscene amount. The money had gone to a PTSD charity involving assistance dogs.

As Magnus looked around, he realised that the kitchen even looked vaguely familiar, and that it was most likely in that painting that he’d seen it before. Only Alec wasn’t in jeans but sweatpants this time. There was also less blood, well on Alec there was. Lily looked to be freely bleeding from her side. But there was less scrapes, neither of them had raw knuckles, although Alec had a small trickle of dried blood at the bottom of his hair line.

Alec continued patching up Lily. ‘I stabbed her.’

Magnus gaped at him. Alec’s voice had been cold and detached. Methodical. It wasn’t a tone Magnus had ever heard come out of Alec.

‘To be fair,’ Lily said calmly causing Magnus’s eyes to widen even further. ‘I’m pretty sure I hit you with a frying pan.’

‘Is that why my head hurts?’

‘Which side?’ She asked curiously.

Alec glared at her. She started to laugh before wincing. ‘Oh, don’t make me laugh.’

‘I-I am so sorry.’ A man said from the floor where he was sitting with a brown paper bag in his hands and Isabelle crouched protectively next to him. Magnus hadn’t even noticed them when he’d walked in, his eyes had been riveted on Alec and Lily. But Sebastian must have as he was stood beside his wife. A hand resting on her shoulder as he watched her with a worried look covering his face.

‘You okay?’ Sebastian asked quietly. Izzy grinned up him, nodding.

While Magnus had never met the man beside Izzy before, he could hazard a good guess at who the curly short haired man was. He was good looking, Magnus would give Alec that. Even pale and shaking didn’t detract from his looks. And he clearly worked out. A lot. His light hazel eyes were full of pain and remorse. Magnus vaguely wondered if he’d been hurt.

Alec threw a smile at him, his features instantly going from unemotional to caring in an instant. Magnus would have missed it if he hadn’t looked back at Alec, not wanting to stare at the man who held Alec’s heart. ‘Ethan, this is not your fault. I refuse to allow you to blame yourself.’

‘But…’ Ethan began before even seeing the glare Alec threw at him, or ignoring it.

‘I would rather Alec stabbed me than you darling.’ Lily cut in with a genuine smile on her face. Magnus blinked at her caring expression. It wasn’t one he had seen on her before, he’d seen the professional, the snarky, the joking and the pleased expressions, but not one full of warmth and affection. He’d glimpsed it in her eyes when she looked at Alec, and even Izzy but not when it was written all over her face.  ‘There is no way I would want any of that gorgeous skin and muscle on you marred in any way.’

Alec raised an eyebrow at his business partner. ‘Lily, stop hitting on my boyfriend.’

‘But he’s so pretty and muscly.’ Lily whined petulantly.

Magnus chuckled against his will. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but it didn’t look good even if everyone, with the exception of Ethan, was treating it as a joke.

‘I’ll make the stitches too tight.’ Alec threatened.

Lily gasped. ‘You wouldn’t dare.’

‘Well,’ Isabelle sighed, her body relaxing as soon as the teasing had started. She stood up and allowed Sebastian to wrap her in his embrace. ‘At least it was just you two that got hurt.’

Both Alec and Lily scowled and spoke loudly at the same time. ‘That was not my fault.’

What’s not your fault?’ Jace asked as he walked in with Clary and adeptly ignored the damage. They both looked slightly dishevelled but surprisingly calm and Magnus instantly realised exactly what they had been up to that morning. And why it had most likely taken them so long to come down. Clary looked around with wild but accepting eyes. Magnus wondered how often an occurrence this destruction was. Jace rooted round, righting the coffee machine and turning it on. Letting out a pleased crow of delight when it spluttered back to life. He efficiently set about making a large pot.

Both Alec and Lily scowled again and neither answered.

Ethan surprised Magnus by answering. A small sad smile on his ace. ‘Simon.’

Clary instantly glared at the two, surprising Magnus when both Alec and Lily hunched their shoulders in on themselves as if trying to hide. Sebastian had pulled Izzy off to the side, his arms wrapped protectively around her, her hands entwined behind his neck as they whispered to each other, occasionally sharing quick kisses.

‘To be fair, it actually wasn’t their fault.’ Jace said soothingly with a wince as he grabbed Clary’s hand, quickly kissing her cheek as he measured out the coffee.

She sighed as the scowl fell from her face. ‘I know, he knew the rules.’

‘What happened?’ Magnus asked feeling completely out of the loop. It was obvious that whatever had happened, Clary was still upset about and did not feel very forgiving about it.

‘Clary’s friend Simon came with us one year.’ Sebastian answered him, re-joining the conversation with Izzy, before immediately being interrupted.

‘He’s not just my friend!’ Clary squawked indignantly. ‘He’s my best friend, but he’s friends with everyone here.’

‘Umm. Sure.’ Sebastian looked completely unconvinced. Izzy smiled, biting her lip, still in her husband’s embrace as she leant back against him. Clary sighed in defeat and he continued. ‘Alec and Lily probably did what they’ve just done.’

‘And what exactly have they just done?’ Magnus asked timidly, flashing them a quick glance and smiling hesitantly.

‘PTSD flashback.’ Alec and Lily answered at the same time. Magnus raised an eyebrow at them, they were getting good at that. He nodded in understanding. He’d been reading up on it.

‘So, this Simon had one as well?’ Magnus asked, prompting Sebastian to continue.

Jace scoffed as he stepped away from the coffee machine, allowing it to percolate and pulled Clary up against him, resting his chin on her shoulder and tucking his thumbs into the belt loops on her jeans.

‘No.’ Sebastian was grinning broadly. ‘Simon started out as our accountant. He’s never been in the army.’

‘Oh. Okay, so what happened?’

Isabelle sighed. ‘We all know to get out of their way when the flashbacks happen. Simon knew. He’d been around us enough and we’d told him plenty of times.’

Magnus nodded wondering if this was going where he thought it was. Clary scowled as Isabelle rolled her eyes and interlocked her fingers with Sebastian’s. Alec continued inspecting Lily’s wound, having finished stitching her up, the both of them silent.

‘Simon for some idiotic reason.’ Jace continued ignoring Clary’s indignant ‘Hey!’. ‘Decided to get involved.’

‘He’s now not allowed to come.’ Clary scowled again, crossing her arms over her chest.

Magnus glanced at Sebastian alarmed. He had a smug smile on his face that Magnus was pretty sure wasn’t because he was effectively wrapped around his wife. ‘Alec tried to kill him and Lily threw him off the balcony.’

Magnus felt his jaw drop at what Sebastian had said and not just his smug tone.

‘I did not try to kill him. Just strangled him a little bit.’ Alec grimaced. Magnus stared at him with eyes wide. Alec had strangled him? And how exactly did you strangle someone “ _a little bit_ ”?

‘I wasn’t trying to kill him either. I simply wanted him out the way.’ Lily denied in her usual bluntness.

‘Alec, you had him against the wall, off the ground, with one hand.’ Clary sighed, it sounded like an old argument. ‘And Lily you broke his arm.’

Magnus gaped at them incredulously. ‘And he’s still your accountant?’

There was silence for a moment. Then Alec’s shoulders began to shake, Lily leaned into Alec’s chest, her lips pushed tight together, before Alec threw his head back and laughed.

Lily peaked around Alec’s chest and smiled at him. ‘Oh Magnus. I do like you.’

 

 

‘So, have you ever done security for the president.’ Magnus asked as he watched Sebastian deftly rummage around in the fridge. He would never have guessed that the bodyguard was good in the kitchen. Although, assuming that Isabelle still had the same culinary skills she’d had at high school, he had probably learnt in order to survive.

He had noted that everyone seemed to be subtly keeping Alec and Lily occupied since that morning’s events. And they did it so smoothly, taking their cues from each other and seamlessly handing the job over to each other, that it was obvious they’d done it routinely many times before. Magnus was determined to do his bit and kept peppering them with questions. The first few he’d gotten a raised eyebrow from Sebastian, then a knowing smile when he’d realised that Magnus had cottoned on to what they doing.

Alec was currently slicing up a loaf of bread and putting the pieces into a pretty little wicker bread basket, while Sebastian pulled all sorts of ingredients from the fridge for them to help themselves to.

Alec pulled a disgusted face. ‘Please don’t remind me.’

‘Remind you of what?’ Lily asked as she walked in. Magnus had to keep reminding himself that she’d just been stabbed, but she certainly didn’t act like she had been. She still moved fluidly, maybe not as fluidly as he’d seen her move in the past, but with no sign that she was injured or in any pain.

‘Babysitting the President.’

‘Oh god.’ She groaned, pulling the same face Alec had moments before. ‘I’ve never been more bored in my life. And that includes when I had to queue at the bank for three hours.’

‘Thank God it was only for four days.’

Lily grinned and winked at Magnus. ‘Thank God the Secret Service have no sense of humour.’

Magnus frowned. ‘Wouldn’t you have preferred it if they had?’

Lily’s face lit up at his question. ‘Nah, then I might have ended up liking them.’

‘Have you ever had to protect someone you couldn’t stand?’ Magnus asked as he allowed Sebastian to load his arms up with food items to place on the table. Isabelle wondered in with Ethan, immediately kissing her husband quite enthusiastically while Ethan promptly began to help out and took over from Sebastian. Magnus managed to ignore the smile Alec threw Ethan and the quick cheek kiss they shared when they passed each other.

‘All. The. Time.’ Lily groaned as she adeptly ignored Isabelle and Sebastian.

‘How about someone who’d broken the law?’ Magnus decided to follow her example and ignored his bodyguard and his wife, they seemed to have forgotten they weren’t alone.

Lily and Alec both gave him looks that blatantly said “ _come on_ ” as he followed them out to the main room where they’d be eating and helped arrange all the food they’d just brought through. Sebastian followed with Isabelle and Ethan, all of them laden down with drinks, glasses and jugs of water. Magnus vaguely wondered if he could somehow make Ethan sit on the opposite side of the table to Alec, or just as far away as possible, like the next room.

‘I meant like a drug cartel or something.’

‘Oh. Yeah.’ She sounded so blasé about it. ‘The ones I really hate are the talkers.’

Alec groaned theatrically as Jace and Clary arrived just in time to have missed all the work. Jace looking very smug and Clary rather rumpled. Alec slipped into the seat right next to Ethan ruining Magnus’s fantasy. ‘They never shut up.’

‘You mean like Simon?’ Jace asked innocently before Clary pushed him off his stool.

Magnus caught Clary’s attention and subtly tugged as his shirt, looking pointedly at her. She blushed and quickly redid the buttons on her shirt.

‘Simon’s great.’ Ethan grinned wickedly at Sebastian who glared back. Magnus had to look away when he realised that Alec and Ethan were holding hands, or rather Ethan was holding Alec’s hand casually, absently running his thumb over Alec’s palm. Alec was grinning at Sebastian as well and Magnus wondered if it was such a frequent motion that Alec didn’t even realise that Ethan was doing it. Another thought hit him suddenly, in a similar fashion to the ice bucket challenge, did Ethan even realise he was doing it? Magnus forced himself to pay attention to the conversation around him, it was no longer a way to keep Alec distracted, but now himself as well.

‘He is.’ Clary said loudly, pointedly ignoring their jesting. ‘I’m glad someone else agrees with me.’

‘One more question.’ Magnus interrupted, slightly pleased when he saw Alec disentangle his hand and help himself to the food. He tried to ignore it when Alec placed some of that food on Ethan’s plate and flat out refused to acknowledge the sharp tug he felt in his chest.

‘Okay.’

‘Why does no one except Clary and Ethan like Simon?’ He was pleased he’d actually managed to say Ethan’s name with a straight face and without grimacing. He did not want anyone else to know about his unfair dislike of the man. He desperately needed to distract himself and prayed that no one had guessed what was going on in his mind. He followed suit with everyone else and began piling his plate with food.

‘We like him.’ Magnus got various indignant replies but Sebastian stayed silent and slightly glowered. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, better to look at him than catch a possible sappy glance being thrown between Alec and Ethan. He was being unfair, there hadn’t been a single sappy glance, just the normal routine relationship stuff, this morning excluded, of hand holding and innocent chaste kisses.

‘Because he’s in love with me.’ Isabelle told him brightly, her eyes dancing with mischief as they quickly glanced at her husband. She grinned brightly before leaning over and snogging him.

‘Do you mind?’ Alec grumbled exasperated. ‘I’m trying to eat!’

Clary groaned loudly, ignoring Alec. ‘Yeah, there is that.’

Every head nodded in agreement.

‘Simon is in love with Izzy?’ Magnus repeated in shock. He stared at her. She grinned back at him. ‘But you’re married.’

Jace nodded. ‘And she’s been married the entire time he’s been in love with her.’

‘Happily married, I might add.’ Isabelle interrupted with a smile and a wink for her husband.

‘She was married when that idiot met her.’ Alec scowled.

‘Right.’ Magnus said, his eyes still wide in disbelief, unable to understand how they all seemed so calm about Simon being in love with Isabelle.

‘But to be fair, Simon is sweet.’ Isabelle tried to placate Clary only to receive a glare from her husband. She pecked him on the cheek but Magnus noted that Sebastian only seemed partially appeased.

‘He’d be better if he talked less.’ Alec noted receiving his own glare from Clary. ‘But thank god he never entered the army.’

‘Wouldn’t last a day.’ Jace snorted. ‘Sorry love.’

‘No, you’re right. He wouldn’t.’ Clary sighed, accepting Jace’s apology kiss. ‘Can’t lie to save his life. You lot on the other hand…’

‘Hey.’ Jace exclaimed, sitting upright, indignation written over his face.

Lily grinned. ‘I, however, am an excellent liar.’

Alec nodded and rolled his eyes. ‘Oh boy are you.’

‘Remember that time we had to pretend we were married?’ Lily turned to Alec, her eyes lighting up in amusement.

‘Which time?’ Alec deadpanned.

Lily rolled her eyes. ‘In the nightclub.’

‘Oh God.’ Alec winced and turned away.

‘Wait, I haven’t heard about this.’ Isabelle asked suddenly interested. Magnus was utterly relieved she’d spoken up before he had. He was dying to know more of their stories, or anything more about Alec. He wanted to know everything about the past thirteen years. With the exception of Ethan, he didn’t need to know about their relationship and how happy they were. It was clear with how they acted around each other. ‘Why haven’t I heard about this?’

Alec muttered something incoherent. Magnus saw Ethan rub his arm soothingly out the corner of his eye and promptly wished he hadn’t.

‘We ended up doing shots.’ Lily’s eyes were gleaming and she was almost vibrating in her seat.

‘What’s so exciting about that?’ Jace asked, his face scrunched up. ‘You were in a nightclub.’

‘Body shots. Off your partner.’ Lily elaborated, a grin stretching across her entire face.

Isabelle stared at her twin brother mouth agape.

Jace snorted his water back out his nose.

There was a funny stilted look on Ethan’s face and Magnus had the strange suspicion that he had never seen this side of Alec.

It was Sebastian who managed to speak, looking as if all his Christmases had come at once. ‘You didn’t!’

‘We did.’ Alec grumbled with reluctance. ‘It wasn’t as bad as when we had to fake Lily being pregnant and giving birth in an airport.’

Lily laughed delighted. ‘That was fun.’

‘No! No! No!’ Isabelle squeaked, finally gaining her ability of speech back. ‘I want to go back to how Alec did body shots off a girl.’

Alec sighed and wiped his hands free of the remains of the sandwich he’d just eaten. He reached for a glass of water. Magnus was relieved it wasn’t Ethan’s hand before telling himself to stop thinking like that. There was no way he would survive this weekend if he kept that up. ‘Well, Lily was lying down on the bar and I had to do body shots off of various parts of her body.’

Isabelle stared at him and Magnus wondered if she’d lost her ability to speak again. If he hadn’t been thinking so much about Alec’s relationship with Ethan, he would probably be in the same boat as her.

‘Then we had to switch places. It was great fun.’ Lily popped a grape in her mouth. ‘It was when I found out that Alec had a really ticklish…’

‘And that’s enough.’ Alec said loudly glaring at her while she smiled a little too innocently back at him.

Magnus knew exactly which body part she was talking about. He refused to allow the thought questioning if Ethan did as well enter his head. But then Alec caught Magnus’s eye and he grinned at him, his entire face seemed to light up. Magnus had to grab his drink and down half of it to hide the growing pinkness in his cheeks.

‘When you say various parts of her body…? Jace probed, wincing when Clary smacked him upside his head.

‘He means various parts of my body.’ Lily grinned in amusement as she deliberately didn’t answer what Jace had wanted to know. ‘And I did the same to him.’

That was not a visual that Magnus wanted. And while he did want to know everything there was to know about Alec, this was maybe a little too much information. Although it was preferable to Alec’s relationship with Ethan as he now knew that Lily was not in love with Alec but loved him the same way Alec loved her. Completely platonically. Now that he was with them all, he could see it. She looked at him the same way Izzy and Jace did. And he knew a look like that couldn’t be faked.

 ‘So, you and Lily served together right?’ Magnus checked, hoping that his change of subject wasn’t too abrupt.

‘Best damn team there was.’ Lily held out her fist to Alec and they fist bumped, the action only enhanced by the rather affectionate smiles on their faces.

‘And your team knew about your sexuality?’ Magnus inwardly hit himself upside the head, just because he didn’t want to think about Alec and Ethan, that was no reason to bring up yet another potentially painful experience. The words had just blurted from his mouth before he had even realised what it was he was saying.

Alec paused while Lily looked slightly guilty. ‘Eventually.’

‘But they were fine with it?’ Magnus decided to push, mainly because of Lily’s guilty expression. But the look on Alec’s face didn’t make Magnus think it had been a painful coming out.  He’d heard stories of the army not being accepting of anything other than heterosexuals.

Alec snorted. ‘You know how I came out in the army?’

Magnus shook his head, not wanting to say anything that might put him off. After all, Alec’s coming out to his parents hadn’t exactly been stellar. Alec’s siblings and their significant others must have already heard the story. Sebastian was playing with Isabelle’s hair while she looked lovingly at him and helped herself to bizarre selections of food from the table, and Jace was whispering into Clary’s ear making her blush.

‘Lily.’ Alec was smiling, it was obviously a good memory. ‘Our unit was stranded on an op, needed intel from this guy. Lily was flirting with him trying to get the information when she came back and said _“Alec he doesn’t bat for my team, you’re up.”_ I almost died.’

Magnus stared at him not quite sure whether or not he should be appalled but Alec snorted again in amusement.

‘Oh, come on.’ Lily scoffed. ‘It was obvious. Although you did look hilariously horrified at the time.’

‘Yeah.’ Alec laughed. ‘Which I found out when the next words out of your mouth were _“Don’t worry, we all know_ ”. That was _so_ reassuring.’

Magnus’s eyes widened at Alec’s sarcastic tone but Alec rolled his eyes while Lily smiled sheepishly. ‘I didn’t have the foresight to tell him that it didn’t make any difference to us. Greg’s did though.’

Alec nudged her with his shoulder. ‘If you hadn’t done that, I don’t think I would ever have told you.’

Magnus chanced a glance at Ethan, he was listening avidly. That surprised Magnus, surely Ethan had asked Alec this before?

 ‘You wouldn’t have. We’d already waited ages for you to tell us.’ Lily laughed before shaking her head. ‘Although after what your parents did I’m not surprised.’

‘Speaking of telling loved one’s important things.’ Alec raised his voice and looked pointedly at Isabelle, making her glance at him surprised. With Alec’s abrupt change of subject, Magnus assumed that the topic of the Lightwood parents was clearly not up for discussion. Magnus glanced a quick look at Lily but she seemed amused.

Isabelle’s jaw dropped and she stared at him. The onion and garlic dip falling off the pickle onto the table top on its frozen journey to her mouth. ‘How did you know?’

Her tone was shocked but Alec chuckled. ‘Iz, the army trained me to be observant.’

Sebastian shrugged, an easy grin on his face. He reached over and squeezed the hand free of pickle and dip affectionately. ‘Might as well tell them, love.’

‘Tell us what?’ Clary frowned.

‘Yeah what is it?’ Jace asked his head whipping back and forth between his brother and sister. Magnus saw Ethan nudge Alec and raise his shoulders in question. Alec just grinned back at him and kissed his cheek. Ethan smiled as he half glared but leant into Alec and waited.

Lily laughed. ‘Jace, didn’t the army train you to be observant as well?’

‘Yeah.’ He frowned defensively. ‘But I don’t use it on my family.’

‘You’re just pissed you don’t know.’ Alec teased, wrapping an arm around Ethan.

‘Come on Jace.’ Isabelle grinned at him, her eyes lighting up. ‘Use those observational skills on me now. I don’t mind.’

Jace glared at her but looked her over anyway before a helpless look came into his eyes. ‘Well, uh, you still have exceptionally bad taste in food?’

Laughter rang out from everyone but Jace and Clary. Magnus wasn’t sure what was going on but taking the piss out of Jace was always a fun pastime. As was apparently Isabelle’s still long-standing failure at making anything edible with food. Jace was looking grumpily amused but Clary was staring at Isabelle with her mouth open.

‘Oh my God, you’re pregnant!’ Clary accidentally shrieked.

Magnus froze, glancing over to Isabelle who had turned sheepish and slightly pink at the same time.

Alec laughed. ‘Are we sure Clary didn’t take Jace’s place during training?’

‘Holy shit! You are!’ Jace yelled staring at his sister stunned.

Isabelle nodded. ‘I am. Two months. We were waiting till the doctor gave us the all clear to tell everyone.’

She pretended to glare at Alec but he bounded over to her, leaving Ethan at the table, and picked her up off the floor as he spun her around in a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his embrace. Jace grabbed Sebastian into a bear hug that involved a lot of back slapping and ended up with half-hearted attempts to get each other into a head lock.

Magnus smiled at their antics, pleased that they were still so close and that even with Alec’s PTSD he was still showing physical affection to those he loved. Even if that did include Ethan. He’d read in his research that many often found it hard to touch or be touched. Especially after being held captive and tortured. Alec may not be as affectionate as his siblings but it was clear he still had the capacity. Even after this morning’s episode, Magnus could see how relaxed Alec was in this setting. He was beginning to be able to tell from Alec’s body language when he was truly relaxed and when he was hiding how alert or on edge he was.

Magnus watched as Alec finally set his sister down, kissing her on the cheek, the joyful smile that lit up his eyes and made Magnus remember the teenager that he had fallen in love with. Without a doubt he knew that Alec was currently completely at ease and, in this moment, utterly overjoyed.

 

 

 


	17. Independence Day Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus continues to find out more about Alec, while Alec has some rather important information regarding Camille.

_Independence Day Part two_

 

 

Magnus was cursing Isabelle under his breath and debating whether or not to curse her out loud when the rough animal track they were following suddenly opened out into a clearing with a pretty little stream bubbling away to their left. It then fell away into a small waterfall through some rocks when several hundred feet in front of them the earth gave way to a chasm creating the most awe-inspiring view Magnus had seen in a long time.

He instantly took back every bad thing he’d thought about her. She grinned at him as if she knew exactly what he’d been thinking and sat herself down on particularly adeptly placed rock, patting the bit next to her for him.

Listening to the sound of the birds, and the rustle of leaves in the trees was more peaceful than Magnus ever could have imagined. They were quiet for several minutes as they enjoyed their view and watched the nature surrounding them. And in Magnus’s case, get his breath back. He was too used to working out in a gym or doing yoga and tai chi in his loft. And while he might not currently be at the top of his game if his stalker had managed to follow them, he was now absolutely positive that Izzy was more than up to the task. Even if she was pregnant. She wasn’t even out of breath and looked as cool and collected as she had when they had left the house.

‘It’s lovely.’ Magnus finally said, breaking the peaceful silence.

‘Isn’t it.’ Isabelle sighed. ‘I always like to come here to get away.’

Magnus glanced at her. ‘Get away?’

‘When it all gets too much.’ She clarified, still staring serenely out at the landscape.

‘Ah.’ He nodded, finally understanding. ‘This morning.’

She nodded and leaned sideways into him. He was surprised that she’d asked for him to come with her and not her husband but he wrapped his arm around her and she relaxed into him.

‘Does that happen often?’

She shrugged. ‘Yes and no. They’re better together. It gets worse when they’re separated.’

Magnus frowned, feeling like there was something that he wasn’t quite grasping. ‘Who? Alec and Lily?’

He felt her nod against him. Well that explained a few things, especially that morning he had first gone around to their house. When they had both come into the kitchen in barely any clothing and everyone had treated it as normal. He now realised it was normal.

‘Is it usually that bad?’

She laughed brokenly. ‘That wasn’t bad, that was standard. And at the better end of the scale.’

‘Oh.’ He knew he never wanted to see what the other end of the scale was like.

‘Yeah, I feel like that a lot.’ He could hear the pain in her voice. ‘Knowing that there isn’t anything I can do to help.’

‘Isabelle.’ Magnus breathed, not knowing what else to say and pulled her closer.

‘I resented Lily at first, when I found out that she could help Alec more than I could.’ She snorted. ‘I couldn’t hate her though, we were already friends. Had been for a long time.’

‘I take it they were paired up a lot for missions.’ Magnus asked.

Izzy nodded. ‘Being family, we weren’t allowed to be deployed together. Jace managed to get around it having a different surname. And we never let on that they were effectively brothers, that Jace was adopted. But they excelled in different areas. It wasn’t long before Alec met Lily.’

‘They’ve known each other a long time?’

‘Yeah.’ Isabelle nodded. ‘When – When Alec was captured, so was Lily.’ She took a deep breath. ‘That’s where most of their scars come from.’

Magnus stared at her in horror. ‘Lily too?’

Izzy nodded unable to reply. He could feel her taking deep uneven breaths.

‘I-Is that where the PTSD comes from?’ Magnus asked tentatively.

Izzy huffed and shrugged her shoulders. ‘I think so. Not a hundred percent sure to be honest. But it’s definitely one hell of a contributing factor. We all have some form of PTSD. I don’t think there are many out there that can serve without having something affect them.’

Magnus nodded and they fell into silence once again. He knew how personal it was and didn’t want to push Izzy into telling him if she didn’t want to.

‘Did you know that Alec tried to keep in contact with our parents?’ Izzy said suddenly, startling him as she was still staring out at the view. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, still leaning into him.

‘What?’ Magnus could hear the shock in his own voice. ‘No. He- he said he hadn’t spoken to them since that night.’

‘And he hasn’t. They refused to answer his calls. Any of our calls. At first.’ Izzy bit her lip, her breath catching in her throat.

‘I-I don’t understand.’

Izzy shrugged, still not looking at him. ‘We’ve never asked. I don’t know if they were busy or just ignoring us. Angry that we hadn’t played along with their perfect little scenario.’ Magnus got the feeling that this was something she needed to get off her chest, that maybe she was talking for the sake of talking. Or maybe she thought he needed to know. Either way, he reached round and took her hands in his, keeping her in his arms. She grabbed onto him like a lifeline. ‘Jace got through to them first. They still weren’t answering Alec’s calls. And once Max got his own phone, he stopped trying. I never bothered. I didn’t want to speak to them.’

Magnus closed his eyes. It was easy to figure out the only reason why Alec had kept trying. He’d virtually raised Max, not his parents. ‘Alec said they did try to speak to him, but he wasn’t in the right mind.’

Isabelle nodded. ‘After-.’ She faltered and gripped his hand tighter as quickly blinked. ‘After we got him back. He was still in hospital. He wouldn’t even let Max see him, scared he’d traumatise him.’

‘He said that when… When,’ Magnus took a deep breath, inhaling loudly as he failed to say the words. ‘That that was a turning point for them. When Max didn’t want to stay with them. Begged you to take him.’

‘I did take him.’ Isabelle said softly.

‘Y-You did?’ Magnus blinked at her. Alec hadn’t mentioned that.

A tear slid down Isabelle’s cheek. She ignored it. ‘I took Max home with me. We were in the process of emancipation when we found out that Alec was still alive. They stopped fighting after that. When Alec was in the hospital, and refused to speak to them or have them see him. They agreed that Max could stay with me.’

‘He- he never went back?’

‘Holidays he did.’ Isabelle sighed. ‘We had to spend Christmas with them and a few days or weeks every holiday depending on the length of the holiday, he had to stay with them. And he had to call them once a week.’

‘How was he with that?’

Isabelle chuckled brokenly. ‘Hated it. They initially had him calling daily but he refused. Eventually he came around. He speaks to them every so often. Voluntarily now.’

‘Now that he’s away at university?’

Izzy shrugged. ‘At first they wanted the same rules as they were paying for it. But he got a scholarship. He still has his room at mine but he now splits his time between me and Alec in the holidays.’

‘Where is he now?’

‘On holiday in Florida with some school friends.’

‘You miss him?’ Magnus asked quietly.

Izzy sighed sadly. ‘Every damn day.’

‘And your parents? Do you speak to them?’

She rested her head on his shoulder. ‘Only when I have to. And even then, I email.’

He gave her a squeeze, resting his head on hers and they sat there, on the stone, high up at the edge of the clearing, simply watching nature at work. Hoping that maybe, it might help heal them a little bit if they stayed there long enough.

 

 

‘Oh. Magnus.’ Alec said, turning around as if he’d just had a sudden thought. Interrupting the conversation he’d been having with Lily and Sebastian. Magnus had been gossiping with Isabelle about their favourite fashion lines and had been surprised to find out they were both attending the New York fashion week. ‘Thought you might want to know, Camille’s dead.’

Magnus stared at him unconcerned that his mouth was gaping open. ‘What?’

He nodded. ‘A couple days ago.’

‘What- what happened?’

‘Seems her husband was unaware of the untimely demise of her first and second husbands and took umbrage with it.’

Magnus blinked. ‘Huh?’

Lily laughed. ‘Yeah they both should have done their research on each other. We knew her husband. Ex-army but didn’t exactly have an honourable discharge.’

‘It wouldn’t surprise me if Camille did know and thought she could swing it in her favour.’ Isabelle said disdainfully, wrinkling her nose as if she’d just smelt something unpleasant. Magnus thought she was probably onto something there.

‘Why haven’t I heard of this?’ Sebastian asked, his eyes narrowed at the two of them.

‘We haven’t seen you since it happened.’

‘Why didn’t you tell us this morning when we got here?’

Alec raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, we were slightly preoccupied and then you guys were doing such an admirable job keeping us entertained…’

Isabelle huffed but had a smile on her face.

Sebastian crossed his arms and stared at them. ‘Your job last week. Wasn’t in Lichtenstein by any chance was it?’

They both grinned at him and Magnus felt his jaw drop. Again. Luke had told him that was where Camille was currently staying with her husband. Although from the sound of it she certainly didn’t spend all her time there.

‘Went to see an old friend.’ Lily said too innocently to be believed.

‘Who?’ Sebastian demanded.

‘Bobby Ray.’ Alec promptly replied but he was grinning as well.

‘Did you kill Camille?’ Isabelle demanded. ‘Because you know I wanted in on it.’

Magnus felt his head whip around to stare at her.

‘Izzy.’ Sebastian glared at his wife but she laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her suspiciously but seemed to be slightly mollified.

‘Jace did as well.’ Izzy told Alec, ignoring her husband’s exasperated expression. Magnus was now even more glad that Ethan was currently on a hike with Jace while Clary painted outside, having muttered something about the perfect light shining through some trees.  While he wouldn’t have minded Jace being here, or Clary, he was glad that Ethan wasn’t. That Ethan wasn’t seeing him like this.

Alec laughed. ‘No, we didn’t. Her husband did.’

Magnus didn’t know what was better. Actually, he did. He didn’t want Alec to have committed murder because of him. He had enough to feel guilty over.

‘Who is this fourth husband of hers?’ Isabelle asked suspiciously.

‘Victor Aldertree.’

‘Who?’ Sebastian asked as Isabelle stared open mouthed, then began to laugh hysterically.

Lily snorted and Alec’s grin somehow widened.

‘That guy who tried to get me hooked on coke.’ Isabelle told her husband. ‘Turned out he had a whole operation going on under the army’s nose. That’s why you wanted to know about him.’ She shook her head still smiling as she looked at her brother.

‘Wait, I heard about this.’ Sebastian frowned, perceptibly tightening his grip on her. ‘Didn’t it get covered up and he got kicked out?’

‘Yeah.’ Isabelle said sourly. ‘The evidence against him mysteriously disappeared. All he ended up with was a dishonourable discharge. What the hell was he doing in Lichtenstein?’

Lily raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, it is a tax haven and you’ve already said he’s a drug dealer.’

Izzy raised her middle finger and smiled sweetly.

‘Girls, play nice.’ Sebastian admonished, tracing a pattern with his fingers onto his wife’s hip.

They both grinned and spoke in unison. ‘Never!’

‘So,’ Magnus asked trying to get his head around it and ignoring the girls bickering. ‘He just killed her?’

‘Well, it wasn’t quite that simple.’ Lily answered in amusement while Alec stayed suspiciously silent.

When nobody said anything further, Magnus broke the silence. ‘Care to explain?’

‘When he was alerted to his wife’s past activities, it may have been hinted that her fourth husband would soon be joining them in a similar fashion.’ Alec said vaguely.

‘And that all past husbands had been extremely wealthy and she had benefitted greatly from that.’ Lily added with a smug smile.

‘In this industry, it’s not always what you know but who you know.’ Alec told him.

‘And how well you know them.’ Lily added.

‘So, you both knew Victor Aldertree?’ Magnus checked.

‘Oh hell no.’ Lily exclaimed. ‘I didn’t even remember the man.’

‘I remembered him.’ Alec supplied. ‘He was an idiot. Didn’t bother taking the time to know him.’

‘So how did you know he’d kill her?’ Magnus was getting exasperated, none of this was making any sense and no one seemed willing to elaborate and explain it to him.

‘We didn’t. But Izzy told us all about him.’

‘I did.’ Izzy smiled pleased, not looking remorseful in the slightest, just smug.

‘Did you approach him?’ Sebastian asked them suspiciously while cuddling his wife, he didn’t seem to be aware of it though.

‘Of course not!’ Alec said indignantly while Lily snorted.

‘We just made sure that we had a rather loud conversation about her where he could easily overhear.’ Lily shrugged before grinning. ‘Bobby Ray was most amused.’

‘Bobby Ray knew him as well?’ Sebastian asked dubiously. It was obvious he wasn’t happy with the situation, but Magnus was unsure if it was because of what they’d done or that he hadn’t known about it before hand.

‘Nope. Had heard about him though. He kept us updated.’ Alec grinned. ‘How do you think we knew Aldertree was arrested for her murder.’

‘And that there were witnesses.’ Lily looked very pleased with herself.

‘Magnus.’ Alec got his attention, he must have finally noticed the fact that Magnus was staring at them as if they all had five extra heads. He couldn’t quite correlate these people to the ones he had grown up with. ‘Do you remember an Axel von Fersen?’

Magnus felt his eyes go wide as he nodded. He and Axel had a friend’s with benefits arrangement. He wondered how on earth Alec had found out and felt his cheeks turning pink as he remembered exactly why he’d agreed to the arrangement with Axel, and it certainly hadn’t been because of his personality.

‘He was killed in Florence a year to the date you two last saw each other.’ Alec said gently. Magnus gaped. ‘And guess who was in Florence at the same time?’

Magnus met Alec’s gaze. He didn’t need to answer the question, no one did. It was obvious who he meant and that they’d either killed Axel or arranged his death. He needed to sit down.

‘Can this be tracked back to either of you?’ Sebastian interrupted.

‘Of course not.’ They both looked extremely offended.

‘We’re not idiots.’ Alec continued. ‘As far anyone or any security cameras are concerned, we never approached nor saw him.’

‘I can’t believe you two.’ Magnus felt the same way as Sebastian but for an entirely different reason.

Alec shrugged. ‘It’s what we were trained to do.’

‘What, get people to murder their spouses after overhearing one conversation?’ Magnus asked rhetorically, before he gaped when Alec shrugged noncommittally and Lily smiled smugly. ‘Seriously?’

‘Among other things.’

 

 

‘So,’ Magnus turned to Clary as he tried to stop himself from thinking about Alec, Lily, Camille, Axel and this Victor Aldertree guy. The information had been spinning around in his mind, refusing to be dismissed or ignored since Alec had told him last night. He’d barely slept and had then overslept only to find everyone else was already up.

It didn’t seem real that Axel was dead, even though he hadn’t seen or spoken to the man in about a decade. He was having trouble believing that Axel’s life had been cut short simply because he’d had a short-lived relationship with him. And it hadn’t even been a proper relationship, they had never dated, never been that invested in each other. It had only ever been sex. It wasn’t fair on Axel, especially as Magnus barely knew the man.

He was glad that neither Alec nor Lily had killed Camille but couldn’t believe how relieved he felt that she was dead and she couldn’t hurt anyone else. That she couldn’t fuck with his life any more. She may not have been part of his life for quite a few years now, but with the knowledge of Axel, it made Magnus feel as if she had been hiding on the side lines all along, still keeping an eye on him and directing things from afar. The feeling didn’t sit well in his mind and he simply wanted to ignore the information and enjoy the last full day of the weekend away. Even if that included watching Ethan virtually sit on Alec, which Alec had accepted by wrapping his arm around Ethan allowing the man to snuggle into his shoulder. Magnus knew he was exaggerating, they were actually sitting side by side, just extremely closely. So closely that Alec had had to extricate his arm and place it around Ethan to sit comfortably. Of course, neither man had minded, and there hadn’t been any snuggling except in Magnus’s imagination.

Clary was curled up in a chair with a sketch book in her hands. Jace was sat by the window staring with a slightly horrified expression on his face at the board game between him and Sebastian. How he was losing at Clue, Magnus had no idea.

‘How did you and Jace get together?’ Magnus asked Clary.

Clary winced and Magnus heard someone snort from somewhere. He was pretty sure it was Lily.

‘Yeah. Interesting question that.’ Clary hedged. ‘One that we’ll need alcohol for.’

‘I’ll get it.’ Lily immediately offered, jumping up. ‘Do not say a thing until I’m back.’

Magnus watched her go. It may still have been morning, even if it was approaching lunchtime, but he wasn’t opposed to drinking so early. Technically, he was on holiday.

‘Do you know.’ Ethan said with a frown. ‘I don’t think I know this story.’

‘So, there’s a bit of story then?’ Magnus checked, giving Ethan the briefest, blandest, glance he could. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he was avoiding looking at the man so had been trying to make an effort to treat him like any other person he had just met.

‘I said no talking!’ Lily yelled but emerged only a minute later somehow carrying enough glasses and two bottles of wine. She promptly dumped them all in the middle of the room, grabbed a glass, filled it up, got herself comfortable next to him and stared at Clary. ‘Proceed.’

Clary laughed. ‘Where’s mine?’

‘This isn’t a hotel. Get your own.’ Lily told her, still staring expectantly at her like a little child sitting on the edge of their seats.

‘Well,’ Clary said throwing Lily a look as she helped herself. ‘It was actually through Simon.’

Isabelle hid her giggles in Sebastian shoulder. He looked distinctly unimpressed.

Magnus furrowed his brow. ‘Because he works for them?’

Clary winced. ‘Simon had his own stalker.’

‘Maureen.’ Lily said with a breathy sigh, similar to how one would sigh their lovers name.

Magnus glanced at her, for the first time he wondered what her sexuality was.

‘Yeah.’ Clary agreed with a huff. ‘Maureen was part of Simon’s band.’

‘Wait, Simon has a band?’ Ethan asked surprised.

‘Used to, he goes solo now.’ Alec said gently into Ethan’s ear but he hadn’t whispered so everybody heard. Magnus took the opportunity to grab himself some wine to avoid having to look in their direction.

‘Because of Maureen?’ Magnus checked, inadvertently catching Alec eye and receiving a nod and a grin.

Clary nodded. ‘Maureen thought Simon and I were dating.’

‘Which you had been.’ Jace cut in, also looking thoroughly unimpressed, and not at the fact that Sebastian had just beaten him at Clue.

Clary winced. ‘Yes well, not at the time. That was ages ago.’

‘So, Maureen was stalking Simon?’ Magnus asked trying to get them back on track.

Clary nodded. ‘And sending me threatening messages even though we were broken up.’

‘You guys have a really weird dynamic.’ Magnus was surprised that he was actually managing to keep track of all this.

‘Anyway.’ Clary said getting back on track. ‘As Simon was so scared of Alec, he asked Lily to help.’

‘Wait, Simon was scared of Alec?’

‘Still is.’ Alec grinned, Magnus saw his smile brighten when Alec glanced at him and automatically grinned back, chuckling slightly.

‘He’s now learnt better and is scared of me too.’ Lily grinned proudly.

‘He is now no longer scared of either of them.’ Clary groaned. ‘And believe it or not they do actually like him.’

‘We do.’ Alec agreed with a smile, nodding at Clary.

‘Why didn’t he ask Sebastian or Jace for help?’ Magnus wondered out loud.

‘It was when we’d just set up the company. It was just Lily and me.’ Alec answered. ‘Sebastian started two years later and Jace has only just joined.’

Magnus looked at Jace surprised. He had assumed Jace had been with them from the start.

He shrugged. ‘I left the army before them but joined the FBI.’

‘I didn’t know that.’

Jace grinned. ‘I’m a man of mystery.’

‘No, you’re really not.’ Alec, Isabelle and Clary all responded instantly.

‘How does Lily taking on Simon’s stalker relate to you meeting Jace?’ Magnus was thoroughly confused.

Lily groaned. ‘When I told Simon who it was, he was hysterical.’

‘Understandably upset.’ Clary automatically corrected.

‘Or that.’ Lily shrugged. ‘When he calmed down, sorry, gotten over his upset. He wanted Maureen put away. As Jace was with the FBI, I got his help.’

Magnus frowned. ‘What does Jace being with the FBI have to do with putting Maureen away?’

‘Simon travelled with his band, with Maureen. On one of those tours, he, err, got a little friendly with one of his groupies.’ Clary winced at her own terminology.

‘Yeah and Maureen attacked the poor sod.’ Jace said rolling his eyes.

‘As it was done across state lines, I could legally lend my aid and expertise.’ Jace smirked.

‘And as payment I was to set him up with “the hot redhead”.’ Lily said using air quotes. ‘Which I did.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow, Lily looked far too smug for that to be the whole story. ‘What happened?’

‘Well apart from me pouring my drink over his head.’ Clary began.

‘Which was completely unwarranted.’ Jace interrupted.

‘Completely warranted.’ All three girls responded.

‘I may also have incited a bar fight and got him banned from it.’ Clary bit her lip trying to hide her laugh but easily failing.

‘It was my favourite bar.’ Jace grumbled.

Magnus stared at him. ‘What did you do?’

Jace glared at Lily. ‘I might have been given slightly wrong information.’

‘And that gave you the right to act like a complete jerk?’ Jace flushed at Clary’s question.

‘No.’ he admitted. ‘And I should have done my research.’

Magnus smiled when Jace glared at Lily but she grinned unrepentantly back at him.

‘Thought you’d have already learnt that, you know being in the army and then the FBI and all.’

Jace groaned.

‘What did you say to him?’ Magnus asked slightly unsure if should ask the question but eager to know the answer.

‘Just that Clary was a bit of a maneater and that her last relationship was polyamorous.’ Lily said keeping a perfectly straight face and a took a very delicate and elegant sip of her wine as if to emphasise how innocent she was.

‘A bit of a maneater?’ Jace scoffed. ‘You put it a lot worse than that.’

Clary glanced at Lily. ‘Yeah, why _did_ you tell him that?’

Lily grinned at Jace. ‘You want me to tell her?’

Jace laughed. ‘I believe she was getting me back for a prank. Can’t actually remember which one.’

Lily nodded. ‘There have been many over the years.’

‘But you now have a truce.’ Clary warned them darkly.

They both winced and agreed. ‘We do.’

‘What happened?’

‘Clary may have ended up green.’ Jace grimaced.

‘Green?’

‘Body dye, in Jace’s shower gel.’ Lily provided not looking the least bit repentant. ‘I didn’t realise how far they’re relationship had progressed.’

‘Jace had kept it pretty hush hush.’ Alec offered grinning at him as Magnus failed to stifle his laughter. Ethan was laughing into Alec’s shoulder so had missed Alec and him looking at each other.

‘It didn’t wash off!’ Clary almost shouted, but Magnus was glad for the distraction and for the fact that his cheeks hadn’t heated. ‘I was green for days!’

‘Really didn’t go well with your hair.’ Isabelle commiserated with Clary before she turned to Magnus. ‘They have since, however, grown up.’

 

 

Magnus was curled up in the single comfy chair, reading a book he’d found in the bookshelves. He had never thought of himself as one who would enjoy a weekend away in a cabin in the middle of a forest with barely any reception and limited internet. Well, the limited internet was a lie apparently, but it had been banned for the weekend. As well as any work and all phones unless for emergencies.

Magnus couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying it and felt as if he was relaxing for the first time in his life. He wasn’t sure if the news of Camille’s death had added to that. He found it very easy, maybe too easy, to accept that she was dead. Although he did find it rather fitting that it was by the hands of a man she was in all likelihood planning to kill herself.

Even Ethan’s presence couldn’t bring him down, although he was a quiet man of few words so it was easy to forget he was there. When he wasn’t holding Alec’s hand, or sitting too close to him, or when they were sharing chaste kisses. Or as they currently were, huddled together in front of an unlit fire discussing some book that Alec had in his hand. And the others had made him feel more than just welcome and a part of their group. Even Lily. Once she opened up, Magnus found himself beginning to like her and appreciate her sense of humour. He could see what had drawn Alec to her.

There was a faint bang in the distance. So faint that Magnus barely heard it. The others did though, which is how Magnus knew he hadn’t imagined it. Isabelle froze, her face expressionless but her eyes worried. Sebastian snuck a glance at his two bosses who looked thoughtful.

‘What do you think?’ Alec asked his forehead creasing, looking to where Lily was curled up on one of the sofa’s reading. ‘M16A2?’

Lily snorted. ‘Oh, come on. Gotta be a M4A1.’

Alec stared at her. ‘Are you nuts? That sounded nothing like a M4A1.’

Lily raised an eyebrow in question. ‘Fifty?’

‘You’re on.’

Magnus watched in confusion as the two upped and left still bickering about the faint noise they’d just heard. He heard the door snick quietly closed behind them, both of their books lying forgotten. Ethan had silently watched them go with a sad smile on his face.

‘Err, what just happened?’ Magnus asked, once again feeling thoroughly confused. It beginning to be his fall-back feeling.

Isabelle sighed as Sebastian rubbed her shoulders supportively, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. They had been curled up together on the remaining sofa. ‘They’ve gone to see who was right.’

‘Uhuh. Right about what?’ Magnus still had no idea what they’d been talking about. He hadn’t understood what on earth those letters and numbers meant.

‘What type of gun was just being used.’ Isabelle said still sounding worried even though her expression was clear.

‘It’s too early in the year for hunters. The season doesn’t start for another couple months. And they both thought it sounded like a military gun.’ Sebastian explained further, seeing Magnus’s alarmed look.

Isabelle scrunched her nose up. ‘Some army rangers will take a hike and target practice in the mountains.’

‘Eh?’ Magnus asked eloquently. Hunters? Army rangers? Target practice? Surely that faint bang hadn’t been a gunshot?

Sebastian snorted but Isabelle took pity on him. ‘The noise was made by a rifle. They’re squabbling over what type.’

‘So, they’ve…’ Magnus trailed off, blinking in shock. Not even Ethan looked surprised. He had left the discarded book and stared at the fireplace, all set up and ready to go but left unlit.

‘Gone to find out? Yeah.’ Sebastian finished for him. Relaxing back on the sofa and picking up his book again. Isabelle manhandled him around her before he could start reading so that she was effectively cuddled up in his lap.

‘Jace and Clary?’ Magnus began. They’d left about an hour ago to go for a walk together.

‘Will be fine.’ Isabelle dismissed. ‘Jace will know to steer clear.’

Magnus nodded, watching distractedly as Sebastian placed his hands over Isabelle’s still flat stomach. She turned to look at his face, smiling at him sweetly before looking back at his hands and covering them with her own.

 ‘I thought it would be alright.’ Ethan whispered, his voice sounded broken. ‘He’s been doing so much better recently.’

Ethan, who had barely said a word since the events of yesterday morning was still staring at the unlit fireplace, he looked as if he was in pain. Isabelle glanced guiltily at Sebastian. Magnus frowned, catching it. He wondered what Isabelle had to feel guilty over.

‘Ethan, you know they have episodes all the time.’ Isabelle said gently.

Magnus didn’t understand what was going on. Yesterday Ethan had blamed himself for their PTSD episode and now he’d thought something would have been alright? And Alec had been better recently? Better than what? He really wished people would stop talking in riddles where Alec was concerned.

‘I wanted Alec to stay with me the night before.’ Ethan admitted, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Magnus still didn’t understand what he meant, but whatever it was, it was eating away at him. He tried to stay inconspicuous. This did not involve him or affect him in any way. Oh, who was he kidding? This affected him greatly. What did Ethan mean he wanted Alec to stay with him the night before? Didn’t Alec stay with him every night, at least when neither was away for work? Magnus had no idea what was going on or if he had any right to know, but he was going to find out. And he wanted Alec to tell him.

‘It’s natural to want that Ethan.’ Sebastian comforted the man. ‘And he has been better, is still getting better.’

Ethan nodded but it was obvious his heart wasn’t in it, he smiled sadly as he continued to stare at the empty fireplace.

 

 

 


	18. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracks begin to appear as Magnus finally begins to feel the pressure of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of people didn't like how Camille died, but please bear with me, there is method to my madness! It isn't resolved in this chapter, but it is talked about.

_An Argument_

 

 

Returning home hadn’t been Magnus’s favourite part of the weekend. At least they’d done so at a respectable hour this time, although Magnus wasn’t entire convinced that it wasn’t because Isabelle had joined them.

When Isabelle and Sebastian agreed to come in for a drink before heading off, Magnus saw it as his chance to ask them something that had been bugging him for the last day there and the entire drive home. He hadn’t wanted to ask in the car as he’d wanted to be able to see their expressions and responses. Although, with them both being trained in the army, he wasn’t sure how helpful that would be. He quickly put the kettle on before gathering up his courage.

‘At the cabin.’ Magnus began, unsurprised when both Isabelle and Sebastian turned to face him. He liked that about them, Alec and Lily did it as well, when you had a conversation with them, they gave you their whole attention. ‘When Ethan said Alec had been better recently. You looked guilty. Why?’

Sebastian raised his eyebrows while Isabelle winced and looked extremely sheepish. He’d been right in thinking this was something they hadn’t wanted him to know. But, just like at high school, Magnus felt the need to know almost everything about Alec.

‘Shit.’ Isabelle sighed. ‘It’s true that Alec has been better recently. Not as many episodes or nightmares. He’s…’ Isabelle shrugged as she searched for a way to describe him. ‘Calmer.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus frowned. That was a good thing surely. ‘So why did you look guilty?’

Isabelle sighed, giving her husband an indecipherable look. ‘It’s the timing.’

Magnus shook his head. ‘I still don’t understand.’

‘He’s been better since you came back into his life.’ Sebastian said bluntly. After that look, he had assumed that Sebastian was the one who hadn’t wanted to explain anything to him.

Magnus stared at him. Desperately wanting to believe that but finding it incredibly hard to. After everything he had done to Alec, how did him coming back into Alec’s life help Alec? Make him better or calmer, or whatever it was they had noticed about him. He absently heard the kettle boil and automatically made Sebastian coffee, himself tea and Isabelle decaf.

Isabelle huffed loudly. ‘I don’t know if it’s closure or what. But since you’ve come back into his life, he’s been better.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus blinked, unsure how to take that. It still wasn’t making any sense to him.

‘And Ethan doesn’t know.’ Isabelle said sadly.

 There was a sudden pain in his chest. Just because Alec was better around Magnus did not mean that anything would or could happen. Alec still had a boyfriend. One that after this weekend, it was clear he loved very much. And not just that, but Ethan was clearly accepted and liked by Alec’s entire family. Although when Magnus thought about it, he’d seen more interaction between Isabelle and Sebastian, and Clary and Jace then he had with Alec and Ethan. Although he had always thought that Jace had been a bit of an exhibitionist at school. It hadn’t surprised him when he had almost walked in on him and Clary on the outside swing seat and had made a hasty retreat before he’d been noticed.

 ‘But Magnus, I truly believe that Alec needs you in his life.’ Isabelle continued.

Magnus nodded absently. How much of this did Alec know? And how long would this continue to hurt Magnus for. But his hurt didn’t matter, not if it helped Alec. ‘I’m not planning on going anywhere.’

She let out a relieved sigh. ‘Good.’

Magnus nodded. And even though Magnus wanted to be involved in Alec’s life, without realising it, he was more involved then even he had bargained for. He had not expected to feel any sort of sympathy towards Ethan. But the broken look on his face when he had first seen him in that kitchen, and then his confession. It was clear that Ethan had no clue about Magnus’s history with Alec. He doubted the man would have confided to the others in front of him if he did. But this weekend had personified Ethan to him. He now saw Ethan as an actual person and not the man that Alec had moved on from him to.

It was rather annoying.

 

 

‘You’re back.’ Raphael grumped as he walked into Magnus’s loft.

He hadn’t been home long, and had been so distracted by everything that he had forgotten to call and let Raphael know he didn’t have to feed Chairman. Magnus knew it wouldn’t be long before Ragnor turned up as well. While Raphael was the one who came to feed Chairman Meow, Ragnor was the one who came to play with Chairman. And while Raphael always claimed that playing with a cat was beneath him, he always enjoyed watching.

‘I am.’ Magnus grinned at his friend and indicated his drinks cart. Raphael shook his head.

‘Impressive security system Cat’s got.’

‘Isn’t it?’ Manus grinned, wishing he’d made a bet on how long it would take him to bring up that conversation. Although he’d have guessed at him waiting for Ragnor to arrive, not the second sentence out of Raphael’s mouth. On second thoughts, maybe it was a good job there hadn’t been anyone to make that bet with.

‘And how exactly did you manage to get your security company to give a her a free security system? A rather expensive top of the range one at that.’ Raphael asked knowingly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Raphael. Either he was hinting at something very sordid or…  ‘Cat told you.’

Raphael raised an eyebrow but Magnus had known him a long time and stayed silent. It took almost an entire two minutes but eventually Raphael broke. ‘Fine, she just said that I needed to ask you.’

‘You call that asking?’ Magnus closed his eyes in relief that he still had a few minutes reprieve. ‘Let’s wait for Ragnor. At least then I can tell you both at the same time.’

‘Tell us what at the same time?’ Raphael demanded glaring at him. He seemed to be either annoyed or upset at something. With Raphael it could be very hard to tell. His go to response for dealing with any emotion was usual snarky cutting comments. At the moment he just seemed to be angry. Although it was hard to tell.

Magnus debated for a moment before deciding that Raphael might be easier and less snarky to deal with alone, especially in his current mood. ‘That the name of the boy I was in love with in high school, who I wrongly thought had died is Alexander Lightwood.’

Raphael blinked but it didn’t take him long to put it together. ‘Alec Lightwood. From your security company?’

Magnus nodded, suddenly feeling old. He got up and quickly made himself a drink.

‘Your bodyguard’s boss?’

Magnus nodded again wondering if Raphael could sound any more suspicious and degrading than he already was. He flopped gracefully onto his sofa and sipped his cocktail appreciatively, but kept watching Raphael. His expression gave nothing away.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘Oh, I don’t know Raphael, maybe because I was too busy trying to deal with it and didn’t want any snarky comments about my stupidity.’ Magnus said tightly, closing his eyes as he leant back against the sofa.

‘You know I only say things like that when you are being particularly stupid. _Dios.’_

‘Which apparently is all the time seeing as all you say are snarky comments.’ Magnus raised his head as he glanced at Raphael standing in his living room glaring at him. He could feel something was about to snap and knew that the first thing to go would be his temper. He tried to take a deep breath in and calm down. ‘Also, there has been a new development with Camille. She recently passed away.’

‘ _Dios maldito_ Magnus. You kept that from me?’

No!’ Magnus looked at him aghast, hating the fact that Raphael thought he could do something like that. ‘I only found that out this weekend.’

‘So you waited the entire weekend to tell me?’ Raphael spat at him. ‘ _Dios_ , do you only think of yourself? _іEres Egoista_!’

‘Please tell me you haven’t seen me and I can escape without being dragged into this argument.’ Ragnor grumbled from the doorway.

‘Sure, as long as you take Raphael with you.’ Magnus grumbled back, feeling a little petty about the whole thing but his emotions seemed to be all over the place and he was failing at getting a grip on them. He’d started the weekend off by walking in on Alec having stabbed Lily and was calmly patching her up. And nobody had seemed to find it strange, they’d instead been trying to reassure Ethan that it wasn’t his fault. He still hadn’t dealt with Camille’s death and a part of him hoped that with her gone, the letters would also stop. Even though no one now believed that she was behind them. And Axel was dead. Because of their short-lived affair. On top of all that, he even felt sorry for Ethan, when he really wanted the guy to not exist. He just needed a few hours of peace and quiet to relax and recharge, to have a think and figure some things out. He did not need an interrogation overflowing with suspicions.

Ragnor’s eyebrows almost flew off his face. His eyes whipping between the both of them, looking completely unsure of the situation. ‘Okay. What’s happened?’

Raphael’s gaze zeroed in on Ragnor, as if spying someone sympathetic to his cause. ‘Magnus’s _Alexander_ , the dead kid he’s been pining after for years, isn’t so dead anymore. And his name is Alec Lightwood.’

Ragnor blinked but before he had time to digest any of that information dump, Magnus jumped out of his seat.

‘That’s it. Get out!’ He shouted at Raphael, pointing at his door. Raphael gaped at him. ‘I mean it. I want you out. I’m fed up with the digs and pointed barbed comments. Out!’

‘Fine.’ Raphael glared at him once more before storming out, slamming the door closed behind him.

‘What was that about?’ Ragnor asked, his eyes wide, disbelief written all over his face.

‘Oh nothing.’ Magnus said sarcastically. ‘Just Raphael being his normal sarcastic callous self.’

‘You two never argue.’

‘First time for everything.’ Magnus sniped. He glanced at Ragnor, unsure when he had actually arrived and how much he had heard. ‘Oh, and Camille is dead.’

‘What?’ Ragnor gaped. He must have only just arrived then.

Magnus sighed, flopped back down onto his sofa and took a large gulp of his drink.

‘Magnus?’ Ragnor asked uncertainly. ‘Should I call Cat?’

‘Might be an idea.’ Magnus nodded glumly, absently finishing his drink while Ragnor called Catarina. Cat was better able to read his moods and get to the cause of everything. He would feel better talking to Cat about this. Although at the moment, he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to anyone. Drowning his sorrows sounded like a much better plan.

‘Cat, how quickly can you get to Magnus’s?’ Ragnor wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down. ‘He argued with Raphael and is throwing a tantrum.’

He hung up moments later. ‘She’s on her way and she’s bringing Madzie.’

Magnus nodded and got up to make another drink, stronger this time.

‘Care to explain?’

Magnus shot him a look. ‘That depends, are you going to verbally attack me as well?’ Ragnor huffed. Magnus knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t seem to help it. ‘It’s been an eventful couple of days.’

‘I’ll bet.’ Ragnor said dryly. Then pointedly glanced at the drink in Magnus’s hand. ‘I’ll put the kettle on.’

 

 

Magnus had refused to switch over to drinking tea until Catarina arrived with Madzie in tow. He glared at Ragnor and while Madzie was distracted with Chairman Meow, he quickly pulled Catarina to one side.

‘This isn’t exactly a conversation suitable for a young person’s ears.’ He muttered quietly.

Cat frowned. ‘Ragnor just said you were upset and had argued with Raphael.’

Magnus huffed, knowing exactly what Ragnor had said. ‘I kicked him out. He was being a jerk. Ragnor called you because I told him Camille had died.’

Catarina’s jaw fell open.

‘Careful dear, you’ll catch flies.’ He nudged her mouth closed and she glared at him.

‘I didn’t have time nor realise I needed a babysitter.’

Magnus groaned but he was already feeling calmer just with Cat’s presence. ‘Give her free range to my closet.’

Cat’s eyebrows shot up. He was very protective of his closet.

‘As long as I’m still allowed to drink.’ He grumbled, clutching his glass tighter.

She nodded. ‘I think we can compromise.’

Once Madzie was safely ensconced in Magnus’s wardrobe with undisguised glee and Catarina had her own glass of wine, much to Ragnor’s displeasure, she motioned for Magnus to explain.

‘You and Raphael never argue.’

Magnus huffed into his own glass. ‘Yes well, he didn’t take the news of Alec being Alexander very well. Then I told him about Camille and he exploded.’

Cat frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘He immediately started getting snarky and insulting.’ Magnus sighed. ‘Which, granted is just Raphael, but he accused me of being selfish and only thinking of myself because I wasn’t exactly over the bombshell of Alec manipulating Camille’s death.’

‘What?’ Catarina exclaimed while Ragnor choked on his tea.

‘Do you remember Axel?’

‘Who?’ Ragnor asked looking thoroughly confused.

‘Axel Von Ferson.’

Catarina shook her head, before squinting at him. ‘Was he that bloke you used to shag on and off?’

Magnus winced. ‘Yes. That was him. He was killed exactly a year to the date we broke things off.’

Cat’s eyes widened in alarm. Ragnor frowned.

‘In Florence, and Camille was there.’

‘You think Camille killed this Axel bloke?’ Ragnor checked.

‘Alec and Lily certainly do. They flew out to Lichtenstein where Camille and her fourth husband live, lived.’ He frowned but shook his head. ‘Her husband was ex-army, dishonourable discharge. Isabelle knew him.’

‘I don’t get it.’ Catarina admitted, taking a large sip of her glass. ‘How does that equate to Alec manipulating her death?’

‘Alec and Lily made sure her husband, who was a drug dealer, overheard them talking about Camille’s first two husbands. And that her present husband would most likely end up the same way.’

‘So, her husband killed her?’ Ragnor asked with a disbelieving frown.

Magnus nodded.

‘That sounds a bit extreme and highly unlikely.’ Ragnor looked like he didn’t believe a word of it. Put like that, Magnus was now having his doubts, but nobody had questioned it. All of Alec and Lily’s loved ones had accepted it without even batting an eyelid.

Cat snorted. ‘A drug dealer, already high and out of his mind, kills his wife after overhearing a conversation where she was planning on killing him? I’ve seen far more farfetched things in the ER than that.’

Ragnor looked at her in disbelief. ‘Magnus said drug dealer not user.’

 ‘Oh you lovely innocent man.’ Cat laughed. ‘What’s the difference? How do you think the dealers know they have the right product and the quality of it?’

Ragnor blinked at her. ‘How do you know that?’

Cat bit her lip in amusement. ‘I work in the ER Ragnor, I see it all the time.’

‘It still sounds utterly ludicrous to me.’ Ragnor clearly didn’t believe either of them.

‘Half the things that come into the emergency room are utterly ludicrous.’ Magnus couldn’t tell if Cat was agreeing with Ragnor or making a point, but then it was Cat, she could be doing both.

‘I had no idea being a nurse could be so gruelling.’ He looked quite affronted at the knowledge. Magnus wondered how long it would be before Cat started hearing comments about moving into a different sector or how lovely private nurses were treated.

Cat rolled her eyes and ignored him. ‘Magnus you can’t blame Alec or Lily for that.’

‘I don’t.’ He shook his head, not wanting to admit to the thoughts that had been invading his head, refusing to be quietened. Thoughts that wondered if Alec was still the Alexander he had known and loved. Could Alec really be that callous to have deliberately provoked a man into killing someone for him? Had the army and being at war really changed him that much? But it didn’t mesh with what he had seen and witnessed of Alec, not really. And Magnus wasn’t ready to believe anything that bad of him. ‘I really don’t. And as much as I hate to admit it. I’m relieved she’s dead.’

‘You and me both.’ Catarina grumbled.

She deliberately caught Magnus’s eye. ‘You know you have to tell Raphael this.’

‘Well I would have if he’d given me the chance!’ He shot back, huffing as he crossed his arms.

Cat sighed. ‘You know how much that woman hurt him. She almost killed him.’

‘I know, I was there. I sat by his bedside every single day.’ He retorted sulkily but was beginning to see her point.

‘So, he’s going to have some sort of reaction.’ She said leadingly but she didn’t have to. Magnus was already there.

He sighed, knocking his head back and staring at his ceiling. ‘Which would consist of him being snarky and insulting.’

‘I’ll call him.’ Ragnor instantly offered, probably to get away from the conversation. ‘Get him back here.’

‘He won’t have gone far.’ Magnus downed the rest of his drink and stood up. Cat held out her empty glass to him.

 

 

‘It worked!’ Sebastian crowed loudly, his grin stretching across his face.

Magnus looked at him in amusement until he recognised the piece of paper Sebastian was flapping around. It looked identical to the letters that his stalker sent him. But there was no way that Sebastian could be please he’d received another. Could he?

Magnus had still been on a high from the weekend away. Coming back home had felt a little like a slap in reality’s face, but even with Ethan there, he had enjoyed it and the time he had spent with Alec and his family. And after his argument with Raphael, who had been loitering in the foyer, they had quickly made up. Magnus was still lording it over them all that he’d gotten an apology from Raphael, even though he himself had also apologised.

He felt better after his little emotional burst, as if some of the pressure had been let off. And after acknowledging that Raphael may have had some feelings over his past attacker being killed, the subject was dropped. The rest of the night had consisted of alcohol and laughter, any mention of Alec or Camille taboo.

‘What’s worked?’ Magnus asked hesitantly, as he dubiously eyed the letter. He didn’t know of any plan and he wasn’t too sure he wanted to by the excited look on his bodyguard’s face. He was beginning to learn that that look on anybody who worked for A & L Security was not a good omen.

Sebastian threw the letter down onto the table in front of Magnus. ‘We made your stalker mad.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow as his heart sank. ‘And we did this deliberately?’

Sebastian laughed. ‘Course. Why do you think we left so early for the weekend?’

‘So, my stalker couldn’t follow.’ Magnus frowned wondering if Sebastian had taken anything. He already knew this so why was Sebastian talking about making the stalker mad? How did that anger them? Oh.

‘Exactly.’ Sebastian grinned at the realisation written over his face. ‘They didn’t know where you were and are not happy. There’s not even a picture this time.’

Magnus stared at him. He was seriously wondering if he needed to get Sebastian a psych evaluation.

‘Why did we want to make my stalker mad again?’

‘Once they get angry, they start to make mistakes. They haven’t made any so far, but we need them to.’

Magnus sighed. ‘The more mistakes they make, the easier it will be to find and catch them.’

‘Exactly.’ Sebastian grinned at him. ‘Now you’re catching on.’

‘But doesn’t that make them more dangerous?’

Sebastian nodded. ‘Why do you think we gave your friend Ms Loss a security system?’

Magnus nodded slowly as if he’d known that all along. ‘And Ragnor and Raphael?’

‘Already have good security systems, but if they want an upgrade we can do that.’

‘For free?’ Magnus asked dubiously.

‘At a discount.’ Sebastian chuckled. ‘Cat told us she was a nurse and couldn’t afford one. Mr Fell and Mr Santiago, I’m sure, can.

 

 

‘How was your Independence Day weekend?’ Ms Talto greeted him, smiling brightly at him as she caught him on the way into the conference room for their meeting.

Magnus looked at her surprised. ‘It was fine, thank you.’ Then feeling as if he had to be polite added, ‘And yours?’

‘Good.’ She nodded absently. ‘Did you do anything nice?’

‘Yes, thank you.’ Magnus replied vaguely. ‘If you’ll go through to the conference room, we can begin.’

‘Oh, of course.’ She smiled but made no attempt to move. ‘So, what did you do?’

‘I’m sorry?’ Magnus frowned at her wondering what she was talking about. ‘Oh. I went out of town.’

‘Oh, sounds lovely. Where?’

‘The countryside, I’m sorry Ms Talto but I’m a bit pressed for time today.’ Magnus said with a benign smile trying not to push her in the direction he wanted her to go but instead indicated politely. ‘The conference room?’

Her jaw tightened but she nodded. ‘Of course.’

Magnus took a deep breath when she finally walked in, still struggling to believe that she actually thought she had a chance with him, he had made it more than clear to her that this was purely a business arrangement only. He followed and closed the door behind them, pleased to note that Jonathan was already sitting down.

‘I have discussed your requirements with my colleagues.’ Magnus began, not really understanding why they had insisted on another meeting face to face. This could easily have been handled over the phone. ‘We believe that we may be able to make the device extractable however we have needed to change several parts of the design to ensure that soft tissue in the body does not attach to the device, whereas previously we wanted the tissue to attach to prevent migration within the body.’

He hoped that all of this technical terminology would convince them and get them off his back. He really could have done without this meeting and would have a quiet word with the secretary who had booked them in. Try to convince her to put them off as long as possible.

‘Brilliant news!’ Ms Talto exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together and grinning broadly.

Magnus forced himself to smile instead of bolting from the room and instantly showering. ‘The test phase will, of course, take longer to ensure that we can extract the devices without any harm coming to the subjects and to determine how long we can leave them in for. And the rate of migration if any.’

‘So, you have the design?’ Ms Talto asked.

Magnus nodded. ‘I do, we’ll go over it just now before we make a mock up.’

‘The insertion device.’ Jonathan began and Magnus closed his eyes, already guessing by his tone of voice that he was going to want something changed. Again. ‘It needs to be able to insert other items, not just the chip.’

Magnus stared him, his anger steadily growing. ‘What sort of other items?’

‘That doesn’t matter.’

‘Yes, it does.’ Magnus said icily. ‘I need to know what the “other items” are made of. The device could easily crack or break these “other items” on insertion or removal.’

Jonathan glared at him, his chin raised obstinately. ‘We don’t know yet.’

Ms Talto shot Jonathan a look. ‘What he means is that we are unaware, but we will look into it and find out. Some may be liquids, but on the whole, it will be the printed circuit board.’

She spoke soothingly but Magnus had had enough. ‘How about you go and find out all the necessary information for these devices and then get back to me. I will put what I have on hold and then we will re-negotiate.’ He saw her go to interrupt but quickly continued. ‘Unless you are completely upfront with me in the next meeting I will terminate this project. And that includes coming to me with more requirements after that meeting.’

Jonathan was looking at him through narrowed eyes and Ms Talto had her lips pursed shut. Neither were happy but neither said anything.

‘Are we clear?’

‘Perfectly Mr Bane.’ Ms Talto said in clipped tones.

‘Mr Morgenstern?’

Jonathan smirked at him as he stood up. ‘But of course, Magnus.’

Magnus needed to rethink and talk to Ragnor about the work policy regarding punching clients and causing them bodily harm. Nor was he ever letting Ragnor talk him into taking on clients he didn’t want ever again. He wondered how much of that scotch he had left in his desk drawer.

 

 

 


	19. Repairing Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus clears things up with Alec and learns that he's not handling everything as well as he'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of Chinese whispers? Or completely misunderstanding what someone's said? Magnus does!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for bearing with me and hope you enjoy!

_Repairing Relationships_

 

 

Magnus was surprised, even though he shouldn’t have been, to find Raphael at home in his loft when Sebastian escorted him home. Raphael was taking the news of Camille’s demise badly, much to everyone’s surprise. However, for Raphael, badly meant acknowledging that he had feelings, whatever those feelings were and that meant distracting himself. Which was most likely why he had let himself into Magnus’s loft. Not that Magnus minded in the slightest, he quite liked having someone to come home to and it reminded him of when they had lived together.

Magnus was still slightly unsure how his friend felt about Camille’s death. Relieved? Happy? Sad? Guilty? Upset? Well, he was ninety percent positive that Raphael wouldn’t be feeling upset, he very rarely had the emotion, maybe once in their entire friendship. But the man did seem to live to surprise him. Guilty? It was a push and Magnus thought he might be pushing his own feelings of guilt onto Raphael. It was very doubtful that Raphael was feeling guilty because he felt relieved she was dead, even if Magnus was. Which left happy and or relieved.

‘Drink?’ Magnus asked, somewhat redundantly as Raphael had already helped himself to Magnus’s wine collection, as he headed over to his drinks cabinet and made himself a cocktail.

Raphael raised his wine glass, half in salute, half in acknowledgement.

‘Long day?’

Raphael nodded and leant back on the sofa, sinking into the cushions. He already had music playing softly in the background. Anyone else would have launched into a review of everything that had gone wrong or annoyed them, but that wasn’t how Raphael worked.

‘What happened?’

Raphael rolled his eyes. ‘Hotels don’t run themselves you know.’

‘Really?’ Magnus asked amused. ‘And here I thought you had a team of people working for you.’

‘Very funny.’ Raphael glared at him but Magnus was pleased to see it.

‘You want to talk about our feelings in our underwear with The Notebook on in the background? You’ll have to go to the shops for ice-cream though. And if you want a pillow fight, pick some up as well, mine are too expensive.’

‘Fuck off.’ Raphael said without any heat as he smiled. There was something different in his smile. Something freer, something that had been lost after Camille’s attack on him. He couldn’t describe it and didn’t know what it is was but a rush of happiness swept through Magnus when he saw it.

Magnus laughed and waved the phone in the air, it was a fair bet that Raphael hadn’t had dinner yet. ‘Any demands?’

‘Mexican.’

Magnus kept his smile serene as his heart contracted sharply. Raphael only ever wanted Mexican when he wanted the comfort of home. He never liked showing any emotions except for sarcasm and disdain, even before Camille had tried to kill him. But it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the same emotions as everyone else, they were just better hidden. And you didn’t live with someone or nurse them back to health from the brink of death without learning something about them. ‘Know what you want?’

Raphael nodded. That was better. If he hadn’t known what he wanted than it would have been worse than Magnus had realised. But if Raphael knew what he wanted then he had it under control. Of course, that didn’t mean that Magnus couldn’t help or give him a much-needed distraction.

Magnus grabbed the menu for his favourite Mexican restaurant from the drawer and spent a couple of minutes bantering with Raphael over his choices. It was reassuring. Raphael criticizing his taste buds and ordering him what to get while Magnus dismissed everything he said.

‘Buriito?’

Raphael gagged.

‘They do do good burrito’s, but that means that I can’t have a quesadilla.’

‘ _Dios Mio_ , that’s worse. Typical tourist food.’ Raphael complained, shaking his head. ‘Order off menu. _Por el amor de Dios_.’

‘I do like their chimichanga’s though.’

Raphael growled at him.

‘But then what about their fajita’s? You just can’t go wrong with a fajita.’ Magnus gave a heartfelt sigh. ‘But then that opens up a whole other load of options.’

‘Magnus!’ Raphael glared at him.

‘Yes?’

Are you trying to annoy me?’

‘Yes.’ Magnus agreed unconcerned. ‘Do you think I should get a taco?’

‘I think you should hurry up and pick something before I leave.’ Raphael threatened but Magnus just smiled at him.

‘Enchilada?’

‘ _Por favor_. Just get the fajita.’

‘No? Tortillas?’

‘Magnus!’

‘Frittatas?’

Raphael groaned theatrically and grabbed the phone out of Magnus’s hand. ‘ _Dios_ , I’ll order for you otherwise it’ll be tomorrow before we get anything to eat.’

Magnus shrugged, hiding his grin as Raphael spoke into the phone in rapid fire Spanish. He would never admit it, not to Raphael anyway, that he always preferred when Raphael ordered for him and secretly thought that they received better food when they knew it was for Raphael. And Raphael knew what he liked, and knew that fajitas were his favourite.

‘So how did the rest of the weekend go?’ Raphael asked Magnus as he replaced the phone in its proper place. Magnus knew it was the only acknowledgement he was going to get and that he wouldn’t be getting another apology, and it meant that Raphael was secretly desperate to know exactly what had happened.

Magnus took a deep drink, half draining his glass. ‘Well, I walked in on Alec patching Lily, his business partner, up after having stabbed her. Met Alec’s boyfriend, who everyone loves and was trying to reassure because he blamed himself for Alec stabbing Lily. Alec then casually told me Camille was dead and that he and Lily had manipulated her husband, who was ex-army and an idiot, into killing her. Then basically admitted that that was part of their job. Oh, and Camille either killed or arranged to have Axel killed. So, you know, good.’

He stared at Raphael who winced and actually looked a little sheepish.

‘Axel.’ Raphael grimaced. ‘That Swedish guy you were fucking?’

Magnus glared at him.

‘ _Maldita sea_.’ Raphael muttered darkly. ‘I owe this Alec Lightwood a drink.’

Magnus laughed. ‘I think you owe him more than just one drink.’

Raphael was quiet for a few minutes as they relaxed, listening to the music. ‘So, he has a boyfriend then?’

Magnus threw a cushion at him.

It was easy to fall back into rhythm with Raphael, for their easy-going friendship to re-exert itself while they waited for their food to be delivered. Magnus felt himself relaxing as they bantered and traded insults neither of them really meant.

Dinner was a relaxed affair, even though Raphael had insisted on eating at the table when Magnus had wanted to eat off their laps on the sofa. Ignoring how Raphael had called him a barbarian and still complaining while simultaneously trying to cajole Raphael into eating on the sofa, he had set the table. They had both known who would win.

‘This is nice.’ Magnus said contentedly once they’d cleared away the remains of the food and were relaxing back on the sofa with jazz music playing serenely in the background. He felt full and relaxed. Peaceful.

While he had enjoyed his weekend away, it hadn’t been peaceful. How could it when he’d walked in on the man he was still in love with having just had a PTSD flashback because his boyfriend had wanted to spend time with him? And then finding out about Izzy and Max. And everything with Camille? He was still trying to come to terms with everything he’d learnt. And he felt even more anger towards the Lightwood parents than he’d thought possible.

‘What, Mexican food? Are you feeling alright? It’s better than just nice!’ Raphael grouched, sending him a glare. He was very protective of his heritage.

Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘No. I meant you and me. Just us. It feels like old times.’

‘You are such a sentimental sap.’ Raphael shook his head and took a sip of wine. Magnus was sure it was to disguise his smile. He knew that Raphael had missed this as well. Missed him. And this was his way of telling him.

Magnus grinned. ‘Isn’t that why you love me?’

‘I have yet to figure out why I love you. I must have been Hitler in my previous life.’ He grumbled.

‘Aha! You admit it! You love me!’ Magnus exclaimed happily.

‘ _Dios_ Magnus, of course I do, why else would I put up with you?’

 

 

‘Lily.’ Magnus said startled when he answered his door to find her standing there. She grinned at him and he automatically sidestepped for her to come in. ‘Everything alright?’

‘Yeah, Seb mentioned he’d left you here while he went with Iz to her doctor’s appointment. Alec’s with Ethan so I thought I might keep you company if you don’t mind?’

‘Of course not.’ He smiled as he closed the door behind her, feeling oddly touched that she’d thought of him. ‘Drink?’

‘Sure, anything with caffeine in it would be great thanks.’ She followed him through to the kitchen, watching as he operated the coffee machine. ‘How are you doing?’

‘What do you mean?’ He glanced back at her, a frown covering his face.

She shrugged. ‘With the information about Camille.’

‘Alright.’ He shrugged not really knowing how to answer.

She looked at him intently. ‘Just alright?’

He frowned at her. ‘Yes. Why?’

She shrugged casually. ‘Alec regrets how he told you.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘He thinks you resent him or something.’ She cocked her head to the side.

‘I don’t resent him.’ Magnus sighed. ‘It’s just… a lot.’

Lily smiled sadly. ‘And we forget how to speak to civilians.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘To us, death became a part of the job. It’s accepted. We forget that it isn’t for civilians.’ She smiled again. ‘And if Alec could change the way he told you, he would.’

‘It’s fine.’ Magnus dismissed but couldn’t help the pleased feeling that spread through him at Lily’s explanation and that Alec was thinking about him. Even if Magnus hadn’t really known how to react around Alec towards the end of the weekend, there may have a chance he had been slightly distancing himself. Especially after Ethan’s confession.

‘It’s normal to feel whatever you’re feeling, even if they are at odds with each other.’ She told him gently.

‘How do you take your coffee?’ He asked grabbing two mugs.

‘Just black.’

He raised an eyebrow even though his back was to her. That’s how Alec took his coffee as well.

He turned back to her, handing her her coffee and leant against the counter. His own coffee cradled in both his hands and saw the genuine concern in her eyes. She went back to looking at him intently and he wondered what she saw.

‘I don’t know how I’m feeling.’ He finally admitted.

She smiled. ‘That’s okay too.’

‘You seem to know a lot about this.’ He commented. He knew he wanted to talk about this, but hadn’t known who he could turn to. The last person he would have guessed coming to him for this, would be Lily. She didn’t exactly scream “ _open up to me, I’m comforting and safe”_.

She shrugged again. ‘We all have our stories. But remember that no one emotion is the right one. She was your friend, your betrayer, your lover, your enemy. All of those will elicit different emotions. Unfortunately, you need to experience and accept them before you can move on.’

He grimaced. ‘I would really love to just ignore it and move on.’

She laughed. ‘Trust me, it doesn’t work.’

‘You want to talk about it?’

She shrugged a third time, it was a calm easy shrug. ‘I’ve told the story before, it helped initially. Once I stopped ignoring it. I worked through my emotions, it wasn’t easy. But I’d gotten to the stage where I just couldn’t keep it in any more. Once I’d started accepting what I was feeling, which was the hardest part, even harder than admitting it, I finally started to heal.’

Her words were composed, calm and patient. Whatever it was, she was no longer at odds with it. He nodded.

‘I don’t feel like I can tell my friends everything I’m feeling because she almost killed Raphael, and I know I shouldn’t feel any regret or sadness but I do.’ He had spoken to Cat about it but could tell that while she had listened to him and was there for him, she didn’t understand. And to be fair, why should she? She had never been through anything like that, had never had someone deceive or betray her like that.

‘There is no right or wrong feeling. You can’t tell yourself how to feel. Accept your feelings. Yes, she betrayed you, yes, she broke your heart, and not just by cheating on you but by breaking you and Alec up. And yes, she tried to kill your best friend and killed an ex-lover of yours. But I’m sure you had good times as well. She must have been nice to you, otherwise I doubt you would have been friends with her, let alone lovers.’

‘Alec told you about us?’ Magnus asked surprised, not wondering why that was what his mind had zeroed in on. He wanted to know what else Alec had told her about. If she knew everything or just the bare facts.

Lily shrugged. ‘There’s not much I don’t know about Alec. And vice versa.’

Magnus nodded and thought over the rest of her words. She understood what he was feeling, what he was going though. Camille had been nice to him, more than nice, she had caring and comforting him, even if she was the one who had instigated his heartbreak. Camille had looked after him and made him laugh, they had had good times together. It was why he had found it so hard to understand her betrayal.

Magnus wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how Lily understood what he was going though or how well she knew it. But he knew he needed to talk about it. ‘I don’t want to feel that way, I don’t want to remember the good times.’

‘It’s the only way to move on.’

He laughed but even to him it sounded broken. ‘How are you so good at this?’

She gave him a rueful smile. ‘Experience. And I was a million times worse. Angry all the time. The army tried to send me to anger management.’

‘What happened?’

‘Knocked the therapist out a couple minutes into my second session.’ She laughed but it wasn’t a light-hearted carefree kind of laugh. ‘Kinda brought it home to me. So, I started paying attention to my feelings, not ignoring them. Tried to figure out why I was so angry, I’d always been quiet before. Sort of meek, I wouldn’t quite say biddable but you get the picture.’

He looked at her sceptically. He could not picture Lily as meek or biddable, she was a hurricane waiting to happen. She laughed. ‘We all have problems Magnus. Underneath the surface, we’re all fucked up.’

‘We all battle our own demons.’ Magnus murmured, feeling oddly reassured by her words. And oddly tranquil at spending time alone with Lily. It was not how he had expected his day to go, but he no longer felt so alone with his problems.

‘We do.’ Lily agreed. ‘Some people have more battling to do than others, some hide it better and some have more success than others. But at the end of the day, we’re all in the same boat.’

He smiled at her. ‘Wise words.’

She winced. ‘In which case, it’s probably time for a drink.’

His smile broadened. ‘And I have a very well stocked drinks cart. What’s your poison?’

She grinned and he noticed how open her expression was. It was in her eyes. He made a mental note to start paying attention to what her eyes were saying in future. ‘Gin.’

‘Gin it is.’ Magnus grabbed a couple glasses and indicated towards the several bottles of gin sitting in his drink’s cabinet.

‘I’ll text Alec, tell him to wrap it up with Ethan and get his arse over here.’ Lily said pulling her phone out.

‘Oh, I don’t want to cut into his time with his boyfriend.’ Magnus attempted to lie but was pretty sure by Lily’s look that he wasn’t entirely successful.

‘You won’t be.’ She said tapping out a text. She got a reply almost immediately. ‘He’s on his way.’

 

 

‘Don’t forget to eat something.’ Lily yelled as she disappeared down the stairs. Magnus had an incredible amount of respect for the man who had dared ask her out to dinner that night. And had to question his sanity.

‘You’re worse than Isabelle!’ Alec yelled after her.

Magnus grinned. The last few hours had gone by surprisingly quickly and he hadn’t once felt awkward around either Alec or Lily. They had included in him in everything and any time they had spoken about something he didn’t know or hadn’t understood, they had explained before he even had a chance to ask. He had been surprised to be genuinely morose when Lily had declared that she had to go otherwise she would be late for date.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment!’ Magnus heard her reply before he closed the door, cutting off whatever retort Alec was about to say.

‘If this date doesn’t go well, will she be disposing of a body at the end of it?’ Magnus asked watching Alec lounge back on his sofa, not entirely joking but he wasn’t sure Alec knew that as he was smiling.

Alec laughed and Magnus felt a small bubble of pleasure unfurl in his gut that he was the one who had made Alec laugh like that. That Alec was relaxed in his home, as relaxed as he had been at his office, at his own home, and up in the cabin. Lily had been as well and Magnus made a mental note to invite them both around more often, and to the dinners he had with Sebastian and Isabelle.

‘She isn’t that bad.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

‘She’s misunderstood.’ Alec finished off his drink and looked up at Magnus, a question in his eyes. Magnus looked at him expectantly when Alec grinned at him. ‘You want take away or to go out?’

‘If we’re going out, then I have to inform my bodyguard.’ Magnus teased smiling at Alec when he huffed. ‘I’m under strict instructions to call Sebastian whenever I want to go out anywhere. No matter what the time.’

‘I’m sure I’ll be an adequate replacement.’ Alec told him wryly. ‘And anyway, Seb most likely knows that I’m here.’

‘You told him?’ Magnus asked surprised. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised about how open Alec was with all his friends, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been before. But Magnus had assumed, after everything he had learnt about him recently that he would have been more tight-lipped or cagey about things. He was pleased that he was wrong.

Alec shook his head. ‘Izzy probably did.’

‘You told Izzy you were coming over?’

Alec nodded. ‘Yeah I text her all the time to stop her worrying. Plus, she can track my phone.’ He added wryly.

‘She tracks your phone?’ Magnus felt his eyebrows almost fly off his face. Maybe it was because he had a stalker and now had a reason to be against his privacy being invaded that he was so taken aback.

But Alec nodded as if it was nothing. ‘Yeah she worries. Ever since the whole thinking I was dead thing. It helps her cope and keeps her calm.’

‘And you don’t mind.’ It wasn’t a question. Magnus knew Alec would do anything for his family. And when Alec phrased it like that, he could see where Isabelle was coming from.

Alec laughed. ‘Course not. It’s Iz. And she never tracks my phone any more. It’s more of a safety blanket for her.’

Magnus nodded. ‘But she used to?’

‘Yeah, if I forgot to check in or when I was still in the army.’

Magnus stared at him. ‘You check in with her?’

Alec nodded. ‘All the time. Trust me, the last thing anyone needs to deal with, is a hysterical Izzy.’

Magnus’s eyes bulged. ‘A hysterical Isabelle?’

Alec smiled sadly. ‘When I came back from being captured, I wasn’t in a good place. I couldn’t stand to be touched, Lily and I refused to be separated.’ He sighed loudly. ‘When Jace and Izzy were finally allowed to see me, Jace tried to hug me and I freaked. You know what brought me out of it?’

Magnus shook his head mutely.

‘Izzy’s screaming.’ Alec’s voice sounded broken and Magnus couldn’t imagine the pain he was remembering. ‘She was hysterical at the state I was in. Most of me was covered in bandages and I was doped up on pain meds. She was crying and screaming. Jace was trying to comfort her and keep an eye on me. I don’t know how I suddenly came out of it and realised it was her.’

‘You’re her big brother.’ Magnus whispered. ‘You’ve always protected her.’

Alec nodded. ‘Yeah, that could have been it, because suddenly I was scooping her up in my arms and rocking us trying to calm her down. She had her arms wrapped around me so tightly as if she was holding me together.’ He sniffed. ‘She was the first person I could stand to touch me, apart from Lily.’

‘So, now you check in with her every day.’ Magnus said smiling proudly at him.

Alec laughed. ‘A minimum of four times a day. It’s more like every hour.’

‘How?’ Magnus asked.

‘How?’ Alec frowned at him.

‘How do you do this?’ Magnus demanded. ‘After everything? Everything you’ve been through, how are you so calm?’

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. ‘You deal with it.’

‘How?’ Magnus threw his hands up in the air. He knew he was being dramatic, he just didn’t care. ‘How the hell do you do this? Deal with _it_?’

Alec winced. ‘I’m sorry Magnus, I keep forgetting that you’re new to this. Not used to it.’ He took a deep breath as if he was leading up to something. ‘And I’m sorry for how I told you about Camille. I was tactless and should have known better.’

Magnus nodded, biting his lip as he felt the tears threaten. ‘It’s fine.’ He managed to grind out.

‘No, it isn’t.’ Alec sighed, it sounded despondent and he looked almost defeated. ‘I find it so easy to talk to you, that I forget that you’re a civilian and not used to things that I am.’

Magnus smiled weakly, his heart beating nineteen to the dozen as he took in Alec’s words. ‘Thanks.’

Alec opened his mouth and hesitated, looking at him intently. ‘And while we’re on the subject, I just wanted to check that you do know that we didn’t actually plan on Aldertree killing Camille.’

‘What?’ Magnus stared at Alec who looked equal parts uncomfortable and sheepish.

‘Yeah, we were just going to fuck with her you know, spook her? Try to get her put away for attempted murder on him. Didn’t think it would hurt to let Aldertree know what she was like. It would help if he was suspicious. We were going to stage a few accidents for him and frame her.’ Alec winced. ‘Aldertree must have been doing a bit more than just sampling his products.’

‘You.’ Magnus blinked unsure what he wanted to say. ‘Hang on. So, you didn’t plan on her husband killing her after he overheard you talking about Camille?’

Alec snorted. ‘No. While it would be nice for things to be that easy, they rarely are.’ Alec laughed causing Magnus to glare at him. ‘I’m sorry Magnus.’ Alec said trying to stifle his laughter. ‘I’m not laughing at you.’

‘It sounds as if you are.’

‘I’m not. It’s just…’Alec laughed again. ‘Did we really make it seem like we had?’

‘Yes!’ Magnus said adamantly, sending him another glare but it only caused Alec to laugh again. Hurt and relief flowed through Magnus unchecked. Hurt that Alec was genuinely laughing at him, even if he did have good reason to. And relief that Alec wasn’t a cold-blooded killer. He couldn’t believe he’d even entertained the idea that he was. Looking at him know, seeing the humour on his face, the broad grin, the amusement in his eyes and the way they crinkled at the corner. He knew Alec was still his Alexander, and he could feel something starting to fracture inside him.

‘I’m sorry.’ Alec snorted as he tried to stop laughing. ‘I really am. And while I would love to be able to claim that superpower, I can’t. We can’t convince husbands to kill wives with the power of our minds.’

‘That wasn’t what I meant.’ Magnus grumbled, desperately trying to pull himself together. There was no way he was going to break down in front of Alec.

‘I know, I do.’ He his lip and shot him an inscrutable glance. ‘Did you really think that of me?’

Magnus gave up and threw his hands up theatrically. ‘I didn’t know what to think. I was trying very hard not to think at all.’

Magnus hated not being able to know what Alec was thinking or what was going through his mind. They had always been on the same wavelength and now, well, they weren’t. He wondered if his unhappiness was showing on his face because Alec now looked slightly distressed, or he could be dismayed and offended that Magnus had thought that about him.

Alec reached out and squeezed his hand. ‘It’s just complicated. And we’re no longer in the army. We answer to civilian law just like everyone else.’

Magnus nodded distractedly, noting that Alec still had hold of his hand. ‘But did the army teach you to do that? Is it actually a thing? Killing a spouse after overhearing a conversation?’

Alec grimaced. ‘Well, it’s a lot more involved and complicated than that and never after one single conversation. It all depends on the mark and the circumstances. We can’t convince a husband who loves his wife to kill her.’

‘Right.’ Well that was a relief, Magnus had been afraid of what happened to anyone who had gotten on Alec’s bad side. Although, as Magnus thought it through, if it was a thing and the army were teaching their operatives how to do it, it would be happening all over the place. He couldn’t believe he had thought something like that was possible. He felt like an idiot. A gullible idiot.

‘But if the husband already suspects her and the marriage is on the out.’ Alec shrugged. ‘It seems Camille had already been planning his death, look as if she’d picked someone shady who would have a long list of people wanting him dead.’

Magnus blinked, pushing past his insecurities. ‘You are joking?’

Alec shook his head. ‘Aldertree gave the police evidence she had already tried to kill him.’

‘Holy shit. He already suspected her?’ Magnus gaped at Alec. Why had this not been said at the cabin?

‘Lily and I didn’t know about that. We hadn’t really done enough observation. Didn’t have the time.’ Alec admitted, taking his hand back. ‘And to be honest, I don’t know if we’d have left it at just pulling a few accidents on Aldertree.’

‘So, what did you want to happen?’

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. ‘Annoy the hell out of her. Maybe get her arrested and ideally sent to jail for a very long time.’

‘Uhuh.’ Magnus wasn’t sure how he felt over all this new information, but he was grateful that Alec was being truthful. ‘Okay.’ Magnus nodded and as he thought about it, he realised he was feeling slightly relieved over the whole matter. ‘Are you upset at the outcome?’

Alec laughed, then seemed to realise what he was doing and who he was with. He now looked guilty. ‘Sorry, but no. Not even a little bit.’ He paused. ‘Are you?’

Magnus sighed. If Alec was being truthful, he would be as well. ‘Not really.’

‘Look. Magnus. While I may be crap at being considerate and subtle, I am a good listener, and you look like you need that.’

Magnus nodded and breathed in noisily but found that he wasn’t ready yet to say anything. He stared at the floor, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he’d break down and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Especially in front of Alec.

‘Talk to me Magnus.’ Alec said gently, shuffling closer to him. ‘You’re safe here. Let it all out.’

Magnus absolutely refused to cry, but suddenly the words were piling up in his throat, demanding to be let out. ‘I have a stalker trying to kill me. Sending me threatening letters. Taking photos of me. You act so blasé about all this spy stuff. Camille is fucking dead. And I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel, relieved or guilty because let’s face it, I’m the reason why. You’re no longer dead, but you were captured and tortured. Nobody apart from me actually blames me. You have a great life now. Okay you do have PTSD. I feel as I’m stuck in limbo. I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel or handle any of this!’

‘Magnus.’ Alec said, his voice painstakingly soothing. ‘It’s alright to feel this way.’

‘You sound like Lily.’ Magnus hiccupped.

Alec smiled. ‘You’ve spoken to Lily about this?’

Magnus nodded.

‘You need a support system. More than one person. People you can talk to about this, about everything.’ Alec looked at him expectantly.

‘I don’t feel I can talk to my friends about this.’ He heard his voice waver and clenched his jaw tightly.

Alec opened his mouth to reply before his forehead frowned in thought. ‘Is there a reason why?’

Magnus had the feeling he’d originally going to be a lot blunter. ‘Camille almost killed Raphael. Cat has a young daughter to raise, and Ragnor.’ Magnus sighed wearily. ‘He’s crap at listening.’

Alec chuckled. ‘Crap or not, talking helps. The question is, do you want to talk to them?’

‘Yes!’ Magnus said adamantly. ‘Well, maybe not Raphael.’

Alec smiled again. ‘Then talk to them, I think they’ll be there for you.’

‘Cat’s already been there through so much for me. I hate imposing on her, especially when she has Madzie.’

‘I talked to Cat. She loves you, at least give her the chance, or the option.’ Alec waited for Magnus to nod his head in agreement before continuing. ‘And you can always talk to me.’

Magnus gave him a sceptical look.

Alec grinned back. ‘What are we doing now if not talking? You need more than one person. I had Izzy, Lily and Jace.’

Magnus smiled. ‘Thanks.’

‘So?’

Magnus frowned. ‘So, what?’

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Oh. So, we’re doing this now?’ Magnus blinked rapidly, trying to think of several excuses as to why he couldn’t but nothing was coming to mind.

‘No time like the present and you clearly need to do this now.’

Magnus stared at him before giving in with a resigned sigh. ‘Overwhelmed.’

Alec raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

Magnus huffed. ‘I feel as if I’m being pulled in loads of directions at once. I don’t know what I’m meant to be feeling and I don’t like the emotions that I am actually feeling. But most of the time I just feel angry or in over my head and completely lost.’

Alec grasped his hand in his and Magnus held onto it like it was a lifeline.

‘I just, I feel as if I’m drowning and everyone’s standing around just watching. I mean Camille almost killed Raphael, so why do I feel bad that’s she’s dead? She killed Axel, who I haven’t even thought about for years. And I feel so guilty about that. I had no idea he was dead. Someone is stalking me and taking photos of me! I’m scared every time I leave the house and I’m too afraid to go visit my friends because of them! And you’re alive. You have no idea what that means to me. I thought I’d killed you.’

He knew he was hyperventilating but couldn’t seem to stop himself. He couldn’t catch his breath. Everything seemed to just be pouring out, even things he had sworn he wouldn’t say to Alec. He was gasping in noisy great big sobbing breaths. He didn’t even notice when Alec’s arms encircled him or when he started talking to him a soothing tone. But eventually he noticed that his head was buried in Alec’s neck as tears poured out of his eyes and soaked Alec’s skin while strong arms pulled him in tight to Alec’s chest. A hand carded soothingly through his hair while Alec murmured to him in a comforting tone.

He knew he should put a stop to this, but it felt so good, being back in Alec’s arms. He felt safe and loved. Even if it was a false sense of love. Alec was with Ethan now. He had met Ethan, had seen Ethan’s pain. He was no longer Magnus’s imaginary evil competition but a nice human being who clearly adored Alec. The man who currently had his arms wrapped tightly around him while he murmured comforting nonsense into his ear and played soothingly with his hair.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns more about Alec, his family and his past.

_The Traitor_

 

 

‘I’ve been looking forward to getting into your liquor cabinet since that gin the other day.’ Lily grinned at Magnus as he handed her a sky-blue cocktail with a brandied cherry as garnish. She looked at the cocktail in awe. Magnus Bane did not half arse his cocktails, when he made a cocktail, he made it right. ‘I can’t believe you have everything to make an aviation cocktail.’

‘Darling I take my alcohol very seriously.’ He grinned at her, as he handed Isabelle a virgin daiquiri that was basically fruit and ice blended together. He added a cocktail umbrella and the grin on her face was worth it. She may not be able to drink alcohol, but he would make sure she still enjoyed what he made her.

‘Most people haven’t even heard of an aviation cocktail.’ Lily told him impressed.

He winked at her. ‘I’m not most people.’

He’d invited Sebastian and Isabelle over for dinner, feeling guilty that it was always at their house, even though he knew that Sebastian arranged it that way to get him out more. But they hadn’t come alone, Alec and Lily had also joined them. While he had opened the invitation to them as well and had hoped they would come, he hadn’t expected them to take him up on it as they so frequently begged off due to unexpected work commitments. Nonetheless he was pleased they had made the effort and felt as if he was getting to know the both of them better, especially after their recent conversations.

With the four of them over for dinner, he adamantly kept promising himself that he was not going to enquire where Ethan was. Or why Magnus had only ever met him the once. No one had mentioned Ethan tonight so there was no way he was going to bring the subject of him up either. Although he was wondering if he should have invited Clary and Jace, but then there would have been too many couples and he might have felt obliged to invite Ethan.

They had all insisted on helping him clean up and the fact that everyone had helped themselves to seconds had proved that they’d all enjoyed his cooking. Ensuring that everyone had drinks in their hands and were comfortable he finished making his own cocktail.

‘So, come on Magnus. Where did you learn to cook?’ Alec asked patting the sofa next to him. A grin playing on his face. Magnus realised that tonight was actually the first time he had ever cooked for Alec, or for any Lightwood for that matter. When they’d been younger they had survived on take-out or Annalise’s big Sunday dinner that she insisted on making every single Sunday.

Magnus raised an eyebrow but obligingly sat down next to him, ignoring the fact that Lily already had her feet tucked up cosily in Alec’s lap as she sat on his other side. Magnus was surprised at how smoothly the evening was flowing. Dinner had gone well and there hadn’t been any awkwardness or weird silences. But then, there hadn’t been any when they’d been at the cabin and that had been for an entire weekend. And he was still pleasantly surprised with how relaxed Alec appeared to still be in his loft. True he hadn’t seen Alec in loads of other places, but he had been on guard the entire night of Clary’s art showing, at Magnus’s offices and at the park. Maybe Alec only relaxed when strangers weren’t around. He’d been relaxed at his own offices, his own house, the cabin and Magnus’s loft. With an internal sigh, Magnus realised he needed to see Alec in other places as well, and to stop looking into things so much.

‘Yeah and can we send Izzy there?’ Sebastian quipped only to be whacked by his wife. He flinched but pulled her closer into his embrace, tenderly wrapping his arm around her waist as he smiled soppily at her.

‘My cooking is not that bad.’ Izzy said indignantly, crossing her arms even as she snuggled into him.

‘Yes it is.’ Came three immediate responses causing Izzy to glare sullenly at them.

Magnus chuckled. ‘Actually, Cat dragged me to them. It was her way of getting me out again.’

‘What do you mean?’ Alec asked.

Magnus scrunched his nose up. ‘I met Cat when Camille tried to kill Raphael. She was his nurse and we became friends. When Raphael got discharged I drove him nuts hovering over him. I think he begged Cat to get me out of the apartment.’

‘And she did it with cooking lessons?’ Alec looked as if he was trying hard not to smile. ‘Were you poisoning Raphael with your cooking?’

Magnus glared at him. ‘I was not.’ He said huffily before giving in and laughing. ‘Raphael almost begged her to stop because I kept trying out loads of new recipes on him.’

‘Well, the lessons paid off, that dinner was amazing.’

‘Raphael still prefers take out.’ Magnus grumbled.

‘Magnus, you can cook me dinner anytime.’ Lily told him, toasting her glass at him.

‘’Same here.’ The others agreed.

‘Although Lily is also a spectacular cook.’ Sebastian added with a nod to his boss.

‘When I’m in the mood.’ Lily argued.

‘Which isn’t often.’ Alec teased.

Lily grinned at him, her eyes lighting up. ‘So many people to kill, so little time to do it in.’

A week ago, Magnus would have thought she was serious but he was finally able to tell when she joking now.

‘Do you actually do anything else?’ Magnus asked quizzically.

Lily laughed but nodded. ‘I do have hobbies.’

‘Oh?’

‘I run.’ She teased.

He glared at her. ‘Seriously?’

Alec snorted. ‘We all run.’

‘Fine, fine, fine.’ Lily relaxed back in her seat. ‘I take it going to the gym doesn’t count then?’

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘It’s in our basement.’

She grinned at them, but relented with an inclination of her head. ‘I bake.’

‘You… bake?’ Magnus checked, wondering if she was having him on. The woman who looked like a light breeze could knock her over but could kill with her pinkie finger in under ten seconds, baked.

Lily nodded and smiled shyly. It was not a look he ever thought he would see on her. ‘Once a month I spend the day baking and take the cakes to the children’s ward in the hospital.’

‘And you spend hours there.’ Alec grumbled.

She snorted. ‘You all come with me. Anyway, you spend hours at the archery range.’

‘You still shoot?’ Magnus asked in surprise.

Alec nodded. ‘Stress relief. I gave it up in the army, but my therapist recommended I take it back up after I got diagnosed.’

‘We all do something for the stress.’ Izzy said and smiled smugly. ‘I learnt how to use a whip.’

‘And she’s fucking good at it.’ Sebastian said, his wide eyes and nodding head, emphasising his point.

‘And you?’ Magnus asked him.

‘I knit.’ Sebastian told him with a perfectly straight face.

‘And he’s fucking good at it.’ Izzy nodded her head in agreement.

Magnus stared at him, his eyes slightly wide. ‘Oh. Okay. What do you knit?’

‘Scarves and shit.’ Sebastian said easily.

‘You bastard!’ Magnus laughed, throwing a cushion at him.

‘Nah, I like woodwork. I carve things.’ Sebastian admitted grinning at him.

‘Seriously?’

He nodded.

‘He’s _very_ good with his hands.’ Izzy insinuated.

‘Izzy!’ Alec exclaimed aghast, pulling an appalled face. ‘Please. Too much information.’

She laughed.

‘What do you carve?’ Magnus asked interested.

‘Err, figurines and shit.’

Magnus laughed.

‘I’m the woodworker.’ Lily admitted throwing a teasing grin at Sebastian. ‘I can’t bake a cake every time I get stressed. This lot would be as fat as cows if I did that.’

‘Hey!’ Magnus heard three indignant replies.

‘Alright, come on Sebastian. Spill. How embarrassing can it be?’

‘Fine.’ Sebastian said, slightly pink in the face. ‘I like jigsaw puzzles.’

‘There’s nothing wrong in that.’ Magnus said confused over how Sebastian could be embarrassed over that.

‘He has a whole room.’ Izzy confided in them. Sebastian’s cheeks turned more red than pink, even his ears turned red.

‘Some of them are big puzzles.’ He mumbled, his brow creasing sullenly as he tried to hide behind his wife.

‘Oh, baby don’t be like that.’ Izzy coaxed, leaning even closer into him.

‘Yeah, it’s not like we brought you that wooden safe cracker puzzle.’ Lily grinned at him. ‘And play with it every time we’re round.’

‘It’s not playing.’ Sebastian mumbled but got ignored by everyone in the room. It looked like he was the only one embarrassed by it.

‘Or helped with that forty-two thousand round the world one.’ Alec rolled his eyes but was smiling.

‘Wait, forty-two thousand?’ Magnus asked astonished. ‘How the hell long did that take?’

Izzy looked at him deadpan. ‘With us lot? Half a day. Just don’t ask how much it cost.’

‘We bring it out every Christmas.’ Alec said, his eyes lighting up in enthusiasm.

‘Yeah, see if we can beat our record.’ Sebastian grinned back, finally overcoming his embarrassment.

‘Really?’ Magnus asked slightly surprised. ‘Even Jace?’

Izzy snorted. ‘Yeah, they have a competition of how many beers they can drink while trying to beat their time.’

‘Now that sounds more like Jace!’ Magnus laughed. He’d almost said that it sounded like something he could get behind and was glad he’d caught himself in time. It sounded perfect and he could easily picture it. Just like he could picture himself there, next to Alec, until Ethan intruded into his mental picture and took his place.

 

 

‘Urgh,’ Magnus groaned, not wanting them to leave but knowing that he wouldn’t get any work done otherwise. It was almost midnight and he still had to go over his final preparations for the meeting with the lawyers. ‘I have to prepare for the stupid meeting next week.’

Sebastian frowned. ‘What’s stupid about it?’

Magnus harrumphed. ‘What isn’t?’ He grouched before relenting and explaining. ‘It’s mainly the clients. I don’t like them.’

‘Don’t you get to pick them?’ Sebastian asked still confused. He knew the basics of how Magnus’s company operated, he’d needed to know for security reasons and to ensure he could protect Magnus to the best of his ability. Magnus had run through how they normally work and given him a list of all his current clients after he’d signed a non-disclosure agreement for his few clients that required the anonymity. And with their current business load and reputation, Magnus was able to be choosy in who he took on as clients, as could most of his employees.

‘Yes. But Ragnor insisted.’ Magnus explained trying to keep his resentment out of his voice and off of his face. He thought he succeeded quite well. ‘Which wouldn’t be so bad but every time I come up with a design they change the pitch which renders my design useless. It doesn’t help that I don’t trust them. I know Jonathan from foster care. He was a nightmare, completely evil.’

Evil may have been pushing it, but it had been close. Jonathan was the only kid that Magnus had ever refused to be alone with. It wasn’t just that he didn’t trust him, but the stories he’d heard from the others made sure that anyone who slept under the same roof as Jonathan, did so with one eye open. He’d already been an urban legend before Magnus had met him and he’d been relieved when he had been moved on to another foster home and left Jonathan behind. Sometimes when he had nightmares about his childhood, he could still see the scared faces of the children he had left behind, their terrified eyes begging to go with him.

‘Evil?’ Alec looked at him amused.

‘Yes, evil.’ Magnus was adamant, he shivered dramatically. ‘The stories I could tell you.’

‘Like what?’ Lily asked curiously. Magnus was sure she didn’t know what she was asking of him otherwise he doubted she would have asked.

‘They aren’t nice.’ He warned them.

Lily smiled at him serenely. ‘The world isn’t nice either, but you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.’

Magnus shrugged casually even though the memories weren’t something he liked to be reminded of. As he had been told recently, talking helped, and he trusted them all. He debated for a moment how much to tell them and quickly decided against everything. Maybe just the less harrowing stuff, he didn’t fancy having nightmares of his youth tonight. ‘He used to have the younger kids running around for him. If they didn’t do what he wanted, he beat them. He loved coming up with unusual punishments. Pretending to play a game of bobbing for apples and holding their heads down in the buckets until their thrashing got sluggish. Tying them up in the basement under a leaky pipe all night. Forcing them to kneel in rice for hours.’

‘That’s barbaric.’ Isabelle breathed horrified.

‘That was Jonathan.’ Magnus shrugged. ‘He usually left us older ones alone, but if he thought he could take us, all bets were off.’

‘He was a bully.’ Alec grimaced. ‘I hate bullies. Did he ever try with you?’

‘He tried.’ Magnus shrugged, refusing to remember the attempts. ‘He never succeeded. And I made sure he was never in a position to try again. There was a rumour of a family he’d been fostered with. They eventually got done for child abuse. He was with them for a year.’

‘You think that was the reason why he was so cruel?’ Lily asked astutely, but it was obvious she had never been in the system.

Magnus shook his head. ‘I’d met him before, but it certainly didn’t help, just seemed to give him ideas.’

‘And you have to work with him?’ Sebastian winced. ‘No wonder you want to get rid of him.’

‘I gave it a shot.’ Magnus smiled wryly, appreciating their candour and support. He had never spoken about his childhood to anyone, and had only told Ragnor the bare minimum about Jonathan. ‘Ragnor forced me to, said we weren’t children anymore. His background check was clear, so…’ He shrugged. ‘Jonathan has changed, it isn’t as obvious any more but there’s still a coldness to him, an undercurrent that I just don’t trust and reminds me of the boy he was.’

‘How so?’

Magnus shrugged. ‘It’s hard to explain, outwardly he appears to be a normal man, but there’s an edge to his movements and words. It’s like a lack of feeling, of humanity.’

‘That is an awful trait to have.’ Izzy shivered. ‘And he’s deliberately been making it hard to work with him?’

Magnus groaned. ‘I would have thought he’d be in prison by now, at least have a record. But he doesn’t. He’s clever, always has been. At least Ragnor has finally agreed to allow me to cut them loose.’

‘You’re firing them?’

Magnus sighed loudly. ‘Not my favourite thing to do in the world. But tomorrow I have a meeting with Ragnor and the lawyers so the next time I meet them should hopefully be the last time I have to see Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto.’

‘Morgenstern?’ Alec swung back to look at him looking poleaxed. His hands gripped Lily’s leg’s tightly but she didn’t seem to notice, she was too focused on him.

‘Y-Yes.’ Magnus blinked, taken aback by their tense body language.  He wondered if he had mentioned Jonathan to him when they were at school, but that wouldn’t explain why Alec and even Lily was so fixated on his surname.

‘Any relation to Valentine Morgenstern?’

The look on Alec’s face wasn’t one Magnus had ever seen before, and he was sure he never wanted to again. Alec looked cold and hard, no emotion or love anywhere in his eyes, they looked devoid of life.

‘I don’t know. It was foster care, it was rare for anyone to have parents alive or not in prison, but he used to brag that he had a dad who would come and get him one day.’ Magnus hesitated. It wasn’t a name that he had heard of before, but the dead, calculating look that was still on Alec’s face, that seemed to be because of this Valentine Morgenstern, gave him pause. The man must have done something truly despicable for Alec to look like that, in which case it would not surprise Magnus if the two were related. ‘Who is Valentine Morgenstern?’

‘The man who had our unit killed.’ Lily said quietly, when Alec didn’t answer. Her eyes flashing angrily, in complete contrast to the ice in her tone. She sat up, swinging her legs down and wrapped her arms around Alec, Magnus saw him take a deep breath and relaxed into her embrace. ‘He used to be one of us, but he turned.’

‘He’s the reason everyone thought we were dead. He set us up.’ Alec said, his eyes closed and he gripped Lily’s hands.

‘He planned for them to capture us, he meant for our whole unit to die.’ Lily provided, her voice dry and icy, her expression was blank, just like Alec’s but where his eyes were lifeless, hers were angry.

Magnus had to remind himself to keep breathing. This man, this Valentine Morgenstern was the reason why he had believed Alec had died, the reason why Alec and Lily had been captured and tortured. He was the cause of the scars that littered their bodies, the reason why they had PTSD, why they would stab each other before calmly patching themselves back up.

He wanted to rip this man to shreds with his bare hands and judging by the expressions on everyone else’s faces, he wasn’t the only one.

Magnus clenched his jaw tightly as he got his breathing under control. It took him a moment before he was sure he could speak without betraying his hostility to this man he had never met and a few moments ago, had never heard of. ‘I honestly don’t know if Jonathan is related to this Valentine or not, but look him up. He works with Lilith Talto. Ragnor will have some files on them, we do very thorough background checks on all of our clients and prospective clients alike.’

Magnus had no concerns in telling them their names as they not asked for a non-disclosure agreement on their names or for their identities to be kept quiet. And even if they had, he would have made sure to find a way for them to “accidentally” find out without putting his reputation or company on the line.

Alec paled, but finally a bit of life began showing in his eyes, even if it looked like it was shock. ‘Lilith Talto?’

‘Fucking shit.’ Lily breathed, looked gobsmacked.

Magnus glanced at Isabelle and Sebastian who looked as lost as he felt.

‘It didn’t stand for Lieutenant.’ Alec looked horrified and scrambled for his phone.

‘It was goddamn initials.’ Lily’s eyes flashed furiously, her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white.

‘Max, I need to you stop whatever you are doing and get me everything you can on Lilith Talto, Jonathan Morgenstern and Valentine Morgenstern.’ Alec said into his phone, he waited a moment then nodded. ‘Break as many laws as you have to.’

Magnus’s eyes widened at Alec’s last statement. He would have bet money on never hearing those words come out of Alec’s mouth, especially to his baby brother. He glanced to Isabelle but she seemed completely unconcerned about the brother she’d taken in breaking the law.

‘You know Max will figure it out?’ Magnus could hear the worry in Isabelle’s voice.

Alec nodded, concern and worry immediately washing over his face. ‘I know. Do you think I shouldn’t have asked?’

Izzy shook her head. ‘No. I do. He’s older now, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already hacked your records.’

Alec grimaced, but it was better than the emotionless façade he’d been putting on earlier.

‘What are you talking about?’ Magnus frowned.

‘We never told Max the details of what happened to Alec and Lily. He was too young.’ Izzy explained before she frowned and turned back to Alec. ‘Why did you want him to look up the woman?’

‘Valentine had an accomplice that was never found, the only reference was the letters LT.’

‘Lieutenant.’ Isabelle and Sebastian both said at the same time, as if it was obvious but Magnus saw what Alec and Lily had just seen.

‘Lilith Talto.’ Magnus said slowly.

‘That is the question.’ Lily said quietly. ‘And if they were able to get our unit killed, they would definitely be able to stalk Magnus. And they’re clever enough to evade us.’

‘Then or now?’

‘Both.’ Lily shrugged.

‘I agree, but I don’t see a motive, what would stalking Magnus gain them?’ Alec glanced at Magnus as if for answer but he looked hopelessly back and shrugged.

‘Maybe throw him off his game so he didn’t ask many questions?’ Izzy offered not sounding at all convinced.

‘Pay back for foster care?’ Lily asked. ‘Stalking is personal, it doesn’t have to make sense.’

‘But we know the person stalking me wasn’t military.’ Magnus frowned confused. ‘So, it’s most likely Jonathan, especially if it’s personal. I don’t think it would be Ms Talto.’

Alec raised an eyebrow. ‘How do we know that?’

‘My previous security system, Sebastian said the military are taught how to circumnavigate it.’

Alec frowned. ‘How basic was the system?’

‘It wasn’t!’ Magnus denied affronted and quite frankly, offended. After Camille, him and Raphael had learnt their lesson. ‘It was a very expensive and good system.’

Alec’s eyes narrowed and Magnus got ready to defend himself.

‘Sebastian? Sweetheart?’ Lily asked innocently, completely too innocently, but Magnus could see the anger on Alec’s face, the tenseness of his jaw while he stared at his employee.

‘What? What have I done now?’ Sebastian looked petrified.

‘When exactly did you learn B and E in the army? Complex B and E? In the infantry?’ She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly, but Magnus couldn’t see any anger or annoyance in any of her body language, if anything there was slight amusement.

‘Of course not.’ Sebastian replied confused. ‘I learnt it in… Oh Shit.’

‘Exactly.’ Alec rolled his eyes.

‘What? What just happened?’ Magnus demanded. ‘What did any of that mean?’

‘They could still be military, or ex-military, you only learn that stuff when you’re in special ops.’ Lily shrugged and winked at Sebastian.

‘When were you in special ops?’ Izzy demanded but got ignored.

‘Magnus, I need a timeline.’ Alec said, grabbing one of the many sketchbooks Magnus had lying around. He never knew when inspiration for his designs might hit and he never liked wasting any ideas, even if they were at 3am in the morning.

Magnus nodded. ‘Of what?’

‘When they first approached your company, of everything, every kind of interaction you and your company have had with them, meetings, telephone calls, anything. When the first letter arrived and every one since. If any pictures were included in the letters, the date of when they were taken as well.’ Alec reeled off.

Sebastian nodded. ‘It would fit. I don’t know when they first approached the company, but they were on the list of clients I got that had meetings with you a few months before you received the first letter.’

‘How do you know that?’ Magnus asked blinking in surprise.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ‘I asked for a list of every appointment you had within the last year of receiving that first letter. And a separated list of those which were first clients. And another with the names of those whose contracts had recently ended.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus hadn’t realised quite how thorough Sebastian had been, or that he had actively been looking for his stalker as well. He thought he’d just been protecting him in case he was attacked or the stalker made themselves known.

‘The police did the same but they usually only go back for about three to six months.’ Sebastian continued as if this wasn’t brand new information Magnus was hearing.

‘Were they on your short list?’ Alec asked.

Sebastian nodded. ‘They were. I’ll double check but they had a few initial meetings with Magnus. The first letter was maybe two months after or so.’

Magnus nodded. ‘I remember. We had several meetings so I could get an idea of what it was they wanted. Their idea is intriguing and would have millions of uses, especially in intelligence and security. I signed a non-disclosure for that actual item and idea so I can’t really discuss the details or say what is they want or what I’m doing for them.’

‘Is that usual, the meetings?’ Alec asked watching Magnus carefully.

Magnus nodded. ‘Yes, I usually have more but…’ He shrugged.

‘But what?’

Magnus sighed. ‘I didn’t like them. Jonathan still gives me the creeps, even more so as an adult now than when we were children.’

‘And the woman? Lilith Talto?’

‘I also don’t like.’ Magnus screwed his face up as he tried to describe why. ‘She’s a little too friendly, too invasive of my personal space. Flirty but not in an overly sexual way.’ He huffed. ‘I don’t know how to describe it, but she acts like knows me, knows who I am and my likes and dislikes when she doesn’t.’

Magnus shivered as if they were in the room with them, and while he was actually looking forward to getting rid of them, the paperwork and hassle of it was not an endearing thought. Magnus glanced at Alec, who was busy writing copious amounts of notes while firing questions at Sebastian and him. Lily offering pointers or suggestions. Magnus doubted he would be getting any rest tonight and resigned himself to yet another sleepless night with a full day of work ahead of him. But at least he would be in Alec’s company.

He glanced at Izzy as she stood up. ‘I’ll put the coffee on.’

 

 

 


	21. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec learn a lot of new things. But one thing in particular will change their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! It's finally happened! When this idea first popped into my head, this happened a lot earlier! Although it was only meant to be around thirty thousand words or so. And then I started writing, I'm still unsure how it all happened...
> 
> Well it's been a long time coming and I hope you all enjoy! And thank you all for bearing with me for so long! Although the story isn't over yet!

_Confessions_

 

 

‘Hey Max, what have you got?’ Alec answered his phone on the second ring. He frowned. ‘It’s that bad?’ An eyeroll. ‘Just tell me Max.’ He listened for a moment and Magnus watched in alarm as the blood drained from his face. ‘You think they can help?’ His voice was low and rough and he listened again. ‘Okay, what else?’ There was a longer pause. ‘Umm hmm, brilliant. Keep looking. Love you Max.’

‘Alec?’ Magnus asked, hearing the worry and concern lacing his voice as he watched Alec hang up and stare blankly at his phone.

Magnus had been surprised when a couple hours after Sebastian had dropped him off home there had been a knock at his door. Expecting it to be one of his neighbours as the buzzer for the outside door hadn’t gone off, he had been surprised to find Alec standing there sheepishly with take out. It had been a few days since Magnus had had them over for dinner and had learnt of the bombshell that was Valentine Morgenstern. But that hadn’t been the last time he’d seen Alec. They’d spoken a couple of times on the phone and of course, Magnus had been seeing Sebastian twice daily being escorted to and from work. They knew that the lawyers had agreed with Magnus on terminating the contract and were working on it now.

Magnus was pleased when Alec seemed content to stay even after they’d eaten dinner. He was more than happy with the arrangement. He felt as if he was finally beginning to know this Alec, rather than the teenager Alec had been. He hadn’t been disappointed once. Well, that was a lie, he was still disappointed that Alec had a boyfriend but he couldn’t win them all.

Alec turned to him and took what looked to be a steadying breath. It instantly worried Magnus, Alec always seemed in complete control of things, even straight after a PTSD episode. So, Alec looking shaken after a short phone call with his baby brother was alarming for Magnus. Whatever Max had said, it wasn’t good news. And knowing that Max was looking into Valentine Morgenstern, Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto, Magnus was sure he was safe in assuming it involved him as well. And if the information made Alec look like that, Magnus wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 ‘My parents knew Valentine Morgenstern. Years ago. They apparently broke ties a couple years after Izzy and I were born.’

Magnus gaped at him. No wonder Alec looked so shocked and upset. That was not what he was expecting Alec to say. Alec’s parents knew the man who had arranged to have him captured and tortured. ‘What?!’

‘Valentine must have known who I was.’ Alec sighed wearily. ‘That’s assuming he knew the names of the soldiers he handed over to be tortured and killed.’

Magnus could feel his breath increasing dramatically. ‘You think he knew who you were?’

Alec shrugged, but the paleness of his face was proof that he wasn’t taking the news as casually as he was making out. ‘If he knew my parents, yeah. How many Lightwood's have you heard of?’

‘Holy shit.’ Magnus breathed, staring at Alec in alarm. ‘How did- how did he?’

‘Trick our unit?’ Alec asked quietly. Magnus nodded. ‘He was in base camp. We got used to seeing him around. He had the uniform, the right information, the credentials. We all assumed he checked out and that we could trust him. There was no reason not to.’ Alec sighed, looking away. ‘It would have been, and probably was, easy for him to find out some information that way. But none of it would have been classified or top-secret information, like the mission we were on when we were captured.’

‘Was he with you?’ Magnus asked quietly. ‘When you were captured?’

Alec shook his head. ‘No, but we saw him when we were being interrogated. He was drinking tea.’

Magnus looked at him feeling slightly sick. How could anyone drink tea while another person was being tortured? And Magnus had no doubt that when Alec said interrogated, he meant tortured for information. Magnus had seen the scars.

For his own sanity, he needed to change the subject. ‘How well did he know your parents?’

‘Apparently, they were good friends for a long time, before I was born. They cut ties when I was a baby. Max couldn’t find out why.’ Alec replied looking lost. But at least now he was looking at Magnus, and the way he looked at Magnus, as if he held the answers. As if Magnus could help, and it made him want to have them, to be able to help. To have the power to sooth and fix all of Alec’s woes. He wanted to gather Alec up into his arms and tell him it would all be alright. But he didn’t have the right to that. He’d lost that privilege and it now belonged to Ethan. Nor was he sure, after everything that Alec had been through, if he even felt comforted by physical touch.

‘D-did Max think they could help?’ Magnus asked hesitantly, unsure if he should ask. Was this a conversation that Alec wanted to be having with him? He was only involved in this if Jonathan Morgenstern was actually Valentine’s son. And the only way to be a hundred per cent certain of that was with a DNA test. Nor was he going to lie to himself about why Alec was being so open about this, if he hadn’t been here when Alec got the call from Max, he knew Alec wouldn’t have been so unguarded with his answers. ‘Your parents?’

Alec shrugged, his eyes still looked sad while the emotions seemed to disappear from his face. Magnus wondered if Alec was about to shut him out. ‘Not at the moment. He thinks Valentine is Jonathan’s father, but there’s nothing concrete, just supposition. Valentine had a son, their ages line up, there’s a report that he went missing but was found again. Some misunderstanding between him and his ex-wife but nothing since. The ex-wife disappeared eighteen months after that, possibly with his son. Jonathan was put into foster care somewhere between the ages of two and four. He was dumped at a police station in a different state, just his name on a blanket, no note, no record of any parents, no date of birth. No mention of a mother. It looks like Valentine might have tracked him down once he turned twenty-one. But again, it’s just supposition.’

Magnus frowned. Alec wasn’t shutting him out completely just changing the subject. ‘Why do we think he tracked him down at twenty-one?’

Alec shrugged again. ‘Jonathan went off the radar for a year or so shortly after he turned twenty-one. They’ve been working together on and off on illegal jobs since then but the police have never connected the two, they have a thing about breaking laws when gathering information. It seems Lilith was more connected to Valentine than Jonathan at first, but in the last couple of years, the pair of them seem to be branching out, away from Valentine.’

Magnus raised his eyebrows, impressed. ‘How did Max find this out?’

‘Don’t ask.’

‘So, it was in no way legal then?’

Alec smirked at him. ‘You really need to ask me that?’

Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘How is Max?’

Alec grinned, his face lighting up. ‘He’s good, on holiday with a couple friends from school, but wants to come home to help us with this.’

‘You going to let him?’

‘Hell no. I want him as far away from Valentine Morgenstern as I can get him. I offered to pay for him and his friends to go to California, all expenses paid.’

Magnus nodded. After all the trouble Valentine had done to him, that was completely understandable. ‘Did he accept?’

‘He’s debating it, but he’ll probably end up turning up at my house in a day or so.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow but Alec shrugged.

‘And you’re okay with him breaking the law?’ Magnus asked, accepting the change in subject but he was smiling.

Alec laughed. ‘Oh, he does a lot worse than what I ask him to do.’

‘And you know this how?’

‘Do you know how he got into MIT?’ Magnus stared at him, wondering if he actually wanted to know, but Alec continued before he could answer. ‘Well, got the scholarship anyway.’

‘Okay, I’ll bite.’

‘He hacked the FBI.’

Magnus choked.

‘He wanted Jace’s timetable. We were planning a surprise party.’

‘He… What?’

Alec laughed but nodded. ‘It wasn’t long after Jace started, maybe a year or something. We managed to get him off with a misdemeanour but Izzy had the bright idea of leaking it to all the schools he wanted to go to.’

‘And that worked?’ Magnus was having a hard time relating the young boy who loved comics to someone who would and could hack into the FBI.

‘Well, to be fair, MIT was the only one who offered him a full scholarship for breaking the law.’

‘So, he no longer takes after you then?’ He teased.

‘Hey.’ Alec frowned indignantly, then winced. ‘He may still take after me a bit too much.’

Magnus glanced at him affectionately before smoothing his expression over, hoping that Alec hadn’t seen it. Alec had been spending a lot time with him recently and Magnus didn’t want to ruin it. Since the day that Lily had come around unexpectedly, Alec seemed to have found it code to come over whenever he wanted, or for any little excuse, and Magnus was not complaining. He was enjoying the company and the familiarity of having Alec in his loft. He had never expected this to happen, but there was no way he was going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

‘How’s Ethan?’ Magnus found himself asking and mentally hit himself in the head. What had he just been thinking about looking a gift horse in the mouth? And then he had to go and ask that. Just because he desperately needed a distraction from all the recent revelations that he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about constantly. Namely Valentine Morgenstern, tea and torture. His brain was refusing to shut down and it was driving him loopy.

Alec sighed deeply and played with his glass. ‘We broke up.’

Magnus blinked, the words taking a rather long time to sink in. He swallowed and blinked again, hoping his voice was steady. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah.’ Alec looked away at the floor as he fiddled with his shirt cuff. It was a nervous habit Magnus remembered well.

Magnus stared at him, he knew he was staring but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Alec was single. Alec was available. Alec was no longer with Ethan. What did that mean? ‘We don’t have to talk about it. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

He desperately wanted Alec to talk to him about it. No. No, he didn’t. What if the reason was something awful, like infidelity or Alec’s dangerous job. Just because they had broken up, didn’t mean they weren’t still in love with each other. He just wanted the bare facts, maybe he could get more out of Sebastian.

‘No, it’s okay.’ Alec took a moment. He wasn’t looking at Magnus, in fact he was looking anywhere but at him. ‘Ethan is great. He put up with so much shit from me. My PTSD isn’t easy but he was so great about it all.’

Magnus nodded even though he didn’t really have much of an idea what Alec meant but let Alec take his time telling him. Although he didn’t really care about how great and patient Ethan was and how amazing he was to Alec.

‘My PTSD affects me quite badly, but Ethan was fine with it, never pushed. Well not much anyway and he never argued with me about it. I think Independence Day weekend was the breaking point.’ Alec stood up.

It hadn’t been that long ago, and Magnus easily remembered how heartbroken Ethan had been. He’d blamed himself for Alec and Lily’s PTSD acting up. Alec certainly seemed to have a type. The ones who liked to shoulder the blame. But Alec hadn’t blamed him in the slightest, no one had. Alec had gone out of his way to reassure Ethan, at least it had looked like it to Magnus. He’d also thought that Alec had been deliberately cheerful that entire weekend trying to raise everyone’s spirits. The only one he hadn’t tried to reassure was Lily, but then Magnus had noticed that they rarely left each other’s side.

‘He said the PTSD wasn’t the reason though.’ Alec continued, breaking through Magnus’s thoughts.

‘Wait, he broke up with you?’ Magnus interrupted, staring at him in utter disbelief. There was something seriously wrong with the man if he broke up with Alec. Not that Magnus was complaining about it.

Alec laughed sadly. ‘You sound so shocked. But yes.’

‘Why?’ Magnus inwardly winced at how high pitched and incredulous his voice had voice.

Alec huffed. ‘That’s what I’m trying to tell you.’

‘Sorry.’ He didn’t feel sorry in the slightest, elated maybe, but not sorry.

Alec was quiet a moment before he spoke. Magnus watched as he took a breath. ‘Because of the way I looked at you.’

‘What?’ That was not what Magnus was expecting. He stared at Alec but Alec wasn’t looking at him. He was refusing to make eye contact and was resolutely staring out the window.

‘I know that you’re still in love with Etta. You haven’t dated anyone since her. But I can’t help the way I feel and I don’t think I ever fell out of love with you.’

‘Alec…’ Magnus began not having any idea what he was going to say but he needed Alec to look at him. It felt like a physical pain in his chest, this need to face Alec. He got up and stood behind him, physically moving Alec to face him.

‘Magnus, I’m sorry.’ Alec began but Magnus never allowed him to finish before he half pulled and half pushed himself into Alec, pressing his mouth to Alec’s and was kissing him desperately, afraid that one of them might change their minds, that Alec might not have meant it. Until it finally permeated his brain that Alec was kissing him back just as desperately, was holding him just as tightly. He relaxed slightly, allowing himself to breath and gentling his touch. Alec tasted the same as he used to, and simultaneously of the meal they’d just eaten. He smelt faintly of cologne and underneath that there the intrinsic scent of Alec, he hadn’t realised just how much he had missed that smell, or that he had even remembered it.

It felt right. Kissing Alec felt like coming home. After so long of thinking that Alec had moved on, that he loved someone else, the relief of hearing that he felt the same had Magnus melting into him, almost plastering himself against Alec. He didn’t want to let go and was certain that he never wanted to stop kissing Alec. He felt Alec’s arms move up and wrap around him, and unable to pull him any closer, he was held securely against him.

‘Magnus.’ Alec said breaking the kiss several minutes later.

Magnus didn’t know what Alec was going to say, but he needed to speak first, to set him straight. ‘I didn’t stop dating because of Etta. It was always you. I never stopped loving you. That’s why I never married Etta or had a family with her.’ Magnus rushed out, needing Alec to know he felt the same, that he’d never stopped loving him either. Either. It was his new favourite word. ‘It’s always been you.’

What?’ Alec stared at him bewildered. Magnus hadn’t actually meant to say all of that, but now that he had, he couldn’t take it back. Not when it was all true.

Magnus shrugged self-consciously. ‘I’d always thought I would have a family with you one day and when you died.’ Alec snorted. Magnus rolled his eyes and corrected himself. ‘When I thought you were dead, I felt that I didn’t deserve a family, but truthfully,’ Magnus sighed as he finally admitted the truth that he hadn’t ever fully acknowledged. ‘Truthfully I don’t think I ever wanted a family with anyone else.’

Alec kissed him again. It felt reckless and impatient, but Magnus was on board with that and easily allowed himself to get lost in kissing Alec. In the feel of being in Alec’s embrace. Of tasting Alec. Until Alec once again pulled away.

‘Magnus, being with me isn’t easy.’

‘I don’t care.’ Magnus wasn’t sure how much later it was or how they’d gotten to the sofa. But he was lying with Alec in his arms and had never felt better. He was basking in the fact that he could kiss Alec anytime he wanted, in fact he hadn’t been doing much else.

‘Magnus you will. You need to listen to me.’

Magnus nodded. There was something in Alec’s tone that made Magnus realise that this was serious for Alec, something he was honestly worried about. ‘Okay, I’m listening.’

‘My PTSD.’ Alec sighed. ‘It’s really bad. I can usually only sleep well with Lily around, otherwise I think I’m back there. Even with Lily, I have episodes, we both do.’

Magnus nodded again, several things clicking into place. How familiar Lily and Alec constantly were with each other. Ethan saying he’d just wanted Alec to stay with him. ‘I remember. Independence Day weekend.’

Alec smiled self-deprecatingly and Magnus tried hard not to stare into his eyes. ‘That wasn’t all that bad actually.’

Magnus stared at him, his eyebrows raised. This was definitely something they needed to talk about. Something that Magnus needed to be aware of, he needed to know the triggers and avoid them. And what to do if and when that happened. ‘That was a good episode?’

Alec shrugged, the movement sending a shiver throughout Magnus’s body. ‘I wouldn’t call any episode good but it wasn’t long lasting. We snapped out of it pretty easily. That’s why we need each other.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Magnus admitted giving him his full attention. This was something he had to understand and wanted to help with if he could. And if he had to share Alec with Lily, then it was better than not having him at all.

‘Lily helps me, as I do with her. No one understands it fully. But her voice, her presence seems to calm me. Reassure me. One of our shrinks said it was coz of everything we’d been through together.’

‘When you were…’Magnus trailed off. He wasn’t sure he could voice what had happened. He found it hard enough to simply acknowledging that it had happened.

‘Captured. Yeah.’ Alec smiled sadly. ‘We’re lucky in that it works both ways. I seem to help her the same way. Most people don’t even have that.’

Magnus frowned, once again completely lost. ‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s rare to find a person that can help snap you out of an episode. I know loads of people, all ex-soldiers with PTSD. And none of them have someone whose voice or presence helps brings them out of an episode.’

‘So, what do they do?’ Magnus croaked. It sounded horrendous. These other ex-soldiers having episodes worse than Alec’s because they didn’t have someone to snap them out of it. He thought the one he’d seen of Alec’s had been horrific, but they could be a lot worse. And other people frequently had worse.

Alec shrugged. ‘Ride it out till they realise they’re not there anymore. They do what they have to, to survive.’

‘Is that what you have to do if Lily isn’t around?’

Alec nodded. ‘Only it’s worse coz of how highly trained we were. We could both easily kill someone and not know it.’ He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. ‘Which is the point I’m trying to make. To sleep, I stay with Lily. We brought houses next door to each other and made them connecting. We basically live with each other. Her bedroom is in my side of house and it’s not uncommon for us to end up in the same bed.’

Magnus frowned thinking it through. ‘So, does that mean? You and Ethan…?’

Alec smiled, a gently snort interrupting his chuckle. ‘Very rarely slept the entire night through in the same bed.’

‘Oh.’ Well he certainly hadn’t been expecting that. And while he was sure it wasn’t a deal breaker, he would need to spend time thinking on that. Once he was used to the idea of them being together. However, he had a bad feeling that nothing Alec could throw at him would make him change his mind about being with him.

‘Being with me isn’t easy. I understand if you think it’s too much to deal with. It is too much to deal with.’ Alec told him honestly.

‘Alec.’ Magnus felt something break inside of him at how sad Alec looked, and that he believed the crap he had just said. Magnus wanted to scream himself hoarse and physically hurt whoever had made Alec feel like this and to believe this utter nonsense. ‘Alexander.’ Magnus said softly, gripping him by the elbows and pulling him closer. He felt Alec shiver when he said his full name and filled that information away for later. ‘Nothing about you is too much for me to deal with.’

‘Magnus, you don’t what’s it like. How hard it can be. You may say that now.’

‘I’ve been told I’m too much.’ Magnus interrupted him instantly hating himself for repeating Camille’s words to Alec. But he needed to get his point across. To get Alec to understand just where he was.

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Nothing about you is too much.’

‘So why don’t you believe I feel the same way about you?’ Magnus asked quietly. While he knew the PTSD would be a lot to deal with, no one should ever think that they were too much. No matter how much work they were, to someone they would always be worthwhile. They just had to find that someone. And for him, that someone was Alec.

Alec looked at him, really looked at him. Magnus felt as if he was staring right into his very soul. ‘Okay. Okay. We give this a go, but Magnus,’ He took a deep breath and Magnus could see fear hidden in the depths of his eyes. ‘You have to tell me if it’s getting too much. If my PTSD is becoming too hard to handle.’

Magnus considered a moment, biting his lip before slowly replying. ‘Okay, you have a deal but only if you promise to be upfront with me about your episodes. No making light of them like you did at the cabin. When things get too much, don’t push me away.’

While he may not know what the PTSD may entail, he was willing to do whatever it took to help Alec and be with him, but he wasn’t sure he could handle it if Alec tried to push him away and deal with it himself. He knew that Alec could ask for help, he must have with Lily, Izzy and Jace, and Magnus was adamant that Alec would learn to ask him for help as well.

Alec searched his eyes and must have found what he was looking for because he nodded. A relieved smile blooming on his face. ‘You have yourself a deal.’

‘Well then.’ Magnus grinned at him and saw Alec’s eyes flicker down to his lips. ‘We need to seal that deal.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Alec asked, inching his face closer so that his breath ghosted over Magnus’s mouth.

‘Yeah.’ Magnus breathed, his eyes drifting closed as he felt Alec’s lips gently brush over his before coming back again, a little firmer this time. He felt Alec’s hand trace its way up his back and he shivered into his touch, feeling himself melt. He had no idea how, but Alec had been the only one who could make Magnus feel like this, could make Magnus forget his own name with something as simple as a touch. Magnus groaned and tightened his embrace around Alec, leaning closer and pushing their mouths more firmly together before getting lost in everything that was Alec.

 

 

 


	22. How to catch a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus, Lily and Sebastian make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late. I was flying back home yesterday and had everything timed perfectly so I could still get this chapter up on time - then the flight got delayed. Then my laptop decided it was dead and wouldn't charge! But here we are, a day later with a semi charged laptop...
> 
> Anyhoo... Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm now on Twitter! Still getting to grips with it but come find me! SunsetDaydreams@DaydreamsSunset

_How to catch a stalker_

 

 

Magnus looked at Alec hesitantly. He had just opened the door to find Alec wincing at him with Lily and Sebastian flanking him. Lily was grinning and gave him a quick wink, Sebastian just shrugged at him slightly helplessly. He’d left him a little over two hours ago and hadn’t mentioned anything about coming back over. Although he still looked like he knew what was going on whereas Magnus didn’t have a clue, however he was beginning to get a feeling that this was quite clearly not a social call. Pity. Spending his time kissing Alec seemed like a rather good idea and a perfect way to spend his evening after the long day he’d just had. Instead he prepared himself for what was undoubtedly going to be an evening spent discussing his stalker, but he wasn’t going to sniff at getting to spend more time with Alec.

Magnus wasn’t sure what Alec had told his colleagues about them, if he had even told them anything abut them. Although from everything he had seen of Alec and Lily, they didn’t keep any secrets between them. He was ninety percent sure Alec would have told her, but that ten percent niggled away at him, along with wondering if he would have told Sebastian anything. The man didn’t just work for him but was his brother-in-law as well, and their affection for each was clear to all. They didn’t just tolerate each other, they were close. And even Magnus could well remember Isabelle’s teasing and ribbing at school. Alec had hated it. Although it did sound as if Alec kept Isabelle informed of everything, and not just to keep her from worrying about him. Even for twins they had always been extremely close.

Deciding to play it by ear, he would respond to Alec like normal and if Alec made it clear that they’re relationship had progressed then he would more than happily go along with it. If not, well then, they would need to have another talk.

‘Do I want to know?’ Magnus asked in resignation as he opened the door further to allow them in. Lily instantly made herself comfortable on the couch.

‘Any chance of a drink?’ The cheeky way she was grinning up at him Magnus was certain that she knew about the new dynamic to their relationship.

‘Lily.’ Alec admonished but Magnus chuckled. Teasing he could handle.

‘Of course dear, what would you like?’ Magnus asked, very aware and pleased that Alec hadn’t sat down with the others but had stayed hovering by him.

‘Surprise me.’

Magnus grinned at her. ‘Famous last words.’

‘I live for last words.’ She grinned at him but Magnus glanced at Alec warily. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He might be getting better at reading her and telling when she was joking but that didn’t mean he could do it all the time.

‘At least you don’t live to be famous.’ Alec grumbled, missing Magnus’s look.

‘Have we actually figured out what Lily lives for?’ Sebastian grinned at her.

‘To annoy you?’ Lily asked brightly.

‘Touché.’ Sebastian agreed with a wry smile.

‘So apart from to drink, why are you all in my loft?’ Magnus asked trying to bring them back on track as he set about making everyone drinks. Not that he would ever complain about Alec being in his loft. He knew by now that Alec preferred soft drinks if he still had to go out, otherwise he would have something alcoholic and his choices always surprised him. Sebastian was most likely still on the clock but wasn’t in bodyguard mode so would want to have a beer. Lily however, was a girl after his own heart when it came to alcohol and cocktails.

‘We need you to bring them in.’ Alec began looking intently at him. He had stayed close by him, but not close enough to touch. It was reassuring and worrying at the same time and Magnus had no idea what was running through Alec’s head, or his own for that matter. ‘We’re going to set a trap.’

Magnus’s heart sank as he understood what Alec was asking but still wanted the clarification. He forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand and not on their burgeoning relationship and whether or not Alec was about to destroy it. ‘Bring who in?’ He could hear the dread in his own voice and wasn’t entirely convinced it was because of Alec’s imminent answer.

Alec smiled in amusement, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Magnus wondered if the other two could see how they seemed to soften as he looked at him and if Alec had always looked at him like that and he simply hadn’t seen it. If the reason for Alec and Ethan breaking up was true, then he had and Ethan was a better man than Magnus for just letting him go. Magnus doubted he would ever be able to just let Alec go. No matter what people thought or how Magnus had acted, he had never gotten over Alec and he was now positive that Alec was it for him. ‘Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto.’

Magnus closed his eyes but felt Alec rub his hand up and down Magnus’s arm. He hadn’t felt Alec close the distance between them but it steadied his breathing and calmed his heartrate. He was overreacting, Alec wasn’t about to pretend that they’d never kissed or that something hadn’t changed in their relationship, not if he had moved so much closer and was using physical contact to reassure him. He yanked his mind back to the conversation. ‘How?’

‘Arrange a meeting.’

‘At my offices?’ Dread began creeping into his gut and he felt cold. The warmth from Alec’s body and presence the only places he felt warm. This wasn’t good. Not with everything that had finally been agreed and arranged today. If only Alec had said this last night, or even if Sebastian had mentioned something this morning on there to way to his work.

Alec nodded. ‘We need to convince them to bring Valentine in with them.’

Magnus winced, but this time in regret. ‘I can’t.’

Alec raised an eyebrow. ‘Why not?’

‘I’m meeting them tomorrow. Ragnor agreed to it today, we got the go ahead from the lawyers to terminate the contract this morning. In fact, they demanded it and told us to do it as soon as possible. They’ve changed the design so many times and its now no longer ethical to continue our agreement with them. This will be our last meeting.’ He looked at Alec helplessly. He was frowning and looked to be doing some serious thinking but thankfully he hadn’t stepped away, even if he had stopped his comforting touch on his arm. Magnus was the one to step away as he finished the drinks and took the time to mentally gather his thoughts.

‘If you agree to continue, will it look suspicious?’ Lily checked, accepting her drink and taking a sip. She smiled in appreciation as Magnus took a healthy gulp of his own

Magnus nodded. ‘Completely. They know I’m not onboard with this concept. I haven’t exactly kept my feelings to myself. In our last meeting I told them only to come back if they were willing to be upfront with me about everything and stop changing the design.’

Alec frowned. ‘They kept changing the design? I don’t understand.’

‘Every time I finished the design with all of their requirements, they changed what they wanted it to do, so I would have to redo the entire design again. It was worse than starting from scratch.’ He explained, hearing his own exasperation.

Alec nodded as he followed the explanation. ‘How many times have they done this?’

‘Three, and each time the requirements get more and more unethical.’ Magnus could feel his disgruntlement and anger with them seeping through into his voice. He was relieved that he finally had the okay to get rid of them and as much as he wanted to help Alec, a small part of him prayed that Alec didn’t ask him to keep them on. He didn’t know what he would do, or even be able to do if he did. He would want to help Alec but his lawyers had been quite adamant.

‘Can you tell me what they want?’ Alec’s voice was hopeful.

Magnus shook his head. ‘Violates our non-disclosure agreement.’

‘But your lawyers agree its unethical and to get rid them?’ Lily asked slowly. Magnus could almost see the cogs turning as she tried to read between the admittedly thin lines.

Magnus nodded. ‘Unanimously.’

‘Okay.’ Alec sighed. ‘So, in this meeting tomorrow, you’re planning on terminating your contract, cancelling the job effectively?’

Magnus nodded.

‘Unless they are completely upfront with you about what it is they want?’

Magnus nodded again.

‘Who called this meeting? You or them?’

‘Them.’

‘So, are they ready to be upfront about everything?’ Sebastian asked, seeing something that hadn’t even occurred to Magnus.

Magnus shrugged nonplussed. ‘I don’t know, I didn’t speak with them on the phone, our secretary did and there’s no way they would give her the particulars. It’s part of the reason why we meet at my offices: so we can’t be overheard or bugged.’

‘And do they know you’ve been in contact with your lawyers to stop the project?’

‘No. I never mentioned lawyers, just colleagues.’ Magnus said slowly as he thought. ‘I suppose it’s possible they thought I was bluffing. It’s very rare that I have to terminate a contract and I don’t usually go over the particulars with clients, just an overview in the initial consultation.’

Alec looked thoughtful. ‘So, you could demand for them to bring their boss with them? Make them think you’re still considering?’

Magnus shrugged, trying not to deflate at the question. ‘Yes, I suppose so. Our meeting’s not until late morning. I could call them first thing with the request.’

‘Not a request. It will be a demand. Making it seem like you are still willing to go ahead with this contract if they are, but only if they bring the man making all the changes and demands.’

Magnus sent him a look, Alec just grinned in response.

‘And they were the ones to call this meeting, not you. It would be a reasonable request even if not exactly normal.’ Sebastian agreed, his comments helping to calm Magnus. He was right, requesting or demanding, after everything, they would see it as a last-ditch attempt to broker peace and continue with the job.

‘And how will this be a trap?’ He wanted to know.

‘Lily and I will be there.’

Magnus raised his eyebrows. He did not want to break any laws, not where the firm he and Ragnor had started from scratch was concerned. It was his livelihood and he felt like a proud father over it. He would fight tooth and nail to protect it. ‘I’ll have to check this with our legal team.’

‘So check.’ Alec grinned smugly at him as he tapped away on his phone. ‘And you’ll want to give them this number.’

Magnus blinked at him. ‘Number?’

‘Yeah, for the military op. It’ll take them through to Colonel Branwell who will confirm it.’

Magnus froze. This was a lot more serious than he had imagined, if Alec had involved the military in getting these people. But then he realised, would could they do if everything went according to plan? Make a citizen’s arrest? He highly doubted that would work with someone like Valentine, especially as his son would be there. With the military’s backing, Alec and Lily could do the arrest and get to face their demons. They could possibly get some answers, and if not hopefully some justice. With the military involved it did make all of this more above board and official. Chances were, his lawyers wouldn’t like it, but it was all very legal. In which case, not helping would not be an option and could possibly go against them.

‘Can you run this past Ragnor as well?’ Alec checked.

‘Your business partner?’ Lily asked, reminding Magnus that they had only met him the once. He would have to change that.

Magnus nodded. ‘I’m afraid he’ll kill me if this gets leaked that we set up our clients.’

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘It won’t get leaked.’

‘It better not, it could ruin my company’s reputation, and then Ragnor would kill me.’ Magnus sighed despondently but truthfully. ‘The company is everything to us.’

‘I’ll speak to Ragnor.’ Alec promised, squeezing his hand affectionately. It sent a tendril of warmth spiralling though him. ‘Where do you meet usually with them?’

‘In the conference room.’ Magnus said, shaking away thoughts of his company being bad-mouthed by press, clients leaving and refusing to work with them, being dragged through the courts for any little misdemeanour and having to file for bankruptcy.

‘What floor?’ Alec persisted, but his voice was calm and gentle as if he knew the thoughts running rampant in his mind.

‘Third.’

‘How close to your office?’

‘Completely different floor, I’m up on the top floor.’ Magnus wasn’t sure if he was deliberately keeping him talking but it was helping quieten the noisy demons in his head telling him he was going to fail.

‘How many floors are there?’ Lily asked. Magnus had forgotten that she’d never been there before.

‘Eight.’

‘So, the ground floor is the entrance.’ Magnus nodded in agreement at Alec’s statement. ‘What’s the second floor?’

‘More rooms, mainly for prospective clients, before we’ve agreed to any terms and are still coming to an agreement.’ Magnus explained, trying to give them more of a picture.

‘So, once contracts are signed, they move up to the second floor?’

Magnus nodded.

 ‘And the third floor?’

‘Used for current clients, like Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto.’

‘Do they ever see the other floors?’

 ‘No.’ Magnus shook his head. ‘All contracts have a non-disclosure agreement while the item is being designed and the patent is secured. That all happens on the other floors which the clients never get to see.’

‘They never get tours? Never get to see the higher floors?’

‘Never.’ Magnus shook his head. ‘We have a portfolio of photos of previous items that we’ve designed and made that are only included with the respective client’s agreement.’

‘And then?’

Magnus shrugged, forgetting that to him it was simple because he knew it, lived it, breathed it every day. ‘They only get to see their item, no one else’s.’

‘Not even your office?’

‘No.’ He shook his head. ‘Too much sensitive data lying around.’

‘And all your employees comply with this?’

Magnus nodded. ‘They have to, it’s in their contracts.’

‘What about their relatives? Friends meeting them for lunch?’

‘They go down to the sandwich cart or they go out. Employees only beyond the third floor.’

Alec nodded satisfied. ‘Third floor conference room it is then.’

‘Is it always the same room?’ Lily checked.

‘Where is this room? How far from the elevators? What side of the building? What do you see on your way to it?’ Sebastian asked frowning at a sketch pad he had. It looked like he was drawing the building. Badly.

‘Where do they sit? Do they always sit in the same place?’ Lily continued.

‘Okay guys? Slow down. Give Magnus some room.’ Alec said seeming to notice how out of his depth and alarmed Magnus was feeling.

Magnus could feel his breathing had increased and some of his fear must have transmitted to his face for Alec to pick up on it. But Alec was standing behind him, his chest pressed close to Magnus’s back, so close Magnus that could feel the slow steady breaths he was taking and tried to match them. Alec’s hands were rubbing up and down his arms comfortingly. It was instantly soothing and Magnus could feel his heartbeat settling.

Lily looked just behind him, Magnus assumed at Alec but he couldn’t see behind him to what Alec was doing or looked like, but it must have been positive because she began talking again.

‘Magnus takes them into the room.’ Lily planned casually as if the entire thing was akin to a walk in the park. ‘Alec and I will follow. Jace can stand guard at the door. Anything goes wrong we’re covered.’

Alec nodded his agreement. ‘And Sebastian on the elevators.’

‘What? No.’ Sebastian almost shouted. He looked horrified. Magnus might have laughed, it he wasn’t so alarmed himself. ‘This is my case! I’m not watching!’

‘Sebastian, you’re about to become a father. There is no way I am risking you in the line of fire.’ Alec glared back at him sternly, his voice brooked no argument.

‘Alec...’ Sebastian began angrily, inadvertently impressing Magnus.

‘Izzy would kill me.’ Alec looked at his brother-in-law aghast. ‘And I have no desire for her to raise a child as a single mother.’

Magnus watched Sebastian deflate. He had no idea how dirty Alec could fight, but made a mental note. It was actually quite impressive how quickly and easily he had manoeuvred Sebastian into agreeing with him.

‘You know the military won’t let us do this without some input from them?’ Lily reminded Alec and Magnus felt his heart drop. He’d been hoping they would get away with a phone call from his lawyers to the military and everything else would go through Alec and Lily. He did not want the military coming in and taking over and trying to dictate terms to his business. He’d even thought they might grant Alec and Lily some kind of power to arrest Valentine. He hadn’t thought they would actually be there and get physically involved.

Alec winced. ‘I’m hoping on Lydia insisting that she overseas this, but she can’t get here in time.’

Lily nodded in agreement, her lips curling distastefully. ‘She’ll make sure she will, come hell or high water. She wants Morgenstern just as much as we do. Even if she’s overseeing things from afar.’

Alec nodded. ‘So, I think it’s safe to assume Lydia will be our military liaison. In which case, she should be fine with sticking to our plan. Magnus will escort them in to the conference room where Lily and I will follow, immediately hemming them in. There are no other exits apart from windows but we’re on the third floor. Jace will stand guard at the door. Sebastian, I want you on the ground floor manning surveillance and running interference with Lydia.’ Alec reiterated once again. Magnus was sure he’d been reciting it in his sleep, apart from one little detail…

‘Who’s Lydia?’ Magnus asked.

‘Colonel Lydia Branwell. She’s the one letting us confront Valentine Morgenstern before she arrests him. So, this cannot go wrong otherwise it’ll be our heads.’ Alec explained his voice lowering in warning at the end. Magnus realised they must be friends if this Lydia was letting them confront him before she arrested him. He highly doubted that was procedure.

‘Please.’ Lily rolled her eyes. ‘Lydia loves us.’

‘She’s also breaking regulations allowing us to bring him in.’ Alec muttered but was ignored.

‘You know why.’ Lily warned Alec pointedly. He winced and nodded.

‘What?’ Magnus asked instantly worried.

Alec sighed sadly.  ‘Lydia’s fiancée John was in our unit. He didn’t make it.’

‘We thought he was going to.’ Lily sighed and Magnus could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. ‘We were the last three alive. The three of us managed to escape but he died before we made it to safety.’

‘We just need to make sure they bring Valentine.’ Alec said staring intently at Magnus.

Magnus swallowed, suddenly feeling the seriousness and importance, he nodded knowing he would do anything to help Alec. ‘I’ll make the call first thing in the morning.’

 

 

‘Alec. This. Us.’ Magnus sighed knowing that he wasn’t making any sense but Alec was looking at him patiently. Waiting for him to get his words together and tell him what was bothering him. Sebastian had already left and Lily had made some excuse not even half an hour later leaving him alone with Alec. And he had immediately taken the opportunity, not to snog Alec senseless which he really wanted to do, but to find out what, exactly, was going on. Alec had been handsy and affectionate with him, but in no ways obvious that they were starting a relationship. It was worrying and Magnus in no way wanted to go back to where they were when they were teenagers. With Alec hiding their relationship, even if the important people had known. They were adults now and had both been in committed relationships. Hell, Alec had just gotten out of one. Unless that was the problem? Did Alec not want it getting back to Ethan? ‘What is this? What are we doing?’

Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Magnus automatically responded even though he had told himself to get answers first. Maybe he could snog him senseless and then they could talk. It wasn’t like anyone was going to be walking in on them. And he so loved Alec’s kisses.

‘We’re dating. You and me. As long as that’s what you want as well?’ Alec paused and Magnus instantly nodded. He opened his mouth to agree but Alec continued. ‘I want us to be boyfriends but I know we need to take it slow. We need to relearn each other.’

Magnus glared at him. ‘Alec. if we go any slower, snails are going to overtake us.’ He sighed. ‘I know its been thirteen years and a lot has happened in that time. We’ve both changed. But that isn’t what I meant.’

‘Oh?’

‘Are we telling people?’ Magnus finally asked bluntly only to have his mouth ravaged enthusiastically by Alec and any will power he had regained flew straight out the window. It shouldn’t surprise him, Alec had always had this ability. He wrapped his arms around him and settled in for the ride.

‘I want to tell everyone, but at the right moment.’ Alec admitted, finally drawing back. Although Magnus didn’t allow him to go too far.

Magnus sighed, gripping Alec a little tighter. ‘And this isn’t the right moment.’

Alec snorted. ‘Arranging to catch your stalker and the man who destroyed countless lives? Including mine and Lily’s? No. But dinner over at mine, with all my family. Yes.’

Magnus could feel his eyes light up and his heart leapt. Alec didn’t want to keep this secret, he was just waiting for the right moment, and he was right. As much as Magnus didn’t want to admit it. That moment wasn’t when they were literally planning a military operation to catch someone, or rather, several people. He hadn’t even thought of it like that. Tonight, for Alec, was probably the equivalent of some sort of meeting. And he didn’t want their relationship to have an effect on his job, and Magnus supposed, neither did he, especially not when his job was protecting Magnus’s life. But that still left another very important question unanswered.

‘When?’

‘Tomorrow night?’ Alec asked, hope clear in his eyes. ‘I have to go to back to work and debrief Jace. I’ll know he’ll want to be involved, but we still need to keep this quiet until it’s over.’

‘If we’re telling your family how is that keeping this quiet?’ Magnus frowned.

Alec burst out laughing. ‘I didn’t mean our relationship. I meant keeping everything we’ve discussed tonight quiet. Catching the Morgenstern’s and this Lilith Talto.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus said surprised, then he smiled and pressed closer to Alec. ‘Oh.’

Alec kissed him but pulled back after a minute. ‘Magnus, I promise you I’m committed. Committed to you, to us. I would shout this from the rooftops if I could get to one without any CCTV or committing B and E.’

Magnus hummed into his mouth. ‘I believe you Alexander. And I know a rooftop.’

 

 

‘They agreed but their boss can’t make today’s meeting.’ Magnus said into his phone the second Alec picked up, uncaring that his relief was evident in his voice. ‘They’ve rescheduled for the end of the week.’

He had been dreading making the call, and although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone except maybe Cat, it had kept him up all night. He had imagined all the scenarios in which it could go wrong, including them inexplicably barging into his office while he was still on the phone to them and shooting him.

It had taken him by surprise when Ms Talto had, after a moment of silence, agreed that that was probably for the best but they would not manage today’s meeting at such short notice. He had been even more gobsmacked when she had suggested they meet early next week. With her boss. Not that she gave him her bosses name, and he hadn’t wanted to push any more, he had simply agreed to the date and suggested a time he could manage.

Her civility didn’t sit well with him. It made him even more nervous and anxious.

‘Perfect, this gives us time to plan.’ Magnus could hear the delight in Alec’s voice while his words sent shivers down his back.

‘I thought we already had a plan?’ Magnus asked, his voice rising in pitch matching the sudden alarm that was racing through him.

Alec chuckled down the line. ‘Relax Magnus, we do. The extra time just means that we can fine tune it and it gives Lydia time to get here and go over everything with us.’

‘Oh. Okay.’ Magnus said bluntly, feeling rather overwhelmed and as if a sudden weight was tied around him and pushing him down.

‘Magnus are you okay with this?’

‘No. Yes. I am. This needs to happen, it’s just a little fast.’ Magnus tried to explain but knew that he’d failed. He wanted this to happen, but he was apprehensive about it, and that worry was eating away at him. ‘I’m just worried about everything that could go wrong.’

‘It’s best not to think like that.’ He could hear the gentleness in Alec’s voice. ‘Leave the doom and gloom thinking to me and Lily. We’ve been trained to do that.’

‘Are you telling me to just sit here and look pretty?’ Magnus tried to joke. A smile finally slipping across his face.

‘Of course not.’ Alec laughed. ‘You are so much more than simply pretty.’

 

 

 


	23. Meeting Max (and Simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lightwood family dinner, where Alec and Magnus let everyone know they are now dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up hours ago but instead found a fic by ByThe Angell called Support System and could not stop reading! I have literally spent half my day off reading this! Still have a couple chapters left to read so no guesses what I'm going to go do!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> Also I am English but have tried to keep to American spellings but have probably missed a lot!

_Meeting Max (and Simon)_

 

 

‘Seb, Izzy.’ Magnus greeted the couple with a smile while they stared at him in surprise. They obviously hadn’t been expecting him to be here. Alec had let them in, and must have ushered them in ahead of him while he closed the door.

‘Magnus!’ Izzy greeted him happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. ‘Alec didn’t say you were coming tonight.’

‘Did he not?’ Magnus asked in amusement as his lips curled up. He supposed that Alec was actually waiting for his family to arrive to tell them they were together, instead of telling everyone and having them all come for dinner. He supposed he could hold off on kissing Alec or holding his hand until everyone arrived, although he was curious as to how Alec was going to tell them. Maybe make an announcement over dinner? He grinned at Alec as he entered the room behind them.

‘No.’ Seb frowned warily, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘He didn’t and how did you get here?’

Magnus raised an eyebrow and was about to give him a sarcastic reply but Alec spoke before he could.

‘I picked him up.’ Alec rolled his eyes as he continued past the couple, casually kissing Magnus on his way to the kitchen. It was only a quick peck but Magnus smiled, hating the way his cheeks began to heat even though he was inordinately pleased that Alec was keeping true to what he’d said. How he wanted everyone to know, but at the right moment. He was also pleased he didn’t have to wait till Jace and Clary arrived, now that he could touch Alec whenever he wanted, he found it hard not to. And he had to admit, the look on Izzy’s face was priceless. Alec had been right. This moment was a thousand times better than when they were working on the plan to take down the Morgenstern’s.

Sebastian stared wide eyed, his head whipping between the two of them while Izzy simply gaped at him. Her eyes were wide and staring but he could see the excitement and happiness in her entire expression. It took her a second but that was all before she’d already digested and was demanding answers.

‘Hold the phone. What the hell?’ She virtually shrieked in a pitch Magnus was positive only dogs could hear. He was sure if Alec’s neighbours had any, they would be howling. Magnus winced at her volume, but couldn’t help the smile stretching across his face. He hadn’t forgotten how excitable Izzy could get, but he was beyond relieved that she was pleased and happy about him and Alec rekindling their relationship.

‘What are you screaming about now?’ Alec yelled from the kitchen, before coming back out to join them, but even Magnus could hear the laughter in his voice. It made more sense now that he hadn’t let on in front of Sebastian. Sebastian would have told his wife and ruined the surprise. And now that he had witnessed Izzy’s reaction, he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

It warmed Magnus that Alec had known it would be a welcome surprise springing on them their renewed relationship. He wondered, slightly dismayed, just how obvious he’d been, or if Alec had spoken to Izzy about his feelings beforehand. He prayed it was the latter and that he hadn’t been visibly drooling over Alec. Although Alec had clearly not had a clue how Magnus had felt, but then he hadn’t when they were teenagers either.

‘When the hell did this happen? And why didn’t I know? Are you two a couple? Are you dating? Oh God, please tell me you’re back together.’ Izzy rushed not even pausing for breath. Sebastian looked horrified and quickly mumbled something about Lily as he escaped into the kitchen.

‘Yesterday. Because you weren’t there. Yes. Yes.’ Alec nodded, frowning for a moment looking slightly confused and deep in thought as he answered her questions in order. ‘And yes.’

‘Oh for the love of…’ Izzy said exasperated as she looked at her brother lovingly. ‘Why do I bother asking you anything? Magnus. You know how to do this. Spill.’

Magnus chuckled while Alec looked secretly pleased with himself as he handed Izzy a fruit juice. Magnus felt his smile grow when Alec wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them close together. Leaning into the embrace, Magnus slipped his own arm around Alec.

Isabelle stared at her drink glumly. ‘God, I can’t even celebrate with you guys.’

Alec left him and quickly hugged her to his side. ‘Only for about seven more months. And it will be worth it. Just think what you’ll have at the end.’

Magnus glanced at Alec in alarm when he saw that Alec’s words hadn’t cheered her up. If possible, she looked even more upset. ‘Sebastian’s mom thinks I should breast feed.’

Alec stared at her panic stricken but Magnus knew he’d also heard the upset hidden in her voice. Magnus wondered how long she’d been feeling like this, if she had opened up about her insecurities to Alec before or if this was the first time. From the helpless look on Alec’s face, this was the first he was hearing about it.

‘Is this something I need to know?’ Alec asked gently and quite hesitantly, looking as if he would rather cut off his own arm than have this conversation. It reminded him of Alec as a teenager, being embarrassingly horrified by any mention of the female body. Although to be fair, seeing as Alec was now an adult and didn’t seem to have even a quarter of his old insecurities, it could just be the mention of his sister’s body.

‘It means I won’t be able to drink alcohol or caffeine for even longer. But it’s healthier for the baby.’ Magnus wasn’t sure if Izzy had just ignored Alec or if she honestly hadn’t heard him. She was clearly upset about what Sebastian’s mom must have been telling her and how long it had been going on for.

Alec rubbed his hand soothingly over her back and tilted her chin up to face him. ‘And what do you think?’

Izzy shrugged helplessly as she miserably held his gaze. ‘I don’t know. I mean I suppose, if its healthier for the baby.’

‘Well,’ Alec said to her gently, pulling her closer to him. ‘You look into it, find all the pros and cons and then decide.’

Izzy looked up at him, still in his embrace and a slow smile began to creep along her face. ‘Thanks Alec.’ She leaned further into his embrace and pushed up on her toes to kiss him on his cheek. ‘You always know what to say.’

‘So do you.’ Magnus heard Alec whisper into her ear before he released her.

‘Izzy!’ Magnus heard Sebastian half shout as he stuck his head through the door and saw his wife wrapped in her brothers embrace. ‘You had better not be stewing over what my mother said.’

Izzy looked guilty as she pulled away from Alec.

Sebastian sighed as he came over and wrapped his arms his around her, kissing her gently. ‘You know I’ll take her out for you.’

Magnus’s eyes widened but Izzy’s smile could have lit up the sky.

 

 

‘Jace! Clary! You owe me fifty bucks.’ Izzy yelled out as soon as they heard Lily opening the front door.

‘How do you even know it’s them?’ Magnus asked startled, staring at Izzy.

‘Seriously?’ Jace called, astonishment evident in his voice, before he’d even entered the room. ‘He’s only just broken up with Ethan!’

‘You…? What?’ Alec spluttered, glaring at them as they entered the kitchen. Magnus noticed there was another man with them that he hadn’t met before, wearing a t-shirt with the words “Keep calm and expellairmus” and a pair of Harry Potter glasses on it. ‘You bet on when Magnus and I would get together?’

‘Hey Magnus.’ Jace grinned unrepentant at him while Clary almost bowled him over with her hug.

‘I’m so pleased for you.’ She whispered into his ear before she released him.

‘How did you know we even would get together?’ Alec demanded, crossing his arms. But Magnus could see he was trying hard not to smile, the corners of his lips kept twitching.

‘Oh please.’ Jace rolled his eyes as if them getting together had been a forgone conclusion.

‘Yeah, you two were not subtle.’ Clary grinned, her eyes dancing in excitement.

‘All those longing glances and puppy dog eyes.’ Izzy teased a massive grin on her face.

‘Hey!’ Magnus exclaimed, hearing Alec echo him.

‘Oh, hey man, you must be Magnus!’ The third man said excitedly pushing himself forward and shaking Magnus’s hand enthusiastically. ‘I’m Simon. I’m Clary’s best friend. BFF’s since we were like five, when she moved into the house next door. Although we did fall out when we stopped dating but we got through it and there was a rough patch when she didn’t come see Star Wars: The Force Awakens with me at the cinema but we got through it as well.’ Magnus glanced at Clary who was facepalming but Simon, completely oblivious, was still talking. ‘And I’m Alec and Lily’s accountant and computer person. I am so psyched that you’re with Alec. Everyone’s told me so much about you and how good you are with Alec.’

Magnus felt his jaw drop, his eyes widening as he stared. It looked like he was about to continue but Alec put his hand on Simon’s shoulder causing him to stop and look at the man towering over him.

‘Thanks Simon, that means a lot.’ Alec said and Magnus wondered if Alec was being serious or sarcastic but Simon beamed at him. Magnus also wondered if he was going to say something about Simon’s last comment. Or maybe just slide a knife in between his ribs. Lily looked as if she was biting her tongue trying not to laugh and was holding so tightly onto the side-table that her knuckles had turned white. Clary was wincing and Jace was grinning happily. ‘Come on, you can help us in the kitchen.’

‘Alright!’ Simon cheered happily, completely oblivious to his faux pas. ‘What are we cooking?’

Magnus watched as Alec led Simon through to the kitchen, explaining what they were having for dinner. He looked back at the others. ‘Is he…?’

‘Always like that? Yeah.’ Jace nodded, grin still firmly in place.

‘And Alec…?’

‘Hated him at first.’ Clary sighed, frowning, most likely at her own honesty.

‘But they’re friends now.’ Lily smiled gently at Clary, touching her elbow companionably as she passed and followed Alec and Simon into the kitchen.

‘They are.’ Clary beamed after Lily.

‘We all are.’ Lily grinned back at her before disappearing into the kitchen.

Magnus paused in the entryway to the kitchen as he saw Alec leaning casually against the counter, with a beer in hand, watching Simon in amusement as he bounced around the kitchen grabbing things as he went. Lily was busy with a cocktail shaker, various bottles surrounding her.

‘I have the, like, most amazing bosses ever. Damn I love my job!’ Simon exclaimed happily. Magnus stared at him, he had no idea accounting could make someone so happy. Personally, he hated it and had never been so glad they had an accountant to do it all after his accountant in their first year had asked for some receipts.

‘And you are brilliant at your job.’ Alec admitted with a rueful smile. He held his hand out to Magnus inviting him over. Magnus immediately accepted, standing maybe a little too close than was strictly necessary as he sipped his cocktail Lily had made him earlier, hoping she was preparing his next one. Jace grabbed himself a beer from the fridge while Lily poured Clary a glass of wine. Izzy and Sebastian came in last, hand in hand. Magnus noticed how Simon’s gaze flickered down to their hands, but the smile on his face barely wavered although his eyes did dim slightly. If Magnus hadn’t known about Simon’s true feelings, he wouldn’t have noticed the tiny little tell-tale signs. Like the way he deliberately looked away when Sebastian sat down and Izzy settled in his lap.

Magnus frowned, re-focussing on the conversation. ‘At accounting?’ He didn’t know people could be brilliant at it. Was there a scale?

‘Well, I mean, that, alright, and I didn’t exactly hate it, but it really wasn’t my passion. Although I suppose that you could say music is my passion, which isn’t really work, but it is hard work. And I while I loved having a band, I also love going solo as well you know?’ Simon rambled while Magnus looked at him completely lost. Was he comparing accounting to music? Or was this a way to distract himself from the woman he loved and her husband?

Alec and Lily chuckled.

Alec looked at Magnus and completely ignored Simon’s babbling. ‘No, well yes. Simon does do our accounting, but we’re the only firm Simon does accounting for now.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Magnus admitted, staring at Alec as he ignored Simon. Although from everyone’s reaction’s to Simon’s babbling, especially Clary’s genuine smiles that were thrown his way, this was how Simon normally, truly was.

‘He understands computers.’ Lily explained to him simply as she swapped out his empty glass for a full one.

‘I do.’ Simon nodded enthusiastically. Magnus thought he looked like that nodding dog on that commercial in the car. ‘Computers are, like, so easy to understand, you know? I just get them.’

Alec agreed. ‘A bit like Max.’

‘So, these two.’ Clary smiled brilliantly at them, her face lighting up and making her look years longer. It was obvious how much she loved her best friend. ‘Put him through college again, computer programming.’

‘You put Simon through college?’ Magnus stared at Alec and Lily in shock. After seeing them interact with him and from what he’d heard about Simon at the cabin, he had not been expecting that. He’d thought all the talk of actually liking the man had just been to placate Clary, but there was no way they would have put him through college if they didn’t like him, or to placate the fiery redhead.

‘They did, they were amazing.’ Simon beamed at them proudly as he finished cutting up potatoes into chips and chucked a load of spices over them before setting them to the side. ‘They’re like superheroes. Like Batman and Katana.’

Alec shrugged as he continued to ignore Simon. ‘He was wasted as an accountant.’

‘And now he’s doing something he loves because of these two.’ Clary beamed as she squeezed Simon’s hand affectionately.

‘I totally am!’ Simon agreed, grabbing a tray from the fridge that already contained something wrapped in foil and shoving it all into the oven along with the chips he had just made. Magnus noticed several massive bowls of various types of salad that had also already been made sitting in the fridge as well.

‘Why did you do accounting then? If you didn’t enjoy it.’ Magnus queried, sipping his cocktail. If he wasn’t careful, Lily would soon be giving him a run for his money in cocktail making.

Simon winced. ‘Well, you know, it’s meant to be a respectable and steady job.’

Clary frowned darkly. ‘His mom made him.’

‘And that.’ Simon nodded in easy agreement as he ignored her scowl and tone. While it didn’t seem as if Simon held any ill will towards his mom about it, Clary certainly seemed to.

‘So, are you a hacker like Max?’ Magnus asked.

‘No!’ Came several definitive exclamations.

Simon looked sheepish. ‘No. I do the day to day legal stuff. They won’t let me hack.’

Lily rolled her eyes. ‘We know you can hack Simon, we just don’t want to have to create you a new ID to save you from federal prison.’

‘Which I totally appreciate!’

Alec smiled in resignation and began playing with the rings on Magnus’s fingers.

‘And Max is like way out of my league.’ Simon continued. ‘He’s a computer genius and can do, like, literally anything on a computer. I wish I was that talented.’

‘You are talented Simon.’ Clary instantly began boosting her friend’s confidence even though he didn’t seem upset about it. Magnus wondered if she thought Simon’s self-esteem needed bolstering because from where he was standing, Simon looked completely nonplussed.

‘And you guys are okay with Max, your little brother, doing all the illegal stuff?’ Magnus asked. That didn’t sound anything like the Lightwood siblings he knew. They had all been so over protective of Max as a child to the extent that he was rarely left alone like they had been. Magnus remembered Max once, accidentally, calling Alec dad. Alec hadn’t stopped smiling for days.

‘No.’ Alec grumbled by his side taking a large swig of his beer.

‘You try stopping him.’ Izzy grimaced. ‘It’s impossible.’

‘Max loves the illegal stuff.’ Jace grinned. Magnus wasn’t surprised that out of the three of them, Jace was the only one who thought it was funny.

‘We’ll have to get a lawyer on retainer once he graduates.’ Lily raised an eyebrow at Alec, a smile crossing her face when he glared at her. Magnus was learning that while Alec and Lily were close, Lily was also close to his entire family. Close to the extent that she was family.

‘We probably should have got one after that stunt he pulled with Jace’s FBI schedule.’ Alec grumbled but Jace laughed.

Magnus was hesitant to bring up the fact that the Lightwood parents were lawyers. He didn’t want to evoke any bad memories and remembered Alec’s reaction to the last time they were mentioned.

‘That was awesome! Come on Alec, you have to admit it.’ Jace laughed, holding his beer up to Simon for him to clink it.

‘Oh my God man, that was epic!’ Simon exclaimed elatedly. ‘I wish I had the balls to do something so badass as that! I mean, to hack into the FBI! And for something as simple as a work schedule!’

‘Max didn’t think it was badass.’ Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear, completely distracting him from Simon’s babbling. Alec’s breath ghosted over his ear, making him shiver but Alec was still confiding in him. ‘I don’t think Max even realised it was breaking the law till the FBI turned up at Izzy’s door.’

‘I know it was for a party, but why didn’t Max just ask Jace?’ Magnus whispered back, completely taking advantage of the situation and sliding even closer into Alec so that it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended.

He felt Alec shrug beside him. ‘That’s what we had all assumed Max was going to do. Ask him. But Max said he couldn’t do that in case it ruined the surprise.’

Magnus turned to face him, his eyes already wide before he realised just how close Alec’s face now was to his. ‘Seriously?’

Alec chuckled. ‘That’s was Jace’s boss’s reaction as well.’

Magnus winced.

‘What are you two whispering about?’ Izzy called interrupting Simon who was still exclaiming how awesome Max was.

‘Jace’s boss’s reaction.’ Alec grinned at her.

Izzy laughed, snuggling further into Sebastian’s hold. ‘Now that was epic.’

Jace groaned. ‘I almost lost my job.’

Alec snorted. ‘Yeah right. You sweet talked him into letting Max highlight all the areas cyber criminals could hack in. Didn’t he get a promotion for that?’

‘Arsehole.’ Jace muttered, downing the rest of his beer and grabbing another.

 

 

An alarm began bleeping just as Magnus was helping Izzy set the table. It seemed that Lily had already prepared most of tonight’s dinner, just waiting for Simon to do his special chips, which was apparently a tradition. Izzy frowned as she glanced to the kitchen were Alec and Lily were, unsurprised when Alec immediately emerged. Lily was probably dishing out the rest of the food and the various salad’s she had made.

‘Does he really think I don’t know when he lets himself in?’ Alec asked affectionately.

‘Who?’ Magnus frowned but Alec just smiled and nodded at the door leading into the hallway, waiting.

A moment later a tall, wiry young man stood there grinning excitedly at them. His face fell slightly when he realised they were all expecting him.

‘How?’ Max asked petulantly as Izzy bounded over to him and smothered him in a hug. His grin returned and he wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her tightly.

Alec chuckled wryly. ‘I’m a security specialist Max. Do you really think I haven’t designed something to let me know when someone lets themselves into my house?’

Max grumbled but hugged him fiercely once Izzy eventually let him go.

‘As always Max, your timing is impeccable.’ Jace grinned wryly as he waited for his turn.

‘Food?’ Max’s face lit up.

‘Do they feed you at college?’ Izzy laughed.

‘I’m too busy to remember to eat!’ Max replied indignantly.

Izzy glared at him. ‘I’ll just have to nag more.’

Max winced and held his hands up in surrender before hugging Jace. ‘I eat. I eat. Promise!’

‘You better.’ She grumbled.

‘Littlest Lightwood!’ Lily beamed as she walked in, placing a bowl of potato salad and another one of egg mayonnaise on the table.

‘Honorary sister!’ Max exclaimed, going from Jace to Lily and lifting her off the ground with his hug.

‘Hey.’ Clary exclaimed, aiming a glare at him from the doorway as she came in with a plate of various chicken wings and legs. All looked to have been marinated in a sauce and smelled divine.

‘Soon to be sister in law!’ Max grinned at her.

‘Oi.’ Jace exclaimed looking horrified. ‘I haven’t proposed yet!’

There was a silence and Magnus looked around perplexed, even Jace looked confused before Alec spelled it out for them.

‘Yet?’

Jace blushed.

‘We’re talking about this when we get home.’ Clary told him. He paled and she kissed his cheek smiling. Magnus doubted it was going to be a distressing conversation.

‘What have I missed?’ Simon demanded as he came in with his homemade chips in another massive bowl. His eyes lit up and he almost dropped the bowl when he caught sight of Max.

‘Max!’

‘Simon!’ Max replied equally excited as they fist bumped. ‘Dude!’

‘Err hello?’ Clary glared at Max, her arms held out as she shrugged. He grinned and bounded over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

‘Hey,’ Max leaned back into Clary, staring at Magnus. ‘Who’s the sparkly dude?’

Clary bit her lip, looking as if she was trying not laugh and stage whispered back. ‘That’s Magnus.’

‘Whose Magnus?’

‘Alec’s boyfriend.’

‘Oh! Please tell me Ethan’s finally out the picture?’ Max looked relieved and Magnus had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. There was finally someone who didn’t think that Ethan was all that.

Alec stared at his little brother bewildered. ‘I thought you liked Ethan?’

Max shrugged. ‘He was alright, but seriously, enough with the sports statistics!’

Jace laughed and Magnus noticed that even Alec was trying to hide a smile. He hadn’t heard Ethan talking about sports much but then he had only met the man once and not under the best of circumstances.

‘So, Magnus.’ Max began and Magnus recognised the big brother talk was imminent. ‘How long have you been dating Alec?’

‘About two days.’

Max blinked, looking visibly taken aback. ‘Really? And you’re already meeting the family?’

Magnus grinned. ‘Technically I met the family fifteen years ago.’

Max stared at him and Magnus saw the second Max realised who he was. ‘Wait, you’re that Magnus? Magnus Bane? Dude!’ He held his arms out and enveloped Magnus in a hug. The Lightwoods were definitely a family of huggers.

 

 

‘Umm, Alec.’ Max said around a mouthful of food. Magnus couldn’t actually blame him for talking with his mouth full. The food was incredible, they hadn’t been joking when they said that Lily could cook. ‘I finished through looking all the correspondence between mum, dad and Valentine Morgenstern.’

‘I still can’t believe them.’ Izzy muttered, glaring at her food and viciously stabbing her stabbing her fork into a chicken breast.

‘Mum and dad?’ Max asked with surprised. ‘I stopped being surprised by their shit a long time ago.’

Alec almost choked on his drink.

Izzy just looked at him sadly. ‘I don’t think I can ever forgive them this one.’

‘Izzy, they didn’t know.’ Sebastian told her gently, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

He’s right. They cut contact when you two were babies.’ Max said indicating to Alec and Izzy with his hands. Magnus saw Jace grip clary’s hand tightly. ‘I’ve trawled through everything and they never had any contact with him since. There was no way they could have known.’

‘But Valentine would have known exactly who I was.’ Alec pointed out. Magnus tried to school his features into a blank expression. When Alec slipped his hand into his, he wasn’t sure if he’d failed or if Alec needed the reassurance.

Lily nodded. ‘Lightwood isn’t exactly a common name. But that is assuming he knew all the units he was setting up and who were in them.’

Alec grimaced. ‘Yeah, I wondered about that too, but surely he’d have glanced over the names, you know in case a friend of his was in one of those units.’

Lily shrugged. ‘True. But you actually think he had friends?’

‘He must have. Once upon a time. And he now has a son.’ Izzy pointed out.

Alec sighed and released Magnus’s hand to pick at some more food. ‘You find out anything more Max?’

Max nodded. ‘Definitely his son. There was a record of a DNA test. It wasn’t done in their names which is why it took so long to track down.’

‘How did you find it then?’

‘The DNA was matched to missing Sergeant Major Valentine Morgenstern. There’s still a military warrant out for his arrest. I’m pretty sure I managed not to raise any flags but I still wouldn’t dawdle.’

‘You think our parents might be of any help?’ Alec asked Max but he shrugged. Magnus had no idea how Alec could ask the question so calmly but had a feeling it had to do with Max. Alec had always tried to protect Max from their disinterest in their children, so it stood to reason that he would still try to protect him from what they had done.

‘I dunno. I don’t do the detective stuff, I do the hacking stuff.’

Isabelle glared ferociously at her plate. ‘After everything they’ve done, it’s just too much. I wish I wasn’t related to them.’

‘It’s only blood.’ Lily said, leaning back casually. ‘It’s easy to make your own family. I did.’

Alec grinned at her and squeezed her hand. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out she meant the people present tonight. Magnus wasn’t sure he was included in that but felt himself smile as she winked at him.

‘It still feels like a betrayal.’ Izzy said helplessly. ‘I feel as if they’ve betrayed us all over again.’

‘Yeah, well, its mum and dad. They’re good at that.’ Max shrugged casually and Magnus wondered how much damage the Lightwood parents had actually managed to inflict on all of their children, Max included. ‘And anyway, it’s not like you really talk to them. Cutting them out completely won’t make much difference to you.’

Izzy’s expression hardened. ‘I want them to pay.’

‘They are.’ Max said blithely. ‘Three of their kids don’t speak to them anymore and the fourth tried to get emancipated.’

Magnus glanced at Alec and slid his hand under the table, taking hold of Alec’s hand he squeezed it affectionately. Hiding his smile when Alec squeezed back and threw him a grateful smile. Having never had any parents, nor really any parental figures in his life, Magnus didn’t know how it must feel to have parents who kept disappointing you, even after they were no longer a part of your life. Just thinking about it was painful and Magnus couldn’t imagine what any of the siblings were feeling right now.

 

 

 

 


	24. The Lightwood Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus and Lily have a meeting with Alec's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no operation catch Valentine this week! Or next I'm afraid - there's still one more chapter to come before that!
> 
> Next week the update is going to be a little late as I'm away and won't be back til Monday, but I promise to post it then!

_The Lightwood parents_

 

 

‘I was thinking about what Max said.’ Alec said, coming up behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around him. Magnus automatically leaned back into his embrace, smiling when his forehead received a kiss for his efforts.

‘Your parents?’ Magnus guessed. They were alone in Alec’s house, well with Lily of course. Max was splitting his time between Izzy’s and Alec’s but Alec had confided that he would probably move over to Alec’s once the baby came. Even though there were just enough rooms to keep his own, as Izzy and Seb were planning on turning the guest room into a nursery as it was closer to their bedroom. Although to start off with the baby would be in a cot in their room.

The dinner last night had gone well. Although the second Izzy had yawned, Sebastian had promptly demonstrated his overprotectiveness and whisked her off home, much to Lily’s vast, and rather loud, amusement. Alec had taken Magnus home and while Sebastian had taken him to work, Alec had picked him up from work and they’d gone back to Alec’s.

Magnus wasn’t opposed to going back to his loft, but it was still nice going other to places after his self-imposed home imprisonment. Even if he had been here the previous evening, although he did feel guilty knowing that Alec would have to take him home and therefore couldn’t completely relax.

Magnus was still surprised at how effortless it had all been and still was between them. Everyone had accepted him so easily, it made him wonder what they had really thought of Ethan. Although he had seemed to be accepted as well, Magnus really hoped it wasn’t an act but it all felt genuine. He knew people could change, but the Lightwood siblings had never been the type to be so malicious. Jace had never been able to not speak his mind and he’d met up with Izzy and Sebastian countless times now. He had to stop looking for hidden meanings in everything.

‘I think I need to speak to them.’

Magnus could hear the trepidation in Alec’s voice and wrapped his arms around Alec’s that were resting around his waist. As Alec was behind him, he couldn’t see his face but knew that it wasn’t a decision he would have come to lightly. Magnus still recalled his initial conversation with Alec and his one with Izzy up at the cabin and knew that Alec had last spoken or had any interaction with his parents thirteen years ago. ‘Because you want to or because of Valentine?’

‘Because of Valentine.’ Alec sighed, his breath tickling Magnus’s ear, but the words made his heart drop. After everything Valentine had done to Alec, he was now forcing him to confront his parents before he was ready. ‘Lily offered to speak to them for me.’

‘But?’ Magnus asked hearing the word even though Alec hadn’t said it.

‘But I don’t trust her not to kill them on sight.’

Alec’s voice was light and Magnus chuckled before he realised it might not have been a joke. ‘Well, it would have to be soon. The meeting is in a couple of days.’

‘Hmm.’ Alec said not really agreeing or disagreeing. It was a big decision to have forced on him. Magnus didn’t know what he would do if he was in Alec’s position. He supposed it depended on whether Alec thought his parents had information he could use.

‘Do you think they might be able to tell you anything useful?’ Magnus asked as he stared out the window, watching the people on the street. It was nice knowing that he could see them but they couldn’t see him, the drapes hiding them from view. And even though Alec had never voiced it, he knew he felt the same. He could easily guess that Alec enjoyed that feeling.

‘I don’t know.’ Alec sighed and tightened his arms around Magnus. Magnus nuzzled his head into Alec’s neck, trying to provide whatever comfort he could.

‘Anything about his character could be classed as useful.’ Lily said as she came back into the room, Magnus glanced around Alec and saw her holding another two cocktails and a beer.

‘You think they would agree?’ Alec asked, reaching out for his beer but leaving one arm around Magnus. They stayed by the window but turned around to include Lily in the conversation. Magnus internally winced at Alec’s question, to have to wonder at whether or not your parents would agree to meet you was heart breaking, but considering their past, it didn’t make it any less valid.

Lily came over and handed Magnus his cocktail before making herself comfortable on one of the sofa’s. She nodded slowly as she thoughtfully took a sip of her own cocktail. ‘After what Max said, yes I do.’

Magnus felt rather than heard Alec sigh and tightened his grip on his arms, sliding his fingers in between Alec’s and squeezing reassuringly.

‘I’ll see what Izzy and Jace say.’ Alec decided.

 

 

‘Mother, father.’ Alec greeted them impassively. His face was blank and he towered above them. Magnus was impressed at his attitude, as a teenager Alec would have done almost anything to gain their approval. This was a good change in Alec, he had needed to become more self-assured and he had, to just the right amount. ‘Thank you for coming and at such short notice.’

Magnus had been surprised that Alec had wanted him to be there but couldn’t help the pleased feeling that had spread through him. He had wondered if having him there was a last “fuck you” to his parents, but the more he had learnt about Alec, the more he realised he wasn’t like that. He had genuinely wanted the support. Which was why it had surprised Magnus that Alec had wanted to speak to his parents at his security company offices. He hadn’t invited them up to the floor his office was on but to his company’s reception, two floors lower which was reserved for clients. Magnus had bypassed it the first and only time he had come here, so had been surprised to find out that, similar to his own office layout, Alec also had a floor designated to meeting clients and overseeing their needs. And he had demanded a detailed demonstration of their show and tell rooms. He’d be having words with Ragnor about declining to see that.

Sebastian had wanted to be here, but Izzy had vehemently refused. Jace had hedged for a while, before declining. He didn’t want to have to interrogate his adoptive parents, especially when there were so many bad feelings. He knew he was biased and that there was no way he wouldn’t bring up painful subjects to throw in their face. He’d wanted to avoid it. He was currently sitting in Sebastian office, with Sebastian, watching everything. It shouldn’t have surprised Magnus that the client rooms all had camera’s and microphones. If a wasp farted, someone would hear it.

‘Of course Alec, it is so good to see you.’ Maryse said stiltedly.

Magnus wondered what reason Alec had given to get them here so promptly. Personally, he hadn’t actually held out much hope of the Lightwood parents agreeing to meet seeing as the meeting with the Morgensterns and Ms Talto was tomorrow. That was assuming that Valentine Morgenstern was in fact the boss they were bringing along. However, maybe they had realised just what they had lost in sending Alec off to the military the way they had. Alec had been rather tight lipped about what he wanted from this meeting and Magnus hadn’t pushed. Maybe he should have. He didn’t know if Alec wanted a future relationship with his parents or not, but at least their turning up boded well if he did.

‘Alec.’ Robert nodded but looked at a loss as to what else he could say.

‘As I told your secretary over the phone, you may have information about an individual who is a person of interest to the military.’ Alec said, ignoring their greeting but indicating the seats at the table. Magnus snuck a glance at Alec but he was standing at army rest, face still blank and impassive.

‘Of course.’ Robert repeated his wife. ‘Any way we can help.’

‘This is strictly confidential.’ Lily said smoothly sliding two forms across the table to them and smiling like a snake in the grass. Magnus never thought he would feel sorry for Robert and Maryse Lightwood but seeing that predatory smile on Lily aimed at them, he felt the tiniest smidgeon of pity.

Robert raised his eyes as he recognised the non-disclosure form in front of him. ‘We are lawyers.’

‘Yes, but you aren’t _our_ lawyers.’ Lily replied, the same smile still on her face as she handed them each a pen. She stared at them, as if daring them not to sign. Robert glanced over the form, and promptly signed it, sliding it back to Lily. Maryse took a moment longer reading it through before she too signed it.

Magnus blinked as he realised that Lily hadn’t intimidated them.

Lily checked the signatures before nodding to Alec.

‘Valentine Morgenstern. What do you know about him?’

‘Val?’ Maryse repeated, visibly shocked, her eyes wide as she blinked at her son.

Robert frowned, confusion written across his furrowed eyebrows. ‘We haven’t seen or heard from Valentine Morgenstern since you and Izzy were toddlers.’

‘What was the nature of your relationship with him?’ Magnus wondered if Alec and Lily had picked up on the fact that Maryse had used a nickname and Robert his full name before remembering that they would have done this sort of thing countless times before and would, most likely, have realised before he did.

‘Well, we were friends. We’d known him a while, met in college. He had a son around your age.’ Maryse answered awkwardly, nodding at Alec. ‘He was very charismatic.’

Robert nodded, looking at them thoughtfully. ‘Had a way with words. I don’t know how much help we can be.’

‘Just tell us everything you remember about him.’ Lily said, her voice deceptively soft. Magnus glanced at her, forcing himself not to do a double take at the pleasant encouraging smile on her face. She must have noticed that intimidation wasn’t going to work on them. Although Magnus had thought that if anyone could intimidate the Lightwood parents, it would have been Lily.

Robert shrugged. ‘Well once he got an idea in his head, nothing would stop him. He would become almost fanatical about it.’

‘Is that why you stopped socialising with him?’

‘Yes and no.’

Even to Magnus that sounded like Robert was hedging, and he couldn’t understand why Maryse was staying so quiet. Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Robert sighed. ‘It’s hard to describe, when you were with him, it was so easy to believe what he was saying, but then towards the end, once we were away from him, it no longer seemed to make sense.’

‘We would suddenly think of questions, find holes in what he was saying that had never occurred to us in his presence.’ Maryse finally added in as if realising that her quietness would raise questions.

‘And once we were back in his presence, the questions no longer seemed relevant, or he would have easy answers for us if we asked them.’ Robert continued. ‘Which once we were away from him, left us with more questions.’

‘It just seemed to make sense for us to distance ourselves from him.’

‘Especially after everything with his son.’

‘His son? You knew Jonathan?’ Alec asked casually while Magnus had to bit his tongue to stop himself from interrupting.

They both shifted uncomfortably.

‘Well no.’ Maryse finally answered.

‘That was the weird thing.’ Robert frowned.

‘That you didn’t know him?’ Alec asked, as if confused.

‘No, that he just disappeared and Valentine didn’t seem to care.’ Robert didn’t seem enamoured with his old friend. Maryse frowned at her husband but stayed quiet.

‘Did you know his wife?’ Alec continued with his questions.

‘Jocelyn?’ Maryse asked surprised. ‘Yes, we were good friends before Jonathan went missing. You and Izzy used to have play dates with him. And Jocelyn and I would catch up and spend time with each other.’

‘What happened to her?’

Maryse shrugged seemingly disinterested. ‘I don’t know.’

‘She didn’t take Jonathan’s disappearance well. What parent would?’ Robert sighed and rubbed his eyes.

‘Apparently Valentine did.’ Alec pointed out.

Robert sighed. ‘Off the record?’

Alec nodded. ‘This isn’t being recorded.’

Magnus wondered if that were true or if Alec had just flat out lied to his father, but his face looked like he was telling the truth.

Robert debated for a moment. He pursed his lips and looked intently at Alec. ‘I always felt that Valentine might have had something to do with Jonathan’s disappearance.’

‘I didn’t know you felt like that.’ Maryse said, blinking at her husband.

Robert looked at his wife. ‘He was more your friend than mine.’

Maryse looked slightly surprised, or at least, Magnus thought, as surprised as she could. ‘We were all friends.’

‘Yes, but I wasn’t the one keeping in touch with him, making plans with him.’

‘Plans?’

‘To meet up.’ Maryse answered, looking back at Alec. Magnus had noticed how she now only paid any attention to Alec, she ignored him but had glanced at Lily, before dismissing her as a secretary. ‘Not always the three or four of us, there were more.’

‘Did you know he was in the army?’

‘Yes, he joined straight out of college.’ Robert told them. ‘He rose through the ranks quite quickly I believe. He was still in when we ended the friendship.’

‘And the group of friends you mentioned?’ Lily interrupted. ‘Do you remember any names?’

‘Oh, err,’ Robert widened his eyes as he tried to remember. ‘Hodge Starkweather. We kept in contact with him though. He hired us a few years later. Got sent down for embezzlement. There was Stephen and Celine Herondale of course.’

‘Jace’s parents?’ Alec asked surprised. Magnus stared at them, he knew that Jace had been adopted by them when he was nine or ten after his parents had died in a plane crash. Jace had never liked talking about his childhood before he’d been adopted by the Lightwoods so the topic had always been avoided.

Robert nodded and winced at the same time. ‘That was horrible.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Stephen was married before Celine, but Valentine didn’t approve of her. Stephen divorced her and married Celine.’ Maryse explained without bothering to hide the contempt in her voice. She can’t have been a fan of them.

‘Just because Valentine didn’t approve of her?’ Lily asked looking wide eyed. Magnus had to bit his lip to stop from grinning. He’d had no idea the facets that Lily could portray so convincingly.

‘That was Valentine.’ Robert frowned. Unless he was a first-class actor, Robert had not really liked Valentine all that much. ‘He could convince you of anything. That was when we first began distancing ourselves.’

Magnus was beginning to wonder if Robert had been dragged along with what Maryse had wanted, and Maryse had wanted to be friends with Valentine.

‘Why didn’t he like Stephen’s first wife?’

‘Thought she was the wrong sort.’ Robert grimaced. ‘He was always spouting off about cleansing the world. That’s why he joined the army.’

Magnus clenched his jaw. The amount of time he had been called the wrong sort because of his sexuality or preferences for make-up, loud, bright clothes and glitter. He refused to let it get it to him, but nobody had skin made of leather.

‘Cleansing the world?’ Alec repeated calmly. Magnus felt anything but calm. While he may not know what wrong sort of people Valentine Morgenstern wanted to cleanse this world of, nobody should ever make anyone feel less because of what they were. And this man’s son was stalking him. It appeared the apple did not fall far from the tree. The family appeared to have a genetic trait of being complete psychos. Magnus prayed that this setup tomorrow would work, otherwise he might have both father and son after him and that was not something he wanted to think about let alone experience.

‘Yes.’ Maryse frowned. ‘At first, we went along with him, humouring him. But then it all got to be a bit too much.’

Magnus didn’t believe a word she was saying. Not in regards to Valentine Morgenstern anyway. She still used his nickname and didn’t come across as regretting the friendship like Robert did.

‘You do realise that the military had a computer expert look into Valentine’s history and once we uncovered your relationship with him, you were also looked into.’ Lily told them with a serene, knowing smile.

Robert closed his eyes while Maryse paled. Magnus had no idea what Lily had seen, but whatever it was, she was spot on. Even Maryse now looked unsure and remorseful.

‘Right. Well we were a bit more involved.’ Robert admitted, he looked pained to do so. ‘It started out as favours. Nothing illegal, just helping out here and there.’

‘And then?’ Lily asked softly. She seemed to have built up some sort of rapport with Robert.

‘Then the favours slowly grew, and became hazy in legal terms.’ Robert suddenly looked old and tired, not at all like the man who had initially walked in.

‘Until?’

Maryse refused to answer but Robert did, his voice soft and low, slightly broken sounding. ‘Until they were completely illegal. He had us over a barrel.’

‘So, what happened?’

‘We were caught.’ Robert shrugged as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

Magnus glanced at Alec and Lily in alarm. This they had not uncovered. Magnus had no idea what this meant or how Max hadn’t managed to find it. Alec blinked but otherwise looked completely unphased. Had Max found it and Alec just hadn’t told him? No, he didn’t believe that, Alec just had a damn good poker face.

Lily didn’t even blink. ‘And in your own words, what happened?’

Magnus had to bite his cheek to stop himself from smiling over her wording.

‘We were given a deal. Hand over Valentine or go to jail.’

‘And you handed over Valentine.’

‘Yes.’ Maryse said primly, her lips pressed tight together. Magnus was disliking her more and more.

Robert nodded. ‘We’re not proud of what we did. We should never have gotten involved with him. But he was very persuasive, and we were in over our heads.’

‘What happened to Valentine?’

‘He somehow found out and disappeared.’ Robert looked completely defeated. ‘By that time his wife was already gone and his son was long gone.’

‘What do you mean his wife was already gone?’ Magnus saw the slight furrow of Alec’s eyebrow before his blanked his expression again.

‘He said she left him. He was furious.’ Robert grimaced. ‘After the disappearance of their son. I was surprised that she stayed as long as she did.’

‘Robert.’ Maryse looked at him aghast. ‘They had a good marriage.’

Robert looked dubious.

‘You said, “He said she left him.” You didn’t believe him?’ Alec queried.

Robert shifted uncomfortably in his seat. ‘It was just a feeling I had. She had stayed with him through so much. Her leaving just didn’t sit right.’

‘You think he killed her?’

‘No!’ Maryse cut in strongly. ‘Valentine loved Jocelyn.’

The look on Robert’s face said otherwise. Magnus wondered how much of their relationship had been Robert just going along with things to please and pacify his wife, keeping quiet to keep the peace.

‘So, when was the last time you had contact with him?’

‘About twenty six, twenty seven years ago.’ Robert admitted. ‘We moved states and haven’t seen or heard from him since we gave evidence.’

‘Evidence of what?’ Lily asked innocently.

Maryse froze. Even Robert hesitated to answer.

‘Murder.’

That would explain why he thought Valentine was capable of killing his wife then, Magnus thought watching them both. Maryse frowned but didn’t volunteer anything.

‘Who was he accused of murdering?’

‘Michael Wayland.’ Robert took a deep breath. ‘When we took in Jace, I always wondered if he’d had a hand in killing Stephen and Celine.’

Maryse glared at him. ‘You never said anything to me.’

Robert half shrugged but didn’t look guilty in the slightest. ‘You looked up to Valentine, you never believed the murder charge.’

Maryse glanced down for a moment before glaring at the table in front of her.

‘Oh.’ Lily said softly causing all eyes to look at her. ‘You believed Mrs Lightwood, didn’t you?’ Maryse froze and slowly raised her gaze to Lily. ‘You knew for a fact, didn’t you?’

‘Maryse?’ Robert asked, his voice wavering.

She closed her eyes. ‘I knew.’ Her voice was hoarse and low. This was the most emotion Magnus had seen from her.

Robert stared at her in horror. ‘You knew he killed Michael?’

Magnus stared at Robert, repeating his words, thinking about the way he had whispered them. It wasn’t just the fact that she had known that hurt him, that had shocked him certainly, but it was also the fact that this Michael was dead. ‘Who was Michael to you?’

It was the first Magnus had spoken. Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Magnus was surprised that it was uneven and even more so that Robert answered him. ‘He was my best friend. Maryse never liked him and we grew apart.’

Maryse closed her eyes. ‘I am sorry Robert.’

He stared at her but the look wasn’t a forgiving one. Even Magnus wasn’t sure if he believed her.

‘Stephen and Celine. Why did you think he killed them? I thought they were loyal to him?’ Lily asked bringing them back on topic.

‘Stephen was having doubts.’ Robert admitted. ‘He’d contacted me the week before. He wanted to leave Celine and go back to his first wife.’

‘And Valentine didn’t know?’

‘Stephen admitted he was scared for his life. That was why he asked if he could send Jace to us for the summer.’

‘I thought they died in a plane crash?’ Alec asked slowly.

‘They did.’ Maryse glared at her husband.

‘I looked into it afterwards.’ Robert admitted. ‘The engine had been tampered with.’

‘I thought you had moved and had no contact with Valentine?’ Alec narrowed his eyes. The story did seem to have holes in it.

‘We had. Stephen tracked us down. I don’t know how. It was the first time we had heard from him in about seven years. Jace was around the same age as you and Izzy, Stephen was desperate. I couldn’t say no.’

‘But he hadn’t told Valentine about you?’ Lily asked innocently.

‘He said he hadn’t and I believed him. It was a shock to find out he’d asked us to have Jace in his will.’

From the narrowed look in Alec’s eyes, Magnus was sure that Alec would be asking Max to do some more illegal hacking.

‘And there was no contact with Valentine?’

‘None. As far as I was concerned, Stephen had told the truth and Valentine had no idea where we were.’

‘But Valentine had kept in contact with Stephen and Celine?’

Robert nodded. ‘I didn’t ask many questions. As long as my family was safe, I didn’t want to know. And we moved state again as soon as the adoption went through.’

Magnus had a vague recollection of Alec telling him they’d moved around a lot after Jace had been adopted. He remembered Alec being scared that his parents would up and move and separate them, even though they had planned on going to the same college together.

Alec nodded and glanced to Lily. She nodded back at him.

‘Thank you for your help.’ Alec said stiffly, his hands clenched together behind his back. Magnus realised that it had been a signal, they had asked all the questions they wanted to.

‘Alec, please.’ Maryse tried, looking alarmed.

‘If we have any further questions, we’ll contact you.’ Alec dismissed then, staring blankly at them as if they were strangers to him. Magnus had no idea how he had it in him, but then after everything they had put him through, he could understand it. And this was certainly more effective than yelling at them.

‘For what it’s worth, we are sorry.’ Robert said to Alec. Magnus was actually beginning to feel for the man. He had seemed the most sincere throughout this. Maryse on the other hand, he didn’t trust as far as a new born koala could throw her.

‘What exactly are you apologising for?’ Alec asked bluntly.

‘Sending you off to the army. It’s our biggest regret.’ Even Robert winced at his wife’s words. Magnus had no idea how an intelligent lawyer could be so thick headed.

‘Just that?’ Alec checked. She stared at him unsure. ‘Not for refusing to accept me for who I am? For not letting me finish my last two weeks of school? For sending me away from my family and friends? For taking my phone so I couldn’t even contact anyone? For refusing any contact with me? Or because by sending me away, you lost three children?’

‘We are sorry for losing you all.’ Robert said quietly. ‘But we are more sorry than we can possibly express, for the way we treated you. How we didn’t accept you. We were wrong and one day I truly hope you can accept our apology and forgive us.’

‘Apology accepted.’ Alec nodded at them, but despite his words, his face was still blank and expressionless.

‘Oh Alec!’ Maryse beamed, her eyes damp and she stepped forward, her arms raised to embrace him.

Alec sidestepped her neatly. ‘I said I accepted your apology, I didn’t say that anything between us had changed. I accepted long ago that my parents were bigoted arseholes who would rather have their child tortured mentally and physically than accept them for who they are.’

Maryse inhaled sharply, as if kicked. Magnus mentally applauded and promised himself he would ravish Alec the second they were alone. Watching Alec stand up to his parents and put them in their place was making him a little too hot under the collar for comfort.

‘Alec.’ Robert whispered his eyes wide with hurt and shock.

‘Thank you for coming in.’ Lily cut in smoothly as they both saw Alec tense. ‘We will call you if we need anything else. Won’t we Alec?’

Ale nodded stiffly. ‘We will.’

‘Please Alec. All we’re asking is for a second chance.’ Maryse tried again.

‘And I begged you not to send me away. Look where that got us.’ Alec almost snarled at her.

‘Please Alec, we made a mistake.’ Robert’s voice sounded hoarse.

‘Mistakes have consequences. And your “ _mistake_ ” almost killed me.’

‘Please Alec.’

‘I’ll think about it.’ Alec said finally. Even Magnus could hear the finality in his voice. ‘But don’t hold your breath.’

‘I wouldn’t be opposed to them holding their breath.’ Lily smiled at them but it in no way reached her eyes. Magnus had to stop the shiver threatening to run down his back, inordinately relieved that her look wasn’t and never had been, directed at him. ‘I think you’d find it therapeutic Alec. I know I would.’

‘I think it best you leave now.’ Magnus told the two beleaguered Lightwood parents who were staring at Lily as if she were the creature from the black lagoon, finally realising just how dangerous she could actually be. At least Maryse had realised she wasn’t actually a secretary. Robert, however, had gone up in Magnus’s estimation.

 

 

‘Well, that was something.’ Magnus muttered weakly once Alec’s parents had finally left. A pretty Asian woman who Magnus was sure could kill him just as soon as look at him had escorted them out and to the elevators with an excited grin on her face. He’d had to hide his laugh when Maryse faltered, failing to hide the fact that she looked like she wanted to bolt.

‘That was fun.’ Lily corrected, she rubbed her hand soothingly across Alec’s shoulders. Magnus watched, wondering if that should be his job but surprised himself when he found he didn’t feel any jealously towards Lily. ‘How long you gonna give it?’

Alec shrugged. ‘Don’t know.’

‘Give what?’ Magnus interrupted feeling completely clueless. He was getting used to the feeling but still hated it. And he knew they tried to keep him involved in everything, but sometimes it just wasn’t possible.

‘His parents time to wallow and stew before he contacts them.’ Lily sounded like she was quite happy to allow them to wallow and stew for the rest of their lives and Magnus was in agreement with her.

‘You’re going to contact them?’ He asked surprised. He knew it was in Alec to forgive them and try for a relationship, but the way how Alec had been acting towards them and what he had said, he hadn’t thought that had been Alec’s plan.

Alec nodded and half shrugged. Magnus got the feeling he wasn’t entirely convinced. ‘Yeah. They’re my parents. No matter how much I want to hate them, I just can’t. And me pushing them away is denying Izzy and Jace a relationship with them and Max a better relationship with them.’

Having spoken to Izzy and hearing her views on her parents, Magnus very much doubted that Alec forgiving them would be enough to get her to even think of attempting a relationship with them. Jace had been surprisingly close mouthed about his adoptive parents, and as Magnus thought about it, he realised how hard it must be for him. The people who had invited him to be a part of their family and had loved him, turning him and Izzy away because they had supported Alec while Robert and Maryse couldn’t handle their biological son’s sexuality.

‘Don’t worry.’ Lily said, resting her head against Alec’s. ‘I’ve got enough hate for the both of us.’

Alec chuckled and leaned into her. He seemed relieved that the meeting was over and had visibly physically and emotionally relaxed. ‘Thanks.’

‘And you becoming friendly with them isn’t going to make Izzy and Jace forgive them.’ Lily added, kissing the top of his head. Alec pulled a face but didn’t pull away from her.

Magnus watched them with a smile on his face, wondering if he’d ever understand their relationship.

He was surprised but pleased when Lily cocked her head at him. ‘Are you gonna get in on this?’

He grinned and stepped into Lily’s open arms, helping her wrap Alec in their embrace. His smiled broadened when Alec pushed his head into Magnus’s neck and stayed there. It may be a weird relationship, but it was his weird relationship and it worked.

Magnus frowned when he heard the door open and close but wasn’t in a position to see it. Alec was and raised his head, grinning when he saw who it was.

‘When did you get here?’ Magnus could hear the affection in his voice so it was obviously someone close to him.

He felt arms wrap around him hugging them from behind as Izzy replied. ‘When dad was saying how weird it was that Jonathan disappeared as a child.’

Magnus frowned as he felt more arms hug around them all. Too many for it to just be Izzy added to the hug. He moved slightly and found Jace grinning back at him from Alec’s other side.

‘Are you okay Jace?’ Alec asked.

‘Yeah.’ Jace’s voice sounded sad though. ‘I don’t really remember much about them, except they fought a lot.’

Magnus winced as he remembered that Robert had told them how he thought Valentine was responsible for Jace’s parents death, he’d forgotten that Jace was watching and would have heard and seen it all.

‘I’m sorry Jace.’

Jace chuckled but it still sounded sad. ‘Hey, at least they told us the most important thing.’

‘Yeah.’ Magnus felt Alec nodding. ‘They had a lot of information about Valentine. But how was there no record of them being caught and trying to get Valentine sent down?’

Jace huffed. ‘I wasn’t talking about that, idiot.’

‘Oh.’ Alec sounded confused, but Jace continued without giving him a chance to speak.

‘They finally apologised Doofus.’

Alec huffed but Magnus could still feel how relaxed his body as they were pressed up close together. It may have been long overdue, but they had finally apologised. Even if Maryse’s apology was something to be desired, at least Robert had done a better job of it.

‘Yeah. They did.’ Alec’s voice was quiet, and while his smile was sad, it was still a smile. Magnus didn’t know what to say to that, and apparently neither did anyone else as they were all quiet for a moment.

‘Welcome to the Lightwood family hug Magnus.’ Jace said changing the subject.

‘I’m not a Lightwood.’ Magnus heard Sebastian’s voice from somewhere near Izzy.

‘You married a Lightwood, ergo you are a Lightwood.’ Jace replied chuckling.

‘You know the word “ergo”?’ Magnus asked without thinking as the words slipped out of his mouth.

Jace looked at him affronted but he could feel Alec chuckling in the centre of the hug as he once more nestled his head in Magnus’s neck.

 

 

 


	25. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a visitor that he could do without and ends up with a lot of house guests.

_The sleepover_

 

 

A loud urgent high-pitched bleeping woke Magnus from his sleep. He groaned and rolled over but it was insistent. He reached out, hitting in the general vicinity of his alarm before realising it was louder and even more annoying. He groaned again just as his phone started ringing.

‘Go away.’ He snarled, grabbing at his phone to cut them off. He stopped when he saw it was Sebastian. He blinked in confusion, shock replaced his annoyance in an instant and he realised the bleeping piercing his skull was actually his security system going off. Fear instantly spread through him, momentarily paralysing him as understanding dawned. Someone was trying to break in. Or had been trying to break in. Were they already in? Had they succeeded?

He hurried to answer his phone, still in bed. ‘Sebastian?’

‘Magnus are you okay?’ Sebastian rushed, he sounded out of breath.

‘I’m fine. I think the security system just went off though.’ He realised how dumb it sounded as soon as he said it.

‘It has. I’m on my way. Stay on the phone.’ Sebastian ordered, not even acknowledging his stupid statement. ‘Where are you?’

‘In my bed.’ Magnus answered before realising Sebastian was probably checking that he was still in his apartment. He looked around his room, instantly sighing in relief when he saw Chairman Meow glaring at the bottom on his bed, his eyes flattened and his body low. He clearly didn’t like the alarm either. Not that Magnus could blame him, however the Chairman seemed to be holding Magnus responsible for the noise.

‘They haven’t got through the system. You’re safe. Just do not, under any circumstances, open that front door. Unless I tell you too.’ Sebastian said as Magnus heard the roar of an engine in the background. Magnus nodded forgetting that Sebastian couldn’t see him.

He leant down and pulled the Chairman to the top of the bed with him. He could do with some moral support. Chairman gave him a disgruntled look, a sharp dig of the claws and walked to the other side of the bed and sat ramrod straight, like a sentry, his back to Magnus, silently blaming him for the alarm that was still going off.

‘Magnus?’

‘Sorry. I won’t. So, I’m safe moving around the loft?’ Maybe keeping busy would be a good idea.

‘Yes, you are. But don’t go out onto the balcony either. We don’t know who they are or how good they are.’

‘Right.’ Magnus breathed. Not even having thought of that. Thoughts of having a coffee ready for Sebastian though went straight out of his head and he decided to stay in his bedroom. Especially when he realised that the balcony was glass and what if the intruder had a gun? He was pretty certain the glass wasn’t bullet proof.

‘It’s gonna be alright Magnus.’ Sebastian was saying through the phone over the screech of tyres.

‘Uhuh.’ Magnus replied distractedly, thinking of all the way it might not be all right. There might be more than one intruder. It might be Jonathan and his father. They might have found out about their plans, after all, Valentine find out about Robert and Maryse’s plan to hand him over to the police. Magnus already knew Valentine was capable of murder, he was pretty sure Jonathan was. After growing up with him in foster care, he knew he was fond of torture. Should Magnus be hoping for a quick and painless death? Where the hell was Sebastian?

What if they all had it wrong? What if it wasn’t the Morgenstern’s but someone completely different? What if it had been Camille pulling the strings all along and she had just hired someone to do it for her? And now that she was dead they would just keep going and never stop? What if they had an accomplice who had scaled the outside of the building somehow, shot the glass out and was now coming for him? No, he’d have heard that. What if they had a silencer? He still would have heard that.

‘Sebastian?’ Magnus said tentatively into the phone as he instinctively cuddled Chairman closer to him and got a resigned glare for his efforts.

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m kinda freaking out here.’ He admitted, hating the quiver he could hear in his voice.

‘Okay, so, how far have you got with Alec? Wait. No. Don’t answer that I don’t want to know. That’s my brother-in-law.’ Sebastian sounded grossed out down the phone and, give him his due, it made Magnus want to smile, even if he didn’t. ‘You wouldn’t believe these food cravings Izzy’s getting.’

‘Are you sure they’re actually related to her pregnancy?’ Magnus asked, remembering the weird and never wonderful concoctions she used to come up with high school. This was a subject he could get behind.

‘Oh yeah, she wanted anchovies with ice cream last night.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus said after a beat, trying not to imagine it otherwise there was a high chance he’d be vomiting. ‘That has to be pregnancy related.’

‘It’s the worst one so far. I mean she usually doesn’t eat the weird things she prepares. Or you know, spits it out.’ Sebastian said. Magnus could hear the engine alternatively revving up and breaks squealing. ‘Her taste buds weren’t out of whack which is why I’m going with pregnancy cravings.’

‘Makes sense.’ Magnus agreed. ‘What’s the worst thing she’s made pre-pregnancy craving?’

‘Oh God, caviar pasta, without a doubt. It was the first meal she ever made me.’ Sebastian laughed over the sound of horn blaring. It was so loud, Magnus was sure it was Sebastian blaring the horn. ‘I will never forget that. Thank God we had already been together a while and I was already in love with her.’

‘That bad huh?’

‘She had a side dish of tuna. Straight out the tin, hadn’t even drained it. Thought it would complement the Caviar.’

Magnus paused a moment. ‘Why didn’t she make tuna pasta with a side dish of caviar?’

Sebastian chuckled. ‘I asked that. Apparently, she wanted to impress me. I asked her never to try to impress me again.’

‘How did she take that?’

‘Not good. We hadn’t told Alec or Jace about us then so neither was able to warn me how sensitive she is about her cooking.’ Sebastian laughed. ‘It was the first thing they told me when they found out we were dating, but it was already too late.’

‘You’d already found out the hard way.’ Magnus nodded along to the conversation.

‘Yeah. Although she doesn’t mind you not liking her cooking, you just can’t insult her about it. Like her shepherd fish pie.’

‘I’m sorry, her what?’

‘Yeah, she though it would be a good idea to combine a fish pie with a shepherd’s pie. Spoiler alert: it wasn’t.’

‘Oh God.’ Magnus grimaced, imagining the taste.

‘And she was fine when we all agreed that it was a good idea, it just didn’t work.’

‘She accepted that?’ Magnus asked dumbfounded.

‘Yeah, although we all let Alec tell her that first. Had to pick my jaw up off the ground when she calmly agreed with him.’

‘I never realised he had it in him.’

Sebastian chuckled, ‘Yeah, balls of steel that one. Magnus, I’m right around the corner, but stay on the phone with me okay?’

Before he could answer there was a sudden loud thud from the front door followed by several other noises Magnus couldn’t decipher from his bedroom.

‘Sebastian? Something just hit my door.’ Magnus whispered, creeping up to his bedroom door to peek out down the hallway. There was nothing there. He looked back to see the Chairman watching him, completely unamused and superior to the situation.

A loud banging on his door make him jump and he almost dropped his phone. ‘Fuck!’ Magnus swore.

‘Magnus?’ He heard Sebastian yell through the phone.

‘Yeah, I’m here. Someone’s just banged on the door.

‘Magnus!’

‘They’re yelling my name. It sounds like Alec.’

‘Okay hang on, but stay on the line.’ Sebastian said as the man sounding like Alec yelled again.

If Magnus listened carefully, he thought he could hear someone talking. He crept closer and jumped again when he heard Sebastian’s voice through the phone he was pressing tightly to his ear.

‘Magnus, it is Alec. Lily’s with him, they’ve caught the guy. You can let them in. Stay on the line with me, and hand it over to Alec when you let him in. I’ll be there in a couple minutes.’

Magnus nodded, forgetting again that Sebastian couldn’t see him. He put his hand over the lock but couldn’t bring himself to unlock it and open the door. How sure was Sebastian that it was Alec on the other side? How had Alec and Lily got here quicker than Sebastian? They lived ten minutes further away.

‘Magnus?’ Now that he was only separated by a door, Magnus instantly recognised Alec’s voice. He quickly unlocked the door, yanking it open to see Alec standing on the other side. He didn’t get a chance to see anything else before he had his arms full of an extremely worried and apparently overprotective boyfriend. Alec’s hands were everywhere, checking him over for any injuries, Magnus assumed, before they finally settled either side of his face, two piercing blue eyes staring into his, worry and fear waring over his face.

‘Magnus. Are you okay?’

Magnus nodded, only managing to breath in half a breath before it caught in his throat. He nodded unable to answer, feeling tears threaten at the back of his eyes. His adrenaline faded as his mind and body relaxed as they recognised Alec as safe. Before he could stop his tears from falling, Alec’s lips were on his, his arms wrapped around him as he bodily picked him up and carried him back into the loft. Magnus returned the kiss wholeheartedly, pushing back and grabbing Alec just as desperately as Alec had grabbed at him.

He had no idea how long it was when his mind returned to him, he hoped it had only been a couple of minutes. He pulled away from Alec who glared at him, he acquiesced and allowed Alec to pull him onto his lap. Apparently, they were on the sofa but Magnus had no idea how they had gotten there from the doorway.

‘I- I thought Lily was with you?’

Alec smiled gently. ‘She is. She’s waiting in the hallway with the guy we caught. We didn’t want to bring him in here.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus nodded, inordinately relieved that Alec hadn’t brought the man in. ‘Why?’

‘The police are on they’re way. No point in rewarding him by taking him into the place he was trying to break into.’ Alec said his voice serene with a hint of teasing tone to it. Completely contrasting with the worried look in his eyes.

Magnus ignored the teasing, just pleased that he had no reason to bring the man into his home. ‘Thank you.’

‘Magnus.’ Alec whispered, leaning into him and resting his head against Magnus’s. ‘You never have to thank me.’

Magnus nodded, just as he heard voices from the door. ‘I do.’

‘Magnus!’ Sebastian called as he strode in. ‘You okay?’

Magnus nodded, forgetting that he was sat in Alec’s lap.

‘The police shouldn’t be far behind me.’ Sebastian said frowning as he looked at his watch.

‘I should call Luke.’ Magnus winced, knowing that his friend was close to the top of his speed dial for the express purpose of something like this arising.

Sebastian looked at him unsure, but he felt Alec nod.

‘I’ll call him.’ Alec offered, shifting to pull his phone out of his pocket while Magnus relaxed back into his embrace. There was something about Alec that made him feel safe and protected, even with his stalker sat outside his loft door. But then the man was being guarded by Lily. And Magnus would sure she could take out an army of stalkers if she so chose.

 

 

‘Magnus!’ Luke shouted pushing his way through Magnus’s loft door only minutes after the police had arrived.

Magnus still hadn’t moved from Alec’s lap and anytime a policeman had tried to get him to, Alec had growled at them. Although, every time he tried to let go of Alec, he found his hands were shaking. Luckily, he hadn’t had much to say and his statement was very short. Magnus hated feeling fragile in front of so many people, and sitting cuddled in his boyfriend’s lap made him feel weak and as if he was being coddled. But the feel of Alec’s arms around him was more comforting than he had realised, no matter what he knew the police officers thought of him.

Magnus managed a half-hearted smile as his friend pushed through several of his colleagues to get to him.

‘Christ Magnus! Alec said some guy tried to break in?’ Luke asked, sitting himself on the sofa arm, checking him over with a critical eye.

‘Mr, Mr Lightwood, Sir. I-I’m very sorry b-but we need your statement.’ A young officer very hesitantly approached them. Magnus was positive that he had either lost the pick or the senior officers had been too scared to approach him.

‘So? Take it.’ Alec told the boy, making no attempt to move.

‘Alexander I’m fine.’ Magnus told him, shifting to move off his lap but Alec held him tightly in place.

‘I’m not.’ Alec grumbled under his breath so that only Magnus could hear. It instantly made sense, how Alec wouldn’t let him go, the slightly two tight hold he had on him, the way he glared at anyone who approached and physically growled at anyone who tried to separate them. Alec wasn’t protecting Magnus, he was upset and worried about Magnus. And apparently wasn’t dealing with it very well. The realisation that Alec needed the contact with him instantly took away any embarrassment he felt and demolished his thoughts of weakness.

‘I-I’m sorry, Sir, but y-you need to come with us.’ The police officer continued obliviously.

Luke rolled his eyes and leaned back to see who the senior officer was. He chuckled. ‘Gretel! Alaric!’ He shouted. ‘Get your guns out your arses and come take Alec’s statement.’

Magnus watched a woman with long silver hair glare at Luke but approached them with her head held high. Alec smirked at her and the man that followed. Where Gretel’s hair was dyed silver, his was naturally grey with age and his eyes contained his laughter where his face was blank. Gretel was less adept at hiding her feelings and she stood a good foot away from there, eyeing Alec suspiciously.

‘You must be Mr Lightwood.’ She sneered.

‘You must be Gretel, how do you know Luke?’

‘That’s Officer…’ Gretel faltered, her eyes shooting to Luke and back again. ‘You know Luke?’

Alec grinned. ‘My brother’s dating Clary.’

‘Your brothers the blonde idiot?’ Gretel looked unimpressed but she her eyes got an amused glint and her lips twitched into a smile.

‘He’s adopted.’

She snorted then seemed to realise what she’d done. She glared at him and Magnus felt his jaw drop when Alec winked at her.

‘Officer, I’m sure you know who I am and my background.’ Alec grinned. ‘And that of my business partner outside. Now, I understand you need our statements?’

‘We do.’ Gretel eyed him, she looked unsure of her footing. It made Magnus wonder if Alec had a history with the cops. Most likely Alec and Lily had a history with the cops.

Alec grinned. ‘Mr Bane’s alarm went off at 0209 hundred hours. It sends an alert to three people employed by A and L security and the police: His bodyguard’s phone, Sebastian Verlac, and to the two owners: Myself and Lily Chen. I was already out with Lily, meeting a new prospective client at a coffee shop called Java Jones. We rushed over here where we found a man still attempting to break in even though the alarm was still going off. We apprehended him and waited for the police to arrive.’

‘When you say apprehended?’ Alaric asked but Magnus could see him fighting a smile.

‘We restrained and detained him. I left him in hallway with my partner Lily Chen while I entered the premises to ensure Mr Bane’s safety.’

Gretel raised an eyebrow as she eyed them. Even Magnus thought Alec was overselling “the Bane” part.

Luke almost choked but ended it on a cough. It sounded suspiciously like “ _Good answer.”_

‘Do you usually meet clients at two am in coffee shops?’ Gretel asked instead. Magnus instantly gave her credit.

‘No, the time was requested by the client.’ Alec shrugged, completely unconcerned.

‘Why?’

‘You’d have to ask our client.’

Gretel glared at him.

‘Your clients name?’

‘Adam Whitelaw. I assumed you have also taken Sebastian and Lily’s statements?’

‘We have Mr Verlac’s.’ Gretel confirmed with a frown. ‘However, I am unsure of the relevance of Ms Chen’s statement.’

‘Why is that?’

‘It’s in Chinese.’ Gretel grumbled.

Alec snorted. ‘Tell her if she co-operates, you’ll all be out of here in five minutes. And mean it.’

Gretel looked at him, a reluctant smile spreading over her face. ‘Well played Mr Lightwood.’

‘Please call me Alec.’

‘Do we need anything else in here?’ She called loudly.

‘Just the Chinese woman’s statement.’ An officer across the room grumbled.

‘I do also need to know if Mr Bane recognises the man who tried to break in.’ She gave him a questioning look.

‘I haven’t seen him yet.’ Magnus answered, hiding the alarm he felt about coming face to face with the man who had just tried to break in to his loft and had been sending him letters for the past eight months. He tightened his grip on Alec’s hand.

‘Come on.’ Alec whispered into his ear, manhandling him into standing up and led him out to the front door, still allow Magnus to grip his hand tightly. They walked up to where Lily was idly leaning against the wall outside his loft, staring smugly at a man on the other side. Magnus could only see his feet as they approached, but more of the man slowly came into view. He was wearing lightly washed jeans and a cotton shirt. He could have been anyone, and as his face came into view Magnus stared at the man shocked.

‘I-I don’t know him.’ He exclaimed, apprehension and disbelief clouding his voice. ‘I’ve never seen him before.’

 

 

Magnus heard feet padding softly into his bedroom and round to the other side of the bed.

‘Alec, shove over.’ He heard Lily whisper. He breathed out in relief.

True to her word, Gretel had cleared everyone out the second Lily had given her statement in English. Flawless English much to Gretel’s amusement. Magnus had no doubts whatsoever, that as soon as the officers found a translator, that her statement in both Chinese and English would be identical.

The relief that washed over Magnus as the last of the police left had almost taken him off his feet. Seeing his exhaustion, Luke had also made his excuses, with promises to come around first thing in the morning. Alec had promptly carted him off to bed and now here he lay. In the darkness, wide awake, with Alec’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist and every slightest sound magnified by his fear. Chairman, shocking Magnus to the core, had immediately decided that Alec was his new best friend, and had snuggled up on the other side of him purring loudly. Magnus assumed that his cat had fallen asleep from the lack of purrs and that the little traitor was still there.

‘You okay?’ Alec whispered back.

‘Yeah, it’s pointless staying awake. The system is working fine and Sebastian has the couch.’

‘You don’t need to whisper, I’m awake.’ Magnus said as he heard Lily slide into the bed as well.

‘Cute cat.’

‘Traitor cat.’ Magnus grumbled and felt Alec breath a chuckle into his neck sending shivers down his spine.

‘All animals love Alec.’

‘Not true.’ Alec shot back. ‘Remember Church?’

‘Yeah, Church tolerated you and hated everyone else.’ It was obvious by Lily’s tone that they’d had this argument before.

‘Exactly, he tolerated me, he didn’t love me.’

‘Please, Church tolerating anyone was akin to him loving them.’

Alec grumbled but didn’t correct her.

‘So, can’t sleep?’ Lily asked Magnus, her voice slightly louder so he knew her question was directed at him.

‘Magnus, you know you’re safe, the police have the guy in custody.’ Alec said, tightening his arm around Magnus.

Magnus nodded and huffed a breath. He knew he should feel relieved that they’d caught the guy, but it just felt too easy. ‘I just don’t understand, I’m positive that I’ve never seen that guy before.’

‘It’s possible you haven’t.’ Alec said after a moment.

‘What?’ Magnus didn’t understand, why would someone he didn’t know and had never met be stalking him? How was that possible?

‘It’s not the first time someone has become obsessed with someone else without ever meeting them.’

‘Yeah to famous people.’ Magnus scoffed.

‘Not always.’ Lily yawned. ‘Depends how obsessive he is.’

‘Obsessive?’

‘Yeah, sometimes stalkers only have to have met the person once and it starts an obsession.’

Magnus stared into the dark startled. ‘So, I only have to said good morning or something?’

‘Yeah, or you could’ve dropped something, he could’ve picked it up and you say thanks.’

‘And that’s all it takes?’ Shock clouded Magnus’s voice. He couldn’t believe how scary the world was becoming. What was happening to people if that was all it took to start someone sending harassing letters and invasive pictures to a complete stranger?

‘Sometimes. Everyone is different.’ Alec replied softly, rubbing his hand soothingly across Magnus’s stomach.

 ‘So, Magnus. If you’re dating Alec, you’re going to have to get used to either sharing a bed with me, or Alec sneaking out of your bed and into mine.’ Lily yawned again and he could hear as she got herself comfortable. ‘This time, I’m willing to make a concession.’

‘So, if Alec and I are dating, but the three of us are sharing a bed, does that make us polyamorous?’ Magnus was mostly teasing, but there was a part of him that was slightly apprehensive. In all of Alec’s warnings, he hadn’t mentioned anything about having to share a bed with Lily.

Lily snorted. ‘No. Because we aren’t doing anything sexual.’ She paused. ‘Oh god, please tell me you two aren’t doing anything sexual?’

‘Right now, or in general?’ Alec teased.

Magnus heard a whack and Alec groaned. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘But now that you bring it up.’ Lily asked and Magnus felt Alec tense. ‘Is this the first time you guys have the spent the night together?’

‘Lily.’ Alec said warningly.

‘What?’ Lily asked innocently, too innocently in Magnus’s opinion. ‘Magnus can ask if we ‘re a ménage à trois but I’m not allowed to ask anything? Not even one innocent question that you completely misconstrued?’

‘I misconstrued nothing.’ Magnus heard Alec grumble back while he was trying to bite his lip to stop from laughing. He felt Alec fidget as he tried to comfortable.

‘Uhuh, sure. Coz I meant in the platonically sleeping together for the whole night in the bed way.’ Lily said smugly. ‘Your mind was in the gutter.’

‘It was not!’ Alec defended himself and snuggled closer into Magnus’s back. ‘I just thought it was a bit too personal.’

‘A bit too personal huh? I’m in bed with you and your boyfriend, is that not personal enough?’

 Alec growled at her, pulling Magnus closer only Magnus couldn’t stop his body from jolting as he tried to smother his laugh.

‘See? Even Magnus agrees with me.’ He could only just hear the smugness in her voice over her laughter.

‘God, you are annoying!’ Alec declared.

Magnus tried to even his breathing as he felt Alec’s breath tickle his neck. They’d been taking things so slow which meant that Lily was spot on. This was the first time they had been in this position in thirteen years and as much as Magnus liked Lily, he wasn’t welcoming her presence at this exact time. He knew her being here was actually for the best, Alec wanted to take things slow and Magnus understood that. He didn’t want to rush into things either and he knew that Alec was worried about his PTSD, that something might trigger him if they spent the night together. Like this. He knew from his research that stress was a trigger, and tonight, after the break in, Alec was stressed. Which was, he knew, why Lily joining them tonight was for the best. She knew how to deal with Alec’s PTSD. Magnus didn’t. Just as long as something didn’t trigger Lily’s PTSD. But then, Lily wasn’t in a relationship with him whereas Alec was.

‘Please.’ Lily said and Magnus could picture her rolling her eyes. ‘I haven’t got anywhere near annoying. Yet.’

‘Oh God. Fine. Yes, this is the first time we’ve spent the night together.’ Alec almost shouted at her, grumbling under his breath.

‘Thank you.’ Lily replied smugly.  ‘Very telling that you said “the night” and not “the entire night” hmmm?’

‘I swear to God…’ Alec snarled, jerking his head around, making Lily giggle.

‘Fine.’  Lily agreed and Magnus felt Alec breath out as he snuggled back in. Magnus closed his eyes, with a smile on his face.

‘Hey Alec?’ Lily stage whispered after a moment and Magnus wondered what else she was going to come up with. She was doing a fantastic job at distracting them, something which Magnus desperately needed but he couldn’t understand why she was winding Alec up so much.

‘What?’ Alec grumbled, fidgeting slightly.

‘There are three in a bed…’ Lily began in a slightly singsong voice before Alec loudly cut her off.

‘No!’ He almost shouted.

‘Why not?’ She whined. Magnus couldn’t believe she actually whined, after everything that had happened that night, what was she doing?’

‘No way!’ Magnus was impressed with how vehement Alec was being.

‘Come on! Please?’

‘No!’ Alec said again but even Magnus could hear the finality wavering in his voice.

‘Fine.’ Lily grumbled.

There was quiet for about sixty seconds.

‘And the little one said roll over, roll over.’ Lily sang in a loud stage whisper she must have known they would hear.

Magnus held his breath, wondering what Alec was going to do. He could feel him shaking beside him and felt his mouth fall open when Alec exploded into laughter.

‘You know I’m not going to roll over? It’ll push Magnus out.’ Magnus could still hear the humour in his voice. ‘And this is his bed.’

‘Party pooper.’ Lily muttered dejectedly but as Magnus lay there, it slowly dawned on him what Lily had done. There was no tension left in Alec’s body. As he thought about it, even he was more relaxed now. He pulled Alec’s arms closer around him and closed his eyes, a smile on his face even after everything that had happened that night.

 

 

It seemed only moments later when sunlight was streaming through the gaps in his curtains. He blinked, wanting to groan loudly at the fact that he was awake again so soon, but the even breaths next to him stopped him. He glanced over and had to rub his eyes and look again. Alec was somehow entangled with not just him but Lily as well, with Lily’s head using Alec’s stomach as a pillow and Magnus had apparently been using Alec’s chest as a pillow. Well at least they both agreed that Alec made a decent pillow.

He slowly stretched and began creeping quietly out of the bed. Not quietly enough it appeared, he had only just got one foot on the floor when both Alec and Lily awoke.

‘Morning.’ Lily yawned, she sat up, blinked blearily, then smiled at him seemingly wide awake. He glared at her wondering how the hell she did it. Alec yawned as well, but leaned up for a kiss before following him out the bed, stretching as he went.

‘How’d you sleep?’

‘Surprisingly well.’ Magnus admitted as he threw on his silk dressing gown, having only just realised he was only wearing sleep pants in bed. Not that either Lily or Alec seemed to have a problem with his sleep wear.

‘Coffee?’ Lily asked, leading the way. She paused at the door and looked back. ‘Please tell me I remember correctly and you have a rather good coffee machine?’

Magnus looked at her affronted. ‘Please, I have an amazing coffee machine.’

She grinned and bounded out of his bedroom ahead of him. He had no idea how Lily could make what should have been an awkward morning, so normal and easy. Sharing an amused glance and a second good morning kiss with Alec, he slowly followed only to stop in the doorway to his kitchen.

‘Max?’ Magnus stared at the boy making pancakes in surprise. ‘When did you get here?’

Max grinned at him and held out a plate. ‘I came with Izzy.’

‘Izzy’s here?’ Alec asked and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice.

‘Oh God, please tell me she hasn’t made these pancakes.’ Lily said, already sitting down with an overflowing forkful half raised as she was about to tuck into an impressive stack sat in front on her.

‘Nope, I did.’ Max answered proudly.

Lily didn’t answer, her mouth was already full as maple syrup dripped down her chin. Magnus accepted the stack Max was holding out to him, vaguely thinking he was going to have to increase his daily workout if this turned out to be a common occurrence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we'll meet Valentine! I promise! And maybe find out who the man was who tried to break in...


	26. How Not To Catch A Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec, Lily and Jace face off against the Morgensterns and Lilith, but when does anything ever go to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I'm rubbish at writing fighting scenes so I hope this is okay!

_How not to catch a stalker_

 

 

‘So, we ready?’ Lily grinned at Magnus, virtually bouncing on her feet.

‘No.’ Magnus glared at her.

There was no need to ask if she enjoyed her job, the excitement was pouring off of her. He was unsure if he was pleased or relieved that it wasn’t contagious, but he truly wished he’d at least had an Irish coffee instead of his normal caffeinated alcohol-free coffee this morning. Even if Max had made the best pancakes Magnus had ever tasted. Any sort of liquid courage would presently have been greatly appreciated. He wondered if he had time to sneak to his office and down as much scotch as he could manage before Alec followed or caught up with him. Doubtful, seeing as Alec hadn’t taken his eyes off of him for longer than two seconds. Not that Magnus was complaining, he loved having Alec’s eyes on him. Or any part of Alec on him.

‘Oh. Come on Magnus, live a little! The plan’s fool proof!’ Lily nudged him excitedly and he had to refrain from groaning. Anyone else and the temptation to petulantly stalk from the room would have been hard to ignore, but he knew that Lily would never let him live it down. He wasn’t sure he would either.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly but he didn’t exactly seem reticent about the forthcoming activities. In fact, he seemed quite eager, but then, if Magnus was setting a trap for the man who had handed him over to insurgents to be tortured and killed, he might also feel a little eager. Truth be told, he was sort of eager, eager for it all to be over and for today to be tomorrow.

At the moment, he mainly felt drained, tired and full of dread. Being up for the half night entertaining the police had certainly not been in the plan, but Magnus was beyond grateful that Alec had insisted on staying with him. For that matter, so had Lily and Sebastian. And he was pretty sure that if Lily hadn’t snuck into bed with him and Alec, then Magnus would never have succeeded in falling back asleep. He also wondered if she had prevented Alec from having a PTSD flashback. Alec had been rather tense until she had wheedled and whined until he’d started laughing.

The more Magnus thought on it, they had a very similar relationship to siblings, but not in the same way as Alec and Izzy. Lily was more like the annoyingly lovable younger sister they had never had. No matter how annoying Alec may have found Izzy growing up, Magnus couldn’t remember her ever acting like Lily had last night. In fact, he wasn’t sure he could ever remember Izzy even whining. She had usually simply manipulated people into doing things her way, and on the rare occasion that didn’t work, scaring them into doings things her way. Alec had never bothered to give any of her boyfriends the shovel talk, although Jace had enjoyed it. Izzy had taken martial arts with him and Jace and was just as good. The three had taken advanced classes and, much to their instructor’s dismay, had never been interested in competing.

Being greeted with breakfast and coffee already made, had also helped. Even if he hadn’t expected Izzy and Max to sneak over in the morning. Although he still wasn’t sure what time they had arrived. It had been a surprisingly laid-back affair seeing as what they were planning on doing that day and his guests had kept him sufficiently distracted from worrying about it. He still needed to figure out how he could bribe Max to part with his pancake recipe. Now, however, the upcoming meeting was all he could think about. He was about to meet the man behind Alec’s supposed death and his actual capture, he had wanted to go into this meeting well rested and with all of his wits about him. It seemed that was not going to happen and he couldn’t help but feel a foreboding sense of disaster settle around them all. He did not have a good feeling about the approaching meeting.

He wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and when Alec leant against him, it was reassuring. The weight seemed to stabilise and steady him. With Alec at his side, he felt ready to face almost anything. He stifled a yawn.

‘Lily, Alec.’ A stern looking woman in pencil skirt, blouse and matching jacket approached them nodding her hello, heels clicking loudly on the floor. She was younger than Magnus had assumed, looking to be around their age and her blond hair was pulled back tightly into a pony tail. He was sure Alec had told him they were meeting a Colonel, but she looked more like a lawyer than anyone in the army. She had already passed security but Magnus noticed her tucking a badge back into her purse while the security guard escorted her over.

‘Lydia.’ Alec greeted her with a nod. Lily waggled her eyebrows which Colonel Lydia Branwell ignored. Magnus realised that while she looked young, she was the Colonel Alec had been telling him about. She certainly didn’t give off an aura that you could mess with her, but she seemed used to Lily. Magnus had been told that they had all been on a lot of missions together before Alec and Lily had left. It didn’t surprise him that the stern woman had risen through the ranks quickly. ‘This is Magnus Bane. Magnus, Colonel Lydia Branwell.’

‘Thank you, Pete.‘ He dismissed the guard who nodded at him and went back to his station. He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. She didn’t look like she was trying to come off as intimidating but Magnus could guess that to get as far as quickly as she had in the military world, she didn’t take any shit. That he could understand and respect. ‘Colonel Branwell.’ Magnus offered his hand.

‘Mr Bane.’ She shook his hand and inclined her head to him before turning her attention back to Alec and Lily. Knowing a bit of her back story, Magnus could appreciate that she was eager to get this meet done properly and efficiently. ‘Are we set up?’

‘And ready to go.’ Alec replied. ‘We thought you could watch from the security guard’s office and direct from there.’

‘Comms?’

‘Lily and I, who will be waiting in the conference room for them, Jace who will guarding the lift, Sebastian and you in the security office.’ Alec answered as he and Lily began walking to the security office. It was situated on the ground floor, hidden around the corner, completely unseen from the entrance. Having already gone over this dozens of times with them himself, Magnus only listened with half an hour.

‘Outside influences?’ Colonel Branwell continued. Magnus was unsure if she had agreed with Alec or not over the comms and was still smarting over the fact that he didn’t have one. He didn’t see why he couldn’t, although Alec’s reasoning that it might be seen did make sense. It didn’t stop him from wanting one though. But that could have left over from playing make believe in childhood. He hadn’t had many opportunities to and had always regretted that fact.

‘Magnus Bane, who they have arranged to meet. All other meetings have been cancelled or rearranged and the entire floor cleared out. The employees on the upper floors are under strict instructions to stay on their floors until otherwise informed by myself or Lily. The normal receptionists are on the front desk and are unaware of what’s happening. We’ve told everyone else it’s a training day and have made up something for the inventors to do to give that impression. The security guards are under the same impression but won’t be for long.’ Lily answered efficiently.

‘Do I want to know what you’ve given these inventors to do?’

‘It’s a group bonding exercise.’ Alec grinned. ‘I’m sure it won’t take them long to figure it out.’

Magnus was surprised when he saw a hint of a smile on the Colonel’s face. He wondered if there was an inside joke there. But his usual feeling of being left out of the loop was gone. They’d reached his security room and the Colonel was looking around everything in interest. There were plenty of state of the art computer screens showing the underground car park, the first couple of floors where clients were allowed and the elevators and then just the hallways of the upper floors. Neither Magnus nor Ragnor had liked the idea of putting camera’s into people’s offices and making them feel as if they were being spied on. But they had made sure that they had and kept up with all the new security and monitoring devices being developed and marketed. Colonel Branwell seemed pleased with the setup and Magnus let his smile show as he greeted his head of security.

‘Jordan, this is Colonel Lydia Branwell, Alec Lightwood and Lily Chen and you know Sebastian. Jordon Kyle, my head of security.’ Jordan nodded and offered his hand to the three of them he hadn’t personally met before. He may not be ex-military but he was ex-police. ‘We’re helping them out today. Colonel Branwell and Sebastian will be in here with you for the next few hours and there will probably be more of a military presence later on.’

Jordan nodded and offered to get more chairs, quickly leaving them to it. Magnus was pretty sure that he had instantly guessed what was happening and knew to give them some privacy. Alec gave Magnus a smile and pulled him into his side once again. Magnus smiled warmly up at him, quite on board with the displays of affection. He knew that while the plan may have been Alec’s, he wasn’t happy with Magnus meeting the man who had tried to have him killed. He had confessed this morning that he didn’t want Magnus anywhere near Valentine Morgenstern but knew that they needed Magnus’s help to catch him. Magnus could understand his need for physical contact and reassurance.

‘Containment?’ Colonel Branwell continued not batting an eyelid at their embrace. He wondered if she had already known that they were together. There was no way she had not realised they were a couple. Magnus wondered if Alec or Lily had already told her and the thought had him fighting a smile.

‘We’ve emptied the floor, as long as they don’t notice anything wrong or out of place on the way up in the elevators.’

‘Should they?’

‘No. The receptionists they are used to are on the desk and the same guard on the elevator. They are not known for being chatty and the guard does not gossip with the clients.’

‘Escape routes?’

‘The elevator, which is the way in and out, or the windows which don’t open. We’re on the third floor so unless they’re willing to break a few bones we’ve ruled that way out.’

‘Agreed. Weapons?’

‘They’ll have to go through security same as you did.’

‘The metal detectors?’

‘And ID check.’

Colonel Branwell nodded. ‘Expected collateral damage?’

‘Nil to minimal. Should all be contained to the conference room or worst-case scenario, that floor, which is why Jace is on the elevators.’

‘Herondale? Really?’ Colonel Branwell sounded exasperated but she smiled in amusement. While Jace hadn’t been mentioned in any of their missions, it was clear that the Colonel not only knew of him, but knew him.

‘He’s eager.’ Alec grinned.

‘I can’t believe you keep him around.’ Colonel Branwell muttered and Magnus was slowly beginning to realise why she seemed so familiar. She was gruff and stern and only showed hints of humour and caring to certain people. Just like Alec. No wonder they got on.

‘Well, he is my brother.’

Colonel Branwell gave him a stern look. ‘So I hear. What about camera’s?’

Magnus filed that information away. There was a story there, one that was interesting. He would ask Alec later. Although he did vaguely remember Izzy telling him they didn’t make it known him and Jace were brothers so they could be deployed together.

‘On every floor and every room. The only rooms not covered is the camera room and the bathrooms.’

‘What time do they get here?’

Alec checked his watch. ‘One hour.’

‘And where are Mr Herondale and Mr Verlac?’ Colonel Branwell asked checking her watch.

Alec and Lily grinned, Magnus closed his eyes. Oh yeah, she knew Jace.

‘Upstairs with Ragnor Fell, Magnus’s business partner and the other inventors.’

Colonel Branwell raised an eyebrow, looking apprehensive. ‘Please don’t tell me they’re supervising the group bonding activity.’

‘They are.’  Alec grinned pleased. Magnus glanced at him, wondering if that was another story or whether they were just really into bonding activities. Knowing Jace, it could be anything.

Colonel Branwell rolled her eyes heaven wards. ‘They do know they have a job to do, don’t they?’

‘Course. Seb will come down as soon as we tell him you’re here.’

‘And Jace?’

Magnus bit her lip at her slip up. She came off as stern and a hard arse, but she had just called Jace by his first name. The Colonel must have had many dealings with him in the past to know him this well. Although it sounded as if she knew all of them quite well.

‘He’ll probably follow.’

‘Let’s hold off on telling them just now. I’d like to see the conference room first and get my bearings.’

Magnus quickly turned his laugh into a cough and had to elbow Alec to get him to stop grinning. She definitely knew Jace well.

 

 

 

‘Ms Talto, Mr Morgenstern.’ Magnus greeted them as they excited the lift with an older gentleman he instantly recognised as Valentine Morgenstern. He took a deep breath, restraining his shiver as he forced himself to look the man in the eye. ‘And this must be your employer.’

‘Valentine Morgenstern.’ He extended his hand and Magnus had no option but to shake it.

‘Morgenstern?’ He repeated, pretending to be intrigued. The last thing he wanted to do was tip them off that this was who he had expected all along. He wanted them in the room before they figured that out.

‘Yes, I am Jonathan’s father.’ Valentine replied pompously, he looked proud of the fact. Magnus swallowed, suddenly regretting the pancakes as he tried not to throw up. There weren’t many similarities between the two men other than their same height. But they did have the same calculating look in their eyes and aura of callousness that surrounded them. Maybe cold-heartedness ran in the family more than the same eye colour.

‘Ah, I didn’t realise this was a family affair.’ Magnus forced a smile, wondering how much Valentine Morgenstern knew about him. Deciding to assume that he knew just as much as the other two, Magnus continued talking. ‘Jonathan, I didn’t know you’d found your father. How novel.' He knew his tone indicated his disdain and quite possibly a healthy dose of contempt. He should probably have just kept quiet.

‘I beg your pardon?’ Valentine looked shocked for a moment, before he attempted to blank his face. If Magnus hadn’t seen Alec and Izzy do it before, he might not have recognised the action. This man had definitively been military, not only did he have the facial expressions down pat, but the stance and the movement of one as well.

‘Didn’t Jonathan tell you? We first met in foster care.’ Magnus noticed Jonathan pale slightly before he turned and indicated them to go in ahead of him. He gritted his teeth together and forced himself to speak calmly and not smile smugly. It seemed Jonathan had not kept his father up-to-date on everything after all. ‘If you’ll join me in the conference room.’

Lilith Talto and Jonathan entered first, with Valentine behind them after he’d sent a calculated look towards Magnus.

Magnus thanked every God he knew that he wasn’t conducting this meeting alone like he had all the others. Nor could he keep the smirk out of his voice as he entered behind them. ‘I’m sure you’ll recognise Alec Lightwood and Lily Chen, at least Valentine Morgenstern will. Or should I say Sargeant Major Morgenstern. I’m a bit iffy on the terms of someone still AWOL from the army.’

‘What is the meaning of this?’ Valentine blustered, looking momentarily shocked before turning back towards the door which was suddenly blocked by Jace.

Magnus blinked, for some reason he hadn’t been expecting the cold hard look on Jace’s face, his body language practically begging for a fight. Maybe involving family hadn’t been such a good idea. Jace’s expression was a sharp reminder of how he’d been at high school. Belligerent and with a god complex, thinking nothing could touch him. Magnus was sharply reminded that back in high school, Alec was the only one who could match Jace in a fight. After military training, Magnus had no idea how deadly Jace could be when he wanted to now, but he could take a guess and he wouldn’t be putting money on Valentine Morgenstern.

‘Don’t worry Morgenstern. Colonel Branwell is waiting for you downstairs. With a military arrest warrant. There’s even one for you too Ms Talto.’ Alec smiled innocently at them all but his voice was smug and victorious whereas his eyes looked dangerous as they focused on the senior Morgenstern.

‘You set us up.’ Jonathan snarled lunging towards Magnus.

Magnus stumbled backwards, his eyes wide as he watched Alec leap in between them and block him with his body. Only Alec faltered as well and the pair stumbled, grappling with each other. Magnus saw Lily dart into the fray and he lost track of Lilith Talto. He heard someone grunt behind him and glanced back to see Jace disappear backwards through the door with Valentine in front of him. He turned to follow, some morbid instinct telling him he needed to watch but was halted by a strong grip on his wrists. He winced as he felt fingernails dig into his skin and the tell-tale trickle of blood. He knew where Lilith Talto was.

‘And where do you think you’re going?’ She hissed at him, her eyes bright and ferocious. How he had never noticed before, he had no idea. She looked slightly deranged and completely unbalanced. Seeing her like this, he wasn’t at all surprised that she worked with a military traitor and deserter. ‘How dare you?’

‘How dare you?’ Magnus retorted, twisting and flicking his wrist in such a way it forced her to realise him. He would have to buy Raphael his favourite wine for teaching him that trick.

She looked at him in stunned disbelief until a slow smile crept over her face. She looked positively delighted. ‘Oh, this is going to be fun.’

He squared his shoulders and glared at her. If she thought he was just going to roll over and let her go, she had another thing coming. ‘You think so?’

She looked triumphant, as if she had already won. Or, Magnus suddenly realised seeing the satisfied glow in her eyes, as if she wanted a fight and Magnus had just given her what she wanted. ‘I didn’t think you’d be as much fun as your old man.’ Her eyes gleamed but her stance was fighter ready and she was poised on the balls of her feet. This was not her first rodeo, whereas Magnus had never been in this situation before. He had never been in a room where the majority of the participants were ex-military and half of them fought dirty.

‘But in this instance, I don’t mind being proven wrong.’ She looked and sounded smug. Too smug for his liking.

‘What?’ Magnus had no idea what she was talking about. A big part of him was sure he didn’t actually want to know, but his response had been automatic to his confusion.

‘Your father was an amazing man.’ Lilith said breathlessly.

Magnus stared at her mouth agape. ‘My father?’ He blinked wondering how the hell she knew him. Maybe it was a tactic to throw him off his game. He knew he shouldn’t play along with her but it was too late for that now. ‘He tried to drown me!’

Lilith scoffed. ‘Not that imbecile. Your actual father, and you look so much like him, especially your eyes.’ She finished, her eyes narrowing dangerously. ‘You have his eyes.’

Magnus’s own eyes widened in horror as her words sunk in. ‘You mean the man who raped my mother?’

Lilith’s eyes flashed and Magnus was reminded of a cornered wild beast. ‘Lies.’ She hissed. ‘Asmodeus would never, he couldn’t even hurt a fly.’

Asmodeus. His mother had never known her attackers name, and had killed herself when he was young. He’d never been able to, or had the inclination, to track him down. But he now had a lead. A name. And an uncommon one at that. How many people could possibly be called Asmodeus? And he now knew plenty of people that tracked people down for a living. If he wanted. He rather thought he was better off without a rapist in the family. Well, the family that he liked to acknowledge anyway. Which to fair, didn’t include a single person actually related to him by blood. His family he had made along his way, his family had been chosen by him. How many people could say that?

He stared at her in shock, flinching, as a gunshot cracked through the air. But that couldn’t be, it was impossible to get guns in here. They had metal detectors and the best security going. Even Alec had agreed.

‘Down!’ Magnus heard Alec yell before he was pushed face first into the floor. He hadn’t even had time to catch his breath before something heavy fell on him, pushing all the remaining air out of his lungs in one fell swoop. He had a moment to be thankful for the expensive carpet he had insisted to Ragnor they get as his cheek was rubbed against it. But that was all ignored when he heard the tell-tale blast of more gunfire in the room. Three short bangs mixing with the sound of splintering glass.

Silence reigned and he barely dared breathe praying that no one on his side had been shot. That there were no injuries, or worse, deaths. That Alec was still alive and that history hadn’t caught up with itself. He couldn’t blink or even close his eyes. He just lay there, with a heavy weight pinning him down trying to get his brain to work. How had they gotten guns into here? They had all gone through the metal detectors. The guards wouldn’t allow them up otherwise. And there was no way they could have paid off the guards, Sebastian and Lydia were watching and would have seen them not go through security. Had they shot anyone? Was Alec hurt? Oh God, had they shot Alec just when he had gotten him back? The thought spurred him into movement and he tried to push off the weight that was pinning him down and look around.

It felt like years, but could only have a minute before he heard Alec’s soothing voice in his ear, calming his movements. He felt air rush back into his lungs and he belatedly realised that the weight on top of him must be Alec. That Alec was okay. Alec was reassuring him, speaking to him, asking him something. He forced himself to concentrate on the words.

‘Magnus? Are you okay?’

Magnus tried to nod but his face was still against the carpet. It wasn’t all that soft and he was no longer sure the expense had been worth it. ‘Y-yeah. I’m okay.’

‘Good.’ Alec breathed. Now that Magnus was paying attention, he could feel Alec shift as he checked the room, but kept himself crouched protectively over Magnus.

‘Are you?’

‘Hmm?’ Alec asked and Magnus could hear the distraction in his voice.

‘Are you okay?’ He repeated, hearing his urgency.

‘Magnus, shh, I’m fine.’ Alec must have heard the panic in his voice and pulled him close to his body. ‘I promise you I’m fine.’

Magnus nodded shakily, gripping Alec tighter. He didn’t think he would ever be able to let go. He just wanted to go home with Alec, and curl up with him in his bed. Maybe with Chairman Meow as well.

‘Room’s clear, do we know where Valentine went?’ Alec called and Magnus bit off his sigh as reality crashed back down on him. He couldn’t go hide until this was all over, and while he could understand his urge to do so, he had never been a coward before and had always faced everything thrown at him head on. At least, he like to think he did.

‘Through the door.’ Lily groaned, but it sounded more annoyed than painful. ‘Goddamn it.’

Magnus looked up to see her staring in disgust at the window. She rolled a shoulder and winced but he couldn’t see any blood or obvious injuries. He had no idea what had happened while he’d been fighting Lilith but Lily and Alec must have taken on Jonathan. He looked over to the window, frowning. It was only when he felt the breeze that he realised her clothes were being ruffled by a strong wind and that the glass in the window was now on the floor.

‘What happened?’ He asked shocked, unable to look away from the window. Why had they shot out the glass? Where had they gone? And how the hell had Jonathan gotten a gun in here?

‘They shot the glass out and jumped.’

‘We’re three stories high!’ Magnus exclaimed, allowing Alec to help him to his feet but refusing to let go of his hand. He was now sure he wouldn’t ever be letting go. He wanted to glue himself to Alec’s side but he was a little to close to the window that no longer had any glass in it.

‘Well, we know why they picked today at least.’ Alec said sourly, glancing down out the now windowless window.

‘Why?’ Magnus frowned, not wanting to get too close to the ledge, but Alec indicated with his head, and he crept closer, happily plastering himself to Alec, peering down. He gawped when he saw the makeshift market canvas in the street below. The street behind the building’s entrance. But there was no screaming and lots of people walking to and fro as if two people hadn’t just jumped out of a third story window. ‘Are you telling me they landed on that?’

‘Got it on one.’ Lily sounded disgusted.

‘But surely someone noticed!’ His adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel himself begin to start shaking. Apparently so could Alec as he pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him. Magnus took a moment to just breathe him in, reminding himself they were both alright and unharmed. It could have gone a lot worse but it hadn’t. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He knew that even though the meeting hadn’t worked, there would be still be plenty that Alec and Lily would need to figure out and sort through. But the fact that Alec and Lily had fought Jonathan unarmed while he had had a gun was just beginning to form in his mind and, like Alec earlier, he needed the physical reminder that Alec was okay.

‘This is New York, Magnus. Stranger things happen.’ Lily said sourly as she turned from the window. She had already accepted and was moving on to see what needed to be done next. Magnus knew it was there training and that in other situations it may have been life or death for them to process and come up with another game plan in a matter of seconds.

‘Report.’ Alec said into his comms piece. He looked distracted for a moment before nodding. ‘Jace got Valentine. He’s contained.’

‘Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto escaped.’ Lily said sounding thoroughly disgusted as she stared at the shattered window. ‘Shot out the window and jumped.’

There was a thud from the doorway and Magnus turned around to see Jace barrelling in. He looked a state, his hair all over the place, his clothes ruffled and torn in several places.

‘Holy shit!’ He exclaimed staring at the window. ‘They actually jumped?’

‘There’s a market canvas conveniently located just below.’ Alec grumbled sounding highly pissed off even if his face didn’t show it.

Moments later Sebastian entered the room with Colonel Branwell following him. Sebastian looked resigned but the Colonel was seething. Magnus’s heart jumped in his chest as he realised she had put herself on the line for them to capture Valentine Morgenstern especially, but also Lilith Talto and Jonathan Morgenstern. And they had failed. At least they had Valentine Morgenstern.

‘What the hell happened?’ She demanded, her eyes flashing as they darted around the room, taking everything in. Magnus winced at the anger in her voice.

‘Valentine pulled a knife.’ Jace began and for the first time Magnus noticed there was blood on his arm. And trickling out the corner of his mouth. He was also limping. ‘It was one of those ceramic kitchen ones.’

‘Which is why the metal detectors never went off.’ Lily snarled.

‘Same with the guns.’ Alec sighed.

‘What do you mean?’ Jace asked, head whipping between the Colonel and Alec. ‘You can’t get a gun through security.’

‘I believe I told you I got one through airport security.’ Lily grimaced, no longer pleased or smug about it.

‘Yeah and you never said how!’ Jace glared exasperated. ‘So why didn’t security pick them up?’

‘Because they weren’t normal guns.’ Magnus closed his eyes momentarily before he glanced at Lily. ‘That’s if they were same as the one you have.’

Lily nodded. ‘Yeah, they are.’

He saw Alec agree as well, Jace still looked thoroughly confused and Magnus was sure by the way he threw a glare at the Colonel, that if she wasn’t there, he would have demanded to be told what was going on already.

‘Only I have no idea how they got a hold of them, or you for that matter.’ Magnus continued with a grumble. Only a certain amount of them had been made and their very existence was highly confidential.

‘Wait.’ Jace interrupted. ‘Are you trying to tell me they had ceramic guns? Like the knife? That’s impossible.’

‘Yes, that is impossible. If it was ceramic it would have essentially explode when fired.’ Magnus sighed as he explained. ‘They were a special type of plastic. With similar type bullets.’

Colonel Branwell pursed her lips ‘The military have them, they’ve only been handed out to certain people on covert ops. We’ve kept a tight hold on who has them and what happens to them. Only a box of them went missing.’

Jace stared wide eyed, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his forehead. Alec just grimaced. This was new to Jace and Magnus, but not to Alec and Lily.

‘We’ve been helping Lydia uncover where they went, who took them and how.’ Lily continued. ‘So far, we’ve recovered almost half of them.’

‘How do you know about them?’ Alec asked, turning to Magnus and squeezing his hand.

Magnus smiled half-heartedly. ‘I helped make them.’

‘No shit?’ Lily looked impressed. Even Jace grinned at him, giving him a subtle thumbs up that the Colonel couldn’t see.

Magnus had to admit as he hid his smile, no matter how of an arse he thought Jace was, he certainly had his moments.

Colonel Branwell took a deep breath. ‘Go over everything again, get everything clear and in order. I need to inform the brass.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Magnus frowned in confusion. ‘I know we didn’t get Jonathan or Lilith but Jace got Valentine.’

‘Yes.’ Colonel Branwell said tightly, her lips pursed and her voice strained. ‘But we needed him alive not dead.’

Magnus stared at her, his jaw dropping open before he swung his horrified gaze round to Jace who shrugged sheepishly. He felt Alec wrap his arms around him tightly, pulling him off kilter and kiss his cheek as he stood behind him, grounding him. ‘Lydia sounds mad, but she isn’t. She wanted him dead too, but the top brass insisted we get him alive. They’re going to be pissed.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Valentine is barely in this and I hope you aren't too disappointed with how briefly he is shown but I might add a chapter in the excerpts of the fight from Jace's POV if I ever figure out how to write fights... I'll see how it goes.


	27. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to talk about in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's almost Christmas! And as my next update will be after, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Much love to you all. ✨❤💕❤ ✨

_Debriefing_

 

 

‘Where are Alec and Lily?’ Magnus asked several hours later. He was thoroughly bored as he waited in his office and had adamantly been ignoring his growing pile of work. Sebastian had just walked in with some much-needed coffee and Magnus had instantly blurted out what was foremost on his mind.

It had been hours since everything had gone tits up and Magnus hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Alec, Lily or Jace since. He’d had his statement taken. The police had been called in which had surprised Magnus, but as Jonathan and apparently Lilith Talto had never been military, jurisdiction was iffy. Especially as broken glass had rained down on one of the streets and there had been several muttered comments about getting them in to clear it up. It had also had the added benefit of making Ragnor slightly more bearable after he had been informed of everything, something about a police number and insurance but Magnus had stopped listening to him as soon as Ragnor had assured himself he wasn’t harmed and had started in on the ranting.

Magnus had been surprised but pleased when Gretel and Alaric turned up and took over from the uniforms who had been dispatched. Even if he had had to give the same statement to them as he had the military. They had also taken the liberty of calling Luke, something that Magnus had not been entirely pleased to hear. He knew he owed Luke an apology for keeping him in the dark over this and everything Luke had done for him, he was sure that Luke wasn’t going to take it very well. Especially as “the investigation” as it was now being called, was still ongoing, Colonel Lydia Branwell had ever so nicely told him he was not allowed to discuss the specifics of what had occurred today. Or mention who was involved. To anyone.

‘Getting reamed out by the Colonel.’

Magnus stared owl-like at Sebastian. ‘What? Why?’

‘The op went wrong Magnus.’ Sebastian explained quietly. ‘She’s going to be in deep shit when the top brass finds out she gave control over to them.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus said, the magnitude of the situation finally dawning on him. ‘Although, technically, Jace did capture Valentine.’

Sebastian snorted, a smile pulling at his lips. ‘Already tried that tactic. They wanted him alive.’

Magnus huffed feeling agitated and extremely put out. And not just at the fact that they wanted Valentine Morgenstern alive. He’d heard of stupid things before, but this seemed to really take the piss. ‘What on earth for?’

‘Information.’ Sebastian shrugged. Magnus wasn’t sure if he agreed with wanting to capture Valentine Morgenstern alive, or if he’d already known and had gone past angry and into resigned.

Magnus debated for a moment wondering if Sebastian knew what information, but realised that if even if he did know, he wouldn’t be able to say. ‘You don’t look unhappy that he’s dead.’

‘I’m not. Neither’s anyone else.’

‘So, what’s the problem?’ Magnus asked exasperated. If no one was upset that Valentine Morgenstern was dead, what exactly was all this tension and posturing for?

‘Broke protocol. And there’s the fact that anyone who looks at any of our files knows we all have a personal beef with the guy.’ Sebastian sighed. ‘If Lydia isn’t careful, it will look as if we planned on killing him.’

‘What?’ Magnus whispered, horrified as he remembered Alec’s words. “ _We answer to civilian law just like everyone else_.” And Sebastian was insinuating that it looked liked they had planned to kill the man all along. ‘Are they in trouble?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Seb!’ Magnus cried.

He sighed. ‘I don’t know Magnus. If they wanted to, they could arrest them.’

‘And charge them with what?’ Dread filled Magnus. He had just got Alec back. No way in hell was he losing him now.

‘Attempted murder, manslaughter. Obstruction.’ Sebastian looked miserable. ‘It depends how much of a vendetta they have against us. Doubtful they’d get any of it to stick though.’

That was slightly reassuring, that it might not stick. But it would still be on their record. Which would be bad for their reputation and business in security and protection. ‘And Lydia?’

‘She’ll try to protect them, but she also needs to protect herself. She knew the ins and outs and allowed them to carry on.’

Magnus mentally reminded himself this was the worst case scenario. ‘And best-case scenario?’

‘Slap on the wrists and warned to stay away. And Lyds will probably get demoted.’

‘Shit.’ Magnus muttered inadequately. The Colonel had gone out of her way to help them and even if things went ok, she would still end up getting screwed over. How many more ways could Valentine Morgenstern screw people over? Even in death, he was still at it.

 

 

‘Magnus.’ Luke growled at him.

‘I’m sorry Luke.’ Magnus winced wishing everything was over and he was relaxing somewhere with Alec, cocktail in hand. And a full drinks cart beside them. The day was dragging on endlessly and he found himself unable to concentrate on work, or anything really, Magnus just wanted to go home. ‘The military aren’t allowing me to talk about it.’

Luke glared at him. ‘Are you at least able to tell me if it’s related to your stalker?’

Magnus shrugged, he wanted to be as honest as possible but he really didn’t know. They had arrested his stalker last night but everyone had seemed hesitant to believe it was all over. Even he did, but he put it down to shock and the suddenness of how it had ended. ‘We think so, well, thought so, but there’s no evidence to support it.’

Luke sighed but he seemed resigned. ‘But you’re alright?’

Magnus nodded. ‘I am. I promise.’

‘Good.’ Luke let out a relieved sigh.

‘So, you think that man that was arrested last night is my stalker don’t you?’ From the conversation last night, it was clear that both Alec and Lily were hesitant to think that he was. And after what had just happened, Magnus could do with the reassurance that at least somebody thought his stalker was behind bars.

Luke shook his head. ‘I don’t know. I’m sorry Magnus, but I just don’t know.’

Magnus nodded unsurely. Nobody was convinced that the man who had tried to break into his loft was his stalker. Not even him.

Luke shrugged. ‘Something doesn’t feel right.’

Magnus had felt that as well, and he wasn’t sure what scared him more. ‘Who is he?’

Luke shrugged. ‘All they’ve managed to get out of him is one name. Raj. Could be a first name, could be a nickname or part of his surname.’

‘I don’t know anyone called Raj.’ Magnus shook his head with a frown. ‘Nothing on his prints?’

After everything the man had done, surely he had a record or at least was in the system for something.

Luke shook his head. ‘He’s not in the system. Doesn’t have a record.’

‘So, we have the man but know nothing about him?’ Magnus stared at Luke shocked, not understanding how that was possible.

Luke grimaced. ‘Which doesn’t feel right. Stalkers are usually all talk. And this Raj has barely said a word.’

‘Why not?’ None of this was making any sense to Magnus. Someone is stalking him, and at the same time someone else attempts to break into his loft? Nor was it the first time since he’d acquired a stalker that someone had tried to break in. Only this time he was caught, but the man isn’t exhibiting any stalker like tendencies. And Magnus is absolutely positive that he had never met the man before.

‘I don’t know but give it time. He isn’t going anywhere. We’ve got him on your security footage trying to break in. There’s no way he’ll avoid charges.’

‘But we don’t know who he is.’

Luke smiled sadly. ‘Just because we don’t have a name for him, doesn’t mean we can’t charge him. But we can add on obstruction if he keeps it up.’

‘Why would a man I’ve never met try to break in?’ Magnus asked.

‘You’re sure you’ve never heard of him?’

‘He doesn’t look at all familiar.’ Magnus shook his head. ‘Alec said that I didn’t have to know him or remember meeting him.’

‘He’s right.’ Luke grumbled. ‘It can be as simple as thanking them for opening a door for you or some such shit.’

Magnus snorted, surprised that Luke had managed to make him smile after the events of the morning. ‘But surely he would have said something?’

Luke shrugged. ‘He’s a stalker. He’s crazy, but he’ll talk eventually.’

‘What if he lawyers up?’

‘Then he has to give his lawyer his name.’

At least that was something. ‘What a shit day.’

‘Anything I can help with?’

Magnus shrugged, resigned and tired. He was beginning to wish for a pillow instead of a drink. ‘I don’t think so, I don’t really know what I’m doing, apart from waiting for Alec.’

‘And there’s nothing you can tell me?’

Magnus shook his head. ‘Let me talk to Alec, see if he can tell you something.’

‘Where is Alec?’

‘According to Sebastian, getting bollocked by the military.’

‘Ah.’ Luke winced, somehow knowing what that meant. ‘Didn’t go to plan then?’

Magnus’s expression darkened. ‘You could say that.’

‘But you weren’t harmed.’

Magnus shook his head. ‘No. I’m fine.’

Luke sighed again. ‘Even though you’re somehow missing a third-floor window.’

Magnus nodded, grimacing. Luke knew how good his security was, Magnus had asked him for advice when he and Ragnor had started the company and Luke hadn’t steered them wrong. ‘That was an unexpected surprise.’

Luke chuckled and indicated the door. ‘I’ll see what I can get Gretel and Alaric to spill.’

Magnus smiled gratefully at him. ‘Thanks Luke. I’ll call you tonight.’

‘You better.’ He waved goodbye as he disappeared out the door. His heart heavy over not being able to confide in his friend who had always been there for him.

 

 

‘Alec, what happened?’ Magnus said surprised when Alec finally walked into his office. He jumped up and immediately went around his desk to greet him, leaning into him for reassurance. He instantly felt grounded as Alec brought his hands up around Magnus automatically.

‘Not here.’ Alec said quietly, his eyes darting everywhere and he gripped Magnus tightly. ‘Let’s get you home first.’

Magnus paused but nodded hesitantly.

‘We can go back to mine if you prefer.’

A smile involuntarily crossed Magnus’s face. He had assumed Alec would be going back home and staying with Lily, leaving him alone in his loft and he did not want to be alone in his loft again, not so soon after last night. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to stay living there after all this business and the break in attempts. When this was all over, he would be moving and, it seemed, finding a place with a permanent spare bedroom for Lily. Of course, he supposed, it wouldn’t hurt to be closer to where they lived either.

He opened his mouth to say that it was fine, he didn’t mind going back to his own place but was surprised when something else came out of his mouth instead. ‘Do you mind?’

Alec grinned at him. ‘Why would I mind? I’ve never been able to get enough of you.’

Magnus rolled his eyes even as his smile broadened. ‘Thank God,’ He muttered before wondering what on earth was going on with his mouth. He wasn’t usually so candid about his emotions. He put it down to the stress, hoping that it wasn’t Alec who brought this out in him. He vaguely remembered being the same at school around Alec, but they’d been teenagers then, surely he had grown out of it by now?

He was surprised when he didn’t see Lily at the door, or on their way to the elevator. But he smiled at her when he saw her waiting for them downstairs by the door. They were all quiet on the way to Alec and Lily’s house. Alec and Lily seemed to be on high alert the entire time and Magnus wondered if they thought that Jonathan or Lilith might try something on the way. Although it could have been after effects from the fight that morning. Or the fact that neither of them believed the man they had caught had actually been Magnus’s stalker.

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the front door closed behind them. He was more than happy, and maybe slightly relieved, when Alec quickly set the alarm. As tired as he was, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be sleeping again.

‘Well.’ Lily said, her expression like stone as she led the way to the lounge. ‘Wasn’t quite what I was expecting to happen today.’

Alec raised a sardonic eyebrow. ‘You weren’t expecting Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto to escape, Jace to kill Valentine Morgenstern and then all of us to get chewed out as the top brass are going to think we orchestrated the entire thing?’

Magnus bit his lip to stop his chuckle when Lily flipped him off. She disappeared out the room, her expression dark and gloomy, muttering something under her breath.

Alec turned to face him and in a few easy strides had his arms wrapped around Magnus, pulling him gently into his embrace. ‘You okay?’

Magnus allowed himself to melt into Alec’s arms, wrapping his own around him and inhaling the smell of pure Alec. He wondered if Alec would be up for sleeping in the same bed as him tonight, or maybe spending some time getting hot and sweaty with him before he had to leave. But he knew it was still early, Alec wanted to take things slow, or at least he had before last night. Now he wondered, or hoped, that Alec might have changed his mind. Instead Magnus nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. ‘Yeah. Its… it’s a lot but yeah, I think I am.’

‘It’s okay to not know.’

‘I’m just.’ Magnus sighed as the words seemed to fail him. ‘I’m so relieved no one got hurt.’

Alec leaned back to see him, his face one of wry amusement. ‘A man died.’

Magnus rolled his eyes. He’d been forcing that little titbit out of his mind. ‘I know that.’

Alec raised an eyebrow.

‘Okay I keep forgetting that. Or pushing it out of my mind. Whatever. I mean I’m glad that no one on our side got hurt.’ Magnus admitted before praying that Alec didn’t find him repulsive for trying to forget that a man had died. In his offices. A man he had been trying to get arrested. He felt horrible.

Alec smiled at him and Magnus fell a little more in love. His boyfriend was perfect. ‘Jace got stabbed.’

‘No one important.’ Magnus corrected forcing himself to keep a straight face.

Alec snorted.

‘Is Jace okay?’ Magnus asked, inwardly wincing at his own cavalier attitude. Even if it was towards Jace, not that he had anything against Jace. But the two had never been close and Jace had been a major douche back at school.

Luckily Alec grinned at him. ‘Yeah he’s fine. Barely needed any stitches.’

Magnus stared at him horrified. ‘He needed stitches?’

Alec chuckled and dismissed it. ‘Only a few.’

‘I can’t believe he killed Valentine.’ Magnus said, realising that that fact hadn’t actually sunk in. Jace had killed a man. In Magnus’s offices. At his place of work. A man had died. Okay an evil man. But Jace, the smarmy smart arsed kid from school had been the one to take his life. Violently.

‘I can.’ Both Alec and Lily replied, then gave each other a sad smile.

‘Why?’ Magnus asked wondering if they were about to divulge something that had happened to Jace in the military. Something that had turned him into a killer.

Lily looked at Alec as if to say if it was up to him.

Alec sighed. ‘Because he was there with me in the aftermath. He knows exactly how badly Valentine screwed me up. Screwed us up.’ He glanced quickly at Lily.

Magnus did the same and caught the end of her sad smile. He thought of everything he had learnt about that time, the very little that Alec had divulged, the little bit more that Izzy had admitted. And he knew just what had possessed Jace to kill the man. After hearing the little that he had, Magnus hadn’t been against killing the man, but to actually witness it? To see first hand what Valentine had put his brother through, Magnus could understand exactly why Jace had killed him. Even if it hadn’t been planned.

 ‘Right.’ Lily said loudly as she walked back into the room laden down with glasses, cocktail shakers, a knife and a multitude of fruit. ‘What’s everyone drinking?’

‘How long are you giving it?’ Alec asked with a smile as he pulled Magnus over to the table where Lily was carefully depositing her bounty.

‘An hour for Clary and Jace. That boy has no stamina, two for Izzy and Seb.’

Alec pulled a face but nodded.

‘What?’ Magnus asked confused. ‘How long for what?’

‘Till they descend on us and spend the night.’ Alec said. ‘If Max is in, he’ll be here first. He won’t want to listen to Izzy and Seb going at it.’

Magnus stared at them, having to stop his jaw from falling open. ‘How do you know this?’

Lily quirked up an eyebrow and grinned at him, amusement pouring from her eyes. ‘After the fight they won’t want to leave us alone tonight, and currently they’ll be reaffirming the fact that they are all alive.’

Alec huffed. ‘Trust us. It’s not the first time.’

‘O-kay.’ Magnus said and looked at the various garnishes Lily had out. He did need to think about his friends having sex. Especially as he wasn’t at the moment. ‘So, no alcohol?’

‘Cupboard behind you.’ Lily pointed out. ‘Anything you want.’

Magnus nodded absently, looking up at Alec when he put his hand on his arm to get his attention.

‘If you want any of your friends here, they are welcome.’ Alec said awkwardly and a rush of pleasure ran through him. Alec always thought of others.

Magnus shook his head, while he would have wanted Cat there, she had Madzie and it was a week night. It wasn’t fair to call her over. Raphael hated any social situation, even more so if alcohol and laughter was involved. Ragnor wasn’t exactly a social butterfly either and would still be very upset and angry over today’s events. It would be best to leave him to cool down before he was invited to anything social with Alec and his family. And there was a high chance he was already over at Cat’s ranting.

‘Alec.’ He began hated the vulnerability he heard in his own voice. He inwardly cursed when Alec immediately sat up alarmed. Even Lily looked at him worriedly. ‘Lilith mentioned my father.’

Alec frowned and Magnus could see his confusion. ‘He’s dead isn’t he?’

Magnus sighed. ‘My biological father.’

‘I didn’t think you knew who he was?’ Alec’s voice was slow as if he was treading carefully in case he upset him.

‘I don’t.’ Magnus said feeling helpless. ‘All I know is that he raped my mother and was never caught or found.’

Alec blinked. ‘What did Lilith say?’

‘That his name was Asmodeus. She sounded in awe of him.’ Magnus took a shaky breath, closing his eyes in relief when Alec pulled him into his embrace. He didn’t want to voice the rest but forced the words out of his mouth. ‘She said he never raped my mother, that he would never hurt anyone.’

‘I’ll see what we can find out. Asmodeus isn’t a common name whether it’s a first name or last.’ Lily said already typing furiously into her phone, everything for the cocktails forgotten.

‘Thanks Lil.’ Alec said before turning to Magnus and forcing him to look at him. ‘We know what kind of woman Lilith is now. I believe your mother.’

Magnus smiled weakly wondering how the hell Alec knew exactly what to say to him. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and Alec kissed it away before kissing each of his eyes and pulling him close, allowing him to nestle into Alec’s chest.

 

 

‘What can I tell Luke?’ Magnus asked, he’d been surprised when the detective had shown up. Even more so when Luke had explained that Alec had invited him over, but he was Clary’s stepfather, although Magnus hadn’t realised just how well they all got on.

Alec sighed. ‘He’ll already know it was a military op. Jace would have given a rough overview of everything so don’t be surprised if he already knows the gist of it.’ Alec kissed his head. ‘Just no names.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus nodded, feeling secure and more optimistic with Alec’s arm wrapped around his waist.

‘It’ll end up over the news but the military will handle that.’

Magnus winced, closing his eyes as he learnt further into Alec’s embrace. ‘Shit. Ragnor will hit the roof.’

‘I am sorry about that.’ He could hear the regret and pain in Alec’s voice.

‘It’s not your fault.’ Magnus sighed. ‘No one was expecting them to jump out the bloody window.’

‘Magnus, Alec.’ Luke smiled at them wryly as he approached, drink in hand. ‘This looks suspiciously like a _‘we’re happy to be alive’_ celebration.’

Alec winced. ‘Close. Jace was the only one hurt and it was just a scratch.’

‘Just a scratch?’ Jace screeched overhearing the conversation and dragged a giggling Clary over. ‘Did you hear that babe? He said it’s just a scratch!’

Clary bit her lip as she gazed up at Jace. Magnus could see how much she loved the man. ‘It is just a scratch Jace, you’ve had tons worse and not complained.’

Although her love for him obviously didn’t stop her from taking the piss out of him or telling him how it really was. He knew he was friends with her for a damn good reason.

‘What?’ Jace looked at her wounded. ‘I had to get stitches!’

‘Drama queen.’ Lily taunted him with a smile on her face as she arrived.

Jace pouted.

Luke laughed. ‘We’ll I’m very happy that you are all alive. Even if I don’t know the details.’

Clary groaned loudly causing Magnus to almost snort. ‘Seriously dad? Very bad man dead, two other questionably bad men escaped.’

‘Except that information doesn’t leave this room. If it gets out that anyone died, Lydia will have our heads.’ Lily reminded them.

Magnus nodded. Lydia had made him and Ragnor sign non-disclosure forms forbidding them from speaking about what had happened, as she had every single one of their employees who had been working today whether they had seen anything or not. Valentine’s body had been examined by a military doctor to ascertain that he was indeed dead and had then been taken away by a discreet white van with no markings.

Clary inclined her head in acknowledgement and continued. ‘And everyone we love is alive and well.’

‘Or scratched.’ Jace cut in petulantly.

Alec hid his face in Magnus’s neck to stop his laughter but Magnus could feel him shaking as he tried to hold it in.

 

 

‘What did Colonel Branwell mean when she said she’d heard that Jace was your brother?’ Magnus asked Alec as he watched Max engaged in an animated conversation with Jace. Magnus had no idea what they were talking about but it involved a lot of eye rolling on Max’s behalf, smug grinning from Jace and very expressive hand movements from both of them.

‘Oh, we kept it quiet that we were related till our skill sets separated us.’ Alec shrugged. ‘No one ever figured it out, we’ve got different surnames and look nothing alike.’

Magnus stared at him. ‘They never figured it out? The military?’

Alec snorted. ‘Oh yeah, but only after I’d teamed up with Lily.’ He frowned. ‘They definitely figured it out when I got captured. I heard Jace was very vocal about it.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure how he should react to that. Although it didn’t surprise him in the slightest that Jace had been vocal. ‘I thought they didn’t pair up people who lived in the same areas.’

Alec shrugged. ‘Could you imagine the logistics of organising that? Not everything is perfect. And as we didn’t enrol at the same time, no one seemed to click. Especially with the different surnames.’

Magnus nodded. He didn’t really know much about the military or how it was run from that side of things, but what Alec said made sense. They’d have to employ a whole team of people just to make sure, and really, what would be the point?

‘Did Max ever find out why there was no record of your parents and that sting on Valentine?’ He asked, changing the subject.

‘Yeah.’ Alec grimaced. ‘Detective Emil Pangborn and Detective Samuel Blackwell. Seemed both were in Valentine’s circle of friends and tipped him off. Then once Valentine had been gone a decent amount of time and they thought people had forgotten about it, they made all the evidence go away.’

Magnus stared at him wide eyed. ‘They destroyed evidence?’

Alec nodded. ‘And deleted anything referring to it on the system. Now that Max knows what he’s looking for, he thinks he can find it, but it’s a long, slow process and he’ll never recover all of the data. It was so long ago, not all of it was recorded on computers and those computers are not the ones currently being used.’

‘And what about the Detectives?’

‘Currently sitting in a jail cell.’

‘How did you find out? I mean if they’d gotten rid of all the evidence?’

‘Jace was being thorough for once.’ Alec snorted but there was a fond smile on his face. ‘He found a retired detective who had been on the case. Kept a lot of notes at home. Jace brought them back and we’ve been going through them. Had enough to anonymously pass on and get them arrested.’

Magnus nodded absently, thinking again about his stalker. ‘Do you think Jonathan could still be my stalker?’

Alec glanced at him surprised, concern flitting across his face. He shifted closer. ‘What do you mean? Have you heard anything about the man they arrested?’

Magnus frowned. ‘No, he’s not talking. Luke told me all they’ve gotten out of him is a name. Raj. But they don’t know if it’s his first name, last name, nickname…’

‘That sucks.’ Alec agreed rubbing his arm soothingly.

Magnus looked at him, a small smile on his face. ‘And you’re avoiding the question.’

Alec huffed before chuckling slightly. ‘I suppose I am.’

‘Why?’

Alec pulled him closer, interlocking his hands behind Magnus’s back. ‘I suppose I don’t want or worry or alarm you.’

‘I’m a big boy Alexander, I can handle it.’

‘I know.’ Alec groaned, dropping his head to Magnus’s shoulder and nuzzling in before raising his head and looking him in the eye. ‘I just, I worry about you.’

Magnus bit his lip as he looked at Alec amused. ‘I can look after myself, I also have a bodyguard and you.’

‘You do.’ Alec said, suddenly serious. ‘You do have me.’

Magnus leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue swiping along Alec’s lower lip, gaining access and plundering his mouth. ‘And you have me.’

Alec tightened his grip, plastering them together as he connected their mouths again. Magnus could feel his desperation and replied in equal ferocity.

A sharp piercing wolf whistle cut through Magnus’s concentration and he felt Alec pull away from him. He belatedly chased his lips before he realised he could hear cheering and watched as Alec flushed beet red. He turned around just as Jace shouted.

‘You know there are rooms upstairs right?’

‘This is my house.’ Alec glared at him but Jace laughed before Clary sidled up beside him, giving him a look. Jace grinned at her in return, pulling her into his lap.

‘So, what were you saying before you so effectively distracted me?’ Magnus asked him again and watched as Alec blinked at him in confusion. Jace was currently proving how ironic he could be by devouring Clary’s face in front of everyone. Clary wasn’t exactly protesting, even though Luke was still in the room.

‘About what?’ Lily asked handing Magnus a new drink and settling in opposite them.

‘My stalker.’

Alec frowned. ‘Do you think it _is_ this Raj bloke?’

Magnus hesitated before finally shaking his head. ‘I, I just don’t think so. I don’t know why. But I’ve never met the man. It doesn’t make any sense to me that its him.’

Alec nodded. ‘It does happen, but listen to your gut.’

‘Do you think it’s him?’ Magnus asked relieved that Alec hadn’t ridiculed him or laughed off his feelings. He snuck a quick glance at Lily but she was just looking at him interested, as if what he’d said had merit.

‘I don’t know. It wouldn’t surprise me.’ Alec shrugged. ‘It could be both.’

‘What do you mean?’ Magnus was lost, how could it be both, did he have two stalkers?

‘It’s doubtful that he’s the guy who’s behind all of this. Remember how smart they are, they tried to break in once and got away, realised you have a bodyguard. They’ll have looked into him, found out who is and where he works, researched it, probably recognised your new security system. We made them angry when you disappeared over the Independence Day weekend. They’re trying to get the upper hand back.’

‘So, this was a test?’ Magnus asked confused, positive he was wrong. Did stalkers test the people they were stalking?

‘Sort of.’ Lily yawned and Magnus wondered if she would wait everyone out, or if she could actually sleep with others in the house. She was close to everyone here so Magnus couldn’t exactly picture her kicking them out. And with the exception of Luke, and he supposed Max, they had all been at the cabin and she’d slept there. Okay she hadn’t slept great, but she had still slept. And he had no doubt that she could sleep around Max. Especially as Alec had mentioned they would all be sleeping over.

‘My stalker could have hired someone to break in?’ Magnus checked dumbfounded.

Lily shrugged but nodded.

‘They want to keep us on our toes.’ Alec paused.

‘What?’ Magnus asked, dread creeping into his voice.

‘And probably see how long it took us to get there.’ Lily answered for Alec.

‘They were probably only expecting Sebastian to turn up. Not all four of us.’ Alec admitted with a sigh that Magnus felt on the back on his neck.

‘You think they were watching?’ He asked anxiously. The thought didn’t calm him. His stalker might have hired someone to break in, just so they could see who turned up and how long it took? He wondered if he could sell the loft without ever having to return. He was sure Alec and his friends wouldn’t mind packing up his entire life for him. Maybe.

‘Wouldn’t surprise me.’ He felt Alec nod.

‘And you think they were expecting this man to be caught?’

‘Oh yeah, he’s a patsy. He won’t know anything.’ Lily dismissed, her voice casual as if this happened to her on a daily basis.

‘Right.’ Magnus said faintly, feeling as if was treading water and failing at it. The only thing grounding him was Alec: beside him, around him, touching him, keeping him sane. He didn’t think he’d have been able to cope if he didn’t have Alec by his side. He breathed out slowly and he leant further into Alec’s arms.

 

 

 


	28. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns a lot, and not all of it is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid there will be no smut. I can't write it. I'm even worse at writing smut than I am at writing fluff! But I still hope you enjoy! <3

_Revelations_

 

 

‘Dude.’ Jace groaned the next morning.

Magnus turned to him in alarm. Alec just raised an eyebrow in query as he silently passed Magnus his coffee.

‘You do know you weren’t alone in the house last night. How the hell does Lily put up with you two?’ Jace glared at the pair of them.

Magnus felt his cheeks heat as blood rushed to his face. He had stayed in Alec’s room with him last night and Alec had been more than happy to oblige in distracting him from the day they had had. It had also made Magnus forget that they weren’t alone in the house. That everyone, with the exception of Luke, had stayed over. As Alec had pointed out, with the two townhouses combined, it wasn’t like they lacked the rooms. He had also spent a long-time keeping Alec’s attention solely centred on him by investigating every single scar Alec had on his body. He still didn’t feel that he had spent enough time showing him how much more gorgeous he thought they made him. Which was a lot.

Alec had very successfully succeeded in thoroughly exhausting him last night and he’d woken up this morning spooning with him. It had been a long time since he’d woken up with someone in his bed, let alone being the little spoon. But even with the little sleep he’d had, a lot less than his usual and after the previous night, he should be shattered, but with Alec wrapped around him, keeping him safe even in sleep, he felt calm and well rested. When he’d felt Alec stirring, he’d rolled them over and Alec had been very appreciative of his gratitude. It had been a while until they’d made it downstairs, but Magnus had still been surprised that they the first ones up.

Alec snorted, surprising him, showing just how much more confident he was since high school. ‘Surprised you could hear anything over the noise you and Clary were making.’

Jace spluttered at him. ‘We were not that loud.’

‘Wanna bet?’ Lily walked in yawning and promptly stole Alec’s coffee.

It was only then, seeing Lily, that Magnus realised what her presence meant. Alec had spent the night with him. The entire night. Alec had spent the entire night with him. Something that Alec hadn’t thought himself capable of. He easily remembered Alec’s words, that him and Ethan had _“very rarely slept in the same bed the entire night through”_ , they were imprinted on his brain. Magnus had only spent two nights with Alec and each time Alec had stayed the entire night through, even if one of those times, Lily had joined them, he still counted it. He hid his smug smile under the guise of drinking his coffee, not even surprised that Alec knew exactly how he liked his coffee, overly sweet with caramel.

‘Poor Lily.’ Izzy said smugly. ‘The only one not getting any.’

Lily grinned back, just as smug and inhaled deeply over the coffee. ‘How’s baby?’

‘Bitch.’ Izzy muttered, her smug smile falling.

Lily shrugged before digging in the cupboard and emerging with a new packet of coffee and a single cafetière. She chuckled the packet of coffee to Izzy and put on the kettle to boil.

Magnus watched as Izzy caught it, frowned at Lily, then stared at the packet, a smile emerging on her face and turning into a full-blown beam as she bounded over to Lily, enveloping her in a hug. ‘I love you so much.’

‘Hey.’ Sebastian yawned from the doorway. ‘I thought you were supposed to love me. You know, what with me being your husband and father of your baby.’

‘You didn’t buy me decaf coffee.’ Izzy shot him a disgusted look.

Sebastian blinked at her, his eyes widening, looking either horrified or shocked, Magnus wasn’t entirely sure. ‘Coffee comes in decaf?’

 

 

‘So, it seems that Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto have gone to ground.’ Lily said disgustedly as she threw herself down on the sofa opposite them.

Once again Magnus was round at their house. He felt safer there, ever since Raj had been apprehended outside his loft, he hadn’t felt comfortable or settled. Alec had told him it was normal and would get better, he just needed some time.

‘Were we expecting anything else?’ Alec asked her in amusement from his spot on the sofa, where he was leaning into Magnus. Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec and Alec was alternatively playing with his fingers and the rings adorning said fingers.

Lily glared at him.

‘What does this mean?’ Magnus asked, he was learning to ignore them when they got like this, knowing how distracted they could get with their joking and banter.

‘It means this isn’t their first rodeo.’ Lily attempted to explain.

Magnus stared at her. ‘And in English that means…?’

Alec snorted and Lily casually flipped him off.

‘There’s no trace of them, and seeing as we now live in a digital age, that is impossible.’

Magnus nodded slowly as he followed what she was saying. ‘So, they have other identities that they’ve used.’

Alec and Lily nodded.

‘The military are running their faces through several facial recognition software’s but nothing has popped up.’ Alec answered for him.

‘Is that normal?’ Magnus asked frowning.

‘That nothing has popped up or that the military is looking for them?’ Lily asked. Magnus was getting used to how they would take turns in answering his questions.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but paused as he thought about the question. ‘Both I suppose.’

‘It’s not unusual for the military but it certainly isn’t usual either.’ Alec replied. ‘Lydia had a lot more support than even she had realised.’

‘Oh?’ Magnus asked surprised.

‘Turns out one of the boys in our unit was the nephew of a General.’ Magnus could hear the sadness in Alec’s voice. He squeezed Alec’s hand and held on a little bit tighter, not knowing what to say. He knew nothing could make up for or change what Alec and Lily had been through.

‘As soon as he heard the name Valentine Morgenstern he gave her his full support.’ Lily continued, Magnus turned to her, catching sight of her eyes and saw the pain that was hidden in them. She wasn’t as heartless as she made out, you just had to know her to figure out how to read her.

‘Sent her a bouquet of flowers when he found out he was dead.’ Alec added in a low voice.

‘Jace got tickets to the basketball.’ Lily sounded disgusted. ‘Ringside.’

‘I don’t understand. With Valentine dead, why are they looking for Jonathan and Lilith?’ Magnus asked, following along with what they were saying. They weren’t keen on talking about their fallen comrades, and Magnus couldn’t blame them. But he was sure more had happened between this General and Lydia than they were letting on.

‘The General agrees with us that LT may have stood for Lilith Talto, if she was involved he wants her head as well.’

‘Err, literally?’ Magnus asked faintly alarmed. He still had trouble telling when they were serious or not. It could be very hard to tell, especially with Lily, he was getting better at reading Alec though.

Alec snorted and smiled at him fondly. ‘No love, not literally.’

Magnus paused at the term of endearment and looked at Alec but he didn’t seem to realise what he’d said. He bit his lip as a rush of happiness spread through his body.

‘He wants her to answer for her crimes, figure out why Valentine turned traitor and how they managed what they did.’ Lily explained to him. Magnus hadn’t even thought of the why, he’d just assumed that Valentine was a crazy son of a bitch and had always been evil. But now he wondered, had an event happened or had he been bribed? Alec and Lily seemed to be under the impression that something had happened to him and they hadn’t once steered him wrong.

‘They don’t think what happened to us was an isolated incident.’ Alec admitted hesitantly.

Magnus gaped at them. ‘He’d done it before?’

‘We think so, it was too well orchestrated.’ Lily’s voice was emotionless but her eyes weren’t.

‘Ours was very clearly an ambush. They were expecting us and our intel was way out.’ Alec told him softly, leaning into him further as if needing the emotional support that Magnus had no trouble providing.

‘But we weren’t the only ones for that to happen to.’

‘The army didn’t put it together until we’d returned and told them the insurgents had been expecting us. Knew too much about us and how we’d react.’

‘They looked into it and found too many other instances of it happening for it to just be a coincidence.’

‘But not enough to warrant any investigations.’

‘Until we survived.’ Lily said quietly, giving Magnus a sad smile. He could see the tightness in her jaw and the way her breath wavered every so often.

Magnus nodded at her, breathing through his mouth as he did so, slowly digesting all that information. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his erratic heartrate. Valentine had done it before, selling out his comrades hadn’t been a one-time thing but something he’d gotten good at. He had arranged to have countless soldiers either killed, or tortured and then killed. ‘Fuck.’

‘Pretty much, yeah.’ Alec chuckled, sliding his head down as he somehow leant further into him.

‘What was the point? Why did he do it?’ Magnus asked.

‘That’s the million-dollar question.’

‘So, do they think he had someone on the inside?’ Magnus winced. ‘I mean still in the army? Wait, was Valentine still in the army then?’

Both Alec and Lily shook their head but it was Alec who answered, pulling Magnus’s arms tighter around him. ‘No, he’d been AWOL for a long time by then. But he was still managing to get around under someone else credentials.’

‘That’s why they want Lilith Talto so badly.’ Lily told him. ‘Because they think he had someone still in the army, maybe in intelligence, and they need to know who it was.’

‘Or is.’ Alec said quietly.

‘It could still be happening?’

Alec shook his head negatively. ‘It seems that our return scared them and the army doesn’t think there have been any more setups since.’

‘Which is added reason for them to believe that Valentine had someone on the inside, especially as they can’t understand how Valentine could have gotten all the fake credentials and intel he did. A lot of the intel was highly classified, it wasn’t just left lying around. And the credentials were all of other soldiers. When we came back and told them it was an ambush, a too well orchestrated ambush, we think they got scared.’

‘The army upped their security measures and protocols. They’re pretty sure it hasn’t happened since us.’

‘How- how are you so calm about this?’ Magnus hearing his agitation spill over into his voice.

‘Oh, we’re not.’ Lily said sardonically, and for the first time Magnus could hear the anger in her voice. Alec tightened his grip on his hands and pulled Magnus’s arms further around him.

‘Time.’ Alec said quietly. ‘We’ve known this for a long time and so can talk about it without wanting beat the shit out of something.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus breathed in slowly, held it for a moment and breathed back out slowly. ‘And what about how they’ve disappeared?’

Alec sighed. ‘Means they’re damn good.’

‘And that they’ve done it before.’ Lily added with a grimace.

‘But it gives us more of an idea of what we’re dealing with.’

‘Yeah, we know not to underestimate them now.’ Lily nodded her head in salute to Alec.

‘So, what happens now?’ Magnus asked them.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, what do we do? Anything?’ This was Magnus’s first time in this scenario. His first time having a stalker. His first time having a bodyguard. His first time having a stalker whose dad is, was, a pyscho intent on killing lots and lots of people. His first time participating in a military sting, not that Alec or Lydia, or anyone really, had called it that. His first time his stalker had evaded the military and was now on the run. He supposed it was his second time having someone try to break into his apartment though. And his second time dating Alec.

Alec sighed. ‘That’s up to you, do you still want a bodyguard?’ Magnus stared at him helplessly. ‘Do you believe this Raj guy was your stalker?’

Magnus groaned and shook his head. ‘No, I don’t. My gut says it wasn’t him either.’

‘I don’t think he was either.’

‘But that means whoever it is, is still out there.’ Magnus grumbled.

Alec nodded.

‘So, I still need a bodyguard.’

Lily shrugged. ‘The fact that this Raj guy hasn’t said anything or even confessed…’ She winced. ‘I would prefer it if you kept Sebastian, and not just because you’re paying us.’

Magnus glared at her but still felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards into a smile.

Alec nodded again. ‘If it’s any consolation, I think you’re right.’

Magnus smiled weakly. ‘Are you sure its not just an excuse to be around me?’

‘I’ll never need an excuse to spend time with you.’ Alec smiled at him and Magnus could see the tip of his ears turn pink. He didn’t know why, but seeing Alec blush made everything seem ok, made the world right again.

‘Do you think the actual stalker will make a move soon?’

Alec shrugged. ‘I don’t know, it depends on the game plan.’

‘Game plan?’

Lily snorted.

‘Sorry.’ Alec winced and tugged him over for a kiss. ‘Plan of action?’

‘Better.’

‘Any ideas?’

‘Several.’ Alec sighed. ‘Presently it depends on whether or not they like Raj being the patsy.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘They might not do anything just now, to try and lull you into a false sense of security.’ Lily offered casually. Magnus stared at her, his eyes wide.

 ‘Or they could ignore Raj completely and send you another letter.’ Alec continued.

‘Are they only planning on sending the letters or are they planning on a grand finale?’

‘Grand finale?’ Magnus asked them faintly staring aghast at Lily, wondering just what she was thinking. He knew it was better to be prepared and know all the possible scenarios or outcomes but he was beginning to learn that ignorance really was bliss.

Alec winced. ‘It’s not really a grand finale. It’s how they plan on meeting you or inserting themselves into your life.’

‘If they’re not already part of your life.’ Lily pointed out. ‘In which case they’ll be wanting to make themselves instrumental in your daily life. Make you think you can’t survive without them.’

‘Right.’ Magnus blinked feeling slightly nauseous. ‘And if it is Jonathan Morgenstern, what do you think he’ll do?’

They both shrugged.

‘That’s the thing. We don’t know Jonathan Morgenstern.’ Lily explained.

‘We’re trying to.’ Alec sighed. ‘But he’s not an easy man to get a read on. To figure out.’

‘So, we just wait?’

‘Sucks I know.’ Lily grumbled.

‘We wait and we prepare.’ Alec corrected.

‘Prepare?’

‘We find out everything we can about them, know your enemy and all that.’ Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

‘Really?’ Magnus asked with some degree of trepidation.

‘Well…’ Alec began slyly even though he was wincing as he looked at Magnus. It instantly put him on edge. What had gone wrong now? ‘Magnus, I’m sorry to ask, I really am. And you know I wouldn’t but we need to know, is there any way that you can tell us what Jonathan and Lilith were wanting you to invent for Valentine?’

Magnus winced and shook his head. He would desperately love to be able to tell Alec everything but it would ruin his company and his reputation if he did. And if Jonathan or Lilith found out, they could sue him for breach of contract. ‘Not without a warrant.’

Alec nodded absently, sending him a smile. ‘Well, we can work with that.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’ll speak to Lydia, but in the meantime…’ He trailed off.

Lily groaned loudly. ‘Oh goody, more research.’

Magnus ignored her. ‘If the stalker does contact me again, what do we do?’

‘What do you mean?’ Alec asked distractedly. Magnus wondered if he was trying to think of ways to get around the warrant or if the military might get the warrant for him. In which case, Magnus had no option but to comply, but he prayed that the information would never become newspaper fodder.

‘Do we need to contact the military? Lydia?’

‘We’ll be keeping Lydia updated. Looking at Jonathan’s history, Lilith seems to be a,’ Alec winced. ‘Sort of motherly factor, if you’ll pardon the term.’

‘Motherly factor?’ He felt his eyebrows attempt to hide in his hairline. He would have bet money that that woman didn’t have a motherly bone in her body.

‘From what we and the military have managed to dig up, there doesn’t seem to be a sexual relationship between the pair, it seems that there may have been one between her and Valentine though.’

Magnus blinked, slightly horrified. ‘You don’t think? She couldn’t be his actual mother, could she?’

Alec shook his head, sliding down from Magnus’s embrace to lay his head in his lap. Magnus smiled down at him as his hand automatically moved to brush through Alec’s hair. ‘Max doesn’t think so and neither does the military.’

Magnus frowned, the topic of parents and Lilith in the same sentence getting to him. He knew that Alec and Lily had a lot going on, not only with his case, but Valentine Morgenstern and their current work load that had seemed a lot, even before Magnus had befriended them. Magnus didn’t like bugging them on whether or not they had managed to find anything on this Asmodeus that Lilith had said was his father.

‘We haven’t found anything on Asmodeus.’ Alec said as if reading his mind.

Magnus nodded slowly.

‘It’s like he’s a fucking ghost.’ Lily grumbled, clearly not liking their lack of progress.

‘It’s looking more like the name Asmodeus might be a nickname. But no one seems to have heard of it.’ Alec explained.

Lily rolled her eyes. ‘Pointless it being a nickname then.’

Alec frowned and glanced unsurely at Lily. ‘Unless we’re looking in the wrong places?’

Lily raised her eyebrows but nodded slowly. ‘We could be.’

Magnus didn’t know what they meant, but he smiled and continued running his hands through Alec’s hair. The man never failed to surprise him, with everything happening, he still managed to put Magnus first and look into this Asmodeus man who may or may not be a part of Magnus’s past.

 

 

‘We may have an edge over Jonathan.’ Alec sighed, as he wondered around Magnus’s loft. Magnus felt much the same, he couldn’t settle. Even though the man who had tried to break in had failed, he no longer felt safe and found it hard to sit still in his own apartment. He kept finding himself aimlessly wondering from room to room feeling on edge. Picking things up, moving them around, moving them back, retracing his steps. It was almost impossible for him to relax, probably why Alec had insisted that they come to his place tonight. Magnus had tried to protest but Alec had refused to listen to him. Telling him to “get back on the horse”. Magnus had never ridden a horse in his life and certainly never intended to.

‘What does that mean?’ Magnus asked confused.

He shrugged. ‘We’re working on it. It might not pan out.’

‘Is this to do with your parents?’

‘No.’ Alec shook his head but didn’t meet his eyes. ‘But there’s a chance we’ve found his actual mother, and his sister.’

Magnus stared at him, not even caring that his jaw had dropped open. ‘Wh- Ho- Huh?’

‘I know, it’s not easy.’ Alec sighed, grabbing his hand.

Magnus had to remind himself to breath. Thoughts were flying through his head so quickly he couldn’t grasp any of them. He took a deep breath.

‘You know who his mother is?’ He prayed it wasn’t Lilith. The woman had been flirting with him since they’d met and he didn’t think he could handle it being her.

Alec nodded and winced. ‘This can’t get out Magnus. Not yet. We haven’t even told the military who she is, just that we have a way to get him to meet us.’

Magnus nodded slowly. It couldn’t be Lilith then. ‘Okay. Who is it?’

‘Come on.’ Alec pulled him over to the sofa.

‘Oh God, I know her, don’t I?’ Magnus said his eyes wide in alarm as he allowed Alec to manhandle him into sitting down.

Alec nodded. He looked him straight in the eyes and Magnus could swear he saw sadness and trauma lurking there. ‘She knows I’m telling you.’ Magnus watched as Alec took a breath feeling as if a million needles were stabbing directly into his heart. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. In fact, he was positive he didn’t want to know. ‘It’s Jocelyn.’

Magnus stared at him in confusion and blinked. ‘What’s Jocelyn?’

Alec sighed. ‘Jocelyn is Jonathan’s mother, Clary is his sister.’

Magnus stared at him in horror, shaking his head. That was impossible. He knew Jocelyn, had known her for years. She was lovely and sweet and there was no way she could have ever possibly got involved with Valentine Morgenstern and had children with him. ‘What? How?’ He grimaced. ‘I mean I know how, but how?’

Alec winced. ‘It’s not my story to tell, but Valentine was a complete bastard of a husband. Jocelyn left when she found out she was pregnant with Clary.’

Magnus had to remind himself to breath. Valentine was Clary’s father. Clary was Jonathan’s sister. He couldn’t quite believe it, but then, that meant… ‘She left Jonathan with him?’

‘Valentine had taken Jonathan away from her.’ Alec said slowly, there was clearly a lot more to the story than he was willing to say. ‘She didn’t know where he was.’

Magnus blinked in horror, but this time it was with empathy for Jocelyn. His friend had gone through that, and he had never known. She had never let it show how hard her life must have been. He knew that Clary wasn’t Luke’s biological daughter, all you had to do was look at them. ‘Oh God, poor Jocelyn.’

Alec nodded. ‘It hasn’t been easy for her.’

‘Do I want to know?’ Magnus asked resigned, wondering how one man could fuck up so many lives. What kind of man kept a son away from his mother?

Alec shook his head. ‘No, you don’t. But I’ll think you might need to know. I’ll speak to Luke and Jocelyn, see if they’re ok with me telling you the details.’

Magnus nodded. ‘How did you find out?’

Alec grimaced. ‘Jace let slip Valentines name to Clary. She’d heard it before, but didn’t know the full story. Did some snooping and found enough details to guess the truth. She came to us first because she knew it would upset her mom.’

‘Did you ask Jocelyn?’

Alec tensed and nodded. It must have been bad. ‘We had to, Clary didn’t know all the pieces and we needed more information.’

‘How is she?’ Magnus asked quietly.

‘Clary or Jocelyn?’

‘Joce- well, both actually.’

‘Clary was shocked, she hadn’t realised the full extent of what her mother had been through.’ Alec sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair and mucking it up even further.

‘That bad huh?’

Alec nodded, his eyes looked haunted. ‘It took everything Jocelyn had, just to get through telling us the basics.’

‘So, I take it Valentine is a million times worse than Camille?’ Magnus tried to joke as he pulled Alec into his embrace.

Alec chuckled darkly, willingly wrapping himself up in Magnus. ‘I wouldn’t say a million times worse. But yeah, he’s worse.’

‘What about Luke? Does he know?’

He watched and felt as Alec took a deep breath. ‘Luke was the one who helped Jocelyn escape from Valentine. He kept her hidden from him.’

Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to say. His friends had been through so much that he knew nothing about. They had been involved with a man who had tried to have Alec killed. Maybe, if Magnus had told the military to go to hell, this would have come out sooner. Or if Magnus had told Luke everything, from before this had become a military op, they might have been more prepared. Or worse off, would Luke have then told Jocelyn? Only for her to show up at the meeting?

 

 

‘So, Lily.’ Magnus said haltingly.

Alec had worked hard on distracting him from his bombshell about Jocelyn and Clary. It was only when Alec had insisted he call Clary and that he’d heard her voice, heard her tears and apology that he realised that it didn’t matter who her biological father was. She was his friend and that was all that mattered. His biological father was a rapist and god knew what else, so he knew where she was coming from. Knew a little of the horror she would be feeling.

Once Lily had arrived, Magnus had forced it out of his mind for the night. She had been working late, and while Magnus had known she would still be joining them, he had hoped that this time, she would hopefully be sleeping on the sofa and not in the same bed. He had been inordinately relieved to see the camp bed she had brought with her.

‘That nursery rhyme?’ He reminded her.

Alec was on the phone to Isabelle leaning against his balcony window enjoying the view as he chuckled about something. Having never had siblings, he had no personal knowledge of a sibling’s bond, but the Lightwoods had always been close, and with Alexander and Isabelle being twins. Well, he may not have experience of a bond like theirs, but he could understand it, and understand why they were still close and spoke so often.

Lily looked confused. ‘Nursery rhyme?’

‘Three in a bed?’ Magnus glanced at Alec and felt the smile that automatically crossed his face whenever he did so. He looked back just in time to see her face clear and she beamed at him. ‘You used that to calm him down.’

‘I did.’ She grinned at him looking extremely pleased.

‘Pleased with yourself?’ He teased, smiling at her.

‘No.’ She shook her head. ‘Pleased that you noticed.’

He frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You take note of Alec, notice what helps him and what doesn’t.’

Magnus furrowed his brow in confusion. ‘Of course I do, I-.’ He froze as he realised what he was about to say. He loves Alec. But he wasn’t about to say that to Lily, not until he’d said it to Alec first, at least.

‘Exactly.’ Lily grinned at him. Her eyes twinkling. He had a funny feeling she knew exactly what he had been about to say. ‘You’re good for Alec.’

‘But surely Ethan helped Alec as well.’ Magnus tried to deny, wondering why the hell he had just brought up Alec’s ex. Was he trying to beat himself up?

‘It’s hard to explain.’ Lily wrinkled her nose, her eyes on Alec but his conversation seemed in no way close to ending.

‘Can you try?’ Magnus was curious, morbidly wondering how they differed.

‘Ethan accepted the PTSD.’ Lily began hesitantly, but Magnus felt that she was trying to find the right way to get her words across without any confusion or misinterpretation. ‘But by doing that, he also accepted that he couldn’t help.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘We can do little things, to stave of tension. Stress makes it worse and can trigger the attacks.’ Lily attempted to explain.

Magnus nodded as he remembered that night. ‘And Alec was stressed because of the break in. You distracted him, made him laugh and calmed him down. Neither of you had an attack that night.’

‘Exactly.’ Lily smiled at him but she looked a little sad. He also thought she might have winced when he’d said that neither of them had had an attack that night, but he liked to think that he couldn’t sleep through something like that. ‘But you missed one major detail.’

‘What’s that?’ Magnus frowned pretty sure he had remembered everything from that night.

‘Alec was stressed and upset because you were.’ She smiled at him and leaned in to wrap an arm around him. ‘Alec’s emotions are linked to yours. He feels on your behalf. That never happened with Ethan. He feels the same way you do.’

Magnus could feel his cheeks heating up but was more concerned with trying hard not to feel so smug about that, but knew he was failing miserably. He lost his fight with the smile that was spreading across of his face.

‘Really?’ He whispered as he heard Alec say goodnight to Isabelle.

She kissed his check. ‘Really. Alec never spent the night with Ethan. Has done so twice with you. In fact, we’ve both spent a night with you.’

She stood up, threw him a smile and headed to the bathroom while he was still staring at her gobsmacked. He knew that he had spent the night with Alec, no one needed to remind him of that. It would go down as one of the best nights of his life. But he hadn’t known that Alec had never spent the entire night with Ethan. Alec had said very rarely. He’d not said never.

‘Ready for bed?’ Alec asked and Magnus looked up to see him smiling at him, holding out his hand.

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand, allowing him to pull him up from the sofa. ‘With you by my side, I feel ready for anything.’

Alec smiled at him crookedly. ‘Good thing I’ll always be by your side then.’

 

 

 


	29. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns about Valentine's past with Jocelyn and Alec has some ideas on why Jonathan and Lilith hired Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter does talk about domestic violence and extremely controlling behavior, if these are triggers please do not read the first half. It isn't in great detail so you won't be missing much.
> 
>  
> 
> On a happier note: Happy New Year everyone! I can't believe it's already 2019!

_Know your enemy_

 

 

‘Luke?’ Magnus said pleased to see the man. His smile faltered when he realised how pale and drained Luke was looking. Even with his dark skin, Luke was looking horribly pale and sleep deprived. ‘I didn’t know you were coming.’

‘Well, Alec thinks you need to know about Valentine Morgenstern and I don’t want Jocelyn to have to relieve any of that ever again.’ Luke said tiredly, rubbing his face. Magnus couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. Well, he supposed he could, he felt something similar every time he thought about what Valentine had put Alec through. ‘So here I am.’

Magnus instantly felt guilty at what he was putting the man through when he had obviously been through enough. And he didn’t understand why Alec thought that it needed to be relived for him to be told. Surely the highlights that Alec had given him were enough? ‘How is Jocelyn?’

‘Getting through it. Clary’s with her, we don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be alone. She’s a strong woman, but trying to convince her she’s allowed to lean on others.’ Luke shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Magnus smiled sadly in agreement. He’d met Jocelyn many times and considered her a friend, he knew just how strong and independent she was. Luke had only just moved in with her when Magnus had met them and while Magnus could see how devoted to Jocelyn Luke was, Jocelyn struggled to balance her love for Luke and her need to be able to do things on her own.

‘This cannot be easy for any of you.’ Magnus said, laying a hand on his arm. He prayed that Luke never found out how unevenly balanced his relationship with Jocelyn was.

‘It’s fucking awful, truth be told.’ Luke attempted a smile but it only just highlighted how tired the man looked. ‘But I agree with Alec, you need to know exactly how much of a monster Valentine was. We can’t keep keeping secrets, otherwise Valentine could have been brought down a long time ago.’

Magnus shrugged even though he agreed with him. Hindsight was a wondrous thing, but it could lead down many dark paths. ‘I don’t know how telling me now might change anything, but if you want me to know, I’ll listen.’

‘Thank you.’ Luke nodded but then eyed him strangely. ‘I didn’t know you knew the Chief of Police.’

Magnus blinked at him knowing his confusion was written all over his face. ‘I don’t.’

He glanced to Alec wondering if he knew what was going on only to find his boyfriend suddenly very interested in the pattern on the lamp by the sofa. Magnus had no idea what he found so interesting about his own lamp but he knew when something was going on.

Before he could say anything, Luke snorted. ‘That figures.’

‘Why? What’s happened?’ He could see Luke smiling.

‘It seems that Gretel and Alaric were granted a warrant to search Raj’s phone even though they never submitted one.’ Luke’s smile had turned into a full-blown grin at Alec’s discomfort.

Alec finally groaned, his shoulders slumping. ‘Fine, Lily and I did him a favour a few years ago.’

The man who had could keep secrets better than the CIA and had the best poker face Magnus had ever seen, apparently couldn’t lie worth a damn to his friends. It was kind of endearing.

‘Okay.’ Magnus frowned. ‘But what would searching is phone do and do not answer that.’ He huffed. ‘I can’t believe I just asked that. You can get all his details from his phone.’

Luke bit his lip to keep himself from anything but nodded. Alec just smiled goofily at him. Magnus wanted to hit them both. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was being. Nowadays everyone kept their entire lives on their phone. Their name, contact details, friends and family contact details, bank details, diary, pretty much everything.

‘And you just happened to ask the Chief of Police to get a warrant to do this?’ Magnus asked unable to help the smile suddenly blooming over his face. By now the police probably knew everything there was to know about this Raj guy. Which meant that soon he would too. He just hoped that information included why Raj had done this.

Alec shrugged as if it was no big deal. ‘It was either that or break in to the police station and steal the phone.’ He suddenly winced and froze. ‘Which would be a bad bad thing to do.’

Luke huffed and chuckled while Magnus stared at him in wonder. ‘Alec...’ He began.

‘Please remember I’m a detective with the police.’ Luke cut in before Magnus could phrase his question. ‘Do not ask Alec anything I will be unable to unhear.’

Magnus nodded. ‘Gotcha.’ He glanced at Alec who had a blank expression on his face, but his eyes were always the giveaway. They looked sheepish. Magnus would keep his question on whether Alec had ever broken into a police station before for later. When they were alone. Or with Lily, he had no doubt that she would have been involved as well. The only thing he had trouble deciding with those two, was which one was the worse influence. He was pretty sure they were as bad as each other. Which was saying something. He’d thought Jace was a bad influence.

He glanced at Luke wondering if he was ready to start talking. It was clear to him that the discussion about the man who had broken in, while interesting, was just a delaying tactic.

Seeing his look Luke paused, looking uncertain. ‘Would you be able to tell me anything about Jonathan?’

Magnus winced. This he was not prepared for. And while he knew that he could explain to Luke in as little words as possible what Jonathan was like, he doubted that Luke would be able to placate Jocelyn with that. He understood where she was coming from, having not seen her son since he was baby, but how could she understand that Jonathan was now on a par with his father? That the baby boy she had known and loved now enjoyed the pain of others? ‘There aren’t many nice things to say about him.’

‘But there are some?’ Luke looked hopeful and Magnus wondered how much Alec, Izzy or Sebastian had relayed to him from the little he had told them.

Magnus grimaced. ‘I’m afraid I exaggerated when I said many.’

‘That bad?’ Luke asked resigned, but there was no surprise in his voice. He must have been told that Jonathan wasn’t a nice man. Magnus had known that Luke would understand and wondered how Luke would get it across to Jocelyn how much of a monster her son had turned out to be.

Magnus paused, debating his answer. He had never told anyone everything that had happened to him before he had been placed with Annalise. He’d spoken about bits and pieces of it, but never about Jonathan. ‘Tell me about Valentine and I’ll tell you whose worse.’

Luke agreed grimly and threw himself in one of the seats. ‘I would have liked to have something nice to tell Jocelyn.’

‘I’m sorry Luke.’

‘So am I.’ Luke turned to Alec. ‘Got anything strong to drink?’

‘Here.’ Alec had pre-empted him and was holding two tumblers. He handed one over to Luke. Luke threw it back in one and Alec handed him the second, taking the empty one away. He returned in moments with two more, but Luke only sipped at his second one.

‘Jocelyn and I went to school with Valentine.’ Luke began, instantly getting up and walking over to the big bay window, taking another sip as he looked down on the street. ‘Valentine was like a brother to me, but he wasn’t the only one to have feelings for Jocelyn.’ He sighed despondently. ‘She chose him and married him right outta high school. I couldn’t stand it so left. I never saw him again.’

Luke stared into his glass for a minute, lost in his own thoughts until Magnus interrupted softly. ‘But you know what happened to them?’

‘Valentine went to college and then the army. Jocelyn said he climbed the ranks quickly, and was sent away on a lot of deployments. One of them took longer than usual, two years, and he came back changed. Was more controlling, would disappear for days and then weeks at a time. But she got pregnant and they had a son, called him Jonathan. She thought being a father might centre him, bring the old him back but it didn’t. Then he started taking Jonathan with him when he disappeared. She called the police the first time he did and he beat her when he returned.’

‘Christ.’ Magnus whispered horrified.

Luke nodded. ‘She never called the police again. He told her she would never see her son again if she did. So, when he came back without Jonathan, she didn’t do anything. She stayed with him, hoping he would one day bring her son back with him. Or at least tell her where he was, or what he’d done with him.’

‘Dear God.’ Magnus felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn’t imagine the constant fear and terror she must have lived with, all the while being caused by the person who was meant to love her. Magnus knew about loved ones causing you pain, but this was a whole different level.

Luke nodded. ‘When she found out she was pregnant a second time, Valentine wasn’t there. She couldn’t do it again, she didn’t know what Valentine had done to Jonathan, if he’d hurt him, if Jonathan was even still alive. She vowed he wouldn’t do the same again, she didn’t bother packing, just left. She knew I was with the police, turned up on my doorstep in the early hours of the morning shivering with no coat. She’d run out of money half way and hitch-hiked the rest. I hid her and gave her a new identity, a new life.’

Magnus blinked, looking down when he felt a glass being pressed into his hands. He raised it to his lips and downed the glass, feeling the whisky burn as it travelled down his throat. The empty glass was taken out of his hands and he felt Alec squeeze his hand. He took a shaky breath and gripped Alec’s hand tightly. Jocelyn’s constant need for independence was now beginning to make sense, as was Luke’s endless patience and willingness to do absolutely anything for her.

Luke raised his gaze from his glass to look at him. ‘Alec said Jonathan was raised in foster care with you?’

Magnus nodded dumbly. ‘He was. And I think it is safe to say he takes after his father and not his mother. He’s using Valentine’s last name.’

Luke closed his eyes, pain washing over his features, Magnus turned to Alec and watched as he silently refilled Luke’s glass for him. He wished he could tell him something, anything nice about Jonathan, but it would all be a lie. He desperately fished around in his mind trying to find one instance of Jonathan acting nice. But even on the rare occasions that Jonathan had smiled, it had been calculating, cruel and cold.

‘I’m not sorry that Valentine is dead.’ Luke said hoarsely, taking a large gulp of his drink. ‘I just wish he had suffered more first.’

‘You’re not the only one.’ Alec said blithely, taking a steady sip of his own drink. But Magnus saw the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped his glass a bit too tightly.

Seeing the half-broken smile twitch at Luke’s mouth, Magnus could have kissed Alec. He had no idea how he managed to lighten the mood, but he had.

Luke nodded. ‘I know that Clary wants to help you and has tried to contact Jonathan.’ Magnus glanced at Alec in surprise just in time to see him nod. This was news to him but must be why Alec had said they might have a way to get in contact with them. He had never thought it would have been Clary. ‘I want to take Jocelyn away, somewhere out of the city while this goes on.’

‘Take her up to the cabin.’ Alec agreed. ‘Take Clary as well. Jace too if you can convince him. I’ll send a few men as well.’

Luke smiled and for the first time since he’d arrived, it spread to his eyes. ‘Thanks Alec.’

Magnus felt his heart clench and he squeezed Alec’s fingers. Luke may be a really good friend of his, one who Magnus would help out no questions asked. But it was becoming apparent that Luke was family to Alec, probably because of Clary. But Alec always looked out for his family.

 

 

‘Magnus, you know how you said we could only find out what Jonathan and Lilith were asking of you if we got a warrant?’

‘Why yes Alexander.’ Magnus grinned at his sheepish looking boyfriend, deliberately ignoring the documents in his hand. He hadn’t seen this side of Alec, not for many years and some part of Magnus was enjoying watching his boyfriend squirm. It was rather reminiscent of high school. ‘I do remember that conversation.’

‘How mad is Ragnor going to be?’ Alec winced and looked honestly worried.

Magnus raised an intrigued eyebrow. ‘As long as it doesn’t look bad for the company, I honestly don’t think he’ll be too angry, but that never stops him from grumbling.’

Alec grinned back wryly. ‘Are you going to make us wait until your lawyers can meet us?’

‘Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem.’ Magnus smirked as he invaded his boyfriend’s personal space. Alec raised a questioning eyebrow as he obligingly wrapped his hands, still holding the documents, around Magnus. ‘I warned them you would want to know that information when we arranged that meeting with Valentine. They agreed but insisted I could only tell you with a warrant requesting the information. Ragnor insisted the lawyers be there though.’

Alec released a breath, tension instantly tumbling out of him. ‘So, Ragnor knows this is coming?’

Magnus grinned, raising his chin as he took pity on him. ‘He does.’

Alec kissed him and Magnus promptly forgot anything else he had been about to say. He quickly got lost in kissing Alec, in the taste of him and the coffee that Alec must have been drinking not long ago. He pulled Alec closer, enjoying the feel of having his body pressed up against his as Alec allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Gretel and Alaric had come around as Luke had warned him they would. They had Raj’s full name and knew everything about him. What they couldn’t figure out was how Raj knew Magnus. Neither did Magnus, his name wasn’t familiar, he didn’t live or work anywhere near him.

Now that they knew who he was, they were asking for a warrant to search his house and go through his computer, but even with Alec’s help, they weren’t holding out much hope for getting it. The only reason they had gotten the first warrant was because they didn’t have a name and it had been a favour to Alec, or Lily. Magnus still wasn’t clear on that one. But they were pushing the boundaries of the warrant and had downloaded the entire phone’s contents. They had their IT department currently combing through it and would keep him updated.

Raj was being charged with attempted breaking and entering and once they’d broken the news that they knew his name, he had immediately demanded a lawyer. It was disappointing but not unexpected.

‘You are amazing you know that?’ Alec said, breathing heavily.

‘I do.’ Magnus smirked at him, rolling their hips together and eliciting an obscene groan out of Alec. ‘Although I am impressed you got the warrant so quickly. My lawyers led me to believe it would take longer.

Alec grinned smugly, kissing the side of his mouth and then along his jaw. ‘It usually does, but the General knows a magistrate.’

Magnus laughed wondering just how many contacts Alec had, his laugh quickly turned into a moan as Alec made his way to his neck. ‘Well in that case, I’ll call my lawyers and I’m sure they can meet us at the offices now.’

His voice was husky but he made no move to get to his phone. Neither did Alec’s wondering hands help his focus, in fact they made it altogether easier to completely forget what they’d been talking about.

 

 

‘Holy shit Magnus.’ Alec said staring down at the documents he was reading. His eyes were wide and he was looking horrified. He’d already read them once and was reading them a second time.

‘What?’ Magnus asked alarmed, leaning over to look at the documents but they all appeared to be in order. He didn’t know what had alarmed him so much. Everything was detailed, the original concept and design, the multiple changes and designs, in the order that had been requested along with his detailed notes and transcripts of his colleague’s opinions and suggestions on the item.

‘You do realise what they were trying to do?’ Alec glanced up at Magnus.

‘Insert chips that would open specific doors for specific people in secure locations.’ Magnus replied with a frown wondering why Alec was acting gobsmacked about it. Had Alec seen something more that he had missed? Magnus had instantly thought it would be something the military would be interested in, and any company that wanted the highest security out there, but the alarm in Alec’s face was making him wonder.

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Well yes, but when they kept asking you to change it?’

‘They never told me what else they wanted to be inserted.’ Magnus frowned at him. If they had told him that, he might have more of an idea of where Alec’s brain had jumped to, but he was coming up empty.

‘Because it could be anything. State secrets, tracking systems, poison.’ Alec said and Magnus felt the truth settle on him painfully. _State secrets?_ He had only planned for the chip to give entry to certain areas and access to certain computers for when the codes changed. But that all needed to be set up on the chip before insertion. Although, now that he thought about it, with todays technology, he supposed that might be able to be changed. And he would have never been the wiser that he had just invented a terrorist’s wet dream.

‘Poison?’ Magnus asked faintly, and quite frankly, alarmed.

‘Yeah.’ Alec said. ‘That could possibly be transported through security systems without being detected. Or used to poison the person it was inserted into.’

Magnus paled. ‘But surely the capsule would be picked up by security. And how would poisoning the person be of any use?’

‘Because it could be slow acting or the capsule could be made from something that would degrade over time, slowly releasing the poison.’ Alec continued reading, not even looking up at Magnus. ‘The original chip? At first they didn’t want it to be able to be removed?’

‘No.’ Magnus shook his head. ‘It could stay in indefinitely.’

‘But you said they could upload and download from it?’

‘Yeah, for security measures, codes change or get cracked.’ Magnus explained. ‘There was no point in inserting a chip when the codes might be changed in six months’ time and render them useless. And in high-security places, the codes can change daily, sometimes more.’

Alec nodded, understanding his explanation. ‘But it also means that they could steal anything they wanted to off a computer and no one would be able to find it.’

Magnus stared at Alec in horror and swallowed dryly. How could he have been so stupid? How had he not seen the potential other uses for it? He hadn’t been thinking that anything like this would, or even could happen. Thank God, he’d never made a prototype or even finished the final design.

He watched as Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressed a recent number and held it up to his ear. His call was answered quickly.

‘Hey Lil? I need you to stop what your doing and get over to Magnus’s work.’ Alec said and paused. Magnus could very faintly hear her talking on the other end. ‘Yeah, the warrant came through and you are not going to believe what they were trying to get Magnus to do. Lydia is gonna shit a brick.’

 

 

‘Have you found out anything more about Asmodeus?’ Magnus asked cautiously, unsure if he actually wanted to know or not. Lily had arrived, read through his notes three times, taken two photocopies and was currently adding her notes to them. Magnus had no idea what sort of notes she was adding and was a hundred per cent positive that he didn’t want to know.

‘We’ve heard rumours but nothing concrete.’ Alec sighed. Magnus looked at him enquiringly. ‘We were looking in the wrong place, also the wrong time.’

‘What do you mean?’ Magnus frowned at him.

‘There was an Asmodeus in Iran. Forty, fifty years ago. He left in his twenties. And rumour has it that he did travel to Indonesia. He wasn’t a nice man.’ Alec answered while Lily seemed content to ignore them and continue scribbling.

‘Well I had gathered that.’ Magnus said sarcastically, but feeling a bit paler. He felt a bit blank, as if his emotions didn’t know how they felt. After everything he learnt about Jocelyn and Valentine, he just knew that this man would be trouble as well. He wasn’t sure it was worth any effort but his curiosity wouldn’t allow him to leave it be.

Alec smiled sadly. ‘He was an arms dealer among other things. He moved around a lot but we haven’t been able to find anything recent. Not in the last ten years or so. We don’t know if he is the right man, we haven’t even found a picture of him.’

Magnus sighed and glanced at Lily glumly.

Alec’s phone beeped and Magnus watched as he glanced at it, then did a double take. An evil smile slowly lit up Alec’s face and he aimed it at his business partner.

Lily raised an eyebrow and her eyes seemed to light up mischievously. ‘That look only means good things.’

To Magnus, that was not a look that implied good things. It looked dark and dangerous. And sexy. How the hell did Alec manage that? How could a look manage to be evil and make him want to jump the man at the same time? But whatever message Alec had just received, Magnus would bet his very last penny that it did not mean good things as Lily had predicted.

‘It worked. Jonathan replied to Clary. We have a way to get to him.’ Alec said, he caught Lily’s eye and smirked. ‘Let’s bring this fight to us.’

Lily threw her head back, her delighted laughter ringing throughout the room. ‘I like the way you think Lightwood.’

Magnus raised his eyebrow trying to smile but failing miserably as his stomach sank. Surely this just put Clary and Jocelyn at risk? Jonathan hadn’t known anything about his parents in foster care and Valentine didn’t really seem the sort to regale him with tales of family life. But without a doubt, Jonathan know knew about his mother and that he had a sister. ‘How are you going to get Jonathan to you?’

Alec shrugged not really fussed. ‘Tell him we have his mother and sister.’

‘Oo-kay.’ Magnus frowned. That sounded… ropey at best. That couldn’t be the whole plan. With the detail and precision that Alec and Lily had planned that last meeting, there had to be more. ‘Will that work?’

Alec looked up at him, hesitant. ‘Don’t know, but we haven’t got another way to get to him.’

Magnus huffed, not quite willing to believe that they only had this flimsy reason to get Jonathan into a highly specialised security consultants office. When everyone knew it was going to be a trap.

‘And chances are,’ Lily continued ignoring Magnus’s inner turmoil. ‘That it might only get us Jonathan, and not Lilith.’

‘You think she won’t come?’ Magnus blinked. He hadn’t even realised that could be a possibility. This all just seemed too implausible to him.

They both shrugged. ‘Depends how close and involved in each other’s business they are.’

‘But.’ Alec winced and looked apologetically at Magnus.

Magnus instantly glared back alarmed. ‘What?’

‘If we offer Valentine in exchange, they should both turn up.’

‘But Valentine’s dead.’ Magnus frowned at them and knew better than to ask if they had a method of raising the dead. But what they were saying just weren’t making sense. Jonathan was not the sentimental type. There was no way he would Valentine’s dead body, father or not.

‘But they don’t know that.’ Alec said quietly. Magnus stared at him. He knew his jaw had fallen slightly open but couldn’t bring himself to care, he was too busy remembering to breathe.

‘It wasn’t released that he died, just that a man was captured.’ Lily explained. ‘The military were quite hazy on the details to whoever’s asked and Clary, Jocelyn and Luke have been sworn to secrecy.’

Magnus closed his eyes. ‘That’s why Lydia made Ragnor and my staff sign those documents preventing them from talking.’

They both nodded. ‘And the press hasn’t been clamouring for information. They don’t even know that the man we got was Valentine Morgenstern or where it was he was “captured”. Lydia didn’t even have to give a press release.’ Alec explained. There was something sad in his tone but Magnus didn’t know what it meant. He looked at him but Alec smiled sadly and slid his hand into his, squeezing gently.

‘It’s our only option at the moment.’ Lily sighed, her façade slipped and Magnus could see how tired she really was and the desolation that seemed to emanate from her eyes.

‘Okay.’ Magnus agreed quietly, keeping his many doubts to himself for the moment. It was their only plan and now that they were all convinced that Raj was indeed some sort of patsy, they needed a plan. Something had to happen, Magnus couldn’t live the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, wondering if his stalker was still out there, waiting for the next letter or for the next idiot to try to break in. He couldn’t spend his life waiting for it to escalate, constantly on edge, wondering what would happen next.

Alec kissed the side of his head and Magnus smiled at him, feeling the tension slowly start to leak from his shoulders. Whatever happened, he knew Alec had his back, would do everything he possibly could to keep him safe. He glanced at Lily and reached out his hand, silently thanking her as well. Alec wasn’t the only one trying to keep him safe.

 

 

 

 


	30. Planning: Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus witnesses an unusual argument between Alec and Izzy, has a serious talk with Cat and hears out Alec and Lily's new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so useless with replying to comments! I promise I will! I love hearing from you all!

_Planning: Take 2_

 

 

‘Goddamn it Izzy.’ Magnus heard Alec curse and looked back at Sebastian in alarm. Sebastian grimaced but didn’t look alarmed as he locked the door behind them. He hadn’t mentioned anything to Magnus when he’d picked him up from work about any falling out or tension between the twins, but then arguments could spring up out of nowhere. Although it was also possible Sebastian hadn’t known what to say or what reaction he would get and he still had a job to do.

‘Anything I should know?’ Magnus asked quietly before they entered Alec’s house.

Sebastian sighed loudly but nodded. ‘Jonathan replied to Clary’s email.’

Magnus felt his heart freeze before resuming with a suddenly thunderous gait. And while that information was terrifying for Magnus and Clary, it still didn’t explain…. ‘And that’s cause for Alec to curse out your wife?’

Sebastian laughed and proceeded into the lounge where Alec and Izzy were glaring daggers at each other and Lily was sat between them, delicately sipping at her drink with an amused smile on her face as she watched them. She was clearly staying out of it and Magnus was impressed that neither of the twins were trying to get her to pick sides.

‘Seb!’ Izzy glared at him but he held his hands up in surrender. Apparently Sebastian was fair game though.

‘You know I agree with Alec on this one.’ He said surprising Magnus.

Magnus took a step back when she growled at him, but then she caught sight of Magnus and her eyes lit up. Magnus suddenly wanted no part of this and wished he’d asked Sebastian to take him to his home instead. The home that no longer felt like home.

‘Magnus will agree with me!’ Izzy declared triumphantly.

‘Izzy, you’re pregnant. I don’t want you anywhere near this.’ Alec glared at her.

‘Not going to happen.’ She hissed back at him. ‘There is no way I am leaving my husband and brother here to deal with this pyscho.’

‘Izzy, you are about to become a mother, you have a child to think about now.’ Alec said gently, trying ease her ruffled feathers. Magnus hadn’t witnessed any of Izzy’s hormonal swings but he’d certainly heard how impressive they were. But he wasn’t so sure that this was a result of her pregnancy hormones, she was just as fiercely protective of her family as Alec was. ‘And I want Seb to go with you.’

‘Wait, what?’ Sebastian suddenly squawked, staring at Alec in horror. ‘No!’

‘You’re an employee Seb. You don’t get a choice.’ Alec glared grimly at him.

Sebastian crossed his arms glowering back at him. Magnus had to bit his lip to stop from laughing at all the testosterone being thrown about the room. But, really, even he had seen that one coming the second he had realised what the argument was about.

‘Oh get off your high horse Alec.’ Izzy scowled at him. ‘We’re staying and that’s final.’

‘Izzy.’ Alec snarled.

‘You’re not my boss, you can’t order me around and I refuse to go.’ Izzy was begging for a fight and Magnus honestly wasn’t able to predict the outcome of this.

Alec rubbed his eyes and he bridge of his nose with one hand. ‘I’ll change all the access codes.’

Izzy scoffed. ‘And I’ll get Max to hack them.’

Alec glared at her, but Magnus was beginning to see a winner emerging. Same as always, ever since they were children. ‘Max will be on my side.’

Izzy grinned triumphantly, smelling her victory. ‘I have blackmail material on him. Tons of it.’

‘Goddamn it Izzy.’ Alec groaned. ‘You will stay in the safe room. I will lock you in there myself and Max will make sure you can’t get out.’

Izzy grinned smugly.

‘You’re not the only one who can blackmail Max, and knowing that the life of his niece or nephew is at risk, who exactly do you think he will side with?’

Her smirk faded and she crossed her arms. ‘Fine.’

‘You promise?’ Alec pushed, still glaring at her.

‘I promise.’ She sighed.

Alec nodded his head, as if sealing the deal, he seemed satisfied. ‘Magnus, I want you to go up to the cabin with Luke.’

‘No.’ Magnus told him bluntly.

‘No?’ Any other time and he would have laughed at the gobsmacked expression on Alec’s face. It seemed that Alec was used to only the women in his life questioning his orders.

‘No. I’m staying here with you.’

‘Magnus…’

‘Where you go. I go.’

‘Magnus, this is not a negotiation.’ Alec said sternly. Magnus could see how tense his jaw was and how rigid his posture. ‘Seb will drive you up there, I had wanted him to be driving Izzy as well.’ Alec glared at her and she actually looked sheepish. ‘Jocelyn, Luke, Clary and Jace are already there.’

‘Jace is already there?’ Izzy exclaimed surprised.

‘Yes, unlike some, he cares about those he loves.’ Alec’s tone was cold but not harsh but even so, Magnus raised in eyebrows at the low blow.

‘Hey!’ Izzy and Sebastian frowned at him.

Alec gave Sebastian a dirty look. ‘I don’t have a pregnant wife I’m allowing to get involved in a highly dangerous situation.’

‘Alec that’s not fair.’ Izzy began, instantly defending her husband and choice.

‘No. It is fair, Izzy.’ Seb said quietly. ‘I don’t want you there either. I’m not going to be able to concentrate with you there. Wondering if you’ve completely disregarded everything we’ve said, thinking you could help and gotten yourself and the baby hurt.’

‘Seb.’ Izzy stared at him aghast.

‘And there’s no point in telling me that you wouldn’t. I know you Iz, we both do.’ Sebastian said sadly. ‘Look how you’ve just manipulated Alec into letting you stay and be in the building.’

Magnus winced, feeling slightly uncomfortable being present at such a private conversation. But Seb had a point, Izzy had just manipulated and threatened to get her own way. She’d done it as a teenager but the consequences had never been bad. Now they could be fatal. Sometimes he wondered how she’d managed in the army, but he supposed it would have been completely different and she may never been in a position where she would have been able to, especially with the medical direction she had gone in.

‘Seb.’ She said visibly relenting, completely at odds with herself. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know.’ Sebastian shrugged. ‘But we’re about to become a family, we have a child to put first now.’

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Uhuh. Now who’s manipulating who?’

Seb winced. ‘Shit. Went too far?’

Magnus blinked, feeling his eyes widen as he realised what had just been happening.

‘Oh yeah.’ Izzy glared at him, her tone dangerous.

‘So close.’ Alec grinned at him.

‘What?’ Izzy screeched. ‘You were in on this? You two planned this?’

‘Izzy.’ Alec soothed. ‘Seriously, those pregnancy hormones are making you see conspiracy theories everywhere.’

‘Oh you bastard!’ Izzy’s eyes were furious but Magnus thought he could see the beginning of a smile on her face.

‘Yeah, but you’ve promised to stay in the safe room and not leave and to allow Max to ensure that you don’t leave.’ Alec grinned triumphantly.

Izzy crossed her arms, her lips pursed. ‘You both played me!’

‘Well yeah, we knew you wouldn’t go up to the cabin.’ Alec snorted. Magnus had to duck his head to stop from grinning, it was already a fight to not laugh. He doubted that Izzy was used to getting a taste of her own medicine which was probably why it had worked. They had anticipated her reaction and done what they could to keep her safe, even if she wasn’t completely keeping out of it like they wanted.

‘And you think I don’t know just how many of your employees you’re going to have there with you?’ Izzy grouched but there was no fire in her tone. Magnus wondered if they had finally managed to get through to her and make her realise the danger to her and the baby. Anyone else would have been hightailing it out of there.

Alec smirked at her. ‘Every single one trained in combat.’

‘And how many is that?’

‘Almost all of them.’ His grin broadened. Magnus looked at him interested, he hadn’t realised so many of Alec’s employees were trained to fight. And if Alec was talking about combat, that must mean to a high standard then. He’d have to remember to ask where he was finding these people.

‘Oh God.’ Seb suddenly grimaced. ‘That includes Aline doesn’t it?’

‘Of course.’ Alec grinned broadly.

‘Aline?’ Magnus asked confused. That wasn’t a name he had heard before. He wanted to meet these people who were putting their lives at risk over a man they had never met just because Alec was asking them to. He prayed that it all went smoothly. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it if someone he had never met, put their life on the line for him and got hurt. Or worse.

‘Yeah, don’t think you’ve met her yet.’ Alec said and smirked. ‘She uses a samurai sword to unwind.’

Magnus felt his eyes bulge. He wanted to know just how many people at this security company had a death wish. Luke’s words flashed back at him suddenly _“They’re notorious for taking on the hardest of cases.”_ And “ _The top bosses only take on cases where there’s a seventy five percent chance or more of pain or death.”_ And he realised with a sinking heart that Luke had been talking about Alec and Lily. That this was what they did, and they enjoyed it. As did all of their employee’s. Otherwise they wouldn’t have the reputation they did. But he was going to need Alec to rethink that policy of seventy five percent chance of pain or death and hopefully reverse it.

‘It is sexy as hell.’ Izzy sighed a small smile and dreamy expression on her face.

‘Hey!’ Seb protested, frowning but appearing appeased when she kissed him.

Although Magnus didn’t think Izzy helped her case when she shrugged and said. ‘Still sexy.’

‘You’re sexy with a whip.’ Seb muttered, nuzzling into her neck.

‘A samurai sword?’ Magnus asked faintly but pleased that he voice was steady.

‘Yeah. You only get to see her use it after you’ve called her a secretary.’ Seb grumbled looking suddenly sullen.

‘And I take it that you called her a secretary?’ Magnus said biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

‘Because she is!’ Seb exclaimed adamantly while Izzy rolled her eyes but stayed silent. ‘She’s Alec and Lily’s secretary. She just also, is very good at killing people.’

‘She was in intelligence.’ Lily provided. ‘And she’s not really our secretary.’

‘Yeah, she just picks our cases for us.’ Alec grinned in bemusement. ‘Truthfully, she doesn’t have a job title. We just do as she says.’

‘The army had her in an office?’ Magnus asked surprised. Surely, she wasn’t just trained in how to use a sword? Seb had said she was good at killing people. Which Magnus did not want to think too closely on.

‘Oh no. She was out in the field.’ Lily grinned. Her eyes lit up but for some reason it made Magnus feel squeamish.

Alec groaned. ‘These two used to wind up all the newbies.’

‘What do you mean?’ Magnus half wished he could take the words back the second they left his mouth, but he knew his curiosity would eventually get the better of him and he’d have asked it eventually.

Seb chuckled. ‘Some of the newbies thought they were all that, and that women shouldn’t be out on the front line. Lily and Aline delighted in proving them wrong.’

‘Damn right.’ Izzy agreed, her earlier sulk appearing to be forgotten.

‘They were fun times.’ Lily sighed nostalgically.

‘Yeah, you also made a lot of enemies that way.’ Alec grumbled but there was amusement in his voice.

‘What’s life without living?’ Lily grinned at him and he snorted.

 

 

‘Magnus!’ Catarina shouted angrily down the phone.

‘I know Cat, I’m sorry.’ Magnus pleaded as all of the courage he’d mustered just to simply answer the phone promptly flew out the window.

‘Sorry doesn’t cut it.’ She snarled making him wince. He had learnt long ago to never get on her bad side, or to lie to her. So, to avoid the latter, he’d been ignoring her. Well, not exactly ignoring her, but not answering her phone calls until he had planned out what he was going to say to her and sending her vague texts so that she knew he was alive and well. ‘What the hell is going on?’

He sighed. ‘A lot. And it’s safer for you and Madzie if you’re not around me.’

‘Bullshit Magnus, Ragnor told me something happened at work and he’d been forced to sign a nondisclosure preventing him from talking about it.’

‘I’ve signed the same thing.’ He admitted. Annoyed and relieved at Ragnor for telling her. Annoyed at Ragnor for telling her and worrying her when there was nothing she could do, and relieved that she knew something was happening and that he wouldn’t be able to talk to her about it.

‘That’s no reason to shut us out though.’ Cat informed him, her tone wasn’t so snarky anymore but she was still upset and angry. ‘Even Raphael has noticed somethings wrong.’

Magnus winced. True he hadn’t responded to Raphael’s texts either, but that wasn’t new. He did that all the time. Although it was rare for Raphael to text, he was not a fan of modern technology. Or any technology that was more complicated than a simple pressing of one button. He may not have spoken to Raphael or explained his thinking but he was pretty sure the man knew that he was pushing them away to keep them safe and once it was all over, he’d be back. He’d tried doing it with Camille, but then she had attacked Raphael and it had been impossible to. Raphael knew what he was like, he accepted that and allowed him to do it. Catarina however, had always called bullshit. She wouldn’t let him get away with it and she wasn’t. She would always give him some leeway but apparently enough was enough. And Ragnor saw him every day at work, which apparently wasn’t enough to stop him from going to Cat though.

‘I can’t give you any details.’ Magnus sighed, hearing the tiredness in his voice.

‘Is it at least to do with your stalker?’ She asked quietly. He was positive she had heard that same tiredness. She must have if she was suddenly being so nice.

‘I don’t know. Possibly.’ Magnus groaned. ‘God, everything is so fucked up at the moment.’

‘Then talk to me Magnus.’ She said in that quiet reassuring way that she had. The one that made her such a great nurse and could get even the rowdiest of patients to calm down. ‘Just tell me what you can.’

‘A man tried to break into my loft the night before.’ Magnus paused, still trying to process all the facts in his head. ‘Alec and Lily caught him.’

‘Your stalker?’

Magnus shrugged even though she couldn’t see him. ‘Possibly but doubtful.’

‘You had someone else try to break in?’ Cat asked astonished. Even he could hear the doubt in her voice, and phrased like that he could understand why.

‘They think he was a patsy, hired by the actual stalker.’ He didn’t need to bother telling her who thought that, what with the police eventually coming to the same conclusion that Alec and Lily had that night.

‘Holy shit Magnus.’ Cat swore making him smile. She was always on his side, always there for him and he wanted so badly for her to be kept safe. He knew that Alec and Seb had installed a state-of-the-art security system at her home, but that didn’t keep her safe when she was out at work, or going to the shops or when Madzie was at kindergarten. She shouldn’t have to stop living her life because he was in danger, and could possibly be a danger to her.

‘Yeah. Pretty much.’ He sighed, completely fed up with the whole situation.

‘Are you safe?’

He nodded. ‘Alec’s barely left my side. I’ve stayed at his the last next couple nights, he made me go home for one night but came with me. He knows Luke.’

‘He does?’ He could hear the surprise in her voice.

‘His brother Jace is dating Clary.’

‘Christ. Small world.’ But he also heard the relief in her voice. He knew that relief, it was added insurance that Alec would be keeping her friend safe.

‘Smaller than you could imagine.’ Magnus said thinking of everything else that he couldn’t tell her.

‘There’s more that you can’t tell me isn’t there?’ She sighed and not for the first time he wondered at her mind reading abilities. She often joked that the doctors thought she could read their minds and often treated her as such. But sometimes he did wonder.

‘I promise you, as soon as I can, I’ll tell you everything.’ He wondered on Cat’s reaction of him inviting her and Madzie around to Alec and Lily’s house once it was all over. And he was hoping that that would be soon, he was unsure of how much more of this he could take. He was guessing it wasn’t going to be far off, what with Alec getting everyone where he wanted or needed them.

‘You better.’ She grumbled and he knew he was forgiven. She still wasn’t happy about it, but she wasn’t holding it against him. And he wouldn’t keep her in the dark for a second longer than he had to.

 

 

‘So, what’s the plan this time?’ Magnus asked, once again back at Alec’s and extremely thankful that him and Lily had their own gym installed in the basement. Especially after the enormous amounts of Chinese food they had all consumed. He still couldn’t fathom why Alec had ordered the amount he had.

Alec grinned. Magnus could tell he was amused at just how long he had lasted with Lily’s ordered declaration of “No work talk while we’re eating” in her strict no nonsense voice, her jaw set and an added glare which, personally Magnus thought was overkill. But Alec knew her well and the food seemed to have calmed her down. She was slouched lazily on the single sofa with her hands resting comfortably on her belly, which was somehow still flat after the mountain of food she had just inhaled. ‘Lydia is under orders to arrest Jonathan Morgenstern and Lilith Talto the second they arrive in our offices.’

Magnus looked at Alec and raised an eyebrow. ‘You need to get on an elevator operated by fingerprint identification to get onto your floor.’

‘Exactly.’ Lily said sighed with a smile on her face. Magnus hadn’t been sure if her “no work talk” mandate included his stalker or not but had erred on the side of caution. With her pleased expression he figured he was safe.

‘I don’t understand.’ Magnus admitted, slightly surprised at how easy and regular saying that was becoming.

‘One of Lydia’s men will be standing guard and operating the elevators, we’ve agreed they can have security clearance for our bottom floor. Lydia and several men from the military will be waiting for them to get off the elevator and will arrest them the second the doors open.’

‘Uhuh, and what happens if they manage to avoid being arrested and get back onto the elevator and back downstairs?’ He wondered if they would find it insulting if he asked about the possibility of shooting out the windows in their offices. But the floor Jonathan and Lilith would be on was higher up. Although none of them were sure that Lilith would be turning up. Chances were high that Jonathan would come on his own. If they requested Lilith’s presence, then they were giving the game away.

Alec had explained that Clary had been as honest as she could in her emails to Jonathan, had told him she was uneasy about meeting him, had heard all about their father and didn’t like what she had heard but he was her brother and she wanted to see him, meet him. But it had to be at a safe place and she was refusing to tell him where she was. They had stuck to as much truth as possible, including that Clary knew that the military was involved but didn’t know the details.

‘Lydia will have more men waiting in the restaurant who will be alerted the moment they get into the elevators and will be waiting for them.’

‘All the bases are covered then?’ Magnus still felt as if his heart was trying to escape his chest through his throat.

Alec and Lily smirked. ‘Oh yes.’

Magnus sighed. ‘What have I missed?’

‘What if they don’t come in through the front door?’ Lily grinned at him.

‘What?’ Magnus asked confused. He was finding this whole endeavour confusing enough without Lily treating the whole thing like a brainteaser.

‘What if they want to use the back door and surprise us?’

‘I’m assuming the military have plans for that?’ Magnus asked apprehensively. He wasn’t sure what she meant by using the back door but assumed that they had other exits he didn’t know about.

Alec shrugged. ‘Don’t know.’

‘Never asked.’ Lily admitted while looking thoughtful. ‘Although we did give them our blueprints for the building so they know that there is no back door.’

‘I have no idea what you’re getting at.’ Magnus sighed. He hated when Lily talked in riddles.

They both grinned. ‘Last time they escaped through the windows.’ Lily hinted, her eyes bright and excited.

He vividly remembered that. He really wished he didn’t. ‘You’re expecting them to come in through the windows?’

‘No, but we’re not expecting them to come in through the main entrance either.’

‘But there isn’t another way in.’

‘There’s plenty.’ Lily nodded, confusing him even more.

‘The stairs, ventilation shafts, air ducts, the trash chute.’

‘You’re expecting them to come through the trash chute?’ Magnus stared at her, just how many movies had she watched? Surely that didn’t happen in real life?

‘No. We’re not expecting anything.’ Alec denied. ‘‘We’re just going to be prepared for every eventuality.’

‘We’ll have people on every floor.’ Lily agreed.

‘And all of these people are trained in combat?’ Magnus asked remembering Izzy’s words.

‘Of course.’

‘So, it’ll be safe for me to be there with you.’ He suddenly decided. After all, that seemed like the safest to be. Apart from here, at Alec’s house, alone, with no idea what was happening over there, away from Alec. No way in hell was that happening. Not anymore.

‘What? No!’ Alec’s eyes flashed angrily at him. Lily stayed silent, her face blank. Magnus thought he knew her by know and that it was so that she didn’t let Alec see her smile.

‘Yes. Isabelle’s going to be there, so why can’t I?’ Magnus knew that once his mind was made up there was no changing it. And his mind was made up. Alec just hadn’t realised that yet.

‘Izzy is trained in combat.’ Alec glared at him.

‘Izzy is pregnant.’ Magnus retorted. Even he knew that was low, but seriously? Alec was rating him lower than a pregnant woman? Even if she was trained in combat, she was now a coroner.

‘They’re not after Izzy.’ Alec deadpanned.

‘Where’s the proof they’re after me?’

‘Magnus, we underestimated them before. I’m not doing it again.’ Alec scowled at him. He wasn’t, Magnus knew he wasn’t, which added to his reasons of wanting to be there.

Magnus smiled at him, closing the gap between them and pressed his lips against Alec’s.  Alec automatically kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. He instantly felt centred and grounded. After a moment Magnus leant back. ‘This isn’t a negotiation Alec, I will be there.’

‘Magnus.’ Alec growled, but Magnus had seen him try to use that growl on Izzy. It hadn’t worked then and he was adamant it wouldn’t work now.

‘Yes darling?’

Alec sighed. ‘Please Magnus.’

Magnus knew he had won then, even though he found it almost impossible not to give Alec anything he wanted or asked for.

‘I have complete trust in you Alec. But I will not leave you. Jonathan is after me. You think he won’t know if I’m not there?’

‘You just said he’s not after you!’ Alec cried, glaring at him.

‘No, I asked where the proof was.’ Magnus clarified, forcing his smile away. He knew Alec wouldn’t appreciate it and might think he thought this was all a joke if he saw it.

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. He’s not after you anymore, he’s after Clary and Jocelyn.’

‘And how are you planning to convince him they will be there?’

‘Oh.’ Lily said brightly, suddenly re-joining the conversation. ‘Haven’t you heard? Jocelyn’s crazy ex-husband is after her and she and Clary have been hiding out at our offices.’

‘What?’ Magnus stared at her in bewilderment.

‘Yeah, it’s all the employees are complaining about.’ Lily shrugged in a _“what can you do?”_ manner, but once again her eyes gave her away. They were bright and shining, although he knew that was because she was at home, with him and Alec.

‘It really is terrible.’ Alec shook his head regretfully. ‘Can’t exactly stop them from going to bars and drunkenly moaning about two red headed women camped out in their work space, now can you?’

Magnus nodded, a wry smiling crossing his face. Trust Alec and Lily to have their entire workforce on board with them. It also explained why Clary had said she was scared in the emails. ‘So, when are we doing this?’

Alec scrunched his nose up. ‘Jonathan thinks that Clary’s just humouring her mum. Lily’s been emailing him pretending to be Clary from our offices, we’re assuming that he’ll trace the laptop or the internet connection, and it’ll all come back to one place.’

Magnus blinked. ‘So, you don’t actually know when he’ll turn up?’

‘It’s all encrypted at the moment, but he’ll have someone to figure that out soon enough, if not already. But remember he thinks the military has his father alive.’ Alec dithered in his response and Magnus glared at him.

‘But why will he think they’ll take Valentine to your offices?’

‘Because the military have contacted him separately.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow. That must have been a recent development, Alec nor Lily had mentioned this to him before. ‘And said what?’

Alec shrugged. ‘Something along the lines of we have your father and want to do a deal.’

‘And you think this will work?’ Magnus asked dubiously, wondering what kind of deal Jonathan was stupid enough to believe.

‘Only one way to find out.’

‘And because the military have contacted him, they’re hoping that Lilith will show as well.’ Magnus guessed. It cemented Jonathan turning up, but he was still on the fence about Lilith turning up, he couldn’t quite picture it. In fact, he was sure she wouldn’t. They didn’t know for definite that she had been in a romantic relationship with Valentine, it was all speculation. And from what they had gathered, she had a closer working relationship with Jonathan now than with Valentine. Although that could work in their favour, if Jonathan was to order her to come with him.

Alec and Lily nodded.

‘Right.’ Magnus rubbed his face. ‘This isn’t confusing at all.’

‘I know it’s a lot.’

Magnus nodded. ‘Have they arranged when they’re meeting him?’

Alec glanced at Lily, then back at Magnus. He sighed. ‘Yeah, they have.’

‘And when will that be?’ Magnus pushed, realising that Alec hadn’t wanted to tell him. He linked their fingers and squeezed.

‘Two days.’ Alec grumbled unwillingly, his expression grumpy.

‘It would have been better sooner.’ Lily sighed and rubbed her belly absently. ‘Give him less time for any reconnaissance and planning. Keep him on his toes.’

‘We’d have had more of an edge.’ Alec agreed.

Lily shook her head. ‘And I thought we were being anal and overcautious when we accidently filed the wrong blueprints for the revamp.’

Alec chuckled. ‘Nah, we just knew how good a hacker Max was.’

‘And if there’s one. There’s more.’ They both recited at the same time and grinned at each other.

‘What are you two talking about?’ Magnus asked in amusement.

They both turned their grins to him but it was Alec who answered. ‘Jonathan will get the blueprint and designs for the layout of our offices.’

‘B and E one oh one.’ Lily cut in saluting him with her soda.

‘Only when we moved into these offices, we completely redesigned them and changed the layout.’

‘Cut off the elevator to the top two floors, added in a security control room, a panic room… You know the usual.’ Lily explained casually.

‘Only we may have submitted the wrong plans.’ Alec winced and shook his head regretfully.

Magnus stared at them, his eyes wide as he desperately tried not to laugh but all he could picture was Jonathan’s confusion if he tried to break in and found himself in somewhere like the toilets instead of on the stairs.

 

 

‘Magnus.’ Alec said pulling him close. Lily had already gone to bed, and while they had stayed up for a while longer, they were about to follow. ‘You have to promise me, you won’t leave me. You have to do everything I tell you to.’

‘Alexander.’ Magnus murmured, pressing his body close to Alec’s. He knew that Alec wasn’t talking about physically leaving his side. ‘I promise you, I won’t leave you. I will do everything you say.’ He felt Alec nod as he pressed his face into his neck and take a shaky breath. Magnus closed his eyes as he realised that Alec was scared for him. ‘Alexander look at me, I promise, I won’t leave you.’

Alec raised his head and Magnus could see his emotions splayed across his face. Worry, love, concern, fear. ‘You better not.’ Alec whispered hoarsely. ‘I can’t lose you again.’

‘Alec you have me. You will always have me.’ Magnus whispered. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too. So much.’ Alec sighed, his body relaxed but his hands tightened in their grip. ‘Stay with me tonight.’

‘Alexander.’ Magnus breathed. Hope, worry and desire all clawing at him at the same time. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I need you.’ Alec met his eyes and Magnus felt himself nodding. ‘Thank you.’ He rested his head in Magnus’s neck and Magnus could feel him breathing slowly and steadily as he tried to identify the look in Alec’s eyes.

When Magnus belated realised that it was vulnerability, he wrapped his arms more securely around Alec, as if the action could ward away Alec’s fears and protect him. ‘Do you need Lily as well?’

He felt Alec pull back and looked at him, surprised by the awe and love glowing in Alec’s eyes. Alec shook his head. ‘No. Just you.’

Magnus smiled back at him, although he was sure he had just melted into a giant puddle of goo at Alec’s words. ‘You have me. You always will.’

 

 

 


	31. Perimeter Breach Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is set for Jonathan Morgenstern at Alec's offices only they get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a two-parter and it kinda does end on a bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry, but you can come yell at me on twitter about it you like.
> 
> This chapter does contain violence and fighting but none of it is graphic, descriptive but I don't think graphic.
> 
> And Magnus' stalker is revealed! I know some of you already guessed who it was! Congrats - you were right!

_Perimeter Breach_

 

 

Something flashed silently one of the computer screens, but it wasn’t the one that Magnus was interested in. Izzy glanced at it while he watched Alec and Lily, now standing ready and alert, on the camera feed. They had been idly playing a memory game, much to Magnus’s amusement, with most of their team chipping in here and there. Even Lydia had joined in, but her men had been silent throughout.

‘Perimeter breach. They’re in.’ A smile crept over Izzy’s lips but stayed far away from her eyes. He’d never been scared of Izzy but he felt a chill run down his back at her words and the malicious but pleased tone she’d used.

Magnus felt his heart stop then thunderously take off at a gallop. Jonathan had been due to arrive over three hours ago and Magnus had been more than ready to call it a day. He supposed it was a good thing everyone else here was stubborn and didn’t seem to get bored anywhere near as easily as he did. He didn’t want to think on what would have happened if they’d all been willing to give up and leave when he had.

He watched as Alec nodded but stayed silent. He was in one of the rooms they kept for clients, but not the one they had used to meet his parents in. He looked relaxed but Magnus could see the tension in his posture, even Lily looked slightly tense.

‘They haven’t come up the elevator, have they?’ Magnus asked into his comms piece. He was with Izzy in what they had dubbed the control room. It was actually a security room where they had two different sets of monitors all displayed over one wall. One group of monitors, the one that Magnus was watching, was the security feed that showed the foyer by the elevators, the elevator, and all the hallways. They’d somehow managed to add cameras into every room and office that didn’t already have them and add them in to the security feed. Magnus could easily guess that Max and Simon had helped out with that.

The second set of monitors that Izzy was watching, matched the screen that Lily and Alec were also monitoring on their phones. It showed heat signatures throughout their three floors, including the elevator. They’d also incorporated tags for their own men and Lydia and her military colleagues. Just in case the lights went out, Alec had said. Magnus hadn’t bothered questioning that, it was summer in New York and sunset still wasn’t for hours. Even if the lights did go out, how dark could it get? But he still liked the idea of being able to differentiate who was who. He knew that cameras could be unreliable, even if these ones could view the entirety of the rooms and floors they were on. And the motion sensors only told you where they were, not what was happening. He was sticking with watching the cameras. Izzy was all over the motion sensors anyway.

Lily and Alec silently shook their heads, keeping their attention on their phones.

‘Remind me again why this was a good idea?’ Magnus muttered with no real heat. While he didn’t want to be here, there was no way he was going to be anywhere else while Alec and the others were here.

‘This was your idea.’ Alec scowled up at him, or rather up at the camera.

Lily grinned at the camera. ‘You can always wait this out in the panic room.’

Lily had teasingly offered him the panic room to wait in, which Alec had thought was a brilliant idea. Magnus hated them both.

Magnus glared at her, then realised she couldn’t see. ‘I’m quite happy here, thank you.’

‘Magnus, my staff are hidden throughout the three floors, and Lydia and her unit are on the seventh floor. We’re prepared.’

‘We were prepared in my offices.’ Magnus reminded him. But he did know how prepared they were. He had his most highly trained staff roaming around the building, who Izzy would direct, and then he had more staff members strategically placed in areas he wanted guarded, with strict instruction not to leave unless requested to do so. Like Sebastian, Livvy and Jules were up on the top floor. Including Alec and Lily, there were ten A&L staff members, Lydia and four of her men. Magnus hadn’t included himself or Izzy in that as they were to be staying put in their room and not leaving under circumstances.

Alec grinned. ‘We were not prepared for them to jump out the window.’

‘And you’re prepared for that here?’ Magnus asked doubtfully.

‘Watch and see.’ Alec said cryptically as he smirked up at the camera.

Magnus glared, but jumped as another voice spoke. ‘He’s here.’

It was Jason, the man down on the first-floor standing guard at the elevator. The military had eventually relented and kept one of Alec’s men on the door. Lily had raised a valid point in case Jonathan had checked out thier employee roster, and spooked when he didn’t recognise the man. ‘Looks like Jonathan Morgenstern and he’s alone.’

Magnus stared at Izzy in alarm. Jonathan was at the elevators. But he’d also planned an ambush according to the security system which had numerous blinking spots. Blinking spots that were highlighted all throughout the lower floor that belonged to A&L security and just seemed to keep coming. It was never ending and Magnus had lost count as some then spread to the next floor up. Some stayed in place, some continued on and more came in.

There was no way that Alec had recruited enough people to deal with the amount that seemed to be flooding in. Magnus had no idea how Jonathan’s men had by-passed the finger print access, although he wondered if they were going through the ventilation shafts or whatever Lily had said. He wished he had taken her more seriously, he knew better, but really? Trash chutes? And he was sure he remembered Sebastian saying something about you could only get to their floors by elevator the first time he had been here.

The top floor could only be accessed by the stairs, Alec and Lily had said they’d made sure of that when they had first moved in. But they still hadn’t taken any chances and had made sure that all of their documents and any information, whether sensitive or not, was safely locked away and all computers heavily encrypted, closed down and cut off from the internet. But the spots never progressed up to the top floor, they also seemed to somehow avoid where any of Alec and Lily’s people were waiting.

Magnus quickly found the camera that showed the foyer to the elevator, Izzy switching over and they watched as Jonathan swaggered up to Jason, who was stood there with his hands crossed across his front looking like he was a member of the SS protecting the president.

Jonathan raised a sardonic eyebrow.

‘Sir.’ They heard Jason greet him unperturbed. ‘Floor?’

‘Seventh.’ Jonathan looked the man up and down and smirked.

‘Name?’ Jason asked and they saw Jonathan visibly look startled.

‘Jonathan Morgenstern.’ He got his composure back quickly but they could see that Jason’s blatant disregard for him had irked him. Magnus smiled to himself, Lily had explained how wrongfooting an enemy could aid you in a fight by mentally off balancing them. Magnus made a mental note to buy Jason a drink after all this was over.

‘You are expected.’ Jason said and they heard the elevator doors ding and watched them open. The two stepped in. Jason very obviously used his index finger as an identification to start the elevator and they watched in silence as it rose. ‘Here we are, Sir.’

There was another ding and the elevator doors opened. Magnus kept an eye on his camera screens, vaguely noticing that Izzy was still keeping an eye on the heat and motion sensors identifying where everyone was.

‘Mr Morgenstern.’ They heard Lydia greet him and watched as Jason stayed in the elevator but Jonathan stepped out. She didn’t offer her hand for him to shake but stood there with two men flanking her from behind, both of them in army clothes. The elevator doors closed leaving the four of them alone. ‘Thank you for coming.’

‘On my way back to the ground floor.’ Jason reported as the elevator took him back down. Magnus knew that he would stay in the elevator in case that was breached as well. They didn’t want anyone escaping and waltzing into the restaurant below. It had been timed to happen before the restaurant opened, but Jonathan’s delay meant that the restaurant was not only open but busy and full of innocent customers and staff. Magnus prayed that they managed to keep it all contained in Alec’s offices, especially as Jonathan had shown that he wasn’t averse to using firearms.

Magnus saw Izzy frown. ‘Intruders are on the move.’ She muttered watching the computer screen as more lights started silently flashing, showing exactly where they were and on what floor.

‘Did I have any choice?’ They heard Jonathan ask. Even through the comms he sounded smarmy, as if he knew something none of them knew, but Magnus was more interested in watching the flashing lights and trying to figure out how many were close to Alec and Lily. So far, none. And no more had entered since Jonathan had entered the building. ‘Where’s my father?’

‘I’m afraid we have some bad news concerning your father.’ Lydia began and Magnus instantly switched his attention back. He saw Jonathan’s eyes narrow and his expression close off as if she had just answered a different question, one that he hadn’t asked yet.

Jason arrived at the ground floor and quickly stopped the doors from opening.

‘That’s going to be all of them.’ Izzy said and pressed a button that would lock down the elevator and any external door and exits to the floors occupied by A&L. ‘Going into lockdown.’

‘Then I have even worse news.’ Jonathan snarled viciously, dropping into a defensive position as Magnus watched Izzy hit a little button hidden inconspicuously under the desk.

‘Elvis is back.’ Magnus could hear the excitement in Lily’s voice and turned to her screen. He felt his jaw drop as every camera feed showed thick metal bars immediately descending down every window, smacking loudly into the floor followed by a dark metal barrier that instantly cut out all daylight. The internal lights went off and a loud blaring siren overtook the building.

An automated female voice suddenly boomed out over the siren. Magnus hadn’t known there were speakers all over the floors but evidently, there were.

‘ _Lockdown. Perimeter breach. Lockdown. Perimeter breach_.’

‘What the hell is this!’ They heard Jonathan’s shout amid muffled thuds come through the comms. Magnus thought he could hear confusion and worry in his voice but it could have been wishful thinking. Although, now Magnus could understand why Alec had said the lights might go out. It rendered the cameras mostly useless, Magnus couldn’t identify anyone in the darkness on them.

‘Holy shit.’ Magnus breathed, his eyes wide in awe.

Several thuds and muffled curses filtered through the comms. A second later the siren and automated voice stopped, causing the place to feel eerily silent. Magnus glanced at the camera feed to the restaurant but it all looked normal. He thought he could see a few patrons looking around in bafflement, but on the whole, no one seemed to have noticed.

‘Shit.’ It sounded like Lydia.

‘Lydia report.’ Izzy said watching the dots and lights move around on the screen. She looked worried but you couldn’t tell it from her voice. Magnus saw the three labelled dots stay by the elevators and the flashing one disappear down the corridor.

‘Fuck. He got away.’ Lydia cursed. ‘Jones and Roberts are down.’

‘Alive?’

‘Yes. Breathing. And,’ She paused, gave a sigh of relief. ‘Both have heartbeats. Steady.’

‘Good. Requesting medical assistance.’ Izzy reported and picked up a phone but her eyes never left the monitor.

‘You ready?’ He heard Alec ask. His voice was calm but Magnus could still hear the eagerness in it. He ignored Izzy next to him calling for an ambulance, even if the fact that she had dialled 911 had surprised him.

‘Thought you’d never ask.’ Lily replied and Magnus just knew she would be grinning.

‘You’re all crazy.’ Magnus said to himself.

‘Still got time to take you to the panic room.’ He could hear the smirk in Alec’s voice and Magnus wanted to flip him off.

‘Fuck off.’ He muttered, hoping he was the only one who could hear the petulance in his voice. ‘I’m perfectly fine here.’

‘Yeah, he’s got me to protect him.’ Izzy winked at him. Their room was the only one, along with the panic room, that still had light. Magnus knew that Alec had threatened Izzy with locking them in, and Alec had spent a stupid amount of time, detailing to Magnus how to lock the door and what to do if he thought Izzy was about to do something stupid. Magnus had had to kiss him to get him to shut up and so was unsure if Max had locked the door remotely or not.

‘How many have we got?’ Lily asked absently. Magnus could see their dots moving slowly from their starting point.

‘Thirty-four.’ Izzy replied instantly, without even having to check. ‘Not including Jonathan.’

‘Seriously?’ Alec asked sounded vaguely affronted. ‘Is that it?’

Magnus felt a stirring of anger at Alec’s words. Thirty-four? Thirty-four against fifteen? Was he joking? Taking the piss? They were outnumbered over two to one and seemed to think this was a joke. They didn’t even know what kind of weapons these people had brought with them, or how highly trained they were. It didn’t matter to Magnus how good Alec and his team were, these people could easily match them in skills, then overpower them with weapons and numbers. And if Alec had been expecting more, why the hell didn’t he have more of his own men here?

‘We only have fifteen.’ Came Sebastian’s voice. Magnus slowly breathed out, at least someone was thinking logically. Sebastian was on the top floor in Alec and Lily’s office. The floor they were expecting the least amount of fighting. Alec had known Sebastian would be adamant about seeing this through and Alec had done everything he could to protect his brother-in-law. He had two others, Livvy and Jules, up there with him but in different rooms.

‘Not really fair on them is it?’ Came Lily’s cheerful reply.

‘Alec, Lily. One heading your way.’ Izzy told them.

‘Just the one?’ Magnus frowned as he swore he could hear disappointment in Alec’s voice. He heard Alec’s voice a moment later. ‘He’s down and contained.’

Magnus hadn’t heard any sounds of fighting or the man falling, he knew that they were trying to be silent though. While they didn’t know who could hear them, Izzy would say if anyone was nearby, but chances were, they had their own comms.

Magnus continued to stare at the screen but the flashing light with no identification never disappeared. He breathed out, wanting to kick himself. It wasn’t just a motion sensor but read body heat as well, of course it wouldn’t disappear just because the man was contained. Assuming it was a man, Alec had a number of female employee’s here today.

‘Aline, one coming up behind you.’ Izzy said.

Magnus held his breath even though Alec and Lily continued silently moving through the offices. He doubted they were even looking worried. He could hear muffled thuds and groans coming through the comms, but they were connected up to all of Alec’s staff and Lydia and her four soldiers. Magnus had no idea who was making the noise, it could have been the two soldiers waking up though he doubted it.

‘One down.’ A woman’s voice, Magnus assumed was Aline’s, came through on the comms sounding only a little out of breath.

‘Make sure their contained.’ Lydia’s voice followed a moment later.

‘Huh. Thought I would just leave him here to wake up and go another round with someone else.’ Aline muttered making Magnus bite back a laugh.

‘Alec, Lily, you got two coming your way.’ Izzy warned them.

‘Bout time.’ Lily muttered. Magnus was not appreciating her enthusiasm for this.

Magnus glanced at Izzy but she didn’t seem fazed in the slightest that they were about to be evenly matched with no idea what weapon’s the perpetrators had. He watched the monitor showing the two flashing dots that showed them slowly approaching the two labelled as Alec and Lily.

He didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Izzy told him to breathe. He glanced at her but she was still watching the screens, all of them showing different areas and she was in charge of them all.

‘Aline, hold back a second.’ She said calmly, her gaze easily rotating through several screens at once. ‘Okay you’re good. Turn left at the end and there’s one in front.’

Magnus faintly heard a couple thuds.

‘One down.’ Aline reported.

‘Two down.’ Lily’s voice came through moments later.

‘Aline, you’ll meet up with Alec and Lily if continue that way.’ Izzy informed her.

‘Can’t have them stealing my thunder.’ Aline’s voice came through but Magnus could hear the humour in it. He watched on the monitors as she turned off and started in the opposite direction.

‘You know, sometimes I do share.’ Lily’s reply was light-hearted.

‘Alec, Lily hold up.’ Izzy’s voice had a slight edge to it and Magnus looked to see what was wrong. ‘Aline, two in front of you. Alec, there’s one behind you, but another one coming up behind them and two to your left.’

‘Roger.’ Alec’s voice was barely a whisper in the comms.

Their dots barely seemed to move when all four flashing dots seemed to converge on them, but there was silence. No sounds of fighting. Magnus strained his eyes but didn’t hear anything. The flashing dots moved on and past them. Then the two labelled Alec and Lily moved, as if following them.

‘Wha-what are they doing?’ Magnus asked, hearing the fear in his voice. ‘Why are they following?’

Izzy barely even spared him a glance but he saw the corners of her mouth curl up into a smile. ‘Lydia, one coming up in front of you. Alec, now would be a good time, before they split again.’

Magnus watched the dots labelled Alec and Lily, completely ignoring Lydia, as they mixed with the four flashing dots.

‘Four down.’ Lily’s voice came through with a slight pant.

Izzy nodded. ‘I’d go back the way you came, several have looped back around.’

‘Roger.’ Lily replied and Magnus watched as their corresponding dots headed back the way, towards two sets of two flashing dots. Magnus made sure his jaw was closed and continued watching, his arms tightly crossed and his hands clenched into fists.

‘Hold on.’ Izzy said suddenly, confusion lacing her voice. ‘Two more have gone through a wall they shouldn’t have been able to.’

‘What do you mean?’ Alec asked, his voice quiet as if afraid of drawing too much attention to himself.

‘To your right. Two somehow got into that room from the other side.’ Izzy said, her eyes flying everywhere over the screen. ‘That’s a solid wall. They shouldn’t have been able to.’

‘Well, well, well.’ Magnus heard a familiar voice say calmly through the comms and felt his blood run cold. ‘What do we have here? Alec Lightwood and Lily Chen.’

‘Lilith Talto.’ Alec’s reply sounded calm.

‘I am curious. I read your obituaries, however did you both escape?’ She sounded amused and Magnus had to grip the counter in front of him as he felt anger and fear race through him.

‘Goddamn bitch. It was revenge.’ Izzy hissed, one of her hands shooting over to his, to settle momentarily and help calm him. He took a deep breath and nodded at her.

‘What can we say?’ Lily asked, amusement coming through on the comms. ‘We were just better than those who set us up.’

‘You should have died in that hovel.’ Lilith suddenly spat and Magnus grabbed hold of Izzy’s arm as the tell-tale sound of fighting came through.

‘Lilith Talto, identity confirmed. East corridor, middle floor with five unfriendlies, engaged in combat with Alec Lightwood and Lily Chen.’ Izzy said brusquely. Magnus couldn’t hear any fear in her voice, but he could see it in her eyes; the way she gripped the table with her other hand so tightly her knuckles turned white, her short shallow breaths. But she remained composed and her eyes kept flickering over the monitors. ‘Aline, one coming your way. Emma, Kit, two in the room to your left. Mark duck into the room to your right, one passing you momentarily.’

Magnus listened to the varying replies and heard the corresponding answers moments later saying more of them had been taken down. But still nothing from Alec or Lily. He couldn’t see them, he needed to hear them, to hear something.

‘I can’t stand this.’ Magnus said feeling sick as his eyes flicked between the dark security camera feeds and the monitor flashing everyone’s positions. Neither were helping him. He needed to know what was going on. Not standing here, safe and sound, as God knows what, happened to Alec and Lily. How on earth was Izzy managing to stay calm? If anything should have her charging out of here to help them, this should surely be it?

He glanced at the screen again, watching the corridor that Alec and Lily were in, feeling the numerus flashing dots mocking him, laughing at him with there presence. He traced a line from the corridor to where he was with Izzy in what had been dubbed comms central.

He knew where Alec and Lily were, he had been tracking them constantly, figuring out how far away from him they were, what corridors they were walking along and what rooms they were passing. He knew exactly where he needed to go to get to them.

 ‘I can’t stay here.’ Magnus heard himself say moments after he felt himself move away from the console and closer to the door. He still didn’t know if Alec had followed through with his threat to Izzy of having Max lock them in and a large part of him prayed that he had. It wasn’t like Alec to overlook something this important, but Alec had shown him what to do if, for any reason, they needed to get out. He seemed to watch himself reach for the door, quickly unlocking it while Izzy was still concentrating on the screens, before finding himself running flat out down the corridor, Izzy shouting his name, both behind him and in his ear.

‘Magnus! Magnus, what are you doing? Magnus get back here!’ He could hear the fear overriding the exasperation in Izzy’s voice. ‘Civilian in the breach. Alert, civilian in the breach!’

He ignored her as he ran, hearing his shoes slapping the floor and his breath coming harshly as he pushed himself to go faster.

‘Magnus?’ He heard Alec’s voice in his ear but didn’t have the breath to answer as he raced to where he was. ‘Magnus, what are you doing?’

He was almost there. He raced into the corridor, skidding to a halt when he saw three men lying out cold on the floor, at least he hoped they were, half a leg and a shoe stuck out of a doorway and two more were tied up on their knees. One was Lilith Talto. She glared at him as he stared at her, breathing heavily with wide eyes.

‘Magnus!’ He heard Alec’s voice behind him and jumped as arms encircled him. His shocked yelp somehow turned into a sharp intake of breath before he realised it was Alec who had him and he buried himself into his side. His hands running over Alec’s body hurriedly as if they had a mind of their own as he frantically checked that Alec was okay. ‘Magnus, shh. It’s fine, everything’s okay. I’m okay.’

‘You didn’t answer.’ Magnus whispered frantically, hearing his rushed gasps of breath for the first time.

‘What do you mean?’ Alec whispered back, holding him tight. ‘What didn’t I answer?’

Magnus took a breath, realising that he wasn’t making any sense. ‘You didn’t say anything, after the fight started. You or Lily always say “contained” a few seconds later.’

Alec half-chuckled as he quickly captured Magnus’s lips. ‘I’m sorry love, this one took more than a few seconds.’

Magnus closed his eyes for a second, desperately trying to compose himself. He nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ Alec asked, his eyebrows lifted in question. Magnus knew he was asking more than that though.

He nodded again and breathed out, pleased that it was now steady, even if he didn’t feel all that steadier. His hands were shaking and his knees weren’t the most stable they’d ever been. ‘Yeah.’

‘Magnus Bane.’ Lilith sneered, causing him to turn to face her. Alec kept an arm around his waist and Magnus reached out for his other hand. ‘I saw you arrive this morning. I’m so pleased you’re no longer holed up in that farce of a security room.’

‘Oh really?’ Manus asked calmly, knowing she was baiting him and refusing to give her what she wanted. Although he did wonder how she knew he’d been in the security room. Although, it could have just been a good guess, Alec had told him there was a security room on the old plans, just in a different place.

‘Honestly Magnus.’ She said in disappointment as she looked at him. ‘I thought you’d have learnt by now. You really need to listen me. You never know when you’re going to die a horribly gruesome and grisly death.’

He stared at her in dawning horror. His jaw slipping open as it all suddenly clicked into place. It wasn’t Jonathan. He had been so caught up thinking that his stalker had to have had a connection to him somehow. That they must have known him even if everyone had told him that wasn’t always the case. He had never once considered it could have Jonathan’s business partner. ‘You. It was you. The letters.’

She arched an eyebrow. ‘Of course it was me.’ She shook her head sadly. Even on her knees, with her hands tied behind her back, she acted like she held all the cards. ‘I had such high hopes for you.’

‘But? Why?’ He stared at her, unable to comprehend why she, out of all of them, would be the one to send him the letters. She had no connection to him, not like Jonathan did, even Valentine had a vague connection to him. But Lilith Talto? It made no sense.

She snorted in derision. ‘Your father never fell for my games. It was the one thing I never liked about him. He was too smart for that. Too ruthless. How the hell he was caught I have no idea.’

‘Caught?’ Magnus frowned, but didn’t want to push her to much in case she clammed up and refused to say anything. She knew who his real father was, and more importantly, where his real father was. Which was more than he had ever known, and more than Alec and Lily had been able to find out.

‘Asmodeus now rules San Pedro prison. If you can even call it a prison.’ She sneered angrily but her look turned malicious and thoughtful. ‘I’m sure he’d love to hear all about his son, the inventor.’ She shook her head, a cruel smile playing on her lips. ‘The things you could do for us. Help us with. We could make you rich and infamous.’

‘I don’t want to be infamous. And I have enough money thanks.’ Magnus inadvertently backed away, treading on Alec’s foot as he did so. He could feel his heart racing but it calmed down marginally when Alec squeezed his waist and pressed closer.

She scoffed. ‘One can never have enough money, Magnus. Surely you have learnt that at least by now?’

‘Enough.’ Alec said sternly, somehow managing not to raise his voice too loudly but for everyone there to hear him and pay attention.  He turned Magnus away, forcing her out of his line of sight. Magnus looked at him, seeing the worry and concern in his eyes, even in the darkened room. ‘Magnus, you need to go back to Izzy.’

‘No, I’m not leaving you.’ Magnus refused, shaking his head for effect.

‘Magnus.’ Alec sighed. Magnus shook his head adamantly. ‘Jonathan still isn’t contained, neither are all of his men.’

‘Good luck with that.’ Lilith laughed. Magnus saw Lily move quickly and heard a thud and corresponding groan.

‘Jonathan isn’t a risk to me, you heard her, she was the stalker. And I’ll stick by you, I saw how easily you took down those other men.’

Alec sighed. ‘Yeah, when I wasn’t worried about you. And Jonathan is still a risk.’

Magnus crossed his arms and glared at him. ‘You forget I’ve seen you guilt trip your family into getting your own way. It’s not going to work on me.’

‘Can’t say he doesn’t know you.’ He heard Izzy’s muttered voice in his ear.

Alec glared back at him, before his expression gave way to slight confusion then wariness. ‘Izzy, how many are left?’

‘Thirteen.’ She replied instantly. ‘And the only casualties are Lydia’s two men.’

‘Thanks for that.’ Magnus had to bite his cheek to stop himself from smiling at Lydia’s annoyed grumble. But he was impressed at the odds, they’d had taken down twenty-two men with only two casualties out of fifteen. And none of those casualties were Alec’s.

Alec sighed after a few moments of deliberation. ‘Fine, but you stay in between me and Lily. Stay quiet, do not act the hero or do anything stupid.’

Magnus felt his lips pull up into a smirk. He hadn’t thought Alec would give in so easily or quickly, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth when he was getting his own way. ‘I think I can do that.’

 

 

 

 


	32. Perimeter Breach Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight in Alecs offices continues and someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are depictions of fighting, violence and death.
> 
> Sorry about the second cliffhanger...

_Perimeter Breach Part 2_

 

 

Magnus was sure that Izzy was communicating with Alec and Lily somehow, in some way that he couldn’t hear or see, because they hadn’t come across anyone since the fight with Lilith. And while they could have been sneaking looks at their phones to find out where Jonathans men were, Magnus didn’t think they were. Not only because he hadn’t seen either of them even feel for their phones but because both of them had been so adamant in speaking to their own employees to stay alert to their surroundings and not to get distracted by technology that they missed something important.

Lydia and two of her troops, who had been standing guard by an emergency exit that only Alec’s staff were meant to know about, had met them. Her men were now standing guard over Lilith and the five men they had taken down. Two of which who were still unconscious. Magnus wasn’t upset about that at all. He only wished that Lilith had been one of the unconscious ones as well. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about his biological father. Who was in a prison somewhere that he somehow ran? None of that made sense to him. He would look it up as soon as he could but right now, he needed to concentrate. Although, if Izzy was somehow silently diverting them away from anyone, it didn’t really matter.

Alec had kept hold of Magnus’s hand and in doing so had kept him tucked close behind him the entire time so far. He knew that Alec wasn’t happy that he had insisted on staying out here and not going back to the communication centre with Izzy where he would be safe. But he didn’t think his heart could stand being in there any longer, watching a dot labelled as Alec wander the halls with another dot labelled as Lily as they hunted out Jonathan’s men. Even if only thirteen remained. Only thirteen. When did he start thinking of that as a small number of men to hunt down and capture? Although now, Jonathan and his men were the ones outnumbered. Well, actually the numbers were now even seeing as Jonathan had taken out two of Lydia’s men. But it was still more of relief than Magnus thought it would have been seeing as this still wasn’t over. It certainly didn’t help that Lilith had seemed to think it funny that they thought they had a shot at getting Jonathan. To Magnus, that didn’t shout volumes, it screamed volumes.

It had been almost five minutes since they’d left the room where Lilith and the other men where being held. Five very long minutes where Magnus had expected someone to jump out at them at every single second. Alec had physically locked the door holding Lilith and the five men, with Izzy initiating another backup via computer. They were taking no chances, not when they weren’t keeping all the men captive in the same room. Lydia, Alec and Lily had agreed that was a recipe for disaster. But after five long minutes of creeping down a hallway, checking rooms and ensuring they were clear, even though Izzy’s computer told them they were, and where every single second felt like an hour. Magnus had enough adrenaline coursing through his body to incite several city-wide riots. He didn’t know how the others could stand it, let alone do it for a living.

So when Izzy next spoke, he jumped about two feet in the air. He heard Alec snort while Lily made some sort of gagging sound behind him as they both tried to keep quiet. He turned and glared at her, she instantly held her hands up in surrender, but the fact that she was biting her lip so hard it had almost turned white and her whole was body was shaking slightly, gave her amusement away.

‘Alec, Lily. Two straight ahead.’ Izzy’s voice was still calm but now had an edge of tension underlying it. Magnus knew he was the cause of that, but it still didn’t make him regret his decision to stay. He was not being left behind again, it had taken him thirteen years to get Alec back the first time, he was damned if he would let anything like that happen a second time. ‘Duck into the room you just passed. Three more joining them.’

Alec and Lily immediately retreated, pushing Magnus along with them and into the room they had just passed.

‘Aren’t you going to go take them down?’ Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, slightly confused when Alec pushed him down beside the desk and squatted down next to them. Lily was hidden behind the door, her eyes glued to the entrance.

Alec raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. Magnus glared at him and he shook his head silently. A ball of unease, guilt and anger formed in his chest. He was the reason they were retreating and not engaging the enemy in combat. They were trying to protect him and by doing so were forfeiting what they were trained to do, what they were all here for. His guilt overran his anger, but the uneasy feeling never left.

‘Why not?’ He persisted. Alec just looked at him. ‘I’ll stay here I promise.’

Alec just rolled his eyes and raised his finger to his mouth.

Magnus glared at him but didn’t object when Alec pulled him closer. So close that he saw Alec frown in the dark when the men stopped outside the door to their room. He inadvertently held his breath, there was no way they could know they were in this room. But why were they pausing? He felt Alec’s attention zero in on the door as well and saw Lily’s outline melt completely into the shadows.

‘They’ve stopped outside.’ He could hear the concern and worry in Izzy’s voice. ‘Aline head to Michael’s office, Lydia continue along that corridor, then your next left.’

The door slowly opened and a shape entered hesitantly, there was a blur from the direction that Lily had been hiding and a sharp thud, when Magnus blinked there was the shape of a body on the floor. He felt Alec move and looked over to him, only to feel him place his hands on Magnus’ waist and push him further behind the desk as he crept out.

A figure stepped over the body and hesitated, then reached for the light switch. Nothing happened. The figure took another hesitant step in and Lily blurred into action again, this time pulling the man forwards, making him trip over the body slumped in the doorway.

Magnus gasped as Alec took the opportunity to race forwards, only while Lily was still incapacitating the second man, the third and fourth charged in, swiftly followed by the fifth. Only the second man seemed to be a bit more well versed in the art of fighting and was putting up a pretty good defence against Lily. Alec engaged the third and fourth but the fifth seemed to be holding up some sort of box and was swiping it around the room. Magnus saw the second he stopped at the desk and switched the safety off his gun.

‘Come out, come out, wherever you are.’ Magnus heard the man sing song and had to clench his jaw at the man’s maturity levels as he slowly got to his feet. Although to be fair, he was pretty sure it was something Lily would do as well. She did seem the type who would find it fun to play with her prey.

He could see Alec and Lily in his periphery vision, well, he was pretty sure it was them in the darkness. It was a little confusing, but as they seemed to be trying to get past the three men to get to him, he felt sure it was a pretty safe bet.

The man indicted with his gun for him to come forward and Magnus instantly watched the grip he had on it. No sane person, or rather, no person good at fighting or familiar with using guns would wave a gun around after taking the safety off. Magnus didn’t know much about guns, but he knew that.

He approached cautiously, holding his hands up and saw his moment as he deliberately got too close, causing the man to automatically take a step back. He spun to the side, raised his elbow and jabbed it back into the man’s face as hard as he could. Pain billowed in his elbow as he felt the crack and gush of blood as the nose broke and the man staggered backwards.

Before the man could do much more than splutter and cough, Magnus quickly sidestepped and disarmed him of his gun, disabling the clip and switching the safety back on. He let it fall to the fall floor as the man recovered and aimed a right hook at him. He’d never been proficient at firing guns, nor had he seen the point of going to the firing range; he hadn’t ever thought he might be in a position where he needed to. Magnus ducked and jabbed the man in the side; nothing disabling but it would hurt.

He heard a faint thud but didn’t take his eyes off of his opponent. He knew how good Lily and Alec were and that they would do everything to stop the other three from coming near him. He heard another groan just as the one facing him lunged, he swivelled, allowing the man’s momentum to carry him forward and past Magnus and threw him into the desk.

He took the opportunity to quickly glance at Alec and Lily and blinked when he saw Alec stood there, a broad grin on his face and what looked to be lust in his eyes with his arms crossed. Two men lay in between him and Lily and Lily looked to be playing with the final man.

‘Damn.’ Alec exclaimed, staring intently at him. ‘I didn’t know you could fight.’

‘You never asked.’ Magnus panted, glancing back and keeping his eyes on the man he was fighting. ‘And I assumed it was in my file.’

‘Yeah, that you took a few lessons about a decade ago.’ Alec sounded vaguely affronted.

‘Well, I kept them up. Why do you think I use the gym?’

‘But you don’t.’ He could hear the confusion in Alec’s voice. Alec knew he did yoga, he’d seen him practice.

‘There’s a gym in my building’s basement.’

‘Oh.’ Alec said, still staring in what Magnus was hoping was admiration. Once this was over, he hoped he would be getting some much more enjoyable action, preferably involving a bed, but presently he needed Alec to stop staring at him like that so that he could concentrate.

‘Am I wrong to be turned on by this?’ Alec asked, almost completely blowing Magnus’s concentration.

‘Christ Alec, is now really the time?’ Magnus heard Izzy ask through the comms in his ear.

‘Sorry Iz, forgot you were there.’ Alec didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. But Magnus didn’t have time to appreciate the look covering Alec’s face as the man chose that moment to regain his feet and charge him. Magnus didn’t fully sidestep him this time but did just enough to get behind him with one arm around his neck and the other behind his head, getting his opponent in a choke hold. He squeezed and after a few moments of the man flailing helplessly, felt him go lax and slump against him. He really owed Raphael. It was because of him, and maybe Camille, that he had learnt to defend himself, and ever since he had seen Raphael use that move on Camille, it had been his favourite. He let the man slide to the floor in a heap as he turned to face Alec and Lily, breathing heavily from the exertion.

‘Damn Magnus.’ Lily grinned at him which he could only just make out in the dark but Alec was closer and from the look covering his face, Magnus really, really owed Raphael. His elbow was killing him, but seeing as the others had taken down far more people than him and hadn’t complained, he didn’t want to say anything. He surreptitiously rubbed at it, Alec seemed to zero in on it but didn’t say anything. He pulled Magnus close and kissed the side of his head quickly as he rubbed his own hand over the offending elbow.

Lily quickly moved over to the unconscious man and tied him up quickly and efficiently. ‘Five down in Michael’s office.’ She spoke into her comms just as someone raced into the room.

The woman paused as she caught sight of them. From what Magnus could see, she was of a similar stature and appearance to Lily. ‘You all good?’

‘Yeah, thanks Aline.’

‘How’d they know you were in here?’ She asked, walking into the room and looking around at the bodies on the floor.

‘That.’ Magnus pointed to the box the man had been holding and had dropped. Alec went over and picked it up, inspecting it.

‘Goddamn heat sensor.’ Alec snarled as he inspected the box the fifth man had dropped.

‘They have heat sensors?’ Lydia asked from the doorway, her voice resigned. Magnus looked over and could see a dark smear, probably blood, at her temple.

‘What does that mean?’ Magnus asked before he remembered that the man had used it to find where he was hiding behind the desk. ‘They’re using them to detect our body heat?’

‘Yeah.’ Alec sighed. ‘That would explain the strange groupings.’

‘Isabelle, can you figure out how many of these they have by counting the groups?’ Lydia asked into the comms.

‘I’ll try but it won’t include the groups you’ve taken out.’ Izzy’s response came through.

‘Did those groups have these as well?’ Lily asked.

‘Not that I recall.’ Alec said and Magnus could hear the frown in his voice.

‘So, maybe only some of them have them?’ Lydia asked with a sigh, ducking her head back out into the hallway and checking both ways.

‘You guys might want to move or keep the volume down.’ Izzy’s voice came over the comms. ‘Two have just abruptly stopped and turned in your direction.’

‘What direction are they coming from?’ Alec asked quickly.

‘Both.’

Magnus saw Aline and Lydia nod at each other as they each silently departed in opposite directions. Alec pulled Magnus close to him while Lily continued securing the men that had been knocked unconscious.

‘Alec.’ She called urgently and even Magnus stiffened at her tone. She was looking at the man who had entered first.

Alec walked over, pulling Magnus with him, keeping him close.

‘Shit.’ He breathed as he stared at the man’s face.

‘What?’ Magnus whispered as he frowned down at the man. He didn’t recognise him, but he was older than Magnus had been expecting. He glanced up at the grim expressions being worn by both Alec and Lily. They obviously knew him and Magnus got the impression that they hadn’t been expecting to see him here. Not on Jonathan’s side anyway. ‘Who is he?’

‘Later.’ Alec said roughly, Magnus could hear the undercurrent of anger in it and silently nodded his acceptance while Lily methodically finished her restraints with a grim expression on her face. She stood up and nodded to Alec. He nodded back and Magnus followed as they left the room in the same direction as Aline. Magnus watched in silence as she disappeared around a corner ahead of them following Izzy’s directions. He was unsurprised when they turned in the other direction.

‘Alec, one in the room coming up on your right.’ Izzy said calmly.

Magnus nodded when Alec signalled to him to wait in the hallway with him while Lily disappeared in. They didn’t need to wait long. He heard a couple thuds but then Izzy spoke over the comms before Lily came back out.

‘One down and contained.’ Magnus heard Aline’s voice before Izzy spoke again.

‘Alec, will you stop ogling your boyfriend and get that man sneaking up on his eight o’clock?’

Alec grinned easily, as if he hadn’t just been staring at someone he knew knocked out on the ground on the enemy’s side. Magnus could easily guess what Alec was thinking to keep his mind off of that. ‘Sure thing, sis.’

Magnus tried very hard not to be impressed at Izzy’s guesswork in that Alec had actually been ogling him.

Lily re-emerged from the room looking smug as Alec slipped around him. Magnus watched in awe as the man crouched down into a fighting position but Alec surprised them both when, without warning, he punched the man in the face and he went straight down.

‘That was hot.’ Magnus croaked, staring in awe.

‘One down and contained.’ Lydia’s voice came through the comms.

‘Two more coming up.’ Izzy said urgently.

Magnus had barely turned around when he saw them, and as luck would have it, was stood parallel to Lily and a good couple steps in front of Alec. He froze when he saw who it was, dread deadening his limbs and fear making him clench his jaw tightly.

‘Magnus Bane.’ Jonathan said loudly. Magnus could hear the smirk in his voice and it sent chills down his back. He might have been over the moon that Jonathan wasn’t his stalker, but the man was still a psychopath, and one who took pleasure in inflicting pain. Out of everyone here, Magnus would have much preferred to come face to face with literally anyone else. ‘You know, I did some more research after our last little encounter.’

‘Really?’ Magnus asked, pleased that his voice was steady and calm, and not filled with the hate he felt for the man and his father. He could see an empty gun holster on Jonathan’s side and said gun hanging casually in his hand by his thigh. ‘I did my research about you before our first meeting.’

‘Didn’t learn much did you?’

‘I didn’t have people covering my tracks for me.’ Magnus retorted trying to keep a grip on his anger. So far, his fear was doing a top-notch job at keeping it at bay.

‘Keep him talking.’ Izzy instructed. Magnus blinked, having forgotten about her in his ear. ‘Aline and Lydia head back. Kit, Emma head to Liv’s office.’

‘No, but you had hired a security company to protect you from a stalker.’

 Magnus paused, wondering what Jonathan was getting at. ‘Yes?’

‘And that security company had ties to my father.’

Ties? He was actually calling it ties? Anger instantly overwhelmed his fear and he had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from doing something very stupid. ‘If you mean that your father was a heartless traitor and set up innocent men and women, soldiers, to be tortured and killed. And that the two people who run that security company were two of those he betrayed, then yes.’

‘You always did have a way with words, Magnus.’ He could hear the amusement on Jonathan’s voice.

‘They’ve found the entrance to the top floor.’ Even Magnus could hear the fear in Izzy’s voice. ‘Two heading up.’

‘Alright.’ Sebastian cheered happily. Magnus could picture him punching the air. He knew Sebastian would have hated staying put up there, especially being able to hear everything that was happening down here with them. He chanced a glance at Alec but Jonathan took the moment to attack, lunging forward with surprising grace and speed, reminding Magnus of panthers in the nature programmes he liked to watch in his spare time to unwind.

Magnus felt something barrel sideways into him and he was thrown against the wall awkwardly. His shoulder hit first, closely followed by his head rather painfully bouncing off the wall before he slumped to the ground, wincing in pain. He felt sluggish and unsure when he looked up, but he could see Alec crouched in a defensive position glaring at Jonathan. Magnus turned his head and saw Lily, her face sullen and annoyed as Jonathan held her against him. His arm wrapped around her and his gun nestled snugly in her shoulder.

‘Look at that.’ Magnus could hear the taunt in Jonathan’s voice but didn’t dare look or take his eyes off of Lily. Neither did Alec. ‘I hold one girl hostage and you all back away.’

‘Do I look like I’m backing away?’ Alec’s voice was hard and cold, his eyes never leaving Jonathan’s face.

Magnus felt his breath hitch. Lily was captive because she had pushed him out the way. If he had gone back to the comms room with Izzy, this would never have happened. He had put them both in danger and Lily was the one paying for him being selfish and obstinate.

‘Ah, the famous Alec Lightwood. The one with the death wish.’ He backed up a step taking Lily with him. ‘And that would make this Lily Chen, the other one with a death wish.’

‘What’s your point?’ Lily snarled.

‘I can make your wish come true.’ Jonathan chuckled menacingly.

‘Seriously?’ Lily mocked, snorting her amusement. ‘Out of every line out there, you choose that one?’

‘Where’s Clary?’ Jonathan demanded ignoring her.

‘Who?’ Lily asked innocently. Way too innocently. It was obvious she knew exactly who Clary was and was just fucking with him. Magnus knew that this was what she was trained to do, but he couldn’t quite believe how relaxed and blasé she was being. Looking at her, you would never guess that she was actual in real danger and was risking her life. All because of him, because he hadn’t been able to watch this from a distance.

‘I won’t ask again!’

‘Oh, well, in that case.’ Lily answered cheerfully and winked at Magnus. Magnus wondered what the hell she was playing at, but he had to hand it to her, the girl had balls of steel. Jonathan snarled. ‘Oh relax. What are you a werewolf? Clary’s fine. She just doesn’t want to see you.’

‘Don’t lie.’

Lily laughed then imitated a little girls voice which in no way sounded like Clary. ‘Mom and the military say you’re a bad, bad man. I don’t know if it’s safe to even see you, but you’re my brother. I don’t believe you could be what they say you are.’

Jonathan stared at her in shock. ‘That was you?’

She attempted to shrug but his hold and the gun somewhat inhibited her. She grinned smugly instead. ‘I’m a girl of many talents.’

The gun was still pressed into Lily’s shoulder and Magnus could tell she was getting bored. He wasn’t sure, but he also thought he could see Jonathan’s eyes flash with anger at her words.

‘In which case, I have the girl, and they will do what I say.’ Jonathan snarled. Magnus stayed exactly where he was, but if he could tell that Lily’s taunts were getting to him, then so could Lily and Alec. He eyed Alec, who had been inching closer with each of Lily’s taunts, watching the way he never took his eyes of Lily, noting their every move.

Lily huffed and Magnus thought she rolled her eyes in the darkness. ‘Men. They think they know everything.’

‘I know they will do whatever I say to keep you alive.’ Jonathan snarled again and shifted them back another step.

‘But you don’t know me.’ Lily’s voice was smug.

‘I don’t care.’

‘You should.’

Jonathan laughed. It didn’t sound sane. ‘And why should I?’

‘Because you don’t know what I am.’ Lily’s voice had turned cold and hard. Magnus glanced at Alec and saw the tension in his body, as if he was ready to leap at them on Lily’s say so.

‘And what are you?’ Jonathan sounded fed up but intrigued. A part of Magnus wanted to smile. It was obvious, to him at least, that she was baiting him. Just like Lilith had baited him. And Jonathan had fallen for it, just as he had with Lilith.

Lily smiled and Magnus watched in silent alarm as she snaked her hand up to cover Jonathan’s on the gun. She pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing through her shoulder and straight into him. Lily pulled herself away from him as he wobbled there, blood leaking out of his mouth as she pulled herself out of his grasp and turned around.

‘I’m a goddamn marine.’ Lily virtually screamed as Jonathan stared stupidly at her, swaying on the spot and with her injured shoulder, Lily brought her arm back and punched him in the face.

Jonathan fell to the ground with a loud thud and didn’t get back up. Magnus could see something dark already seeping out from around him. He gasped in a breath as he realised it was blood, bile bubbled up his throat and he tried hard not to throw up.

‘Lily.’ Alec said, his voiced laced with laughter as he leaned back against the wall next to Magnus, sagging in relief. His hands instantly pulled Magnus closer as he checked his head. He let Alec manhandle him around as it meant that he was no longer looking at Jonathan’s body lying motionless on the floor. He didn’t know whether or not to be relieved that the man was still breathing. Magnus winced as he unearthed a large and painful bump but thankfully there didn’t seem to be any blood.

‘Yes Alec?’ She smiled as turned around to face him. Magnus noticed she wasn’t too steady on her feet herself.

‘You were never in the marines.’ Alec left Magnus to pat Jonathan down.

She grinned, her eyes lighting up with a slight maniacal gleam. ’I’m an honorary marine, Alec. We both are.’

Alec stifled his laugh as he removed three knives and another gun from Jonathan’s body before he returned and virtually sat on Magnus. Magnus didn’t complain, he needed the physical reassurance that they were both alright. Alec reached over and leant his head against Magnus. ‘But you didn’t say that.’

‘Of course not.’ Lily huffed. ‘It doesn’t have the same ring to it.’

Magnus stared at her, she was crazy, certifiably insane. He had never been more relived that she was on his side.

‘What about “I was in the army?”’ Alec continued teasing her as he kissed Magnus’ forehead and pulled himself to his feet. Jonathan’s body gurgled once and was then quiet.

She rolled her eyes at him. ‘Seriously? What was I just saying about it having to sound good?’

Alec walked over to Jonathan and felt his pulse on his neck. ‘He’s dead.’

‘Who’s dead? Report.’ Izzy said sternly as Alec slowly approached Lily.

‘Jonathan Morgenstern is dead.’ Lily said steadily even as she winced. Alec stood by her, his arms just raised from his sides, ready to offer help if Lily wanted it. Magnus was surprised that he hadn’t already, she was swaying slightly on her feet and it wasn’t like Alec to leave someone in that state without forcing them to accept help.

‘Then would someone please go help the father of my baby?’ Izzy grouched through the comms.

‘I do not need help!’ Sebastian’s voice huffed, slightly out of breath. ‘They’re both down.’

‘Good coz Lily shot herself.’ Alec said, deceptively calm.

‘Hey!’ Lily exclaimed indignantly. Magnus thought she tried to glare at Alec.

‘What?’ Izzy asked. ‘Deliberately?’

‘Oi!’ Lily grouched sullenly.

‘Did she shoot herself before all that shit about not being in the marines?’ Izzy demanded furiously.

‘Err.’ Alec winced as he shared a guilty glance with Lily.

‘Are medics on route?’ Lydia’s voice came through cutting off their argument.

‘Medics are already downstairs on standby.’ Izzy’s voice was once again professional.

‘Well,’ Lily huffed, she sounded half annoyed and the rest pleased. ‘If I couldn’t kill the father, at least I got to kill the son.’

‘Yeah by shooting yourself.’ Alec frowned looking upset. ‘I got Lilith Talto alive.’ He sounded disgusted.

‘Ye-ah man.’ Lily grinned as she did some impersonation of an awful accent that Magnus couldn’t place and fist bumped Alec. Magnus noticed she used her good arm, but still winced.

‘I would have preferred them both alive.’ A stern female voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Lydia standing there looking slightly dishevelled.

‘One’s better than none, and anyway, their minions are alive.’ Lily said, failing to keep the smile from her voice.

‘And we caught you the traitor selling the guns.’ Alec told her smugly.

Lydia blinked at Alec.

‘General Malachai Dieudonne.’ Alec smirked but there was something in his expression. If it wasn’t so dark Magnus would know what was wrong. ‘And yes, he’s still alive.’

Magnus had no idea who this General was, but by the look on Lydia’s face, it was not someone she was expecting. And even he knew how high up a General was, how on earth did a General get involved with Valentine?

‘General Malachai Dieudonne?’ Lydia repeated flabbergasted, but Magnus was more concerned with Lily. She scrunched her face up and looked at Alec in confusion before slowly listing over towards him, her eyes rolling up and she crumpled into Alec’s waiting arms.

 

 

 

 


	33. Hospitals and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets some answers.

_Hospitals and Explanations_

 

 

‘Thanks Cat.’ Magnus croaked weakly when a warm plastic cup of tea was gently pushed into his hands. He wrapped his hands around it trying to leach some of the warmth into his numb body. It was summer, the weather was roasting, but his body didn’t seem to realise that. He knew it was shock, his bodies way of helping his mind try to deal, or not deal, with what had happened.

Staying at the hospital overnight had not been how Magnus had expected to spend his first night stalker free. But he couldn’t exactly complain. Lily had put herself in mortal danger to protect him and had ending up shooting herself to save them all. He was still positive that if she had waited, Alec would have come up with a solution that didn’t involve her shooting herself. But there was no way in hell he was ever going to voice that to her. Not unless she died, but he had been reassured numerous times and by numerous people that she wouldn’t. Not today and not from this.

Alec had been forced to leave Magnus behind as he went in the ambulance with her, something about needing her to stay unconscious otherwise she’d kill the paramedics. Magnus hated that he had been completely serious. Sebastian had driven him and Izzy there, while Izzy had called Jace and explained everything that had happened.

He never, ever wanted to hear Izzy break down like that again. He’d had to take over the call to Jace, assure him that Alec hadn’t thought it was that bad and that he would make sure that Izzy got checked out by a doctor while they were there. All this stress could not be good for the baby. He had no idea how convincing he had been. He wasn’t sure he had even believed what he’d said. Sebastian had only half managed to get Izzy coherent again by the time he’d hung up.

Magnus hadn’t been surprised that Alec and Lily knew someone on the board of directors and so got preferential treatment. Alec had stayed outside the operating theatre throughout and was now in her private room waiting for her to wake up. It had somehow been agreed that Alec should be the only one present so Magnus had only seen Alec when he’d popped by with updates and hadn’t managed to speak to him properly at all. They were all worried that Lily would wake up disorientated, in a similar state to having a flashback and no one wanted to take any chances as to how she would react. Alec, as her anchor, could hopefully either talk her out of it or knock her out again. Magnus wasn’t convinced that any of them actually knew how she would react, but it did worry him how Izzy and Sebastian knew all of this without actually talking to anyone.

Cat sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. He leant into her sighing loudly. He desperately needed to see Alexander and have him tell him everything was going to be okay. But Alec needed to stay with Lily and Magnus wasn’t selfish enough to demand that he come reassure him. He closed his eyes as a tear squeezed its way out. Cat had been working when they’d arrived. Her shift finishing just after Lily had been moved to a private room to wake up from the operation.

‘She’s going to be okay.’ Cat told him again.

He nodded, feeling another tear squeeze its way out. Working here, Cat had managed to bypass most of the bureaucratic bullshit for him and find out everything he needed to know as soon as someone knew it. However, Izzy and Sebastian seemed to get updated at the same time as Cat did, sometimes even minutes earlier. Magnus had heard something mentioned about next of kin, but had been too busy panicking that he might have gotten Lily killed to pay any attention to it.

‘It’s over.’ He whispered into her shoulder, feeling his own shoulders shuddering as the tea was carefully plucked out his hands. ‘It’s finally over.’

Cat wrapped both her arms around him and he buried himself into her, letting all his worry, fear and anguish pour out of him. He hated that he felt relieved while Lily was in here because of him. She could have easily died and he was sitting here feeling relieved that his nightmare was over. His nightmare that to Lily was probably akin to a good day. And now, she’d been seriously hurt and would need months of recuperation, all because of him and his stupid need to be close to Alec in times of danger. He knew it would be worse for Lily because of her PTSD. He couldn’t even begin to describe the relief he felt that Alec was physically unharmed. Mentally, he wasn’t so sure, knowing that Alec was worried about Lily as well; which would make both of them worse. Magnus hadn’t seen either of them have a bad episode but he got a feeling he would soon, assuming he was still welcome after everything he had put them all through. What if Alec didn’t want him around because he’d almost gotten Lily killed? What if Lily blamed him and told Alec to get rid of him?

He didn’t know how long it had been when he felt he was coming back to himself, his face was wet and his sobs were quiet against Cat’s now rather wet tunic. His shoulders were still shuddering and he realised that there was a warm body pressed against his back, someone’s head resting against his and a hand running soothingly up and down his arm.

‘I’m sorry.’ He choked out, embarrassment overtaking him. He hated breaking down, especially in public places with witnesses.

The person behind him laughed and he realised belatedly that it was Isabelle. How he had missed the fact that her ever growing boobs were pressed tightly into his back he had no idea.

‘You think I didn’t do the same when Sebastian virtually forced that poor doctor to check out me and the baby? I thought he was about to hold her at gun point until she agreed to ultrasound scan me.’

He could hear both amusement and relief in her words. So he felt safe in asking, ‘Baby okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Izzy sounded almost dreamy in her relief. ‘Cried hysterically when we heard it’s heartbeat.’

Sebastian huffed and Magnus looked up to see him glaring viciously at the floor on the other side of Izzy. ‘Please don’t tell anyone else that I cried hysterically.’

Izzy’s hand left his arm and reached out to her husband while she sniggered into Magnus’ back. ‘No promises.’

‘Any word on Lily?’

‘She’s going to be fine. Apart from that fact that she turns into a rabid vampire when she’s on medical.’ Sebastian sighed but threw him a tired a smile.

‘I’m sorry.’

Everyone turned to stare at him.

‘Why are you sorry?’ Sebastian asked frowning at him.

‘It’s my fault she’s hurt.’ Magnus began, feeling the wave of guilt wash over him once more. Everything always seemed to be his fault: Alec, all the shit he had been forced through because he had allowed himself to be manipulated, Raphael almost dying because he hadn’t learnt the lesson, and now Lily.

‘She shot herself.’ Izzy glared at him.

‘She pushed me out the way, that’s how Jonathan got her.’ Magnus explained, hating the desperation he could hear in his voice.

Izzy laughed brokenly. ‘Oh Magnus. This isn’t your fault.’

‘It really isn’t.’ Sebastian told him softly.

‘Lily does shit like this all the time.’ Izzy said sadly, but Magnus could hear the truth in her words. She wasn’t saying this just to make him feel better. At least that ruled out Lily demanding that Alec leave him. He hadn’t realised just how worried he was about that until then. Alec and Lily depended on each other, Magnus knew he couldn’t get in between that.

Sebastian nodded, backing her up. ‘She does, she’ll always throw herself under the bus if it’ll stop someone she cares about from getting hurt.’

‘But she doesn’t care for me.’ Magnus denied, shaking his head.

Izzy laughed, a full out proper Izzy laugh. ‘Of course she does Magnus.’ She looked at him, somehow managing to smile at him. ‘You think she ever visited Ethan? Or cooked for him?’

Magnus blinked at her, frowning in his confusion. He’d forgotten that Lily had come around to check on him after that weekend in the countryside, although that had been before he had gotten back with Alec. And she had cooked him dinner, but that was with everyone else as well. And okay she had cooked for him and Alec since he’d virtually abandoned his place after that Raj idiot had broken in, but that was only natural, right? Although he had found it strange that she had insisted he bring Chairman Meow with him but she was clearly a cat person.

Izzy laughed again. ‘Oh Magnus, I thought Alec was meant to the be emotionally naïve one.’

Magnus glared at her, but seeing her amused smiled, realised he was actually pouting. Maybe Alec would still want to be with him after he’d gotten his best friend and business partner laid up in the hospital.

 

 

‘Alec, where the hell is San Pedro prison?’ Magnus asked, he had debated looking it up himself, but what was the point? He didn’t keep anything from Alec and would be sharing everything he found with him, and Alec probably already knew more about it so it was pointless wasting his time.

Lily was upstairs sleeping off her extremely strong prescription drugs. Knowing several of the hospital’s board of directors came in handy apparently. But then, Magnus had got the impression that the doctors treating her knew both her and Alec a little too well for Magnus’ liking. They had been allowed to take Lily home as soon as she had woken up and the doctor had performed several cognitive tests on her and had been happy with the result. It seemed that no one had wanted to keep Lily in the hospital for any length of time, let alone longer than necessary. Magnus had been surprised that the doctor had stayed as far away from Lily as he could and had even given Alec a wide berth.

Izzy was keeping an eye on her, from what Magnus had understood, this was their usual procedure. Remembering what Sebastian had said about Lily’s mood being unbearable, Magnus supposed that reason, along with her PTSD and ability to kill, was the reason why the hospital was so willing to discharge Lily early. They obviously knew her, which made Magnus worry about just how frequent an occurrence something like this actually was.

Lily had been quiet on the drive home, Magnus had initially thought she was sleeping, but he’d seen her eyes open a couple times, each time they were glazed over, most likely due to the drugs, and Alec had kept her snuggled up on his lap the entire time. She’d kept a tight grip on him, her knuckles white, making Magnus wonder what she thought was happening. He doubted it was all down to pain. He’d seen first-hand just how well she handled pain. Once Alec had her settled in bed, with Izzy and Sebastian watching over her, he had come back down, enveloped Magnus in a too tight hug and refused to let go. Magnus hadn’t complained. In fact, he’d held him as tight as he could and broken down again. But he was now absolutely positive that Alec would not be breaking up with him.

Alec raised his eyebrows. ‘Bolivia. It’s not exactly the prison of the year.’

‘What do you mean?’ Magnus asked, unsurprised that Alec didn’t even need to think about it or look it up.

‘It’s a tossup who runs it. The guards or the prisoners. The guards are only concerned with keeping the prisoners inside, not what happens inside. They have everything they need in there. Well the big ones do anyway. If you’re a paedo.’ Alec winced uncomfortably. ‘They don’t generally last five minutes.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Magnus asked lost. But not about the paedophile’s, there was no way he wanted to know what happened to them in San Pedro prison. No matter how bad it was, he was sure they deserved it for what they had done.

‘Prisoners families can come and go as they please. Apart from at night. No one’s checked for anything so it’s easy to smuggle things in and out. Inmates can often bribe the guards as well. They make their own drugs and have to pay for their own accommodation. It’s like a community in there.’ Alec shrugged. ‘Well, it isn’t like a community, it is a community. Several communities.’

‘Have you been there?’ Magnus asked. ‘Is that how you know so much about it?’

‘Nah.’ Alec grinned. ‘An ex-prisoner wrote a book about it.’ He paused and looked intently at Magnus. ‘Do you want to go?’

Magnus shook his head. ‘No. Hell no. I don’t think I even want to know what he’s imprisoned for.’

Alec smiled gently and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. ‘Well, when you do, I’ll see what I can find out.’

This was what Magnus loved about Alec, he waited till he was ready and never pushed. ‘Thank you, Alexander.’

Alec turned, smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. He slung an arm around Magnus’s waist, drawing him closer and murmured into his ear. ‘Have I ever told you how much I love it when you say my name like that?’

‘No.’ Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec kissed the sensitive point below his ear. His eyes fluttered shut on their own accord. He moaned and pushed himself closer into Alec. ‘Hmm, Alexander.’

Any other moment and he might have found Alec’s growl amusing, but all it did at the moment was make him want to answer it. He moaned again as Alec made a path with his lips down his neck and sucked at his collarbone.

He pushed Alec towards the sofa, uncaring of who might walk in on them or the fact that they weren’t alone in the house.

 

 

‘Both the military and the FBI are looking into every dealing they can find that Valentine Morgenstern, Jonathan Morgenstern or Lilith Talto had that they can find.’ Lily told them. She was taking to her forced medical convalescence rather badly and with extreme prejudice to no one’s, except Magnus’s, surprise. Everyone had rallied and they were taking it turns to attempt to keep her mind busy instead of her body.

The first time she had come down the stairs, groggy but awake, Magnus had jumped at the opportunity to apologise to her. She laughed at him, allowed him to take over from Sebastian and help her to the sofa. She had pulled him down onto it with her, still chuckling, and somehow managed to fall asleep on him in between her snorts of laughter. As far as apologies went, it was one of his best. Even if he was surprised at her wanting physical contact from him of all people, but no one else had seemed surprised in the slightest. He appeared to be the only one who hadn’t expected it.

‘The FBI?’ Magnus repeated surprised, wondering how they had gotten involved.

Alec nodded. ‘Not all of their crimes were military but most of them crossed state lines.’

Jace sighed happily. ‘I am so glad I left, can you imagine the paperwork?’

After Isabelle’s frantic phone call, Jace and Clary had driven straight back. They’d stayed until Lily had woken up and this time she’d been much more coherent. Clary had then gone to reassure Simon after his barrage of text messages demanding updates but no one wanted a repeat of Lily accidentally throwing him off the balcony. The official line they were using so as not to hurt his feelings was that he was needed to get the offices back to normal.  

Alec half chuckled at him. ‘I have no idea how you have managed to get this far through life.’

‘Do you think they’ll find much?’ Magnus asked bringing them back onto the subject. He knew exactly how easily they could be distracted and if he didn’t keep asking, it could be days or weeks before he finally found out the full story.

The circumstances surrounding Camille’s death were still firmly etched into his mind. It would have saved him a lot of worry and heartache if he had had the full story right from the beginning. But he couldn’t blame them for that, well not completely. He understood why they had just assumed he had known it would have been more complicated than that. They had all assumed things about each other. But they all knew better know, knew each other better and knew better than to assume without checking.

‘Oh yeah, they already have.’ Lily said and Magnus saw Alec send her a look. ‘Lilith Talto is going away for a long time.’

‘What do you know?’ Alec demanded, crossing his arms and looking incredibly intimidating and sexy in Magnus’s opinion. Crossing his arms like that did amazing things to his biceps.

Lily grinned at him and shrugged innocently. ‘I just got off the phone with Aline.’

‘And?’

‘You know Helen’s still enlisted.’

Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘Was she in on the interrogation?’

Lily grinned. ‘You really think Lydia would have dished so soon?’

‘No. Now spill.’ Alec demanded.

Lily laughed. ‘According to Helen, Lilith sang like a canary.’

Alec sighed. ‘And what exactly did she sing?’

‘She was in a sort of partnership with Valentine Morgenstern selling military secrets and locations and she wasn’t the only one.’

‘So LT did stand for Lilith Talto.’

Lily nodded. ‘It did.’

‘And who else was involved?’

‘General Malachi Dieudonne.’

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Well I figured that out.’

Magnus glanced at Alec. They had only figured that out because he had been captured, but it did answer the question of if Lilith knew who Valentines contacts were.

‘Who is General Malachi Dieudonne?’ Magnus asked hesitantly but not at all alarmed about Alec’s outburst, he felt something similar but he did reach out to grab Alec’s hand. He knew that this General was the man that they had found fighting with Jonathan’s men in their offices, but he didn’t know what that meant to them.

Lily’s jaw tightened. ‘He was the one who sold us out.’

‘Goddamn bastard.’ Alec snarled.

Magnus wasn’t surprised when Jace’s jaw clicked loudly, he was clenching it so tight. Magnus watched him close his eyes and take a dep breath, looking visibly calmer. Magnus wandered if Jace was reminding himself that Valentine was dead and that he had been the one to kill him. If he was, he hoped it was helping. It wasn’t like Jace to be this quiet.

 ‘He was only a warrant officer or something when they met.’ Lily explained unimpressed. ‘And apparently Valentine had no idea Alec and I were still alive.’

‘What?’ Magnus stared at her shocked.

Lily nodded. ‘He thought we died in that hovel in the desert.’

‘But wouldn’t he have known you were the company behind my security?’

Alec shook his head grinning. ‘Nope, Lilith never told him. Otherwise she’d have had to explain exactly why you needed a bodyguard.’

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. ‘How did you know that?’

He grinned smugly looking way too pleased with himself. ‘You’re not the only with contacts.’

‘Lydia called you, didn’t she?’ Lily scowled.

Alec mimed zipping his lips shut. Jace grinned, his earlier tension gone as he watched the pair as if he was watching a movie.

Magnus blinked at him, not really caring about their contacts. ‘Valentine didn’t know about the letters?’

‘Nope. She didn’t think your, err, correspondence, was any of his business.’ Alec said looking as if he was trying hard not to smile.

‘Correspondence?’ Magnus virtually shouted.

Alec snorted. ‘Her words, not mine.’

‘We don’t even know if Jonathan knew.’ Lily added. ‘Lydia and Helen haven’t managed to get that far in the interrogation. So far it’s all been about Valentine and her.’

‘Did she say why Dieudonne was with her at our offices?’ Alec asked.

Lily nodded. ‘She’d blackmailed him. Told him she’d spill the beans unless he turned up and helped out. He brought the heat sensor.’

‘Only the one?’ Jace interrupted.

‘Yep.’ Lily nodded.

Alec frowned. ‘Why wasn’t he the one using it then?’

Lily laughed, her eyes sparkling. ‘Lilith took it off him, wasn’t pleased he’d only managed to bring the one. Helen got the impression that he hadn’t want to share it.’

Jace barked a laugh. ‘What a schmuck.’

‘But she did tell them what they wanted you for.’ Lily nodded at Magnus.

Magnus frowned. ‘Me?’

Alec rolled his eyes but his expression was fond. ‘The implanted chips?’

‘Oh. Right.’ Magnus blinked. He’d almost forgotten about them. The whole reason all of this had started, why he had gotten involved and found out the truth and been reunited with Alec. Without them, none of this would have ever happened.

‘Well, it seemed old man Morgenstern had a plan for world domination.’ Lily said smugly.

‘You are joking.’ Alec stared at her. Magnus couldn’t tell if he was horrified or just didn’t believe her. Personally, Magnus believed her and felt absolutely horrified, maybe a little terrified too. He knew it was all over, that the man and his son were both dead, but it didn’t stop the shiver from running down his back. Even Jace just stared at Lily.

‘I kid you not.’ Lily grinned. ‘The way Helen tells it, he had a ten-year plan.’

Alec laughed, his whole body shaking but Magnus gaped at her.

‘Shit, how the hell do I tell Jocelyn that?’ Jace grumbled.

‘You guessed right, Alec.’ Lily continued. ‘One of the things he wanted to be able to insert instead of the chip was a poison in a capsule that could either kill quickly or over time biodegrade the capsule and kill slowly.’

Magnus knew his expression was definitely one of horror. He’d almost been part of that, had almost made that and would have instrumental in Valentines scheme. He felt sick.

‘And Lilith explained how they were in possession of some security codes for a couple of their competitors to test out how well the chips would work getting past security.’

‘I don’t understand,’ Magnus said, shaking his head. ‘If they had this massive plan, why did she do it? Why risk it to stalk me?’

‘From what we can figure out, with Max’s help, she was in love with your biological father.’ Lily answered as Alec headed out the room. Jace was still sat unobtrusively quiet, as if he knew he wasn’t part of this conversation but would be there if needed. It made Magnus realise, that despite how he sometimes acted, he had grown up as well.

Magnus watched him go with a frown. ‘How did she know he was my biological father? I didn’t even know. No one knew.’

‘She said she recognised you. That you look like him, especially your eyes.’ Lily told him gently.

‘I have his eyes?’ Magnus asked faintly feeling dread curl up in the bottom of his stomach. Camille had always hated his eyes, trying to get him to wear contacts so that they wouldn’t stand out. He’d never thought they were that strange, but then Alec had always commented on how beautiful they were. Only now did it hit him that she might have been jealous. ‘How did Lilith know him?’

Lily shrugged and sighed. ‘We don’t know when they first met, but Max has found a connection between them from a decade or so ago.’

‘What kind of connection?’

‘It seems to be romantic in nature.’

‘Oh fantastic.’ He thought he might actually be sick now. He tugged on his shirt collar and took a deep breath.

Alec reappeared in the room, holding a folder and made a beeline towards him.

‘Now that we know where he is, we’ve managed to get a lot more information.’ Alec fidgeted, pulling a photo out from the folder and holding it in front of him as if he was unsure if he wanted Magnus to see it. But Magnus knew Alec and knew that he would ask him if he wanted to see it instead of making the decision for him. ‘And a picture.’

How bad is it?’

‘The resemblance is strong.’ Alec admitted. ‘But you’re not him.’

‘I know.’ Magnus breathed out slowly through his mouth and repeated it. ‘I know.’

He stared at the back of the photo in Alec’s hands, debating. But he already knew what he would decide, it was already a forgone conclusion. His curiosity had always been his weakness. He nodded. ‘Show me.’

Alec turned the picture over and Magnus took a deep breath. He stared. They really did have the same eyes, except this man’s eyes looked hard and cruel. They had very similar facial features, but the man had shorter hair and it was brown. There was also a scar marring his face. Magnus could see the similarity in their noses and the shape of their lips. There was no doubting he was related to this man. Even if the man was stockier and broader than him. Magnus had obviously inherited a lot of his mother’s qualities as well. He prayed he had inherited most of his personality and morals from her as well. If what Alec had found out about Asmodeus was true, along with how Lilith had been romantically involved with him and the fact that he was in a South American prison, Magnus didn’t want any personality traits, morals or quirks that could be even remotely similar to him.

 

 

‘It’s over.’ Magnus sighed, repeating his words from the hospital as he closed his eyes and relaxed back into Cat’s sofa but kept a firm grasp on his wine glass. ‘It’s finally over.’

‘So, I’m confused.’ Ragnor frowned. ‘Who was your stalker?’

Cat glared at him and Raphael sniggered.

‘Lilith Talto.’ Magnus groaned, wondering just how many times he was going to have to explain it until Ragnor either understood or just gave up.

‘And she knew you how?’

‘She didn’t. She knew my biological father.’

‘In the biblical sense.’ Cat added with a smirk. Magnus hoped it was for Ragnors benefit but he honestly didn’t know.

‘In the biblical sense.’ Magnus agreed.

‘And how did she know he was your biological father when you didn’t?’

‘Oh for…’ Magnus sighed and flicked through the photos on his phone. Don’t ask him why he had taken a photo of the picture of Asmodeus that Alec had found, he had no idea. Maybe he had foretold this moment and taken it to end Ragnor’s inane and never-ending questions. He held his phone out. ‘Here.’

‘Oh.’ Ragnor blinked at the picture before Cat swooped in and took it out of his hands. ‘I see the resemblance.’

‘Why _was_ she stalking you?’ Cat asked seriously.

‘Because she’s crazy.’ Raphael supplied.

‘Well I guessed that! Why anyone in their right mind would stalk you is beyond me.’ Ragnor scowled.

‘Because I’m fabulous and amazing. Obviously.’

‘Magnus, do you hear yourself?’ Ragnor asked.

Cat sniggered into her drink.

‘Are you seriously wanting a stalker?’ Raphael demanded. ‘After everything you’ve just been through?’

Magnus felt like screaming.

‘But that still doesn’t explain why she went after you? People date other people all the time. They don’t go out afterwards and stalk their sons.’ Ragnor rationalised.

Magnus sighed, because that was where he was going wrong; nothing about Lilith Talto was rational. ‘Ragnor, Asmodeus raped my mother and she called him harmless. She worked with Valentine Morgenstern setting up the military and getting numerous soldiers tortured and killed. She came up with a plan with Valentine and his son to destroy half the world and control the other half.’

Ragnor scoffed. ‘That’s pushing it a bit. Destroy half the work and control the rest? How did that plan go?’

Magnus smirked. ‘Honestly Ragnor, you even know what they were getting me to make.’

‘But how does that destroy half the world and control the rest?’ Ragnor exclaimed, throwing his hand dramatically into the air.

Magnus sighed and with a warning look at Cat and Raphael explained as vaguely as he could. ‘What if you put poison in it? Or knew the codes to the Pentagon?’

Ragnor paled. ‘Oh.’

‘So.’ Cat said falsely cheery. ‘Now that Ragnor finally has a clue and Raphael and I are still in the dark… How’s it going with Alec?’

Magnus felt the cheesy grin spread over his face and felt more than heard Ragnor and Raphael groan in synch.

‘And that’s all we need to know on that.’ Ragnor grumbled, getting up to pour himself another drink.

‘Have you told him you love him yet?’

Magnus shook his head. ‘No, not yet, but I’m planning… OH HOLY SHIT I HAVE!’

Cat stared at him worriedly while Raphael choked on his drink as he tried to laugh. Ragnor rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

‘Okay?’ Cat asked slowly. ‘So, is that a yes or a no?’

‘I have but I didn’t realise.’ Magnus’s eyes were so wide he could feel them beginning to water. ‘How the hell did I not realise? How do you tell someone you love them and not FUCKING REALISE?’

‘Magnus volume!’ Cat hissed, her eyes flashing angrily.

Magnus winced. ‘Sorry.’

She pursed her lips, not looking completely convinced. ‘Okay. Now explain in detail what happened.’

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Alec references in regards to San Pedro prison is a real book called 'Marching powder' by Rusty Young.


	34. Hospitals and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus once again rushes to the hospital for a loved one. Only this time, the only person in danger of dying is the doctor treating Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! One more chapter to go and then the epilogue.
> 
> So if there are any questions or anything that hasn't been answered yet please let me know. I know there's still some questions that haven't been answered and will get answered in the next chapter but I might have missed some!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_Hospitals and Understanding_

 

 

‘Jace?’ Magnus frowned as he excited the elevator from his offices to find Jace waiting for him in the lobby. ‘What are you doing here?’

In a way, he was grateful it wasn’t Sebastian, he wasn’t sure he would ever get over Sebastian waiting for him to escort him home or to work. When he’d first woken up at Alec’s house after Lily had been brought home and found Sebastian in the kitchen with Izzy, he’d frozen, thinking Sebastian was there to escort him to work. Sebastian had smirked at him, all the while agreeing to his wife’s angry ranting about caffeine. Magnus was relishing in the fact that he had his freedom back even if he still wasn’t quite used to it.

Nor had he figured out what to say to Alec about their original “I love you’s”. He couldn’t take it back, because he meant it, but he was planning a much more romantic setting to say it in. Unfortunately, with everything that had happened to Lily, that had inadvertently been put on a back burner. But it wasn’t like they hadn’t told each other since. They had, quite frequently.

‘Alec’s at the hospital with Lily, I thought I’d come get you.’ Jace grinned at him casually, not seeming to understand the importance of his words.

Magnus froze. After listening to Lily’s bitching of waking up in a hospital, he severely doubted that they had returned for a check-up. Which meant that one of them must be hurt badly enough to not only require a hospital trip but an admittance as well. His heart plummeted. All the danger was over. They were supposed to be happy and free now, enjoying a stress-free life. Or as stress-free as being with a man with severe PTSD would entail. ‘What happened?’

‘He’s fine.’ Jace instantly reassured him, suddenly realising what he’d made Magnus think and looking more than a little remorseful. ‘I promise.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus felt like he could re-start breathing. ’Okay. So, what happened?’

Jace grimaced. He didn’t seem too happy about the details now that he had dropped the bravado act. ‘Lily had a blast from the past and freaked out.’

Lily was hurt. Not Alec. But Lily. Again. Magnus took a steadying breath.

‘Freaked out?’ Magnus frowned. That sounded nothing like Lily. He knew she had the same problems as Alec did, but she always seemed so sure of herself, so at ease with everything and accepting. He knew that Alec had been worried about her PTSD with her injury but he’d thought that was mainly Alec acting overprotective like he was prone to do.

Jace sighed. ‘Flashback. Alec had to sedate her, only she fell down the stairs as he did so he took her to the hospital.’

‘She...? What?’ Magnus asked alarmed. He’d been told how bad the flashbacks could get, and knew that they had sedations tucked away around the house just in case, but Alec had made it seem that they were for other people to use against them, not Alec against Lily. He was so big and, while he knew she could be just as ferocious, she still seemed so small in comparison.

‘She’s fine.’ Jace dismissed but Magnus was pretty sure that he could at least have started with that. But if she was fine then she wouldn’t still be in the hospital; they hadn’t been able to get rid her quick enough when she’d been shot. ‘She broke her arm.’

Magnus clenched his jaw and stared at Jace for a moment. He wasn’t getting how this was done and getting information out of him felt akin to getting a fish to walk on dry land. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded to Jace and followed him out.

‘The same arm where she shot herself in the shoulder or the other one?’ Magnus asked vaguely curious now he had hopefully all, if not most, of the relevant information.

‘Same one.’ Jace grinned. Magnus had no idea what was so amusing about that.

 

 

‘How are Clary and Jocelyn doing?’

Jace sighed as he led him through the hospital with ease. It made Magnus wonder just how often an occurrence this was. Jace hadn’t even had to stop at the front desk to ask where they needed to go, just walked in as if he owned the place and set off down one of the many hallways, up a staircase, across a floor, up another staircase… Magnus was already completely lost.

‘Jocelyn and Luke stayed at the cabin.’

‘Oh?’

Jace nodded. ‘Jocelyn is still struggling to deal with it, Luke doesn’t think it would be a good idea for her to be back in the city till she’s doing a bit better.’

 ‘Do they know about Jonathan?’ Magnus winced at his wording but didn’t know how else to ask.

Jace nodded. ‘The army will need confirmation that Jocelyn is his mother and as soon as that’s done, they want to release his body to her.’

‘What?’ Magnus stared at him horrified.

Jace huffed. ‘I know, give us a DNA sample to make sure he’s the son you’ve been missing for the past thirty or so years, and please sign here to take away his body.’

He winced, getting a visual image he could really do without. ‘Is it really that cold?’

Jace shook his head as they finally came to a stop outside a room. ‘Not really, but it’s the reality of the situation.’

‘Do they even know what they’re going to do with Jonathan’s body? I mean did anyone know him? Did he have any friends?’

Jace shrugged as the door opened to reveal Alec standing there. He looked tired and pale and as if he just gone fifty rounds with Mike Tyson with no clear winner. His lip was split and an impressive bruise was blooming up from his collar. Lily was lying pale and still on the bed, the heart monitor she was hooked up to beeping rhythmically. There were other wires coming from her, hooking her up to machines he recognised from when Raphael was in the hospital.

Magnus forced himself to breathe deeply and steadily, and felt his heart rate calm. He hated hospitals, they always reminded him of Raphael lying pale and broken in an ICU room barely able to breathe by himself. He walked over to Lily and smoothed the stray hair off of her cheek, leant down and kissed her forehead gently.

Magnus turned to Alec and winced. It looked like he might have black eye emerging as well. ‘You okay?’

Alec smiled wearily. ‘I look that bad huh?’

Magnus kissed him, twining his arms around his neck as Alec melted into him.

‘She still asleep?’ Jace asked, even though he could see she still was. He threw himself miserably into one of the chairs lining the wall and pulled a candy bar out of his pocket.

Alec nodded. ‘What were you guys just talking about?’

‘What Jocelyn and Clary are planning to do with Jonathan’s body.’

Alec frowned. ‘I thought they were going to donate his body to medical science.’

Jace nodded, his mouth full as Magnus paused thoughtfully. ‘That’s strangely apt.’

‘It’s all done through universities, but there are lots of places they can donate bodies to, although the universities usually prefer for consent to be given before the person dies.’ Alec explained as he sat down and pulled Magnus down into the chair next to him.

‘You sound very knowledgeable on this subject.’

‘Id wash ‘ish idea.’ Jace garbled as he swallowed before shoving more candy into his mouth. ‘Wha? Ay haven eaden since shiss moaning.’

Magnus sent him a frown as he felt Alec lean into him and he wrapped an arm around him. He couldn’t imagine the stress this was putting Alec through and knew that couldn’t be good for him. Since Lily had been shot, Magnus had been either been sleeping alone or sharing with them both. It was only the bad nights that he ended up sleeping alone, like that first night when Lily was still sedated and doped up with pain relief.

‘What’s happening with Valentine’s body?’ He asked.

‘They haven’t managed to track down any next of kin and from what Lydia’s said, it’s going to be down to Jocelyn as well. There’s some technicality about the divorce because she was hiding from him and they never legally divorced. I’m going to bring it up with Luke and see what he says.’ Alec answered for Jace who was still chewing.

‘I can’t imagine that she would want to bury him.’ Magnus shuddered.

‘No, me neither. That’s why I want to speak to Luke about it. I can’t imagine that she’d want to have anything to do with his body.’

‘What happens if she refuses?’

Alec shrugged.

Jace finally finished his candy. ‘She can sign his body over to the military. I don’t know what they do with them, neither does Izzy. But there are many more fitting places to send his body.’

‘Like what?’

Alec grinned, his eyes lighting up. ‘Have you of The Body Farm?’

Jace groaned, sounding vaguely grossed out.

‘No.’ Magnus felt a little dubious in his ignorance.

‘It’s an Anthropological Research Facility behind the University of Tennessee that study’s the decomposition of bodies from various scenarios.’ Alec sounded way too interested and excited about this. Izzy, Magnus would have been able to understand, but he supposed, they were twins.

He stared at Alec, wondering just why he knew so much about this. ‘That sounds gross.’

‘There’s a few around the world and similar ones that concentrate on forensic study.’

‘I don’t think I want to know.’ Magnus grimaced while Alec chuckled. He prayed that Alec didn’t go into any more detail. He wasn’t sure his stomach could take it.

‘You gotta admit, after everything that the man has done, giving his body to a body farm would be the final fuck you.’ Jace admitted begrudgingly. He sounded grossed out and impressed at the same time.

Magnus huffed as a smile crossed his face and he pulled Alec into his arms. ‘Do you think maybe we could find something else to talk about?’

Alec easily complied as he raised an eyebrow and smiled back at him. ‘Oh yeah? Have anything in mind?’

‘Well, maybe not talking but it does involve our mouths.’ Magnus smirked at him, and even though Alec was already leaning against him, he pushed his body closer into Alec’s.

‘Please, you guys do remember that I’m still here right?’ Jace sighed, sounding completely put out. ‘Lily may be used to you two being all gooey but I really don’t want to be.’

‘How much shit have you and Clary put me through?’ Alec asked Jace with a pointed look.

Magnus was surprised to see Jace blush as he mumbled something about waiting outside and made a quick exit. Magnus opened his mouth to ask what that was about but found it commandeered by Alec’s instead and easily submitted to his invasion.

 

 

‘My parents are getting a divorce.’ Alec said suddenly. They were still at the hospital, and while they had been heavily making out, neither of them wanted to take it any further in a hospital or in a room where Lily was still unconscious in. They had devolved to idle kisses and chitchat interspersed with comfortable silences. Magnus had no idea where Jace had gone but he didn’t seem to be coming back any time soon.

Magnus blinked, taken aback. ‘You spoke to them?’

Last he had heard, Alec was still letting them stew after the talk about Valentine Morgenstern. And after Izzy’s reaction to overhearing Lilith Talto, he hadn’t thought any of them would be interested in talking to them ever again. He’d also thought that Alec would have confided in him if he had been thinking about it.

Alec shook his head, instantly relieving Magnus of his imagined hurt. ‘Jace found out and asked Max to do some digging.’

‘Did it have anything to do with what they told us about Valentine Morgenstern?’ Magnus could remember Roberts expression when he found out that Maryse had not only known about Michael Wayland’s death, but kept it from him. It hadn’t looked so much of a look of betrayal but more of resignation. Like confirmation of an answer to a question that Robert had been too scared to ask.

‘No.’ Alec sighed and rested his head back against Magnus. ‘They’d already filed for divorce but dad has tried to hurry the process since that conversation.’

Magnus could understand that, even if he couldn’t understand what they must be going through. ‘Do you think it was because of his friend Michael?’

Alec pulled a face. ‘Maybe, maybe because mom kept it from him. I don’t know.’

They were quiet a moment.

‘What are you thinking?’ Magnus asked gently.

‘That I might reach out to dad first.’ Alec shrugged. ‘He seemed, I don’t know. Sadder. Older.’

‘More remorseful?’ Magnus asked.

Alec nodded slowly. ‘Yeah, I guess so.’

‘I think it’s the right thing to do if that’s any help.’ Magnus squeezed the hand that he was already holding.

‘Yeah. Yeah it is.’ Alec nodded absently.

‘But make sure you’re ready. Don’t rush yourself. Wait until you are ready.’

Alec smiled at him, a small heartfelt smile that made Magnus catch his breath. Alec leaned up and quickly pecked his lips. ‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘For being you. For understanding.’

Magnus raised his hand and gently cupped Alec’s cheek, feeling his love show in his smile. ‘Always.’

They were quiet again, listening to the sound of Lily’s heart monitor and it’s incessant beeping. Not that either of them would change that. It was annoying as all hell but it meant she was alive.

‘Alec?’ Magnus hesitated.

‘Hmm?’

‘What happened to Lily?’

Alec huffed and pulled a face. ‘We’ve got a new client.’

Magnus held back his frown; he hadn’t been expecting Alec to say that, he was expecting Alec to say something about a nightmare or a flashback. Jace had said something about a blast from the past so he wasn’t sure how a new client fit into that. He glanced at Alec knowing that that couldn’t be it but Alec looked to be searching for the right words. ‘Lily knows one of them.’

‘O-okay.’ Magnus said when that seemed to be all that was forthcoming.

Alec sighed. ‘She wanted me to take them on. One of the men, she knew him.’

Magnus waited, an uneasy feeling inside of him. He remembered Lily coming to visit him after the weekend at the cabin. “ _We all have our stories.”_ She had told him. He knew that whatever Alec was about to tell him would not be good, that it would involve her story.

‘She loved him.’ Magnus said.

Alec nodded. ‘It’s her story to tell, but she wouldn’t mind me telling you the highlights.’

Magnus swallowed but nodded. “Highlights” was not the word he would have chosen.

Alec sighed, glancing over at Lily. Magnus could see the love written clearly over his face. ‘They were high school sweethearts. He wanted to go the city and make something of himself. Asked her to wait for him and never came back.’

Magnus swallowed, his throat feeling dry and sticky. He understood without asking that there would be more, but that it would be up to Lily to tell him. It was her story after all. ‘This is the first time she’s seen him since?’

Alec shook his head.

‘She still loves him?’

Alec sighed and nodded. ‘Yes, she does.’

‘So, how did she end up in hospital?’

‘I think the memories overwhelmed her. Triggered a flashback.’ Alec closed his eyes and leant against Magnus. ‘We were upstairs. It was, it was bad. She was worse than normal. Cornered. More lethal. I had to sedate her.’

Magnus ran his hands soothingly up Alec’s arms, feeling him shudder in his embrace.

‘I didn’t realise we were near the top of the stairs. Just as the sedation kicked in, she fell over the banister.’

Magnus winced but kept his body relaxed. Alec needed him at the moment. He needed him to be calm and relaxed and strong for him. He tucked Alec’s head under his chin.

‘The doctor doesn’t think there was any brain damage but he needs her to wake up to be certain.’

‘Jace said she’d also broken her arm?’

Alec nodded and shuddered. ‘Yeah, that happened as I was sedating her.’

Magnus ran his hands soothingly over Alec’s arm and back, trying hard not to picture it. ‘How long does it take for the drugs to kick in?’

He felt Alec shrug. ‘Not long. Few minutes, longer if the adrenaline is running.’

Magnus nodded absently as he unwillingly imagined it. Of course Lily would have been worked up and so the drugs would have taken longer to take effect. He could imagine she would have been sluggish but still dangerous. And he knew that Alec was blaming himself for not catching her, for not stopping her in time.

Alec kept checking his watch every few minutes, Magnus knew it wasn’t because he had anywhere to be, but because he was timing when she would be waking up. They both needed a distraction. He slipped himself into Alec’s lap and rested his head into the nook of his neck.

‘Gretel called me today.’ Magnus told Alec’s chest. ‘Raj made bail.’

‘Lilith told Lydia about Raj.’ Alec sighed, Magnus was pretty sure that with everything that had happened with Lily, he’d simply forgotten to tell him. ‘She called me earlier.’

‘Oh?’ Magnus froze, trying to look unconcerned and failing completely. He huffed into Alec’s neck, keeping his face hidden. ‘What did she say?’

‘It was like we thought, she wanted to know what she was up against. How good we were.’ Alec shrugged.

Magnus sat up and stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. ‘She…? What?’

‘Raj worked for her, security. She told him you were a competitor and had stolen some files. Told him to get them back or lose his job.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus breathed out. ‘What does that mean for me?’

‘That’s he’s going to be getting a very rude awakening tonight in his bed.’ Alec glanced over to Lily worriedly.  ‘Maybe tomorrow night.’

Magnus blinked, opened his mouth to talk him out of it, then closed it. He wasn’t sure that Lily would be doing much for the next couple day, what with a bullet wound and a broken arm. He had plenty of time to talk Alec out of it. ‘Fair do’s.’

He stayed in Alec’s lap a while longer, until the need for a bathroom made itself known.

 ‘Hey, I’m curious.’ Magnus said on his return as Alec checked his watch for the thousandth time. ‘Those false designs for your offices that you submitted? The architectural designs? What happens if you get an inspection?’

‘Oh, I doubt they’d even notice.’ Alec said blasé.

‘You are joking!’ Magnus exclaimed. ‘They take it very seriously. You can get fined and your business license revoked!’

Alec shrugged. ‘The elevator was a security risk and we had to deactivate it. The security room is just cosmetics. As are the extra walls, most of the foundations are the same. And if push comes to shove it was the architects’ fault.’

Magnus stared at him.

Alec grinned. ‘And anyway. We’ve done a lot of security for the city of New York. We’ll never get an inspection.’

 

 

Alec yet again checked his watch and then looked over to the bed where Lily was still lying pale and unmoving. ‘The sedation should be wearing off soon.’

‘Should I go?’ Magnus asked, not knowing what to expect.

Alec shook his head. ‘No, we’re always groggy afterwards, slower, slightly confused and she’ll be extremely bitchy. It won’t be like when she shot herself.’

Magnus frowned at him but was slightly relieved that Alec was expecting her to be better than the last time they were here. ‘And that’s normal?’

Alec grinned. ‘Well, the bitchiness will be worse coz she won’t be waking up at home and there won’t be pancakes.’

Magnus surprised himself by laughing. ‘You always have pancakes afterwards?’

Alec smiled. ‘Yeah, whosever up first always makes pancakes. She’ll be better once we’re home, less inhibited. Sometimes she can be quite funny.’

Magnus raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

It was still another twenty minutes before the heart monitor increased, showing a sudden rise in Lily’s heartrate.

‘Here we go.’ Alec mumbled as he got up and went to Lily’s side.

‘Stop freaking out and stay still.’ Alec told her sternly. Magnus’s eyebrows felt as if they’d shot off his face, he couldn’t believe that Alec had spoken to her like that, and as he listened to the heart monitor nor could he believe that it actually worked in calming down her heart rate.

He heard Lily groan and mumble something.

‘Can’t hear you, you’ll have to speak up.’ Alec told her in a much gentler tone.

‘WhereamI?’

‘Hospital.’

Her heartrate shot up again and her whole body jerked in the bed.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ Alec told her, sounding pissed off. He pressed the call button for the doctor. ‘You know the drill, once the doctors have checked you out, we can go home.’

Lily whined, a most unlike Lily noise.

‘Whashappened?’ she rasped, beginning to sound more like the Lily Magnus knew and loved, even if her words were slurring as if she’d been on an all-night drinking binge.

‘Had to sedate you.’ Alec said softly, the pain evident in his voice.

‘Mmsorry.’ Lily coughed. ‘’urtanywon?’

‘No, just yourself.’

She sighed. It sounded relieved. ‘Good.’

‘You broke your arm.’

Lily jerked up, almost sitting upright. ‘Wheechone?’

‘Same one as your shoulder.’

‘Urgh.’ She flopped back down. ‘HeyMagnus.’

‘Hey Lily.’ He smiled, surprised she had even noticed him sitting at the end of the bed.

‘Oo take me home?’ She sounded hopeful. Magnus frowned at Alec but he was glaring at Lily. He was starting to see how different she was this time. Last time she had barely said anything and had been stiff and tense, even with the powerful opioids in her system for the pain.

‘Magnus is not taking you home. I’ve called for the doctor, he’ll check you out and then we’ll go home. Jace is here too somewhere.’

‘I’ll text him.’ Magnus offered pulling his phone out.

The doctor strode in a minute later, a different one than Lily had seen for her gunshot wound.

‘Miss Chen, how are we feeling?’ The man smiled down at her from the other side of the bed.

‘Fine.’ She said slowly, carefully forming her words. Magnus was impressed that she wasn’t slurring her words. ‘Want to go home.’

‘We just need to run a few tests and then you’ll be free to go.’ He told her cheerfully. He stepped forward but his cheerful expression faltered when she growled at him.

‘Tooch me an aye’ll break yur arm.’ She slurred glaring at him.

Alec grinned.

‘You fell over a banister, we need to make sure you don’t have brain damage or a concussion Miss Chen.’

‘Go fuch yerself.’ She snarled, pulling the wires off of her and the drip out of her arm. A line of blood followed the catheter making its way quickly down her hand.

‘Miss Chen.’ The doctor sighed but then jumped back in alarm when Lily pushed off the blankets and rolled out the bed, falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

‘Hey, so we ready to go?’ Jace asked cheerily as he strolled into the room. He took one look at Lily on the floor and pulled his phone out. ‘Looks like we are, I’ll make sure Izzy’s waiting for us.’

Alec walked around the bed and helped haul Lily upright. He turned her to face him, somehow keeping his arm wrapped around her so she remained standing. ‘You know the drill Lil, let the doctor run his tests, just like when you got shot.’

Lily grumbled again, low in her throat.

‘Eyes first.’ Alec said hauling her around to stand in front of the doctor. He fumbled for his pen light but quickly stepped forward, checking her eyes and making sure she could follow the light.

‘What year is it?’

‘Your last.’ Lily growled at him.

The doctor paled and took a step back.

Jace guffawed.

‘I think we can do that at home. Dr Isabelle Lightwood is there waiting for us.’ Alec grinned at the man.

‘That, that all seems in order. Have a nice day Miss Chen.’ The doctor stuttered and practically ran out the door.

Lily glared after him. Magnus was surprised she hadn’t bared her teeth at him.

‘Right.’ Alec hefted her more comfortably into his arms. ‘Let’s get you home.’

‘I’ll grab us a cab.’ Jace offered and headed off.

Lily grumbled but buried her head into Alec’s shoulder, allowing him to cart her out the hospital. Magnus followed them, in a different direction then he’d arrived in, down yet more unfamiliar hallways, all them quiet until Alec finally brought them outside to where Jace was waiting with a cab. They weren’t at the front of the hospital but somewhere around the side or back that either wasn’t well-known or well-used. Magnus surreptitiously watched Alec’s muscles flex as he carried Lily around with ease even though it had taken them almost fifteen minutes to get here.

Magnus opened the back door and Lily poked her head out of Alec’s shoulder and grinned at him. She reached out with her good arm and stroked his head.

‘So sparkly.’ She sighed in content as he stared at her surprised. She had obviously calmed down and relaxed on their hike to get out of the hospital. Magnus smiled as he remembered that Alec had said she would be better once they were home.

‘Come on Lily, let’s go home.’ Alec said, sounding resigned.

‘Nooo, want sparkly Magnus.’ Lily made grabby hands and managed to get hold of his shirt and refused to let go.

Alec huffed. ‘Magnus is coming with us.’

Lily shook her head. ‘Want sparkly Magnus.’

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Sparkly Magnus is coming with us.’

Lily smiled, pleased, looking like kitten who just found a carton of fresh cream. ‘Not letting go.’

‘You’ll have to let go to get into the car.’

Lily shook her head. ‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘No.’

‘How are we going to get into the car then?’

Lily smiled and made an unconcerned huff.

Alec sighed, shifted slightly, then glared at Jace.

Magnus turned as much as he could with Lily still tightly gripping his shirt to see Jace stood there, beaming smile covering his face as he pointed his phone at them, clearly videoing everything.

‘Jace!’ Alec growled.

‘What?’ Jace asked completely unconcerned. ‘This is brilliant!’

Magnus startled when he felt something fall against his chest. Lily had leant over to him, still in Alec’s arms and was resting her head on his chest, just above her hold on his shirt. He had heard that cats could sleep anywhere in any position and Lily was doing an amazing imitation of one.

She made a displeased noise then went back into Alec’s arms letting Magnus go completely. ‘Nosh sparkles there.’

Alec took the opportunity to quickly bundle them both into the back seat with Magnus sliding in after them. Jace got into the front.

‘Sparkles!’ Lily shouted and pushed herself away from Alec, headbutting Magnus as she fell onto him. There was a sharp crack swiftly followed by a painful grunt.

‘Shit. Fuck.’ Alec groaned.

‘You alright there, buddy?’ Jace asked from the front.

Magnus glanced at Alec and saw him rubbing his cheek, a bright pink mark already marring his skin. ‘Yeah I’d forgotten how sharp her elbows are.’

Jace chuckled.

‘Sparkles.’ Lily sighed again in content, stroking his hair. She pulled her hand away and gasped in delight as she saw the glitter that had transferred from his hair to her hand. She nuzzled into his side and happily stayed there the rest of the way. Occasionally muttering nonsense about sparkles and glitter, patting his hair and staring at her now glitter covered hand in wonderment.

When they pulled up in front of the brownstone house, Lily was still lazing happily over Magnus. Alec got out his side but Jace beat him to opening their door.

Lily glared at him, kicking out quickly and catching Jace’s groin dead on. ‘My sparkles!’

Jace doubled over with a painful whimper and fell to the ground gasping. He curled up and didn’t move. Alec stepped over him. ‘Do you think you and your sparkles could get out the cab and into the house?’

Lily looked up to Magnus questioningly.

‘I want to go into the house.’ Magnus told her seriously. It was as if the drugs had reverted her to a young girl. A young girl with no inhibitions who loved glitter, and apparently Magnus. No wonder Alec had said she could be quite funny. Once they’d gotten her into the cab, he had easily seen the funny side of it.

‘Okay.’ She sighed and allowed them both to help her out the cab and into the house.

Izzy had the door open waiting for them. She took one look at Jace, still moaning on the floor, lying in the foetal position with tears leaking out his eyes, and stepped to one side to allow them through. ‘What did he do?’

‘No one takes my sparkles.’ Lily muttered darkly.

‘Damn straight.’ Izzy replied with a perfectly straight face.

 

 

 

 


	35. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get their version of happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter (which is why its a little longer) but there is an epilogue to come. And as I can't write fluff without angst there, of course, will be angst but it won't have anything to do with our boys. They will just be watching it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading this! It means the world to me. <3

_Celebrations_

 

 

‘Raphael!’ Magnus exclaimed happily as he opened Alec’s front door wider to allow his friend in. He hadn’t realised that Raphael knew where Alec and Lily lived, or that he would be there. But he was pretty sure he’d told his friend he was staying with Alec, and that he didn’t want to go back to his loft, even though his stalker was now locked up and couldn’t hurt him. The loft was no longer home and he didn’t feel safe there without Alec.

 ‘Have you moved in with Alec?’ His friend asked bluntly as he crossed the threshold and turned back to face Magnus expectantly, an eyebrow raised in query.

‘Err, no.’ Magnus blinked at him in confusion. ‘Were you here for Alec then?’

Raphael shrugged. ‘Does it matter?’

Magnus frowned at him, he may have missed his friend and his sarcastic dry wit, but he often wondered why he loved him so much. ‘Do you think you could answer a question without asking me one?’

Raphael rolled his eyes. ‘ _Dios_. You are hard work. Does this Alec know what he’s taken on?’

‘What? Is it insult Magnus day and no one told me?’ Lily demanded as she emerged from the basement gym rubbing a towel over her face. She grinned when her face emerged from the towel. ‘I’ve wasted half a day being nice to you!’

Hey!’ Magnus glared at her.

‘It is not insult Magnus day, children. However, I can easily get behind insult Lily day.’ Alec said, appearing from the kitchen with Magnus’s iced tea.

‘I’m injured, you have to be nice to me.’ Lily grinned triumphantly, looking rather smug.

‘If you’re injured, why are you working out in the gym?’ Alec shot back. If Magnus didn’t know Alec, he would believe the sour expression covering his face, but he could see the corners of his lips quirk upwards in amusement and the crinkle at his eyes.

‘Need to work off steam somehow.’ Lily shrugged. Magnus still didn’t know how she managed that without it hurting. Her shoulder and arm were completely out of action and even walking must be jarring and painful for her but apart from the sweat, she looked utterly peaceful and pain free. He did not want to know how high her pain threshold was but could imagine it was extremely high.

Raphael raised an eyebrow as he took in Lily wearing tiny shorts and a sports bra, covered in sweat, one arm set in a cast and held up in sling, with a massive bandage wrapped around the same shoulder, scars on full display. ‘Did you move into a brothel and not tell me? A violent brothel?’

Magnus stared at him in horror but Lily virtually beamed at him. ‘I like you.’ She winked a Magnus, throwing him a smirk as she flounced away and up the stairs, hopefully to shower. ‘He can stay.’

Alec frowned at Raphael and looked him up and down. He pursed his lips in displeasure. ‘Who are you letting stay in our house?’

‘Don’t know, don’t care.’ Lily’s voice floated back down. Magnus knew she wasn’t serious, they took the protection of their house very seriously, if the extremely high-tech security system they had installed and constantly used, was any indication. Although, Magnus supposed, that seeing as he had willingly let the man into their house, they weren’t too alarmed.

Alec rolled his eyes.

‘This is Raphael.’ Magnus informed him, unable to hide his grin. He was surprised that Alec hadn’t recognised him, assuming that Alec had researched all of his friends when he had taken him on as a client. Apparently, Alec had respected this boundary. ‘He’s never nice.’ He paused, a frown covering his face. ‘Actually, this is him being nice.’

‘Raphael?’ Alec frowned again, but this time it had lost the intense dislike look and he now looked pleased. He turned to Raphael and recognition filtered through to his expression. Maybe Alec had looked up his friends. ‘You’re the one who taught Magnus how to fight?’

Raphael blinked, looking surprised. ‘I did.’

Alec grinned at him. ‘Thank you. You did a good job. He can hold his own.’

‘Err, thanks?’ Magnus waved his hands in front of Alec to get his attention. ‘He, is standing right here and can hear you.’

Alec smiled softly at him, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. ‘I know, but I was surprised at how well you fought and wanted to thank the man who taught you.’

Magnus tried glared at him, feeling thoroughly invalidated but felt himself melt into him instead.

‘You’re welcome.’ Raphael said dryly. ‘If you’re both going to get sappy and romantic, I’m leaving.’

‘You only just got here.’ Magnus complained, glaring at his friend. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s that were wound around his waist. If he wanted to be sappy with his boyfriend, in his boyfriend’s house, then he would be damn well sappy with Alec.

‘What’s your point?’ Raphael countered, seeming to ignore Magnus’ petulance.

Magnus crossed his arms. ‘You haven’t yet told me why you’re here.’

Raphael winced slightly, looking sheepish. It wasn’t a look Magnus had ever really seen on his friend before. In fact, he couldn’t really think of a single instance he had seen sheepish as an expression on Raphael.

‘I’ve already told you.’ Raphael muttered sullenly.

Magnus frowned. ‘No, you haven’t.’

‘I wanted to thank Alec for Camille.’ Raphael huffed as the tips of his ears turned pink.

‘Oh.’ Magnus suddenly beamed as he remembered that conversation. ‘Actually, you said you would buy Alexander a drink.’

Raphael glared at him, then begrudgingly nodded. He heaved a beleaguered sigh. ‘I did.’

Alec chuckled. ‘Well, there’s no need, I wanted to buy you a drink for teaching Magnus to fight so well. Come on in.’

Alec ushered Raphael and Magnus into the lounge ahead of him, offering Raphael a drink as he did so. Magnus had noted he’d done that before, he never turned his back on people, always preferring to be the last to enter a room. As far as quirks went, it was a completely understandable one.

His expression turned sceptical when he heard Raphael offer to help Alec make his drink. Raphael had never helped Magnus make drinks in all the years he had known him. He stared at his surly friend openly befriending his grumpy boyfriend and vaguely wondered if introducing them had been a mistake.

 

 

‘Magnus!’ Isabelle exclaimed happily in surprise as she greeted him in her office.

‘Am I disturbing you?’ He had been unsure at going to her place of work, but he hadn’t been sure about this visit, and he hadn’t wanted to worry Alec with explaining why he wanted to talk to his twin sister.

‘Not at all.’ She eyed her paperwork with distaste. ‘You’re actually saving me. Come on, let me watch you drink some caffeine.’

He chuckled and allowed her to lead him away from her offices and to a local coffee shop. He’d been surprised at the heavy smell of disinfectant, that seemed to be trying to cover a strange smell of staleness that Magnus couldn’t pinpoint. He wasn’t surprised that she was desperate to get some fresh air, although he did wonder how she managed to put up with it day in and day out.

Once Izzy had her not-so-healthy highly sugared decaf coffee and he had his completely caffeinated with-even-more-sugar coffee, she guided them to a park bench situated in the sunshine, just far enough away from the coffee shop to avoid the crowds.

‘My doctor says the sun is good for me.’ She explained smiling serenely. She looked like she was glowing, happiness and contentment radiating from inside of her.

‘Pregnancy suits you.’ Magnus complemented her, unsurprised by her blinding beaming smile.

‘Thank you. Now what’s on your mind?’ She nudged his shoulder with her own.

‘What do you mean?’ Magnus asked, not for the first time being reminded of how similar the twins were; both always cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

‘This is the first time you’ve tracked me down at work, Magnus.’ She held her hand up to stop his interruption, her wedding ring glinting in the sunshine. ‘I am not complaining. I am thrilled. I hate paperwork and I love seeing you.’

He smiled slightly before sighing and decided copy her, to cut the bullshit and just dive straight in to the deep-end. ‘How do you do it? Handle it? The PTSD?’

Izzy’s smiled saddened but her eyes held his. ‘It’s not easy.’

He huffed. ‘I know it’s not easy. Alec warned me numerous times it wasn’t easy. But you seem to make it look so easy.’

Izzy’s laugh was broken and she was gripping the bench with her hand that wasn’t holding her coffee. ‘It isn’t. It really isn’t. Watching a loved one go through that? One of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.’

‘How do you do it?’ Magnus turned to her and took her hand from the bench, giving her something to hold onto. ‘I want to be there for him, support him, but I don’t know how.’

Izzy smiled again and this time there wasn’t any pain in it but plenty of sadness. As desperate as he was for this conversation, he hated that he had blunted her smile. ‘Yes, you do. You do know how. Because you are doing it. You are there for him. That means everything to him.’

‘Surely there’s got to be more though?’ Magnus pushed, he felt helpless where this was concerned and he hated feeling helpless. So far all he was doing was avoiding triggers that he already knew about. Which weren’t many, but living with both Alec and Lily, he was quickly finding more. His coffee machine had been a big no-no, apparently it was too noisy and set them on edge, especially in the mornings when they weren’t expecting it. He’d been sad to see it go but would make the trade any day, and theirs wasn’t too bad as it was. He would never admit that it actually made a better latte, that secret would be going to his grave. But there was no way that just avoiding triggers was enough though, there had to more that he could do.

Izzy nodded. ‘There are websites that can give you advice. I’ll forward them on to you. Counsellors as well if you feel the need. Otherwise, you’re doing the most important things: you’re there for Alec and reassuring him. Lily told me that you were already figuring out his triggers and avoiding them.’

‘That can’t just be it.’ Magnus exhaled exasperated. Alec was too important for him to simply sit on the side lines and watch the man he loved suffer through it.

Izzy shook her head. ‘No but it’s the most important. Alec needs to know that he can trust you and that you will always be there for him.’

‘Does, does he not trust me?’ Magnus hated how his voice wavered. That thought hadn’t entered his head, plenty of others had though, all self-derogative but he’d pushed them all to one side and concentrated on Alec and the good things that were finally happening in his life.

‘No, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course he does! But that is the biggest thing anyone can do for him, especially you. He loves you Magnus and knowing that you are there for him is the most important thing.’

Magnus took a breath and nodded. ‘Okay, what else though? You said the most important, so what else is there?’

Izzy sighed. ‘You’re doing them even if you don’t realise. Create routines, never break your promises, communicate; don’t walk on eggshells around him and don’t let him withdraw but don’t expect him to talk about it or force him to. And make plans.’

Magnus frowned. ‘Make plans?’

Izzy nodded. ‘For the future. It’s a way of letting him know that you’re planning on sticking around, that you want to be here with him. That you have a future with him.’

‘Okay.’ Magnus nodded. ‘I can do that.’ And he could. He would look up those websites as soon as she forwarded them to him.

‘But Magnus?’ Izzy hesitated. ‘Don’t expect him to make a miraculous recovery. He won’t.’

Magnus nodded and smiled at her, but could feel it was tinged with sadness. ‘I know, Alexanders already explained that to me.’

Izzy took a sip of her coffee. ‘I want him to get better, so badly. But he won’t, not completely.’

Magnus sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pleased when he felt her relax into him. ‘But we will help. We will be there for both him and Lily.’

‘Always.’ Izzy agreed with a slight grin.

Magnus was pleased to see her smile back again but there was something else that had been nagging him that he wasn’t sure whether or not to bring up. ‘I didn’t want to ask Alec or Lily but the General? The one that was in their offices with Jonathan and Lilith?’ Magnus winced but Izzy nodded. ‘How did they know him?’

Izzy chewed her lip for a moment. Magnus wasn’t sure she was going to answer until she spoke. ‘They didn’t, not really. But he did a lot for them behind the scenes when they got back.’

Magnus stared at her. He knew when she talking about. When they got back from being presumed dead. She always got this hard look in her eyes and her entire body tensed whenever she spoke of it.

‘In hindsight, I think he was feeling guilty. But he smoothed it over so that they got medical discharges and paid until their contracts were up. None of us knew him, but we all knew his name.’

Magnus reached over, with his arm still around her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed back. He forced himself to take a breath and not think about what kind of man would do that. Who would send groups of his own people to their highly unpleasant deaths, then when two unexpectedly returned, look out for them and help them?

‘So,’ Magnus said knowing they both desperately needed something happy and light to talk about. He grinned at her winningly. ‘Picked out a godfather yet?’

He felt a measure of pride as a startled laugh peeled out of her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

 

‘I’m selling the loft.’ Magnus found himself saying suddenly. He was lying with his head in Alec’s lap and his feet in Lily’s. They’d been watching some action-packed military op and tearing it to shreds. Not interested in the film or their dialogue, Magnus had drifted off. ‘I never spend any time there.’ He rationalised. ‘I don’t think I feel safe there and this way I can find a place closer to you guys.’

When there wasn’t an answer, he looked up at Alec, surprised to find an amused smile on his face. Magnus frowned when Alec glanced at Lily and she nodded looking as if she was trying not to laugh. He was about to demand what was going on when Alec opened his mouth.

‘Or.’ Alec said slowly, he looked hesitant and unsure. ‘You could just move in here. With us.’

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He glanced at Lily and back at Alec then to Lily again. ‘And you would be okay with this?’

She shrugged but squeezed his feet reassuringly. ‘To be completely honest? We’d both kinda assumed you already had.’

‘What?’ Magnus stared at her, his heart sinking as he wondered how much of an inconvenience he’d been. He knew he’d come with a lot of his belongings but it wasn’t even a fraction of what he owned. There were tons more back at his loft. ‘You did?’

‘Well.’ Lily shrugged as if it was obvious. ‘Yeah. I mean you’ve stayed almost every night since that idiot tried to break in to yours, or we stayed with you. Plus, when I run out of make-up, yours is right there.’

Magnus nodded, not realising that Lily couldn’t see as his head was still in Alec’s lap. But her running out of make-up wasn’t really a good reason for him to move in and a month or so down the line, she might end up seriously regretting it. Alec fake coughed. Magnus looked up at him to see him glaring at Lily.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, if I had a problem I’d have said. I like you living with us.’ Lily snarled at him. Magnus raised his head, staring at her in surprise. She pinched the sensitive soul of his foot making him flinch and he glared at her. ‘I thought I was supposed to be the girl out of the three of us?’

His glare faltered and he bit his cheek trying not to laugh.

‘And anyway. Chairman loves living here. He has three floors to play over.’ Lily continued, ignoring him staring at her. ‘He would never forgive you if you left.’

Magnus grinned at her. She had been quite taken with his cat. ‘And nobody takes your sparkles from you.’

Lily laughed, loud and carefree, and quoted Izzy. ‘Damn straight.’

 

 

‘You really thought I’d moved in?’ Magnus asked Alec that night in bed. The thought sent warm, happy feelings spiralling throughout him. Most of them caused by Alec wanting him to move in, but he couldn’t deny how pleased he felt that Lily also wanted him. He didn’t want to think how awkward it would be if she didn’t.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ back. ‘Well, I’d hoped. I knew a lot of your stuff was still at your loft.’

‘And you’re sure this is okay? It isn’t going too fast?’ He worried. He knew he wanted to move in with Alec, the past couple of weeks had been amazing living with Alec and Lily. Everything else hadn’t been so amazing, but getting to come home to here every day and waking up in Alec’s bed every morning had felt like heaven.

Alec pulled away and rolled Magnus onto his back so that he could look at him. ‘Magnus. This is thirteen years too late. This isn’t fast.’

‘And you want this?’ He checked. He couldn’t deny that Alec was right. This was thirteen years too late. He remembered how they had planned to move in together at college, they’d had a few months to wait. They’d been going to share with Isabelle and had planned on looking for apartments the month that Alec had been sent away.

A grin broke out across Alec’s face. ‘Yes, I want this. I really, really want this.’

He grinned back, relief spreading through him. He really, really wanted this too. But he’d remembered what Alec had said about his relationship with Ethan. He knew that they hadn’t lived together and he also knew that he had to stop comparing his relationship with Alec, to Ethan’s relationship with Alec. They were completely different and he had to stop doing this to himself. Alec loved him. He loved Alec. Ethan was not part of that equation. ‘And Lily is okay with me moving in? She’s not just saying that?’

Alec laughed. ‘Lily never just says anything. She and I had already talked about it. After Raj tried to break in to your loft, we both agreed that if you wanted you could stay here with us. Then after a while, she brought up how nice it would be if you stayed permanently.’

Magnus looked at him surprised. ‘Lily brought it up?’

Alec smiled sheepishly, a pink tinge to his cheeks. Magnus had never seen him look more adorable. ‘That’s the annoying thing about her, once she knows you well enough, she always knows what you’re thinking.’

Magnus laughed, wondering how he would react the first time Lily did that to him. Would she do that do him? ‘I think I can deal with that.’

‘So that’s a yes?’ Alec asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up and his face so young in excitement.

Magnus smiled, his grin feeling as if it was taking over his face as he nodded. They were both on the same page, although Magnus did wonder about Alec’s PTSD. Would he be given his own room for when it flared up? He really didn’t want that. He’d been given a room when he moved in. It had never been slept in. Not by him anyway. ‘Yes. that’s a yes.’

Alec flopped down on, half on top of him as he curled his limbs around Magnus and buried his face in his neck, wriggling until they were both comfortable and completely entwined. ‘You know what this means don’t you?’

’What’s that?’ Magnus queried, wondering if he was thinking of the PTSD as well.

‘Once you’re moved in properly, you can throw a moving in party.’

A surge of happiness swept around Magnus and he flipped Alec over, sprawled on top of him and kissed him urgently. He pressed into him, moaning when he felt Alec’s hand everywhere, leaving warming trails all over his body as he seemed to ignite sparks everywhere he touched. ‘You’re too good to me.’

 

 

‘Alec and Lily have a nice place.’ Cat said looking around the room in interest. It was the first time she had been there and he was revelling in playing host. Although none of them had realised that Alec and Lily’s house now proudly housed all of his belongings. He was still waiting for one of them to comment about the fact that all of his art and so called “dust collectors” were dotted around here or there. Mainly Raphael as he was the only one who had been here before and should have therefore taken note of the changed décor.

Magnus grinned at her as he handed her her drink. ‘You mean, Alec, Lily and Magnus have a nice place.’

‘Please tell me you didn’t.’ Ragnor groaned and promptly went to town on downing his drink.

Cat squealed and threw her arounds him.

Raphael glared. ‘You said you hadn’t moved in with them.’

‘And I hadn’t. But I have now.’ Magnus grinned at him.

‘So, this isn’t an “I got rid of my stalker and survived” party, this is a “moving in” party.’ Cat quickly realised.

Magnus nodded. ‘And a chance for you all to meet Alec’s friends and family. Although some couldn’t be here.’

He thought of Simon, who had taken one look at Izzy’s very obvious pregnant belly and fled. Part of him was relieved that he was the only one to see, Simon didn’t need everyone to be talking about it, but he did need someone to be there for him. He’d ask Alec or Lily about it when he managed to get them alone.

‘Dios, this is your way of introducing us to him and his friends, hoping we’ll all be one big happy family.’ Raphael groaned. ‘How long do I have to stay?’

Magnus laughed. ‘Raphael you’ve already met Alec and Lily.’ He bit his lip at the grumpy expression on his friends face and refrained from telling the others that he had gotten on well with them, especially Lily. ‘Half an hour.’

‘Does that go for me too?’ Ragnor asked staring at his empty glass morosely.

‘No. You haven’t even said hello to everyone yet.’ Magnus told him.

‘But I have already met them.’ Ragnor grumped as he headed off somewhere, presumably to refill his drink. ‘At Clary’s art showing.’

‘You have forgiven Ragnor for forcing a bodyguard on you, haven’t you?’ Cat asked once Ragnor was out of earshot, surprising Magnus.

Magnus blinked at her. ‘Of course.’ She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. ‘Yes, I was mad at first, it felt like he was trying to control me, but,’ he shrugged. ‘It brought me back to Alexander. I can’t be mad at him for that.’

‘Good. You might want to tell him that though.’

‘He thinks I’m still mad?’ Magnus could the surprise in his voice. He had thought that Ragnor was mad at him for the all the shit he had brought onto the company and was avoiding him so that neither of them said something they would both later regret.

‘You haven’t exactly been confiding in him recently, have you?’ She asked knowingly. He winced. ‘And Magnus, you were fine with Alec calling the shots and telling you what to do.’

He gaped at her. ‘No I… It wasn’t… That’s different.’ He eventually huffed.

‘Is it now?’ She asked with a knowing smile.

Magnus groaned. ‘I’ll talk to Ragnor.’

‘Good. And Magnus? I’m happy for you.’ Cat whispered into his ear as he gave him another quick hug. He would have to think on what that meant later, that he had been fine with Alec ordering him around but he was pretty sure he already knew what it meant. And he hadn’t allowed Alec to order to him around, not all the time anyway. He had stood his ground and gotten his own way, even if he had later regretted it. But that was something for him to think about later. Much, much, later.

‘Thank you.’

‘And Madzie seems to like him.’ Cat smiled, subtly letting him know that she was changing the subject.

Magnus smiled as he turned to where Madzie was making a beeline towards Alec once again. She pulled at Alec’s leg to get his attention and pointed to the edge of his shirt where it had slightly ridden up.

‘What’s that?’ Madzie asked.

Magnus shared a confused glance with cat as Alec crouched down so that he could talk to her and glanced down at the bottom of his shirt. ‘What’s what Madzie?’

‘On your side, the skin’s all funny.’

Magnus felt himself pale as he realised what Madzie meant: Alec’s scars. He watched Cat freeze and stare at her daughter in horror. But Alec pulled his shirt up and indicated to the scars on his side.

‘You mean these?’ His voice was calm and he sounded genuinely interested. Magnus could see him smiling at her and she nodded. ‘Well, I got hurt.’

‘I’ve been hurt and I don’t have that.’ Madzie told him seriously with a small amount of suspicion as she frowned at him. Sometimes, Magnus thought she was too intelligent for her own good.

Alec smiled wryly. ‘No. But you see, sometimes when the body is hurt badly, it struggles to heal itself, and when that happens it leaves marks on your body.’

‘Oh.’ Madzie said, all suspicion gone as she poked at his side and stared at her finger and his scars in interest. ‘Where you hurt very badly then?’

‘Yes. I was.’ Alec said with a smile, as he nodded at her seriously.

‘Why?’

‘Because I’m very accident prone.’ Magnus could see Alec fighting a smile as he kept a straight face. ‘But you’re not are you?’

Madzie shook her head.

‘No.’ Alec agreed with her. ‘You’re very graceful.’

‘I am.’ She grinned at him pleased, all interest in his scars vanishing in an instant. ‘Mummy said I can take ballet classes.’

‘And ballet is very graceful.’

‘Can you do ballet?’

Alec shook his head regretfully. ‘No. I’m too clumsy.’

‘You can have lessons with me.’

‘Ballet is great fun. I used to do ballet.’ Lily said as she sat down on the floor next to them. Magnus hadn’t even seen her approach, he was too engrossed in watching Alec. ‘I think Alec should do ballet with you.’

Madzie nodded as she leant into Lily and stared adoringly at Alec.

‘We’ll have to find him something to wear though.’ Lily grinned as Alec stared at her in horror.

‘Mommy says I need a tutu.’

‘Do you think Alec will need a tutu as well?’

‘Do boy ballet dancers wear tutu’s?’ Mazie asked her, moving her adoring gaze from Alec to Lily.

‘I don’t know.’ Lily said looking serious. ‘We should find out. I know they wear leotards and leggings like girl ballet dancers do though.’

‘Do you think he’ll be allowed to join in if he doesn’t have a tutu?’ Madzie asked Lily seriously and looked quite worried at the fact.

Alec glared at Lily the second Madzie looked away from him.

‘Well, we’ll find him something.’ Lily assured her.

‘Oh God.’ Raphael groaned. ‘Magnus has heart eyes. I can tell he’s already figuring out just how many children he and Alec are going to adopt.’

Magnus elbowed him, glaring viciously at him. So what if he had been thinking exactly that. And the answer was as many as Alec would allow him. But he needed to have that conversation with Alec, and only Alec, and maybe Lily, before everyone else got involved. It helped that apparently Lily was also good with children. But he didn’t need Alec overhearing this conversation.

Raphael sighed. ‘He still has heart eyes. I can’t stand anymore. I’m going.’

Magnus grinned at Cat as they watched him leave, Ragnor grumping behind them.

‘Hey Magnus.’ Lily grinned at him as she appeared by his side. ‘Your business partner always this grumpy or is it because he knows I could kill him two hundred different ways and never be found out.’

Ragnor gaped at her.

‘Nah, he’s just running low on alcohol.’

‘Now that I can fix.’ She nodded her head at Ragnor. ‘What are you drinking?’

‘A very nice Macallan that I brought with me.’ Ragnor sniffed. Magnus frowned at him, he’d been sure that Ragnor had just left to refill his glass, there was no way he had drunk that much by now, surely. Ragnor didn’t drink this quickly. Not unless something was worrying him. Magnus held in his sigh, Cat was right. He needed to talk to his friend.

‘We’ve got a few of them knocking around, what year?’

Ragnor blinked, looking slightly blindsided. ‘Oh, err, 18.’

‘I’ll see what I can do.’ She said disappearing again.

Ragnor stared after her shocked. Magnus tried biting his lip to stop from laughing but gave up. Even Cat had never known Ragnor to be stuck for words.

‘Ragnor, have I thanked you for getting me a bodyguard?’ Magnus asked before Ragnor could disappear again.

Ragnor blinked at him, visibly startled and looked at him alarmed. Magnus instantly felt like a terrible friend. How had he not noticed that Ragnor had thought he had blamed him and was holding it against him?

‘N-no.’ Ragnor cleared his throat. ‘No, you haven’t.’

‘Thank you Ragnor.’ Magnus said, looking his friend straight in the eyes. ‘I mean it. Thank you.’

He saw the relief hit his friends’ eyes first and then the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

‘Of course.’ Ragnor said gruffly. ‘And while I didn’t know how much you would you need one. I was right in that you would need one. You should listen to me more.’

Magnus chuckled and nodded. ‘I should, but I doubt I will.’

Ragnor huffed.

Magnus chuckled, but saw his chance at getting Lily alone. Alec was still being peppered with questions by Madzie and neither looked tired of it. He had plenty of time to make it right with Ragnor now that they had taken the first steps. ‘I’ll be back in a moment.’

He found Lily in the back of the old pantry. Glancing around, he realised looking at a rather elaborate and very large vase that would possibly look lovely up in one the bathrooms, that they used it more for storage of what didn’t go anywhere else.

‘What’s up?’ Lily asked as she dusted off a bottle of whisky. She glanced over the label, promptly put it back, and climbed up the shelves for another. Magnus had no idea how she managed that, she still wore a bandage over her shoulder, even if now resembled a band aid, and a cast on her arm that was still broken.

‘Simon.’ Magnus grimaced wondering how to phrase it and if he was just worrying over nothing.

Lily paused, half way up a stack of sturdy shelfs and threw him a frown over her shoulder. ‘I haven’t seen him arrive.’

‘Oh he arrived. And left, after taking one look at Izzy.’

‘Shit.’ Lily grabbed a bottle and jumped down. Magnus winced on her behalf. ‘When?’

‘An hour ago, maybe two.’

She nodded and handed him the bottle, pulling out her phone and dialling. He noticed that she used her good hand, maybe she was taking care of not using her injured side, or as much as was able to.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when Simon answered and absently glanced at the bottle, noting in pleasure that it was a 18 year old Macallan.

‘Where are you?’ Lily was straight to the point and a moment later she was rolling her eyes at whatever he answered.

‘Uhuh and where is that?’ She was silent for a while this time, smiling a few times before she turned to Magnus. ‘Simon’s fine.’ Lily said hanging up but instantly making another call. ‘Apparently some hot guy called “Rafa” found him and is looking after him.’

Magnus looked at her dubiously and was about to open his mouth when whoever she was calling picked up.

‘Hey Max, listen, Simon’s wasted, can you go check on him?’ Lily nodded and was a quiet a second. ‘Thanks, he sounded like he was in a bar, said some guy called “Rafa” was with him.’ She was quiet another second. ‘Thanks Max.’

She hung up, smiling sadly at Magnus. ‘Max is going to track his phone and will stay with him.’ She sighed. ‘Thanks Magnus, I know everyone finds it kinda amusing how he’s in love with Izzy, but it isn’t. Not really.’

‘Did he know about the pregnancy?’ Magnus couldn’t help himself from asking.

Lily nodded. ‘Yeah. Once they started telling people, we let it accidently slip in front of him when no one else was around.’

Magnus nodded, out of everyone, Lily knew exactly how Simon was feeling. And, he supposed, Alec would have as well. He may not have known Simon well, but he was pleased that they had broken the news to him before hand, and hadn’t made a big deal out of telling him. ‘Unrequited love’s a bitch.’

‘Isn’t that the truth.’ Lily said quietly.

 

 

‘Hey Magnus.’ Lily greeted him as she waltzed into his office laden down with take away Chinese food. He blinked at her, pen freezing over his paperwork. He hadn’t forgotten that they were meeting for lunch, but he had forgotten that she had an all access pass, curtesy of his stalker. Ex stalker, that was locked up for the rest of her miserable life with no chance of parole. He was currently waiting to be notified of Lily’s arrival.

He eyed the bags feeling his stomach grumble. He was starving and had been silently cursing her for taking so long to get here. He mentally apologised for every bad thing he had thought about her. ‘I thought you wanted to go out for lunch?’

Lily grinned. ‘For me, this is out.’ She shrugged, he noticed the movement was easier, more fluid. Her shoulder was healing. ‘With how on edge I’ve been lately I don’t think I can handle sitting in a restaurant. This okay with you?’

Sometimes Magnus forgot how everything she had gone through could affect her, like in how she would struggle relaxing in a room full of loud noises and strangers. He smiled at her, pleased that she was relaxed enough around him to confide in him. ‘A beautiful woman bringing me food, how would I not be okay with his?’

It was easier to forget with her than with Alec about the PTSD and what they had been through. He didn’t see her naked. But he still saw her scars whenever she worked out, he just didn’t see them everyday like he did with Alec. For the most part, they had both recovered or assimilated their fears into everyday living. The way they never went to enclosed places full of people. Or the table and seat they chose at a coffee shop that was always facing the window and with a clear line of escape. Preferring to eat in rather than out at a restaurant, the alertness that never left them when they were walking around the city and their preference of night time runs.

She grinned at him as she dumped the bags on the coffee table and settled herself down onto the sofa. She pulled out a flyer from her back pocket and placed it on the table. ‘You wanna come to that with me and Alec?’

He glanced at it intrigued on his way over. When he saw it was a flyer for a charity gala, he picked it up and sat beside her frowning. ‘Yes, I would. I wouldn’t have thought Alec would want to go though.’

She shook her head as she began pulling numerous cartons of food out the bad. ‘Nah, he hates going but I twisted his arm.’

‘And how exactly did you do that?’ He asked amused, accepting the chopsticks from her and grabbing a container of noodles.

‘Told him you wanted to go.’ She said and promptly stuffed her face full of mushu pork. He had no idea how she managed to make it look so graceful.

‘Err, Lily?’ If Alec didn’t want to go, he was pretty sure that him wanting to go wouldn’t make Alec go.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Oh come on, I’m bored to death and he only lets me spend a certain amount of time in the gym.’

‘You’re not supposed to be spending any time in the gym.’ Magnus deadpanned trying hard to keep the smile off his face. It seemed that Alec was willing to go if he wanted to. Although he did wonder if she had used her psychology know-how to convince him.

‘You can help me get ready.’ Lily said slyly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. He was immune to her ways, Alec wasn’t but that was because they were so close. There was no way Lily could convince him to do something he wasn’t prepared to do. Although he did want to go, he was thinking of Alec, he wouldn’t force him if didn’t want to go.

‘I’ll let you pick my dress and do my make-up.’

Magnus groaned, already feeling defeat. Is this what Alec meant about Lily knowing just what to say to get her own way? Or how she would do something that would benefit you even if you were against it? ‘Are you sure Alec is okay with this?’

Lily smiled at him in amusement. ‘Course, he doesn’t have to come with us and anyway, it’s good for the business.’

‘You are a cruel, cruel woman.’ Magnus finally agreed shaking his head. He hadn’t exactly put up a fight but he could already see how hard it was going to be to say no to her.

Lily grinned triumphantly, a smug gleam in her eyes. ‘I know. Wanna go shopping tomorrow?’

Magnus grinned back. ‘Let me see what appointments I can rearrange.’

‘Brilliant. I’ll let Izzy know.’

’Is Izzy coming?’ Magnus wondered if this gala was some sort of Lightwood family outing. He didn’t feel so bad about being used to coerce Alec into going anymore.

‘I learnt the hard way never to go shopping without Izzy. I’m saving you from that very painful lesson. I’ll ask her about the gala.’ Lily gabbed her chopstick in his direction, a serious look on her face.

He nodded solemnly, desperately trying to ignore the bit of noodle sitting on her bottom lip. He didn’t think she’d appreciate him chuckling over her words of wisdom. He cracked when she shoved a ton of rice into her mouth and chewed with an uncanny resemblance to a chipmunk.

 

 

‘So, I hear we’re going to a charity gala.’ Magnus asked Alec as he joined him on the sofa. Lily was cooking them dinner. Magnus wasn’t going to ask how she was managing it one handed, especially when she’d handed him a drink and sternly told him to leave her kitchen when he’d gone to see if she needed a hand. He was firm believer in women’s rights but Lily took it to a whole new level. He’d figured she would ask if she needed a hand and had headed back to snuggle with his boyfriend.

‘Urgh.’ Alec groaned and promptly lay down, placing his head in Magnus’ lap. Magnus automatically began playing with his hair. He couldn’t decide which position he preferred, Alec’s head in his lap, or his head in Alec’s lap. It was something he was willing to spend a long time experimenting on.

‘Hey, we don’t have to go.’ Magnus said, smiling down at him. He had thought that Lily had been optimistic getting Alec to go, but she really needed a distraction and something to do. He briefly wondered if Alec would be happy if they went without him but quickly dismissed the idea. While he knew he would enjoy himself, he would constantly be thinking about Alec and wishing he was there.

‘Do you want to go?’ Alec asked intently, grabbing his other hand and looking up at him.

‘That isn’t what I asked.’ Magnus hedged, fighting his smile as he wondered how the hell he’d gotten so lucky. Alec always put him first and he was determined to do the same and put Alec first.

‘Magnus.’ Alec retorted with a smile on his face.

‘Lily, Izzy and I are going shopping tomorrow.’ He admitted without saying that he wanted to go, but knew it was heavily implied. ‘But if you don’t want to go, then we won’t.’

Alec’s smile broadened. ‘No, we’re going. Anyway, I already got Lily a date.’

‘Really?’ Magnus asked intrigued, wondering how Alec had managed that, then he frowned. ‘Does Lily know?’

Alec laughed, loud and carefree. That would be a no then.

Magnus smiled down at him, knowing that everything he was feeling for the man was right there for him to see, his love, devotion and loyalty, right there in his smile. Alec smiled back, his eyes crinkling as his laughter slowed down to a chuckle, the exact same feelings on display if you knew where to look. Magnus realised that this was his life now, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	36. Raphael's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec start their happily ever after and Raphael needs some advice.

_Epilogue – Raphael’s dilemma_

 

 

Magnus stood back and contemplated Lily for a second before grinning broadly and nodding. The dress they had picked out was stylish and elegant even with the thigh length split that Lily had insisted on if she was going for a floor length gown which Izzy had insisted on. Magnus didn’t know what type of gala’s she’d been going to, but he certainly wasn’t expecting any fighting to happen. And while he couldn’t see any weapons on her, he had no doubts that she was armed. He felt no inclination to find out how heavily armed she was either.

He’d done her make-up and her hair and was pleased with the results. No one who knew her would ever guess that she could kill them from across the room with a single piece of cutlery. Although he was sure that at least some of them knew either her or her reputation. From what he had learnt about their company, both Alec and Lily were very tight-lipped about their clients, they were quite sort after and well known in elite circles. The fact that they liked the dangerous missions seemed to have gone in their favour rather than against it, Magnus assumed it was because they were rather brilliant at what they did and he had personal experience of just how well their security systems held up.

‘What do you think?’ He asked her but was pretty sure she was going to like what he’d done. Her eyeshadow matched the hue of her emerald dress and he’d added a faint hint of shimmer into her foundation. She looked ethereal and glowing.

She turned to the mirror.  A pleased smile flowing over her face. ‘Damn. You’re doing my hair and makeup every time we have an important function.’

Magnus laughed. Moving in with them hadn’t really changed anything. It felt a little like college but more grown-up, they saw each other every day but didn’t spend every moment of their lives in each other’s pockets. And as Lily healed and slowly started back at work, just paperwork – no fieldwork, he realised just how busy her and Alec actually were.

Ragnor had finally shown him how much it had cost to hire Sebastian as a bodyguard, and even though he’d known it was all worth it, he’d still had a small heart attack at the cost. Although others certainly didn’t baulk at the price, going by how much business they had and that they were having to turn some away.

Magnus still shuddered at the argument he had accidentally waked in on about hiring more people. Apparently, it wasn’t as simple as putting out an ad. They both wanted ex-military, but they needed to be able to trust this person. They also hadn’t quite decided on what they wanted this person to do, was it paperwork or fieldwork or both? From what Magnus had understood, they needed two people, one for the office and one for fieldwork, but there was no way he was going to suggest that. They had both looked furious at the fact that they were so successful, they needed more employees. He’d had to leave them to it before he’d started laughing. He knew how important trust was to both of them, not just in their work but because of their PTSD, but the looks on their faces still made him want to laugh.

Lily looked at him sideways. He was already dressed, just needed to do his own make-up and add his sparkle and glitter. Lily had forgone the sparkle and glitter, other than the faint hint in her foundation that was barely noticeable. ‘I take it you don’t need my help?’

‘No.’ He replied amused. Her arm was still in a cast so there was no way he was allowing her near his face with any make-up.

‘Right, I’ll meet you guy’s there then.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘Pick up my date.’ Lily sounded disgusted. Magnus could picture her as a ten-year-old in pigtails scowling at a boy loudly declaring he had cooties, instead of laughing, he eyed her broken arm. Lily rolled her eyes. ‘Alec told him I’d pick him up. We don’t give out our address.’

He smiled even as his heart contracted. Sometimes it was easy to forget what they did for a living and everything they had gone through. He wondered how much of that was progress, and how much of it was due to them being so good at hiding it, he figured it was fifty-fifty.

She quickly kissed his cheek before elegantly hightailing it out the room. He turned to his own make-up, shaking his head at how easily she had agreed to this date. It had instantly made Alec suspicious and he had been side-eyeing her and quizzing her about Edward ever since. Lily had smirked and answered every question but Alec still wasn’t convinced. Magnus couldn’t wait to meet the man.

 

 

Magnus felt his eyes widen and his jaw ever so slightly fall open. He mind-blanked and just stared, unable to do anything else. He couldn’t come up with anything, he couldn’t think of any words to say or even open his mouth to attempt to form words.

‘You okay?’ Alec frowned at him distractedly as he fiddled with his cufflinks.

He found his mouth opening on its own accord but all that came out was, ‘wwmmpfff.’

‘Huh?’ Alec turned to face him, looking suddenly worried and Magnus’s brain seemed to right itself.

He cleared his throat, ‘You look incredible darling.’ He’d wanted it to come out smooth but instead his voice sounded hoarse. He tried to smile fetchingly but couldn’t seem to stop staring. This was unfair. Why didn’t Alec dress like this all the time? Scratch that, he didn’t think he could handle it if Alec dressed like this all the time.

‘Oh yeah?’ Alec grinned and slunk closer, wrapping his arms around him and generally looking like the cat that had gotten the cream. An entire pot of it, or maybe a year’s supply. ‘You’re looking pretty delectable yourself.’

Magnus glared at him, finally gaining control of his faculties and facial muscles. ‘Since when did you become the smooth one in this relationship?’

Alec looked smug and only a little put out. ‘I can be smooth.’

‘Oh yeah? Is that a mirror in your pants? Coz I can see myself in them.’ Magnus smirked at the look on Alec’s face at the awful pick-up line. He knew it was awful but it wasn’t the first time he had used it.

‘That is not smooth.’ Alec glared at him.

‘I must be in a museum because you are surely a work of art.’ He continued, waiting for the lightbulb moment, wondering how long it would take.

‘Okay, that was pretty smooth.’ Alec admitted begrudgingly. Magnus grinned, not exactly surprised that Alec hadn’t cottoned on to what he was doing. Yet. It had been about fifteen years after all.

‘Are you French? Because Eiffel for you.’ He would keep going until Alec remembered and prayed he wouldn’t run out of puns before he did so.

‘What are you…?’ Alec’s face froze. Magnus knew the penny had dropped and he had remembered the day that they had finally gotten together as a couple when they were teenagers. Magnus was pretty sure he had used that line back then as well. ‘Oh no.’

‘Religious then? Coz you’re the answer to all my prayers.’ He winked at Alec even though Alec was looking too horrified to notice.

‘Stop.’

‘What has thirty-six teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper.’ He knew he had definitely used that line back then. Sixteen-year-old Alec had turned bright red and started spluttering and hadn’t known where to look, but still hadn’t figured it out. Although Alec had later confided in him that once his brain had started working again, that was the line that had clued him in and made him start thinking that Magnus might have actually been flirting with him, specifically with him and not just being his usual flirty self.

‘Please stop.’ Alec whimpered.

‘I know you’re busy today but can you add me to your to-do list?’ Magnus ignored him, he was on a roll now, better puns coming to mind more easily.

‘Magnus. I’m begging you.’

‘If a fat man puts you in a bag tonight, don’t worry because I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.’

Alec glared at him.

‘Would you like to play house? You can be the door and I’ll slam...’ Magnus gasped as he was yanked off his feet. He wasn’t complaining though as Alec’s lips were on his. Magnus moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him closer.

‘You’re an arse.’ Alec breathed, kissing his way down Magnus’s neck and nuzzling at his pulse.

‘Hey, you love this arse, and you were the one who didn’t believe I fancied you.’ Magnus replied trying to hold in his moans. They had both been dancing around each other for months before Isabelle had accidentally clued Magnus in and he had gone all out with his flirting. Alec still hadn’t figured it out and Magnus had been deciding over whether or not to just tell him outright or simply hit him when Alec had finally realised what was happening and stutteringly asked if Magnus was flirting with him. He’d looked so shocked that Magnus had rolled his eyes, grabbed his shirt and hauled him close, kissing him. Alec had wholeheartedly kissed him back and neither had come up for air for a while.

‘I still can’t believe Izzy told you.’ Alec pouted.

Magnus grinned at him, stealing one more kiss. To be fair to Alec, Izzy had thought that Magnus had already known about Alec’s crush on it. He hadn’t. ‘It was fifteen years ago Alec, get over it.’

Alec leaned back and looked at him, smiling. ‘Oh yeah, is that why you brought out the horrifically bad pick-up lines tonight?’

‘Hey, they got you to realise that your feelings were reciprocated and got us together didn’t they?’ Magnus grinned at him. ’Although, if I remember right, I still had to explain it to you.’

  Alec groaned and nuzzled his neck again. ‘Are you sure we have to go. We can always stay in.’

‘Alexander! I spent ages on this outfit.’ Magnus tried to glare at him but instead just bared more of his neck for him to nibble on.

‘And it’ll look just as amazing on the floor.’ Alec muttered, grazing his lips teasingly over Magnus’ neck.

Magnus spluttered, his body shaking as he tried to curtail his laugh. ‘You didn’t!’

Alec pulled back and frowned. ‘Didn’t what?’

‘Alexander, that was the oldest line in the book.’ Magnus chuckled, seeing his lost expression. He couldn’t believe that after everything Alec had been through, he was still the same naïve guy he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

‘What line?’ Alec looked so confused, Magnus couldn’t help but laugh harder as he pressed himself into his boyfriends hold.

 

 

Alec’s head whipped around. ‘I just heard Lily laugh.’

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. Alec had slipped so smoothly into his work persona that if Magnus hadn’t known him so well, he wouldn’t have noticed the transition. They had gotten here slightly later than they had planned and Magnus had instantly grabbed them drinks as they circulated, Alec introducing him to a few acquaintances as he searched out his errant business partner. ‘There are over a hundred people here Alec, and all of them are enjoying themselves, that does include laughing.’

‘No, you don’t understand, Lily doesn’t laugh at these events. She doesn’t relax enough. And that was her relaxed laugh.’ Alec was craning his head around trying to find her.

Magnus could easily believe that statement. Alec wasn’t even half way through his first drink while Magnus was on his third. He’d caught sight of Jace and Clary, Jace looking bored out of his mind as they talked to an older couple that looked vaguely familiar. It was only when he’d passed them and overheard the conversation that he realised they’d been at Clary’s art exhibit and were fans of hers. He smirked at Jace and got a glower in return.

‘There she is.’ Magnus said, catching sight of her dress before he saw her.

‘Finally.’ Alec muttered and dragged him over, somehow managing not to run anyone over as they ploughed through the crowds. ‘Where have you been?’ He demanded irritably.

Lily smirked. ‘Mingling.’

‘So, who is it you’re here with?’ Magnus asked intrigued and deciding to change the subject before Alec bit someone’s head off. Although he knew that Lily would bite right back.

Lily sighed, sounding extremely put upon but Magnus noticed how the corners of her mouth twitched, as if she wanted to smile but was forcing herself not to. ‘Some idiot client of Alec’s that wants to date me.’

Magnus blinked, remembering Alec tell him about the client Lily had asked him to take on. Although asked was a pretty erroneous term for it. ‘Please tell me it’s not Jack?’

Alec snorted, almost choking on his laugh. At least he had relaxed.

Lily grinned broadly. ‘Nope. It’s Edward. His business partner.’

Magnus stared at her, feeling his jaw drop. ‘Wh… Ho… Huh?’

‘You making more people speechless Lily?’ A man asked as he appeared with two drinks and handed one to Lily.

Lily smiled her thanks at him causing Magnus to stare. ‘Did you just… smile?’

Her smile turned to a glare while Alec looked oddly proud of himself until Magnus remembered that he had set this up, but the man chuckled and turned to Magnus. ‘You must be Alec’s boyfriend.’

‘Magnus.’ Magnus smiled and extended his hand.

‘Edward.’ The man said, shaking his hand with and adequate grip. It wasn’t too firm as if trying to make a point, nor too soft and floppy, withering away like a dead fish.

Handshake test passed, it was Magnus’s turn to stare and feel proud as he realised what Edward had first said. ‘Alec talks about me?’

Edward winced. ‘Well, I don’t know if yelling at Lily that he loves you more than her can be called talking about you but you were definitely mentioned.’

Magnus laughed, seeing Alec glare menacingly at the man. He leant into Alec and kissed his cheek. ‘You love me more than Lily huh?’

‘She was being annoying.’ Alec muttered grumpily.

‘Please.’ Lily snorted. ‘When am I not annoying?’

‘I don’t know.’ Edward said, looking at Lily as if she were a rare and precious gem. ‘I haven’t found you annoying once.’

Magnus smiled, only someone who knew her well could tell that she actually liked his compliment, even though her look was disdainful.

‘You need to get out more.’ She told him while her eyes flicked over him.

‘Is that an offer?’ He grinned, easily taking her insult and turning it into banter. Magnus could see why she liked him and paused at the thought as he realised how true it was. Lily liked him. Is this why Alec had been quizzing her so thoroughly? He knew she liked him and was figuring out if this man would soon be added into their group.

‘No.’ Lily shot him down and turned to face Alec.

‘Too bad.’ Edward smirked at her and took a sip of his drink.

Magnus didn’t even bother to hide his smile. It looked as if Lily may be moving on from Jack, although how well that would go with the man being his business partner was anyone’s guess. But if anyone could make it work, he had no doubt that she could.

 

 

Magnus watched Alec as he made his way back to him, because that is what he did, made his way back to Magnus. He eyed his drink, wondering if he should maybe slow down a little if his thoughts were already turning this maudlin this early, he wanted to enjoy this night and not get pissed on the free booze, plus he couldn’t quite recover the same as he could ten years ago.

Alec was forced to stop, and chat to several people, mingling as he did so. And it hit Magnus then, that this was the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Yes, they would have bad days, but they would also have good days. And yes, the PTSD was hard, but it wasn’t impossible, and while he would rather have Alec without it, he still had Alec. And that was what he wanted. His Alexander, however he could.

‘Let’s go outside.’ Magnus said the moment that Alec made it to his side.

Alec smiled at him, nodding his agreement and allowed Magnus to lead him out of the ballroom and into the gardens. Candles had been strategically placed every so often, even though it wasn’t fully dark. They gave the gardens a mystical glow, creating shadows and, Magnus hoped, hidden places for couples to innocently, or not so innocently, rendezvous in.

He didn’t let go of Alec’s hand until they were completely out of sight of the windows and the noise of the party was a low hum. He found them a bench but instead of sitting on it, turned around and ran his hands up Alec’s arms.

‘Have you brought me out here to have your wicked way with me?’ Alec hummed, grinning happily as he stepped forward pressing their bodies closer together.

‘Actually, I brought you out here to tell you something.’ Magnus smiled up at him and gave him a kiss, pulling away before he became a bit too involved and he forgot the reason why he had asked Alec to come out here.

‘Oh yeah?’ Alec asked, raising an eyebrow curiously and standing tall as he linked his hands behind Magnus’ back, holding him in place.

‘Yeah.’ Magnus smiled up at him, reaching up to loop his hands around Alec’s neck. ‘I love you.’

‘Do you now?’ Alec smirked at him, one eyebrow raised.

‘I do.’

‘Good.’ Alec said, his eyes gleaming as he leant forward, claiming Magnus’ lips. Magnus felt himself pulled forward by Alec’s arms as he was kissed with a bruising force before Alec pulled away. ‘Because I love you too.’

Magnus smiled at him, feeling a contentedness spread through him as he wondered how it was possible to feel this good. He knew Alec loved him, just as he loved Alec, they’d said it before a few times but he needed to say it properly, in a romantic setting, just the two of them. He needed Alec to know that he was his, that they were each other’s, and no matter what, he would always be there for him. Whatever life had in store in for them, PTSD, murderers, stalkers… Lily, they would weather it all together. Magnus’ hand sneaked up from the nape of Alec’s neck, up through his hair and he pulled Alec’s face towards his again, their mouths finding each other with practised ease as their bodies melded together.

 

 

Magnus pulled away with a frown, feeling a tendril of anxiety form in his stomach. ‘Maybe we should move this to the bedroom. I don’t want Lily to walk in on us.’

Alec frowned at him looking concerned and cupped his face awkwardly. It hadn’t taken them long to agree to ditch the gala and head home. He’d seen Izzy wink at them as they left and knew that their departure wasn’t half as stealthy as he’d imagined, even if Alec had insisted on stopping off to tell Lily they were leaving. Alec was currently lying on his back on the sofa at their home. Magnus sprawled where he had fallen on top of him. Touching every part of him. ‘Magnus, how much did you drink tonight?’

He glared at Alec petulantly. ‘I’m not drunk.’

Alec bit his lip as he grinned. ‘I think you’re drunker than you look.’ He leaned up and gave him a quick chaste kiss. Nothing like they’d just been sharing. ‘And sound.’

‘Am not.’ He resented that. Yes, he’d had a few drinks. Who hadn’t? They were free. And yes, he might have had a few too many. But he could hold his alcohol. He’d been commended on his ability to hold his alcohol. He should be given awards on his ability to hold his alcohol. Why was Alec saying he couldn’t? That was just mean of him.

‘So, you remember Lily staying at the gala with Edward? Saying goodbye to her? You telling her to make safe choices?’ Alec grinned up at him.

‘Yes.’ Magnus declared, grinning triumphantly at the look on Edwards face when he’d heard that. Lily had just grinned and asked him when had he ever known her to go for the safe choice. She’d had a point.

‘So, why are you worried that she’s going to walk in on us?’ Alec’s voice broke through his musings.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but it suddenly hit him. They hadn’t been home all that long. They’d started kissing each other the second the door had closed and had only made it as far as the living room. That had only been about five or ten minutes ago. Kissing Alexander was very distracting. ‘She’s still at the gala.’

Alec nodded. ‘And we’re here. All alone. Together. On the sofa. You on top of me. Talking about Lily.’

Magnus frowned, confused. ‘Why are we talking about Lily?’

Alec shrugged. The movement sending pleasure throughout his entire body, but mainly a certain area pressed very close into Alec. ‘Don’t know. Now are you going to continue kissing me?’

Now that sounded like an excellent plan.

 

 

‘I met this guy.’ Raphael began eventually, his pacing never faltering. Magnus watched him in unconcealed amusement. Although he hadn’t been so amused when Raphael had continuously rung the doorbell bell ten minutes ago, completely disrupting his plans on christening the sofa with Alec while they had the chance.

He’d started pacing the moment he entered the room, his scowl more pronounced than ever. Alec had immediately disappeared into the kitchen and made Raphael a drink without being asked to. Raphael had downed it and Alec had immediately made him another. He’d sipped at this one but those sips had added up and his glass was now empty. Those four words were the first he had spoken so far.

‘Okay.’ Magnus motioned for him to continue, hoping that now he had started he would continue. He could see Alec out of the corner of his eye staring at his friend in confused bewilderment. He also looked slightly scared. How on earth Alec could be scared of Raphael, Magnus had no idea. Okay, that was lie, he could understand it a little bit. Maybe a lot and Alec had only met Raphael a handful of times, but he had noticed that this was out of character for him.

Raphael began fidgeting with his hands. Another very un-Raphael thing to do. He still hadn’t paused in his pacing. ‘He was drowning his sorrows.’

‘Did you find out why?’ Magnus asked cautiously. He kept his mind free of scenarios, not having a clue where Raphael was going with any of this. Raphael was not the type to start a conversation with “ _I met this guy_ ”. In fact, Magnus didn’t think he had ever heard Raphael utter those words before in the entire decade that they had known each other.

‘Yes!’ Raphael threw his hands up into the air dramatically. ‘That’s the problem.’

‘Right.’ Magnus was now even more confused. He really hoped they’d been in a bar for this otherwise he would be having a serious talk with his friend.

Raphael suddenly stopped his pacing and slumped into a seat opposite them. ‘The woman he’s in love with is happily married and is pregnant.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus winced, suddenly seeing where this was going. It was clear by the confused look on Alec’s face that he had no idea. But Magnus had known Raphael for years and could see his little tells, even if it was rare for Raphael to ever have any feelings for people. ‘And you like him?’

Raphael sighed miserably. He didn’t agree but he didn’t disagree either and that was more telling. ‘I’ve met him a few times. He’s annoying and never shuts up.’

‘And?’

‘He is most definitely not cute or adorable. _Dios Mio_ , he is such an _idiota_.’

‘Well, I think you need to be there for him.’ Magnus said patiently, easily understanding that Raphael meant the exact opposite of what he was saying. Raphael only spoke Spanish when he was feeling strong emotions. Whoever this man was, Raphael had taken a shine to him. It was the first time that Magnus had witnessed Raphael have romantic feelings, and Magnus had first met the man mid shag with Camille. No wonder he wasn’t taking it very well. ‘Take it from me. Unrequited love is the worst kind of bitch.’

He winced at Alec’s elbow in his stomach and gave his boyfriend a glare. He didn’t mean that he was still suffering from unrequited love, case in point, the activities they had been enthusiastically participating in when Raphael had abruptly turned up unannounced.

‘Just be patient Raphael. Support him, be there for him. But most importantly look out for yourself. Don’t stay and hurt yourself if there’s no chance of him ever getting over this girl.’

Raphael nodded, looking dejected. ‘Thanks, Alec.’

Magnus winced, his friend sounded so defeated. Even in hospital, Raphael had never sounded so low. ‘Are you sure he’s straight? Has he said?’

Raphael shook his head. ‘No, it’s never come up.’ He hesitated. ‘He doesn’t know I’m ace either.’

‘Find a way to work it into one of your conversations.’ Alec mused, completely glossing over the fact that Raphael was asexual. ‘Then you’ll have more of an idea of where you stand.’

Magnus beamed at him and kissed his cheek, before snuggling back into Alec’s side. If Raphael wasn’t going though his first ever emotional crisis over having feelings, and if he wasn’t such a good friend, Magnus would have chucked him out so he could ravish Alec for that comment and the support he was showing him. ‘What’s his name?’

Raphael scowled, his normal nature beginning to assert itself once more. It instantly eased Magnus’ worry. ‘Simon. Simon Lewis.’

Magnus winced and hoped that Raphael was too distracted to notice. Unfortunately, Alec had been in the process of sipping his drink and started choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! I have loved every moment of it and thank you all so much reading, commenting, kudos' and bookmarks. You've all been amazing.
> 
> I know that a lot of you wanted Alec and Lily to not be so dependent on each other but in this time frame it just wasn't possible or realistic. Maybe in the future.
> 
> And with that ending there might be another part to this if I ever figure out how to write Simon...


End file.
